Chacun son histoire
by TitouneOrton
Summary: - Je suis le champion de la WWE, ce qui fait de moi le meilleur de ma division et on dit que tu es le meilleur de ta catégorie alors je veux un match, toi contre moi, que le meilleur gagne ! - Toi, tu veux un match contre moi, me fais pas rire tu veux, on joue pas dans la même cours alors t'es mignon, tu retournes gentiment jouer aux playmobiles avec tes amis et tu me laisse bosser
1. Chapter 1

Chacun son histoire

Présentation:

Dans la plus grande entreprise de lutte, certains combats se font dans le ring et d'autres à l'extérieur. Certains lutteurs et lutteuses valent la peine d'être connus, d'autres non, mais tous ont une chance. Enfin du moins en apparence, car dans ce milieu la loi du plus fort règne et mieux vaut avoir les nerfs solides. C'est-ce qu'un jeune lutteur va vite découvrir à ses dépens, car sans le vouloir il a attiré le regard du plus dangereux prédateur qui soit: Randy Orton.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, les lutteurs et lutteuses font leur entrainements en vue du show qui aura lieu demain, pas grand-chose à signaler pour eux, à part une chose aujourd'hui le prodige qu'ils ont découvert il y a peu de temps intégrera officiellement la WWE le temps d'un combat. Réussir à le faire gagner les rangs de leur entreprise n'avait pas été facile, elle résultait même d'un exploit, d'une confrontation entre deux caractères que tout oppose, mais qui se ressemble sur certains points dont le principal est l'envie. L'envie de montrer qui il est et de quoi il est capable, pour l'autre l'envie de mettre un terme à un duel sans intérêt pour lui. Mais un enjeu de taille était contre eux: le temps, car le jeune homme avait soit accepté mais pour une période déterminée: juste le temps de confronter deux façons de faire, deux façons d'être et que chacun regagne sa place. Une certitude était née, tout faire pour qu'il reste, un défi de taille mais ils étaient prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Mais d'abord voilà comment tout a commencé.

Il s'entraînait avec méthode, ses frappes étaient précises, nettes, chacune d'elles touchaient la zone du punchingball qu'il avait choisi, répétant inlassablement le même enchaînement, droite, droite, centre, gauche, droite, droite, centre, gauche. La même distance séparait chaque impact, Benjamin était un vrai métronome à l'entraînement à l'opposé du gamin qu'il était à ses débuts quand il était entré dans ma salle, par cette même porte qu'il franchissait maintenant chaque matin. C'était…Douze ans plus tôt et pourtant je m'en souvenais comme d'hier ! La porte s'était ouverte dans son grincement caractéristique, il m'aurait suffi de mettre un peu d'huile dans les charnières pour régler ce problème mais j'aimais le son qu'elle produisait, chacun de mes gamins l'ouvrait à sa façon et je savais d'avance qui entrait, pas besoin de me retourner pour cela et je les saluais sans quitter des yeux ma première équipe de bras-cassés qui finissaient leur séance. Aussi ce matin-là, après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir 7 fois et réprimandé Billy une fois de plus d'être le dernier arrivé, j'avais été surpris de l'entendre s'ouvrir une huitième fois et je m'étais retourné pour découvrir qui étais le nouvel arrivant. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, se tenait un jeune garçon, il était grand et fin ce qui pouvait tromper sur son âge à première vue mais en observant son visage, j'avais déterminé qu'il devait être âgé d'une douzaine d'années, trop jeune pour mes benjamins, je ne les prenais qu'à 15 ans, 14 pour Cédric qui avait déjà la carrure d'un rugbyman aussi la crevette qui entrait n'avait pas retenu mon attention très longtemps. J'avais reporté mon attention sur mon autre groupe, rappelant Yoan à l'ordre et corrigeant la position de combat de son adversaire, le jeune Eric, très prometteur d'ailleurs !

L'enfant s'était approché doucement, je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil à la dérobée, il observait intensément ce qui se passait dans ma salle, son regard était saisissant de concentration, ce n'était pas là le regard d'un enfant de son âge et malgré moi, il avait aussitôt commencé à m'intriguer.

J'avais crié la fin de l'entraînement, mes grands étaient revenus vers moi, fatigués et couverts de sueur et j'avais fait mon résumé de séance pour chacun d'eux, leur disant quoi changer et les encourageant pour la séance de la semaine suivante, l'enfant se tenait alors légèrement en retrait, attendant leur départ qui ne tarda pas, ils passèrent alors à côté de lui, certains le taquinant, d'autres l'ignorant, seul le caïd de la bande se permit de le chahuter et de le bousculer sans raison avant que j'ai eu le temps d'intervenir, l'enfant avait aussitôt répondu d'un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui avait surpris tout le monde en commençant par moi. Paul s'était frotté la mâchoire avec colère, prêt à sauter sur le môme, ce type était un crétin fini, je savais qu'il ennuyait également les autres de mon groupe de juniors mais ne l'avait jamais pris sur le fait, j'ignorais pourquoi je le gardais encore, peut-être parce que je voulais lui donner une chance de s'en sortir, de devenir meilleur mais certains gamins étaient irrécupérables. J'étais intervenu immédiatement, renvoyant tout le monde aux vestiaires, intimant à Paul de venir me trouver ensuite et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, j'avais fait signe au gamin de s'approcher. Il était trop jeune mais quelque chose chez lui me fascinait, étais-ce son regard ? Sa façon de tenir tête à ce débile ? Ou la profonde colère que je ressentais chez lui ?

Après quelques minutes de discussion, je lui avais demandé de monter dans les gradins pour observer la séance et il avait hoché la tête sans dire un mot. Paul était venu me voir ensuite et j'avais surpris le regard de pure haine qu'il avait lancé au petit au passage, après lui avoir fait la leçon et menacé de me charger de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle moi-même à la prochaine incartade, je l'avais renvoyé chez lui. L'échange entre Paul et le gamin avait été très venimeux à sa sortie et là encore le plus jeune n'avait pas bronché devant l'attitude clairement hostile de l'autre crétin, il l'avait toisé avec la même hargne que lui, refusant de le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'autre capitule et sorte de la salle. La séance suivante s'était passée sans accro sous le regard vigilent du jeune garçon, il semblait assimiler les techniques et explications d'un simple regard, sans bouger. A la fin de la séance, je l'avais de nouveau appelé et tenté de lui expliquer que du haut de ses 12 ans qu'il m'avait confirmé, il était trop jeune pour intégrer mes équipes, il avait secoué la tête avec détermination en disant : « je veux apprendre la lutte, prenez-moi dans votre équipe, monsieur » C'était davantage un ordre qu'une demande et j'avais souri de son effronterie bornée en lui disant de revenir demain avec ses parents pour qu'on en discute.

« J'ai pas de père m'avait-il répondu rageur, ma mère travaille demain, jpourrais pas vous l'amener avant samedi » J'avais accepté de la voir le samedi et l'enfant était reparti. Je l'avais retrouvé à la même place dans les gradins le lendemain et tous les jours qui avaient suivi jusqu'au samedi suivant, ce jour-là il était entré avec sa mère pour la première fois, j'avais regardé cette jeune femme fine et d'aspect délicat que son regard déterminé détrompait immédiatement, le même que l'enfant, je savais désormais de qui il tenait son caractère !

Je l'avais envoyé attendre dehors tandis que je discutais longuement avec sa mère, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il pratique ce sport comme je n'aimais pas prendre des enfants aussi jeunes que lui mais nous étions tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne renoncerait pas et nous avions conclu l'accord de le laisser essayer au moins pendant un mois.

A la fin de ce mois, il avait tellement évolué qu'il avait rattrapé le niveau de ceux de son groupe, ses aînés d ans, sa musculature commençait déjà à se développer et il était plus déterminé que jamais, sa mère était venue me trouver pour la seconde fois et nous avions décidé de le laisser dans mon groupe. Moins de 6 mois plus tard, une nouvelle altercation avait eu lieu entre Paul et lui, quand j'avais franchi le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, Paul était au sol, le nez en sang, Ben le surplombait d'un calme glacial. Paul avait quitté le club le jour-même et l'enfant prodige l'avait remplacé immédiatement dans son groupe, très vite il s'était hissé à leur niveau avant de les dépasser, bouillant toujours d'une colère intérieure savamment contenue, il ne la laissait exploser que très rarement, elle ne faisait que décupler ses forces, il avait instinctivement compris qu'il ne devait jamais la laisser le dominer et comme je l'avais expliqué à sa mère pour la convaincre de me le laisser, la lutte était désormais son seul exutoire pour la canaliser.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était là, 12 ans plus tard à frapper avec méthode en contrôlant parfaitement cette colère qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, du haut de son mètre 97, presque deux mètres pour le plus jeune de mes lutteurs mais sans aucun doute le plus talentueux et je me rendais compte, le souffle coupé qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie avec moi, je l'avais vu grandir, se muscler, devenir lutteur confirmé avant qu'il ne soit le champion junior à tout juste 15 ans ! Douze années avaient passé, il était encore et toujours champion mais cette fois il était au sommet de sa catégorie, indétrônable, l'Invictus, Benjamin Cooper, le champion, mon champion !

A partir de là inlassablement je l'avais admiré s'entrainer, chaque geste qu'il faisait était contrôlé, il regardait ses ainés faire leurs enchainements et une fois que c'était imprimé dans sa mémoire le même scénario se produisait. Alors que les autres étaient partis lui restait là se hissant sur le ring, répétant les mouvements mémorisés et les modifiant à sa guise tel un peintre créant une œuvre je voyais se môme réaliser ses œuvres. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur, les heures ne comptaient pas, seul le résultat son résultat comptait, il était son propre juge et il était du genre sévère avec lui-même. Une fois qu'il jugeait son travail digne de ce qu'il voulait, je voyais apparaître devant mes yeux un nouveau mouvement, plus rapide, plus fluide, plus précis, une nouvelle vision qui vous faisiez oublier la prise de base. Ce gamin était un virtuose, un petit génie qui prenait un mouvement et le rendait noble, il redonnait ses lettres de noblesses à un sport que certains avait tendance à assimiler à du faux. Il avait compris comment maîtriser son art, maîtriser sa colère et sa haine pour en faire sa force, il avait appris avec une telle facilité que s'en était déconcertant, il avait trouvé son exutoire à ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce gamin était à n'en pas douter un prodige que rien ni personne à part lui n'arrêterait, il avait un avenir hors du commun devant lui.

Ils avaient été sur la route au moins 1 mois, avaient sillonné le pays de long en large afin de trouver de nouvelles recrues qui viendraient s'ajouter à leur écuries, il fallait des personnes exceptionnelles car depuis un certain temps le show ne tournait plus qu' autour de certains et du sang neuf était nécessaire. C'est au cours de la dernière semaine de leur voyage, alors qu'ils avaient baissés les bras qu'ils avaient découvert la perle rare. Dans une salle de lutte à Détroit, plusieurs lutteurs faisaient de leur mieux pour être remarqués et avoir la chance d'être pris, mais leur regard s'étaient portés sur un lutteur en particulier, il faisait ses exercices seul, concentré à l'extrême, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était dans sa bulle. Il était grand, un corps bien sculpté, un regard déterminé, une présence qui ne laissait personne indifférent, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il était concentré et seul son travail comptait.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent un moment, un échange de regards entre eux suffit à faire comprendre à l'autre qu'ils avaient trouvé celui qu'il cherchait, alors ils décidèrent en silence de continuer à l'observer afin de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, mais ils étaient déjà convaincu que c'était lui. Ils prirent quand même le temps d'évaluer les autres lutteurs mais leur choix était déjà fait, alors ils parlèrent au coach afin d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux jeune homme. Ils apprirent qu'il s'appelait Benjamin dit Invictus, qu'il avait 26 ans, et qu'il était le champion du club depuis 3 ans maintenant. Il était doué à l'extrême, agile, rapide, fort et surtout redoutable pour ses adversaires. N'importe quel match lui convenait, il n'était jamais pris à défaut, que ce soit un match simple où avec stipulations, rien ne l'arrêtait, dès l'instant où il entrait en jeu le spectacle était assuré et la victoire aussi. Mais voilà il ne serait pas facile de l'avoir parmi eux, car Benjamin avait du caractère et dans le club où il était les coups étaient réels, pas de demi-mesure, pas de faux semblants, pour lui ses combats étaient un exutoire, il relâchait la pression, la colère, la haine et la rage dans ses combats et même si ses adversaires ressortaient du ring avec de mauvaises blessures ou pour la plupart sur une civière, tous étaient unanimes, combattre face à lui était un grand privilège et personne ne laissait sa chance de pouvoir l'affronter.

Le coach était fier de son champion, certes il voulait le meilleur pour lui, intégrer la WWE serait bien pour lui, il serait mis en valeur à juste titre, mais il était persuadé aussi que le genre de lutte de la société ne conviendrait pas à son champion. Le fait que les matchs étaient préparés, les coups calculés, et les victoires décidées à l'avance, ne jouerait pas en leur faveur. Car Benjamin avait le mérite de dire que ses victoires, ses matchs, étaient vraiment les siens, il les avait gagnés à la force de son talent et rien d'autre. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on le bride, qu'on lui impose des consignes, qu'on décide s'il devait gagner ou perdre un match, non il était un esprit libre, libre de ses coups, de ses attaques, de ses choix et surtout libre de faire ce pourquoi il était doué. Les 2 hommes eurent envies de le voir à l'action, de voir son potentiel sur le ring, mais il n'aurait pas la chance de le voir à cet instant précis, le coach leur annonça que s'ils voulaient le voir dans son élément alors ils allaient devoir attendre le lendemain, car il avait un match et c'est seulement là qu'ils pourraient véritablement découvrir l'étendue de son potentiel, car sur un ring Benjamin lâchait prise, il devenait une autre personne, le champion se livrait sans la moindre retenu, s'ils voulaient voir de quoi il était capable alors c'était lors de son match qu'ils auraient le meilleur de lui. Ils avaient hâte de le voir, car ce jeune homme dégageait quelque chose, il était précis, avait une assurance et un regard déterminé, tout ce qu'il dégageait était attractif, donnait envie d'en voir plus, d'en savoir plus, il captait l'attention de tous sans véritablement le vouloir ni même le provoquer.

Les deux hommes remercièrent le coach, les lutteurs et partirent vers leur hôtel non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois le champion qui ne leur avait accordé à aucun moment la moindre attention, il n'avait pas bronché à leur présence toujours concentré, le convaincre ne serait pas facile, peut-être même impossible, mais ils allaient au moins essayer. Une chose était sûre il avait trouvé la perle rare, le nouveau souffle dont ils avaient besoin, mais leur façon de lutter était le contraire de la sienne, il était peu probable qu'il renonce à sa façon de faire et à sa façon d'être. De gros changements seraient nécessaires s'ils voulaient vraiment cet homme, car avec lui pas de demi-mesure, c'était un joyau à l'état brut et il devait le rester.

Le lendemain s'annonçait révélateur pour eux, ils allaient voir de quoi était capable ce prodige que tous acclamaient, que tous admiraient, voir l'homme dans son milieu et une impatience les gagna, celle d'être déjà aux abords du ring. Mais ils allaient devoir surtout réfléchir sur la façon de l'aborder, d'essayer de le convaincre, et surtout de faire en sorte qu'il gagne leur rang. Certains de leurs lutteurs seraient heureux de l'avoir parmi eux, mais d'autres seraient probablement peu enclin à l'accepter parmi leur groupe, car ils avaient de forte têtes qui n'acceptaient pas facilement le fait de ne plus être mis en première ligne, un nom sortait du lot: Randy Orton. Randy était un lutteur de 3e génération, son grand père, son père, même son oncle avait réussi dans le milieu et porter le nom des Orton avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, mais le principal trait de caractère qui ressortait de Randy était l'arrogance et il l'était à outrance que ce soit sur le ring ou en dehors, c'était un homme imbu de sa personne et rare était les personnes qui osaient s'en approcher. Comment la chère vipère allait accueillir ce nouvel élément, pas avec le sourire c'était clair, il verrait en lui un rival de taille, un homme à abattre, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore réussi à convaincre le champion de les rejoindre, alors la confrontation entre le champion et la vipère n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. La seule chose qui était certaine à ce moment précis, c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé la perle rare et qu'ils allaient bientôt voir de quoi il était capable, après seulement il leur faudrait penser à une approche pour tenter de le convaincre, et cette partie du plan était bien la plus dure à réaliser. Car Benjamin était comparable à un mustang, libre, fort, redoutable, le brider serait cruel car ça serait le mettre en cage et ça c'était impossible, il était indomptable et c'était bien là sa force.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoilà avec le chapitre deux, merci à nos lecteurs pour leurs reviews ( anonymes lol, dommage on aimerait pouvoir vous remercier ), une petite précision, cet opus n'est devenu une co-écriture qu'un peu plus tard, nous avons donc essayé d'accorder nos styles sur les 3 premiers chapitres avant de vraiment trouver nos marques, on vous en prie, soyez patients car cet opus vaut le coup de le lire, on se défonce vraiment pour ça! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci à missy slaughty pour ses gentils conseils, t'inquiète pas ma belle, le reste va te plaire, promis! bisous titoune et lilou

Chapitre 2:

Le jour « J » était arrivé, celui où ils allaient enfin voir ce que Benjamin valait vraiment. Voir de leur propre yeux si le coach avait raison sur son champion, mais ils ne doutaient pas de ça, non ils étaient même persuadés qu'ils seraient encore plus surpris, que le coach avait gardé pour lui ses vrais sentiments afin qu'ils découvrent par eux-même l'étendue des capacités du champion. Ils avaient prévenus Vince qu'ils avaient trouvés leur bonheur tout en émettant des doutes et des réserves sur le fait qu'ils allaient réussir à le convaincre. Vince voulait qu'ils le filment, et si leur jugement était le bon alors il ferait tout pour que le champion rejoigne son équipe, peu importe le prix, si le garçon était aussi talentueux que ça alors Vince était prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Les deux hommes étaient de grands lutteurs eux aussi, ils faisaient partis des plus âgés de la fédération, mais leur parcours, leur instinct, et surtout leur carrière faisait d'eux de grands hommes dignes de confiance. Ils avaient fait équipes, ils avaient été adversaires, mais ils étaient surtout amis et leur lien était des plus solides. Ces 2 hommes n'étaient autre que Triple H et Shawn Mickaels, deux sacrés lutteurs.

Pendant que les deux amis parlaient de leur future soirée et de la future approche qu'ils devraient mettre en place, un homme commençait sa préparation, il allait se battre contre un adversaire redoutable, et son titre était en jeu, mais peu importe ces éléments, il était concentré et son seul but était de gagner par tous les moyens, un avantage qu'il appréciait, pas besoin de retenir ses coups, il avait besoin de ça, ne rien retenir, tout lâcher. Il était arrivé dans la salle bien avant tout le monde, comme d'habitude, non pas parce qu'il se fichait des autres, ou bien encore parce qu'il se croyait supérieur à eux, non rien de tout ça, il avait besoin de son espace, et ses amis et collègues le savaient et respectaient ça. Ils savaient qu'à tout moment, Benjamin était à l'écoute, pour un conseil, du réconfort ou juste être là avec eux, mais il y avait un moment à tout, et chacun savait qu'avant un combat il avait besoin de son espace pour se concentrer, se préparer et faire ce pourquoi il était doué. Après avoir fait son match alors là il redevenait accessible mais pas avant. Il était donc là seul, musique sur les oreilles à faire son entrainement, visualisant son futur combat, ses futures prises, il visualisait tout et c'est-ce qui en faisait un adversaire redoutable, il connaissait ses adversaires, leurs points forts comme leur failles, il savait tout et prévoyait tout, pas de place pour l'inconnu pour lui ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Le coach arriva peu de temps après lui, il admirait le jeune homme, il n'avait cessé de le faire depuis le moment où Benjamin avait franchi les portes de son club, à cet instant précis il avait su qu'il avait de l'or à l'état pur entre ses mains et avait tout fait pour que Benjamin puisse montrer ce qu'il savait faire et jamais le coach n'avait douté de lui jamais.

Son poulain était devenu un grand, aujourd'hui la WWE le voulait, mais il connaissait le jeune homme, et surtout il savait ce qu'il pensait de la WWE, c'est pourquoi il était presque sûr du choix de Benjamin, mais il n'avait rien dit aux deux lutteurs de la veille. Il voulait qu'ils voient de leurs propres yeux son poulain en action, qu'ils voient ce qu'était un lutteur libre de ses gestes et de ses actions, bref qu'ils découvrent une autre forme de lutte que la leur. Il admirait Hunter et Shawn, il était persuadé que son champion méritait sa place parmi eux, mais leur façon de lutter n'était pas celle de Benjamin, et même s'il pouvait avoir plus de reconnaissance, d'argent et de gloire, rien de tout ça n'intéressait Benjamin, il serait dur, presque impossible de le rallier à leur cause, mais il avait hâte de voir leur expression quand ils découvriraient l'étendue du savoir faire du champion. Pour l'instant son champion était dans sa bulle, concentré sur sa rencontre et rien d'autre, il était dans son univers, celui où le doute et l'imprécision ne faisait pas bon ménage. Les heures avançaient et le combat approchait, deux mondes allaient être mis face à face, deux mondes différents mais pourtant si semblable, seule la façon de faire était différente, d'un côté la retenue, de l'autre la non retenue, qui des deux sera le plus impressionné par l'autre?

20h, la salle se remplissait, les fans brandissaient leurs pancartes, arboraient fièrement les tee-shirts à l'effigie de leur favori, beaucoup était pour le champion bien sûr à n'en pas douter. Hunter et Shawn avaient été reconnus bien sûr, mais après certains autographes ils avaient été laissé tranquilles, pouvant ainsi voir et profiter de leur soirée. Ils découvraient une autre ambiance que la leur, mais un peu similaire quand même, pour une fois qu'ils étaient spectateurs et non les acteurs, ils allaient pouvoir admirer le show. Certes le principal qu'ils voulaient voir serait en fin de show, mais ils allaient profités de la soirée quand même. L'ensemble du show se déroula bien, certains lutteurs étaient mieux que d'autres, mais sur ce point, ils ne différenciaient pas de leur entreprise. Le moment tant attendu approchait, le final allait bientôt commencer, ils allaient enfin voir si leurs instincts étaient justes. D'un coup les lumières se coupèrent, une musique retentit et un lutteur hors norme apparut au bout de la rampe, il était grand, sacrément charpenté, un regard dur, bref un monstre qu'il ne valait mieux pas chauffer. Quand il monta sous les sifflets du public sur le ring, il montra aux yeux de tous qu'il se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre en pièce son adversaire. Certes Hunter et Shawn avaient combattu de grands adversaires, mais celui-là n'était que violence et son attitude et son regard ne leur plaisait pas. Ils savaient parfaitement qui serait son adversaire, l'homme pour lequel ils étaient venus, celui qu'ils voulaient voir en action, mais face à ce monstre ils avaient peur pour le champion.

Certes Benjamin étaient presque aussi grand que ce monstre, il était musclé, mais face à la montagne qui lui faisait face, les deux lutteurs espéraient que le coach n'avait pas menti sur le talent de son champion, car le combat ne se ferait pas sans souffrance c'était certain. A ce moment précis les lumières se coupèrent, le public devint fou, les cris remplirent la salle, une musique « Monster » de Skillet se mit en route et d'un coup une lumière éclaira un homme en bout de rampe, arborant dignement sa ceinture sur son épaule. Hunter et Shawn virent sur le grand écran le visage de Benjamin, ils ne l'avaient vu que de dos, mais cette fois ils avaient le champion en visuel et il était impressionnant. Il était droit, bien bâti, des yeux bleus mais pas d'un bleu ordinaire, les siens était entre le bleu et le gris, ils étaient accrocheurs mais semblaient changer de couleur selon son humeur et en ce moment, ils dégageaient une énergie volcanique, ils étaient tel de la lave liquide tandis qu'il regardait son adversaire, lui montrant qu'il était là pour en découdre, que la stature du monstre ne lui faisait pas peur, d'une certaine façon il leur rappelait Randy, le garçon était déterminé à tout donner et ça promettait d'être rude à voir. Il avança sous les acclamations du public, mais seule la vue de son adversaire l'intéressait, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux à aucun moment, il monta lui-même sur le ring et brandit sa ceinture, l'air de dire « tu la veux ? Viens la chercher », nullement impressionné par le regard qui lui faisait face. L'arbitre montra la ceinture au challenger puis au public, c'est à ce moment que Hunter et Shawn comprirent que le titre était en jeu, une raison supplémentaire pour que le combat soit intense.

La cloche sonna signe que le combat commençait, Benjamin resta droit en attente du premier mouvement que ferait son adversaire, celui-ci ne tarda pas à se lancer et les premiers coups furent donnés, Benjamin encaissa dès le début, certes il en évita beaucoup mais dans l'ensemble il prenait plus qu'il ne donnait. Le public commença à clamer le nom de Ben, lui signifiant leur présence et leur soutien, mais il était visiblement en difficulté. Hunter et Shawn ne savaient pas quoi penser, ils étaient sur la réserve, peut être que le coach avait surestimé son poulain et ainsi l'avait mis en danger, mais d'un autre côté l'attitude de Ben, disait le contraire, c'était comme s'il donnait à son adversaire une légère avance avant de vraiment se mettre en marche. Au bout de 10 minutes de match, l'adversaire de Ben arborait un sourire signalant qu'il allait mettre fin au combat et ainsi mettre fin à 3 ans de règne, mais la caméra montrant le visage de Ben à ce moment, montra elle toute autre chose pour qui savait bien regarder, elle montrait le tournant du combat, la vanité de la brute allait prendre fin, le champion allait enfin libérer sa force.

Ben se leva d'un coup face à son adversaire, le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui souriant légèrement avec une bonne dose de provocation montrant que c'était à son tour de jouer. Tout comme le tatouage qui était entre ses omoplates, un Phoenix dont les ailes s'étendent vers ses épaules, le champion renaissait de ses cendres. Son adversaire comprit à ce moment-là que cette fois le combat commencé, qu'il avait joué seul durant 10 minutes mais que maintenant ils étaient deux, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Ben porta ses premiers coups, net, précis, incisif, tous atteignirent leur but, faisant chanceler son adversaire. Mais une chose mis en déroute le monstre, Ben était rapide, et surtout il était partout, au sol comme dans les airs, montrant à tous que son domaine n'avait pas de limite, il était partout chez lui. Hunter et Shawn n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, Ben ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie, il était habile aussi bien dans les airs que sur le sol, il était incroyable, ils prirent conscience que le coach leur avait caché la véritable nature de son poulain, il était au-dessus de tout et de tous. Il faisait pleuvoir les coups, les prises, à une rapidité surprenante, surpassant même la rapidité de Randy à effectuer son Powerslam, c'était dire que le garçon était rapide.

Au bout de 20 minutes de combat Ben semblait en pleine forme contrairement à son adversaire qui lui peinait à se remettre des coups portés, le champion ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué, montrant qu'il pouvait continuer comme ça encore un moment. Alors que son adversaire était au sol en dehors du ring, Ben regarda le public, et d'un coup le silence se fit, Hunter et Shawn allaient assister à une chose digne des gladiateurs, l'ensemble du public leva le pouce face au ring et le rabaissa signe de la mise à mort. Mais d'un coup des hurlements se firent entendre signalant à Ben qu'un danger était proche, en effet son adversaire remontait sur le ring avec une chaise à la main visiblement décidé à fracasser la tête du champion avec. Ben évita la chaise mais pas complètement, il se retrouva à genoux sur le ring, quand il releva la tête le public vit le côté droit de son visage ensanglanté. L'adversaire de Ben rigola mais au moment où il croisa le regard de son adversaire, son rire mourut dans sa gorge, car face à lui se tenait un homme en colère. Il essuya légèrement le sang, crispa les mâchoires, durci son regard encore plus et d'un coup libéra sa colère, le public devint fou, les coups pleuvaient, ne laissant aucune marche de manœuvre à la brute, seul Ben était en action et il était décidé à faire en sorte que son adversaire ressorte sur une civière, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

Car au bout de 30 minutes de match spectaculaire, Ben mit fin au supplice en achevant son adversaire. Tout comme le public Hunter et Shawn étaient fous, ce match avait été incroyable, le champion était redoutable et magnifique, ils étaient plus que sûrs d'avoir trouvé l'homme qu'il leur fallait, oui ils avaient trouvé. Se tenant fièrement sur le poteau, la moitié du visage en sang, montrant au public sa ceinture, se tenait un grand, un très grand champion. Ben redescendit du ring et remonta la rampe, se retournant une dernière fois face au public et repartit dans les coulisses signalant la fin du show, et quel show sans aucun doute l'un des plus surprenant auquel Hunter et Shawn avait assisté. Il n'y avait aucun doute maintenant pour eux, Ben était l'homme qu'il leur fallait, mais en même temps ils avaient pris conscience que la tache de le convaincre serait plus dure qu'il n'y paraitrait, Ben avait du talent, même plus que ça, il avait du charisme, de la surprise, de la force, de l'endurance, mais il était libre, il était un étalon sauvage, le faire venir dans leur entreprise serait le brider et vu ce qu'ils avaient vu de lui ça serait un sacrilège de le faire. Ils allaient montrer la vidéo à Vince, en lui donnant leur point de vue, ensuite ils aviseraient, mais une chose était sûre le titre de champion était plus que bien porté dans ce cas-là. Benjamin était un grand, un très grand champion !

Cette nuit-là, dans une autre salle à une centaine de kilomètres de là, un autre champion emportait son match sous les hurlements extatiques de la foule, la vipère se laissa tomber au sol, le regard braqué sur son adversaire, ses yeux bleus gris à l'iris étroit du serpent avaient une fixité dérangeante, la vipère se fit cobra, bondissant avec une rapidité jamais égalée pour saisir la tête de son adversaire et l'éclater impitoyablement sur le tablier du ring. L'arbitre leva son bras pour signifier sa victoire et son regard suffisant se posa sur la foule avant de grimper sur les cordes, bras ouverts, ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, savourant les cris du public mais toujours à l'écoute de son adversaire qui ne se releva pas, assommé. Randy Orton, le plus jeune champion de la WWE dominait le roster et la foule, nul n'était à son niveau et pourtant, il se sentait vide, tout ça ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait plus mais quand on a atteint le sommet, il ne reste plus que les étoiles à briguer !


	3. Chapter 3

hello hello! (I'm at a place called Vertigo ) Chuuut baisse le son enfin ( y a pas de sono) oups!

bref tout ça pour dire que nous revoilàààààààààààààà avec un petit chapitre 3 qui finira le préambule, on passe aux choses sérieuses la semaine prochaine! Merci comme toujours à nos anonymes qu'on adore, si si ( Brindacier? ) qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte elle? l'écoutez pas!

bisous de Titoune et lilou et à très bientôt!

Chapitre 3:

Ben était de retour dans les loges, ses collègues l'avaient félicité pour son incroyable combat, et quel combat 30 minutes de pure folie rien que ça, une fois encore la magie et le talent de Ben avaient fait leurs effets. Il alla chez le doc se faire recoudre l'arcade car il n'était pas un adepte des hôpitaux, en fait il fallait qu'il soit inconscient pour y être admis, c'est pour dire. Une fois son arcade recousue, il alla dans sa loge prendre sa douche, se changer et après direction l'hôtel où une bonne nuit l'attendait. Son coach est venu le voir vite fait pour le féliciter, son poulain avait encore une fois montré de quoi il était capable. Il avait montré qui était le champion et ce qu'il valait, et petit plus que Ben ignorait, il l'avait fait devant 2 grands noms de la WWE. Une fois Ben partit, le coach a vu Hunter et Shawn venir à ses devants, rien qu'à leurs visages on pouvait dire qu'ils en avaient pris plein les yeux. Ils félicitèrent le coach pour le show, mais étaient déçu de ne pouvoir voir Ben. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils le voient à un moment, mais Ben était comme une anguille par moment, un coup il était là, l'instant d'après pfff plus personne. Ils parlèrent au coach et lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient dès le lendemain faire parvenir la vidéo à Vince, qui à n'en pas douter prendrait vite contact.

Le coach était heureux que Ben les ai impressionnés mais il savait d'ores et déjà quelle serait sa réaction et sa réponse. Ben n'était pas fait pour être bridé, il devait être libre de ses mouvements, de ses actions et ce n'était pas ce que la WWE faisait. Chez eux tout était calculé au millimètre près, pas de place au doute, même les interventions étaient écrites à l'avance, certes les blessures étaient parfois réelles, mais dans l'ensemble leur show était rodé ne laissant pas de place à l'improvisation. Les 2 lutteurs dirent aux revoir au coach et promirent de revenir le lendemain, espérant cette fois rencontrer Benjamin.

Du côté de Benjamin, la nuit commençait, il avait fait son job, avait donné son maximum, conservé son titre et avait évacué une grande partie de sa colère pendant la soirée, bref il allait pouvoir dormir en paix. Il avait besoin d'évacuer un maximum car sinon pas de repos pour lui. Il reçut un message de son coach lui signalant un rendez-vous pour le début d'après-midi, donc il allait pouvoir dormir tard. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sans avoir la moindre idée que dans un autre hôtel deux personnes re-visionner son combat en se demandant comment amener le champion à gagner leur entreprise. Certes ils voulaient Ben, mais en même temps le faire rejoindre la WWE serait très néfaste pour lui, car Vince ne le laisserait pas faire ce pourquoi il est doué. Ils envoyèrent la vidéo à Vince et avaient prévu une vidéo conférence le lendemain matin, car ils avaient eu le message du coach leur annonçant qu'ils verraient le champion en début d'après-midi. Ils se couchèrent fébriles de leur soirée et impatients d'être au lendemain.

Le lendemain matin la vidéo conférence commença, Vince était fou, il ne tenait pas en place pour lui ils avaient enfin trouvés la perle rare, celle qui donnerait un nouveau souffle à son entreprise en légère perte d'audience. Ils avaient de grands noms, de beaux combats, mais le public voulait plus, il voulait du nouveau, du fort, du spectaculaire, bref tout ce que Ben représentait. Mais voilà Hunter et Shawn avaient mis en garde Vince, Ben n'était pas sur de les rejoindre, et connaissant leur boss ils savaient qu'il mettrait tout en place pour l'avoir mais pas forcément dans la continuité. Vince serait capable de tout lui promettre et une fois Ben engagé, le brimer, et ça Hunter et Shawn ne le voulaient pas. Ils finirent la conférence et se préparèrent pour leur rencontre avec les instructions de leur boss.

Du côté de Ben la nuit avait été calme, il était reposé et serein, mais en même temps un peu étonné de son rendez-vous. Car d'habitude il serait déjà en route pour chez lui, mais ce qui surprenait le plus le jeune homme c'est le fait que son coach ne lui avait fourni aucun détail, d'habitude il lui aurait donné la raison et là rien, il avançait à l'aveugle, chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Il déjeuna, prit sa douche et partit pour l'arène, il allait faire un peu de sport en attendant. Puis après tout ça, il allait retourner chez lui et préparer son futur match. Il rencontra des collègues et tous parlaient de la même chose, la présence de Hunter et Shawn qui n'était pas passé inaperçue. Mais Ben n'écouta que d'une oreille, il admirait les deux lutteurs, aimait leur délire quand ils étaient en mode DX, mais après ça ne les connaissant pas il ne pouvait pas être plus euphorique que ces collègues. Il partit après le déjeuner saluant ses amis qu'il ne verrait que la semaine suivante et prit la direction de l'arène. Il y entra facilement, parla un peu avec l'un des gardiens qui était un fan, d'ailleurs celui-ci était surpris de voir avec quel facilité il avait pu parler et même approcher le champion, ce qu'il signala à Ben qui en rigola. Et oui en dehors du ring Ben était un homme normal, donc facilement accessible, bref pas pète-sec pour deux sous. Il se changea et alla se défouler sur le tapis en attendant le coach.

Le coach quant à lui attendit les deux lutteurs qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ils parlèrent un peu et à leur visage une certitude émanait, ils avaient hâte de voir et de parler à Ben. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'entrainement et virent Ben en pleine course, le casque sur les oreilles et toujours aussi concentré. Il était incroyable, même à l'entrainement il était parfait, il pourrait facilement donner exemple à certains. Ils admirèrent Ben sous toute les coutures et demandèrent au coach plus de renseignements sur lui, ils apprirent que Ben mesurait 1m97 pour 104 kg. Il était fin de taille mais bien musclé, il avait plusieurs tatouages, 1 sur le pec droit, un en dessous, ceux recouvrant son bras droit et bien sûr celui du Phoenix qui recouvrait ses omoplates. Il avait un caractère cool mais surtout ne pas le provoquer ce qu'ils ne mirent pas en doute bien sûr.

En fait ces renseignements étaient un petit plus pour eux, depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu, ils voulaient en savoir plus sur l'homme et pas parce que le boss l'avait demandé, ils étaient à leur tour sous le charme du gamin, car comparé à eux il en était un, enfin niveau âge, parce que niveau compétence il pourrait certainement leur donner des tuyaux. Après cet échange ils voulaient le voir de plus près, lui parler avoir enfin la chance de faire sa connaissance même si ça ne serait qu'éphémère. Le coach leur dit d'attendre et alla rejoindre son poulain, il se mit dans le champ de vision de Ben lui signalant sa présence. Ben le vit et arrêta sa course, il salua son coach et écouta attentivement ce que celui-ci lui dit. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda en direction de Hunter et Shawn, son regard ne montra pas d'étonnement, ni de surprise, non il était calme, posé, bref pas le moins du monde impressionné par leur présence, ce qui était un bon point pour lui, signe que l'homme était calme en tout point, pas une sorte de fan qui serait fou à la vue des deux lutteurs.

Ben se retourna, prit sa serviette, sa bouteille d'eau et suivit le coach en direction de Hunter et Shawn. Une fois devant eux, il les salua et attendit qu'on lui dise le pourquoi de cette rencontre. Le plus dur allait arriver c'était certain, mais Hunter et Shawn étaient décidés à convaincre Ben de venir au moins voir un show de la WWE et après bah ça serait à Ben de décider.

Hunter: C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Ben.

Ben: Je ne vois pas en quoi, je suis quelqu'un de normal, pas une star comme vous deux.

Shawn: Oh si c'est un plaisir, nous t'avons vu sur le ring hier, et je peux te dire que c'est le meilleur combat que j'ai vu depuis très longtemps, tu es très impressionnant sur le ring et même en dehors.

Hunter: C'est vrai, tu es un lutteur hors pair, je n'avais jamais vu ça, franchement tu m'as bluffé.

Ben: Eh bien merci, je suis touché que mon combat et ma façon de faire vous aient plus. Mais franchement ce n'est pas vraiment pour me dire ça que vous êtes là non?

Hunter: Non en effet, nous sommes venus hier après-midi dans ton club, pour recruter de nouveaux lutteurs et nous t'avons en quelque sorte repérer, c'est pourquoi nous étions dans la salle hier, afin de voir ce que tu valais sur un ring.

Shawn: Nous avons vu quelques lutteurs, mais toi tu es le meilleur, je ne crois pas me tromper en te disant que tu es le meilleur et que tu dois le savoir.

Hunter: Nous avons filmé ton combat et Vince McMahon a vu la vidéo, il voudrait te rencontrer et te faire signer dans notre entreprise.

Ben: c'est très intéressant ce que vous me dite là, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Shawn: Ben nous…..

Ben: Pas la peine de continuer, je sais quel genre de catch vous faites, je ne critique pas, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de catch. Vous avez du vous en rendre compte hier soir. Et puis si j'avais voulu intégrer la WWE je l'aurais fait, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Peu importe ce que votre patron propose, je ne suis pas intéressé. Sur ce, je vais aller prendre ma douche et rentrer chez moi. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère sérieusement que vous trouverez le lutteur que vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas moi désolé.

Shawn: Nous comprenons, merci de nous avoir rencontrés et écoutés en tout cas.

Hunter: Oui merci Ben, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir de près. Je suivrais vos combats avec attention à l'avenir, soyez en sûrs.

Ben les salua, fit un signe de tête à son coach et partit prendre sa douche, pas le moins du monde choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le coach parla enfin aux deux lutteurs leur signalant son regret de ne pouvoir les aider et les vit rejoindre la sortie. Le coach n'avait pas était étonné de la réponse de Ben et il avait vu que Hunter et Shawn non plus. Ils avaient compris le besoin de liberté de Ben c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas insistés, mais une chose était presque sûre, si eux avaient compris les raisons et le choix de Ben, une autre personne elle ne ferait peut être pas pareil? Car Vince était connu pour toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait peu importe le prix, et Ben était un joyau qu'il voulait ajouter à sa collection. Mais voilà Vince aurait un adversaire de taille face à lui, un adversaire qui ne plie pas les genoux, n'est pas impressionné par l'argent, la célébrité ni même la gloire. Non Ben était au-dessus de tout ça, seules sa façon de faire et de voir comptaient, et le résultat était la preuve qu'il était un esprit libre et que nulle chaine ne serait retenir.

Arrivé sous la douche, Ben prit le temps de se poser, il était un garçon calme et réfléchi, son coach lui avait appris à toujours penser à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose, ça l'avait rendu plus précis, plus prudent et sans aucun doute meilleur. Rejeter l'offre de Shawn Micheals et Hunter n'était donc pas une décision hâtive et stupide, il savait ce qu'il voulait et surtout ce qu'il ne voulait pas et malgré son respect pour ces deux grands noms du catch, il refusait de devenir un pantin à la solde de Vincent Kennedy MacMahon, ce grand mania du catch mais surtout du cinéma qui croyait que l'argent acheté tout à commencer par la loyauté et l'affection de ses employés.

Il savait comment leur boss les considérait, des acteurs destinés à divertir, des numéros et des recettes à associer à leur nom, Ben ne voulait pas appartenir à ce monde de faux-semblant. Il était libre, libre de ses choix comme de ses matchs et surtout de ses résultats, il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'on lui impose de gagner ou de perdre, à chaque match qu'il avait fait, le résultat n'avait été que l'addition de ses décisions et de celles de son adversaire, parfois il gagnait, parfois il perdait à ses débuts et si désormais il emportait tous ses matchs, ce n'était certainement pas parce que quelqu'un le décidait ainsi pour obtenir les faveurs du public mais parce qu'il était bon, qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il ne lâchait rien.

Il avait apprécié les éloges des deux superstars à leur juste valeur sans pour autant que ça ne lui monte au cerveau. Il le savait aussi, la vanité et l'orgueil étaient le pire ennemi des catcheurs, se croire arrivé et au sommet était souvent la dernière chose qu'on faisait avant de tomber de haut ! Ben connaissait sa valeur parce qu'il est important de savoir ce qu'on est capable de faire ou non mais il n'en tirait aucun prestige ni aucune autosatisfaction et il préparait chacun de ses matchs comme si c'était le premier de sa carrière, peu importait les douze années de victoires qu'il avait derrière lui, il pourrait avoir 40 ans de métier, il ne se croirait jamais au sommet pour autant. Sa façon de penser faisait de lui un homme simple et facile d'accès, à l'écoute de ses camarades d'entraînement, il ne rechignait jamais à donner des conseils, passant parfois même plusieurs heures à s'entraîner avec celui qui avait réclamé son aide sans rien demander à retour.

Ben était un champion profondément humain et aimé du public, il refusait d'être formaté par la machine MacMahon !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! voici le chapitre 4 ( je crois qu'ils l'ont vu ça) Ouais, ben je le dis quand même ( fais donc) donc le chapitre 4, qui comme prévu commence les choses sérieuses ( kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) qu'est-ce qui se passe? ( ben j'imite nos lectrices chéries) Donc merci à nos lecteurs et reviewers en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. ( c'est sûr non? ) chuuuut! bisous! ( vi bisouuuus!)

Chacun son histoire: Chapitre 4

Hunter et Shawn étaient rentrés de leur voyage, ils avaient trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient en la personne de Benjamin, mais étaient finalement rentrés sans lui. Le champion avait décliné leur offre et Vince n'allait pas être heureux. Ils découvrirent vite que d'ailleurs celui-ci avait montré la vidéo du combat de Benjamin aux catcheurs et catcheuses de l'entreprise, leur annonçant son arrivé prochaine. Certains d'entre eux étaient impatients de le voir en vrai, sans le savoir il avait fait succomber une bonne partie des divas. Pour ce qui était des catcheurs beaucoup voulaient le voir à l'œuvre, le connaitre, mais l'un d'entre eux lui avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il voyait en Benjamin un redoutable adversaire, quelqu'un qui pourrait facilement prendre la place de coqueluche auprès de tout le monde et ça il n'en était pas question. Certes il attendait lui aussi le jeune homme, mais pas avec les même intentions que les autres, il voulait lui montré qu'ici c'était lui le meilleur et qu'il tenait à sa place. Et oui la Vipère n'appréciait pas qu'un autre catcheur que lui soit au-dessus du lot, beaucoup y étais mais pas dans son genre et Benjamin avait à peu près les même caractéristiques que Randy. Grand, beau, fort, rapide, déterminé, talentueux, mais au contraire de la vipère Ben était sans retenu, un défi de taille que Randy avait hâte de pulvériser.

Vince attendait impatient le retour de Hunter et Shawn, il était comme un enfant le matin de noël, convaincu que personne ne refuse le privilège d'intégrer son entreprise, mais il allait avoir une belle surprise et pas la meilleure. Hunter et Shawn se présentèrent donc dans son bureau avec la lourde tâche de lui faire part de la décision de Benjamin.

Vince: Ah les garçons vous êtes là enfin, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Hunter: Nous aussi Vince

Shawn: Oui content de revenir

Vince: Bon alors quand et où le champion sera là? Dites-moi tout

Shawn: Vous devriez vous assoir avant patron c'est préférable.

Vince: J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez me dire.

Hunter: C'est pas qu'une impression. Bon voilà, comme vous le savez nous avons trouvés la perle rare en la personne de Benjamin. Vous l'avez comme nous vu sur un ring et comme nous vous avez du voir l'énorme potentiel du garçon.

Vince: Oh oui, pour avoir vu j'ai vu, il est à part, je veux dire qu'il est rapide, impressionnant et surtout redoutable.

Shawn: En effet et de près c'est plus fabuleux encore, mais là n'est pas le point. Nous avons eus la chance de le rencontrer, car c'est une personne réservée et il n'est pas facile de l'approcher en fait enfin surtout des étrangers, mais grâce à son coach nous avons eu ce privilège. Bref nous lui avons fait part de votre proposition et….

Vince: Et?

Hunter: Il a refusé, nous sommes désolés patron, mais Benjamin ne veut pas rejoindre l'entreprise.

Vince: QUOIIIIII ?

Les catcheurs et catcheuses présents dans les environs entendirent le cri du Big Boss et tout naturellement ils se rapprochèrent de la porte pour savoir après qui, et pourquoi Vince semblait en colère.

Vince: Comment ça il refuse?

Shawn: Il ne veut pas rejoindre les rangs, il nous a dit que si la WWE l'avait intéressé alors il aurait déjà intégré l'entreprise.

Hunter: Ce que vous devez savoir Vince, c'est que Benjamin est hors norme, il ne combat pas comme nous, chacun de ses combats n'est pas préparé, chaque prise et enchainement ne sont pas répétés. Il agit à l'instinct et ne retiens rien, quand il arrive sur le ring il lâche prise et se défoule, ce qui fait qu'il est aussi redoutable. Il veut rester libre de ses mouvements et c'est pour ça qu'il ne souhaite pas venir chez nous.

Vince: Attendez, vous me dites qu'il rejette tout en bloc, qu'il veut pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut comme il veut, c'est bien ça? Et bien soit, peu importe ce qu'il veut je lui donne, je le veux ici.

Shawn: Patron Benjamin n'acceptera pas, il a ses convictions et s'y tient. Et puis vous savez très bien qu'il ne sera jamais aussi libre ici qu'il ne l'est, car ses adversaires ressortent pratiquement tous sur une civière. Blessés mais heureux de l'avoir eu en face d'eux, et c'est-ce qui fait son charme.

Vince: Je le veux ici, peu importe si je dois prendre une plus grosse assurance pour couvrir les blessures. Il est celui qu'il faut pour que la WWE ne coule pas et vous le savez parfaitement. Invitez-le à venir assister à un show que je puisse lui parler, je dois le voir et le convaincre.

Hunter: Très bien, mais sachez qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il refuse, vous devez être prêt à l'accepter.

Vince: C'est-ce que nous verrons, c'est-ce que nous verrons, maintenant appelez-le et je me charge du reste.

Hunter et Shawn sortirent du bureau et virent leurs collègues essayant tant bien que mal de faire genre on a rien entendu, on est là par hasard, l'effet n'était pas convaincant du tout. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent d'un groupe et l'un de leurs amis les interpela.

John: Eh les gars, pourquoi Vince gueulait comme ça?

Hunter: Il n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle que nous lui avons donnée.

Ted: Quelle nouvelle? C'est au sujet du nouveau c'est ça?

Shawn: Comment vous savez pour Benjamin?

Cody: Benjamin?

Hunter: Oui le nouveau, il s'appelle Benjamin. Alors comment vous savez?

Randy: Vince a fait part de vôtre trouvaille et de son arrivée prochaine, personnellement je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve à ce mec, il est pas génial.

Shawn: Randy c'est pas beau la jalousie, ta maman te l'a jamais dit?

Randy: Ma maman m'a appris bien d'autres choses Shawn, tu devrais lui demander conseils d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, Jaloux de lui moi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Même Riley est meilleur que lui, c'est dire !

John: Je suis pas d'accord là, nous avons vu son combat et c'est un catcheur hors pair, rapide, précis et redoutable. Je pense qu'il a sa place ici.

Hunter: C'est vrai, mais je vous jure, le voir en vrai est beaucoup plus impressionnant encore, quand il arrive sur le ring c'est juste incroyable.

Randy: Rien d'exceptionnel les gars, vous vous contentez vraiment de peu, pas étonnant qu'un rien vous satisfasse, même un gosse vous direz qu'il vaut rien.

Shawn: Juste une chose Randy, je sais pourquoi tu dis ça et sache que tes peurs sont fondées.

Randy: Mes peurs ? Tu dérailles mon gars, Taker a dû frapper trop fort la dernière fois, j'ai pas peur de ce mec.

Hunter: Tu devrais car si un jour tu devais l'affronter bah tu ressortirais pas debout de votre combat. Tu as beau être rapide et agir avec précision, il est à un niveau supérieur largement au tien.

Shawn: C'est bien pour ça que nôtre cher Vipère ne voit pas l'arrivée de Benjamin d'un bon œil n'est-ce pas Randy? Mais tu n'as rien à craindre ta place n'est pas en danger.

Ted: Comment ça?

John: Oui vous nous faite mijoter là les gars c'est pas cool.

Cody: Il arrive quand? Parce que j'ai très envie de le rencontrer moi.

Hunter: Il ne vient pas.

John: Sérieux, attend Vince nous as dit qu'il arrivait prochainement, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Shawn: Vince a parlé avant d'avoir la réponse de Benjamin et il a dit non. Il ne veut pas intégrer la WWE, rien à faire.

Randy: Il a peur d'affronter de vrais catcheurs et de passer pour un con c'est ça? Pauvre biche.

John: Arrête deux secondes Randy s'il te plait tu nous soules là. Pourquoi il veut pas nous rejoindre et qu'à dit Vince.

Shawn: Il ne veut pas venir car notre façon de catcher n'est pas la sienne, lui ne retiens pas ses coups, pas de préparations de matchs, il y va et agit en conséquences et ses résultats sont énormes. Il est Champion depuis 3 ans maintenant, peu importe le match, la stipulation, il en ressort gagnant. Venir ici serait pour lui renoncer à être lui tout simplement. Mais Vince veut que nous l'invitions pour un show afin qu'il essaie de le convaincre, mais je connais déjà la réponse.

Hunter: Moi aussi, un gros NON MERCI.

Cody: Vince ne va pas apprécier, il n'aime pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

Ted: Oh oui le boss n'aime pas le refus.

John: C'est clair, mais je comprends Benjamin.

Randy: Les belles excuses, il a juste peur de pas être à la hauteur, il préfère rester cacher dans son p'tit club de seconde zone, il a bien raison, il ferait tâche ici ! En somme, beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Je retourne bosser moi.

Hunter: Fait donc ça Randy, car toi tu as besoin de préparer tes matchs et surtout préparer les interventions de tes acolytes pour gagner.

Randy: J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour le faire et tu le sais.

Hunter: Mais bien sur tant que tu arrives à t'en convaincre mais les résultats sont là, toi tu as besoin de tes amis pour gagner une ceinture que tu ne gardes pas longtemps d'ailleurs, lui il se bat seul et sa ceinture il l'a tient fortement depuis 3 ans. Pas de comparaison entre vous.

Randy: Une ceinture de Play mobil, qui en voudrait? Rien à voir avec celles de la WWE tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

Hunter: Mon pauvre Randy décidément tu t'enfonces là. Ne compare pas l'incomparable. Toi et lui vous n'évoluez pas dans la même sphère, tu as du boulot pour ne serait-ce qu'arriver à ses chevilles

Randy: Pour arriver à ses chevilles, il faudrait que je me mette à ramper et c'est pas prêt d'arriver, je suis largement au-dessus de lui et sans me fatiguer en plus.

Hunter: Décidément rien ne t'arrête toi, tu devrais allez voir le doc car ta tête enfle et pour rien en plus.

Randy : C'est ça, je vais aller m'entraîner plutôt, ça m'évitera les migraines à écouter tes hauts-cris pour ce type !

Hunter: Fais donc ça, bon nous on doit y aller aussi, a plus.

John: A plus les gars

Cody-Ted: A plus

Shawn: Bon entrainement

Le groupe se sépara, mais les paroles de Hunter avait attisé la colère de Randy, lui dire à lui qu'il avait besoin de ses potes pour gagner, pour qui il se prenait. C'était pas sa faute si le soit disant Champion avait peur de venir les affronter, comme quoi le mec n'était peut-être pas si fort que ça. Mais d'un autre côté Randy avait admiré Benjamin, il était fort, rapide, surprenant et imprévisible, un peu comme lui mais en plus brut. Et puis le gars ne manquait pas d'intérêt, mais Randy ne l'admettrait devant personne ça non alors. Il était en partie déçu qu'il ne venait pas à la WWE, comprenait son choix, mais là encore pas moyen qu'il le dise devant tous. Il était attiré à plus d'un titre par cet homme et avait lui aussi envie de le voir sur un ring, le voir à l'action, mais visiblement ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et c'était bien dommage. Il aurait enfin eut un adversaire à sa taille à combattre, mais qui sais, Vince obtiendra peut être ce qu'il veut, car jamais personne n'a dit NON à Vince McMahon, ce qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups, Vince aura son catcheur et Randy son adversaire. Restez plus qu'à attendre de voir combien de temps Benjamin tiendra face à la machine McMahon.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous voilà avec le chapitre 5, on prend un peu de temps à mettre le tout en place mais pas d'impatience ( je vois un tas de cailloux dangereusement près et gros là-bas) ça va plus tarder à exploser ( Niah niah niah) c'est quoi ce rire de sorcière? ( Ben quoi c'est un rire sardonique!) Non, pas du tout ça c'est un rire tout pourri! ( Maieuh!) Bref reprenons! je disais quoi moi déjà? ( Pssst pas tarder à exploser..) A exploser? t'as encore oublié le lait sur le feu c'est ça? ( Pffffff, c'est petit ça!C'est arrivé qu'une fois) Par semaine oui je sais! ... Ah oui, exploser ben et Randy évidemment donc merci à nos lectrices et revieweuves ( ça existe ce mot-là? ) et à très vite en bas!

Chacun son histoire Chapitre 5

Hunter et Shawn se dirigeaient vers leur chambre dans le but d'appeler le coach de Benjamin, car en effet ils n'avaient pas le numéro du champion, alors ils devaient passer par son coach. Ils connaissaient déjà sa réponse mais ils devaient le faire, aucun doute sur les envies de Vince mais elles ne correspondaient pas à celles de Benjamin. Une fois dans leur chambre ils parlèrent un peu de la réaction positive des autres catcheurs mais aussi de l'hostilité de Randy vis-à-vis de Ben et ils tombèrent d'accord, la réaction de la Vipère était louche. Il avait du voir en Benjamin un redoutable adversaire et il avait raison, si les deux étaient confrontés Randy n'en ressortirait pas indemne loin de là. Les deux catcheurs étaient très différents, leur caractère étaient à l'opposés l'un de l'autre, leur façon d'agir aussi, il y avait bien des similitudes dans leurs façon d'agir sur le ring mais elles étaient minimes. Le feu et la glace, le yin et le yang, le noir et le blanc, beaucoup de choses opposées pourraient les définir, et c'est peut-être ce qui sembler attirer la Vipère. Car sous son masque arrogant, sûr de lui et forte tête, Hunter avait décelé un intérêt prononcé et il était certain que maintenant que Randy était titillé il allait essayer d'être face à Benjamin. Après ce petit moment, les deux catcheurs décidèrent qu'il était temps de passer cet appel, il ne servait à rien de repousser l'inévitable, Vince allait encore une fois péter un câble à la réponse négative et certaine du Champion. Hunter appela donc le coach espérant qu'il pourrait avoir le Champion en ligne par la suite car lui aussi avait très envie de reparler au jeune homme.

Coach: Allô !

Hunter: Bonjour Coach Adams c'est Paul Levesque à l'appareil.

Coach: Qui?

Hunter: Hunter si vous préférez !

Coach: Ah je vois mieux en effet, alors Hunter que me vaut cet appel ?

Hunter: Voilà nous avons fait part de la décision de Benjamin à notre patron et je ne vous cache pas qu'il n'était pas content de son refus…

Coach: Je vous avais prévenu, peu importe ce que votre patron veut seul le souhait ou l'envie de Ben compte.

Hunter: Je le sais bien et je respecte ça, mais voilà notre patron voudrait inviter Benjamin à un Show et pouvoir le rencontrer en personne.

Coach: Je vois il ne lâche pas l'affaire facilement !

Hunter: Non en effet et après les images de Ben sur un ring il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir.

Coach: L'argent n'achète pas tout surtout pas mon Champion il est au-dessus de ça.

Hunter: Je le sais aussi, serait-il possible s'il vous plait de parler à Benjamin pour lui faire part de cette invitation ?

Coach: Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, mais vous devez vous doutez de sa réponse.

Hunter: Je la connais en effet !

Pendant un cours instant plus personne ne parla, ils entendirent le coach appeler Benjamin à l'aide de l'interphone et entendirent le Champion arriver dans le bureau. Le coach signala à Benjamin qu'il avait un appel et lui passa le combiné.

Benjamin: Allô ?

Hunter: Bonjour Benjamin c'est Hunter à l'appareil comment vas-tu?

Benjamin: Je vais bien merci mais je doute que vous appeliez pour prendre de mes nouvelles, alors allez droit au but, je suis en plein entrainement et j'ai peu de temps.

Hunter: D'accord je t'appelle sur demande de mon patron qui voudrait te rencontrer.

Benjamin: Pourquoi faire, je vous ai donné ma réponse je n'ai rien de plus à rajouter !

Hunter: Il voudrait t'inviter à un Show de la WWE et faire ta connaissance.

Benjamin: Je vois, écoutez ne le prenait pas mal mais si j'avais voulu voir un de vos Shows, j'aurais allumé ma télé pour ça, or ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est gentil mais très intéressé j'en suis sûr de sa part, mais comme sa proposition je vais refuser cette invitation. Pas la peine qu'il se fatigue pour rien, il y a plein de lutteurs talentueux qui rêvent d'intégrer votre entreprise mais je n'en fais pas parti. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez, je dois reprendre mon entrainement. Au revoir !

Benjamin redonna le téléphone à son coach et sortit de la salle pour retourner s'entrainer, cet appel lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. Il n'avait rien contre Hunter mais l'insistance de son patron commençait à lui foutre les nerfs à vifs. Il semblerait que cette personne ne supporte pas le refus et était prêt à tout pour que Benjamin gagne ses rangs. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir compris que Benjamin n'était pas à vendre, peu importe l'argent, la télé et tout le toutim le Champion avait une âme et était bien décidé à la garder.

De leurs côtés Hunter et le coach raccrochèrent, après les paroles des Benjamin et son nouveau refus pas grand-chose d'autre avait été dit. Les catcheurs n'avaient pas étaient surpris de la réponse, du moins de son refus, les paroles de Benjamin par contre elles étaient clairement hostiles, l'insistance et les souhaits de Vince n'étaient pas au goût du Champion et il l'avait fait savoir. Resté à savoir ce que le cerveau démoniaque de Vince allait pouvoir trouver pour que Benjamin cède au Boss.

Shawn: Vince va encore péter une durite, 2e refus de Benjamin il va pas apprécier !

Hunter: Je sais, mais on savait qu'il allait dire non, Vince devra se faire une raison, Benjamin ne veut rien à voir avec la WWE, et puis je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas que Vince qui n'est pas heureux, rien qu'au ton de sa voix je peux te garantir que Ben n'apprécie pas du tout le forcing de Vince, son ton était purement hostile.

Shawn: Je comprends et respecte son choix, mais tout comme les gars je suis déçu, ce gamin a un potentiel énorme et il aurait fait un malheur chez nous.

Hunter: Il aurait été bridé et tu le sais, il agit et pense cash, rien à voir avec nous, même si le côtoyer tous les jours aurait été vraiment sympa. Ce môme est un diamant à l'état pur, rien à redire il est parfait.

Shawn: Dis donc ça faisait un bail que je t'avais pas vu aussi enthousiasme, il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Remarque je te comprends il est unique et une fois qu'on l'a vu, il est clair que la seule chose qu'on ait envie de faire c'est de le revoir.

Hunter: J'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête, sa façon de catcher, sa présence, sa personnalité tout en lui est complet et attractif, une chose est sûre je retournerais le voir ça c'est certain.

Shawn: Moi aussi, bon maintenant reste plus qu'à prévenir Vince de la réponse de Benjamin. Mais dis-moi tu aurais pas des boules quiès par hasard parce qu'à ce rythme-là on va plus avoir de tympans !

Paul: Merde tu as raison, on aura l'air fin tiens, finir sourd comme des pots. Bon allez on y va

Les deux amis regagnèrent l'arène et une fois encore ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Boss, crise en perspective. Comme pour la première fois Vince hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les deux lutteurs mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Vince les renvoya et se mit à réfléchir à un plan, il devait voir ce garçon fantastique et il devait le faire signer chez lui, il n'allait pas laisser ce prodige lui échapper. Après 1 heure de réflexion il appela le coach de Benjamin et invita l'ensemble du club à venir voir le Show et rencontrer ses athlètes, il savait que bon nombre de ces gamins seraient fous de joie et il aurait enfin sa chance. Le coach le remercia et lui promit de le rappeler pour lui faire part de la décision de ses catcheurs.

Le coach Adams alla donc voir ses catcheurs et les réunis pour leur faire part de l'invitation collective, il savait le pourquoi et il savait aussi que son Champion n'allait pas du tout apprécier cette annonce. Une fois tout le monde réuni, il leur annonça la nouvelle qui fût accueillit avec des cris de joie et une impatience, mais durant tout ce temps il ne quitta pas Benjamin des yeux et ce qu'il vit le conforta dans ses pensées, le Champion n'appréciait pas, il avait crispé la mâchoire à cette annonce et ses yeux commençaient à prendre une teinte foncée, c'était pas bon signe du tout. Une fois que ses catcheurs avaient dit oui il retourna appeler Vince et lui fit part de leur présence et le remercia encore une fois et il raccrocha, il doutait fortement que malgré sa joie Vince obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

Vince était heureux de cet appel, il avait réussi son plan et bientôt il serait face à Benjamin, il fit une annonce et réuni ses Catcheurs et Divas pour une réunion de dernière minute, tout devait être au point pour le lendemain, et tous devaient faire en sorte que le Boss obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Les Catcheurs et Divas se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion attendant de savoir le pourquoi de cette réunion si subite.

Vince: Je vous ais réuni en urgence pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante, ce matin je vous annonçais l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau Catcheur en la personne de Benjamin. Je me doute qu'à cet instant tout le monde sait qu'il a refusé de rejoindre nos rangs, enfin pour le moment, car je compte bien le faire changer d'avis. Afin de lui faire voir notre univers et tenter de le convaincre, j'ai convié l'ensemble de son club à notre Show de demain soir et ils seront là.

Aussi j'attends de chacun de vous une tenue exemplaire, un professionnalisme parfait, je veux que vous donniez un Show exceptionnel, digne des annales, à peine un cran en dessous de Wrestlemania, donnez le meilleur de vous. Ils auront accès également aux coulisses et je compte sur vous pour vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour.

John: Pardon Vince de vous interrompre, mais est-ce que Benjamin sera là aussi?

Vince: Il sera présent John, vous ainsi que moi auront enfin la chance de le voir. C'est pour cela que tout doit être parfait, je veux ce catcheur à n'importe quel prix, alors donner le meilleur de vous et nous gagnerons un Catcheur hors pair dans nos rangs, décevez moi et vous rejoindrez le banc de touche. Je vous remercie vous pouvez disposer.

Après la réunion, tous les catcheurs et divas reprirent leurs activités, seul ou par groupe, discutant alors du "phénomène Benjamin" et de son arrivée prochaine car aucun ne doutait des capacités de Vince à obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ted et Cody s'était réunis dans le vestiaire de la Legacy

Ted: tu as vu son match?

Cody: Ouais d'enfer! Il a un talent incroyable!

Ted: C'est sûr! On a de la bile à se faire si Vince arrive à l'avoir!

Cody: Pour l'instant c'est surtout si Vince ne l'a pas qu'on aura chaud!

Randy ouvrit la porte du vestiaire qu'il partageait avec ses coéquipiers et surprit la fin de la conversation:

Randy: Vous parlez encore de l'autre empoté?

Cody: Empoté?

Randy : Oui monsieur je me fais désirer alors que je ne vaux pas un clou même rouillé.

Ted: Tu exagères Randy, il est vraiment bon!

Cody: C'est vrai Randy, c'est quoi ton problème avec ce mec?

Randy: Mon problème c'est que tout ne tourne qu'autour de ce raté depuis des jours alors qu'il n'a même pas la carrure d'être balayeur ici. Maintenant filez vous entraîner avant d'encore rater votre intervention de ce soir!

Ted et Cody quittèrent précipitamment la loge tandis que Randy se laissait tomber sur le banc. Tout comme ses équipiers, il ne pensait qu'à Benjamin lui aussi, il l'avait vu bouger sur le ring, encaisser et revenir encore et toujours, toujours plus fort, il avait vu sa force de caractère, sa volonté implacable, son talent brut et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, pouvoir l'affronter à son tour, être son adversaire sur le ring, celui qui aurait le privilège de l'affronter et pourquoi pas de le battre même s'il se contenterait d'une défaite avec les honneurs face à lui . Comme tous les autres, il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même demain soir même s'il doutait qu'ils puissent convaincre Ben de cette façon, il n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis facilement, intraitable et incorruptible, encore une qualité qu'il appréciait chez son rival car c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait désormais, Ben était son rival, il lui était destiné, ils devaient se rencontrer sur un ring et Randy ferait tout pour ça


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello! ( tu l'as déjà faite celle-là!) Roooh zut alors! Bonjour bonjour alors! ( Quoi tu veux du café? Vu ta tête ça serait pas de trop!) Chuuuut pas de pub! ( c'est vrai!) Donc tout ce toutim ( et ce tintouin) quoi je suis trèèèès silencieuse moi! ( c'est c'laaaaaaa) grrrrr, pour vous annoncer l'arrivée (tant attendue ou pas) du chapitre 6 ( mouhahaha! Elles sont toutes plantées devant leur PC en attendant notre bon vouloir) Euh, t'es sûre que tout va bien toi? Je crois que tu hallucines complètement cette fois ( Pas les messieurs en Blanc!)**

**Chacun son histoire Chapitre 6**

Benjamin était sur les nerfs, ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère contre quelqu'un et là il voyait rouge, bon dieu pour qui il se prenait le McMahon, Mr j'ai de la tune, et quand je veux un truc je l'obtiens, bah il allait être déçu, Le champion était bien décidé à lui apprendre une où deux choses, la première quand Benjamin dit non c'est non, et la deuxième, l'argent n'achète pas tout et Ben n'était pas à vendre. Ce bonhomme se prenait pour dieu et pas de bol pour lui Ben était non croyant, la seul personne en qui il croyait c'était lui-même, donc Mr McMahon devra vite se faire une raison sinon Ben pourrait vite avoir l'envie de lui faire rentrer cette donnée dans la tête mais à sa manière. Faut dire que le bonhomme ne reculait devant rien, d'abord il envoyait 2 de ses plus grands lutteurs, après il l'invitait pour un show et voyant que ça ne marché toujours pas il invite carrément l'ensemble de son club histoire de parvenir à ses fins. Mais il avait un adversaire redoutable en face, car encore une fois le champion allait se montrer sous son meilleur jour, il allait faire ce qu'il voulait et pas ce qu'on voulait de lui. Benjamin n'avait jamais plié devant qui que se soit, c'est pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire. Peu importe la taille de son adversaire, qu'il soit violent ou pas, rien n'arrêtait Benjamin. Il n'était pas intéresser par l'argent, par la gloire, les couvertures de magazines, et toute les merdes que la WWE proposait, il n'était pas matérialiste pour un sou, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'est être libre, libre de ses mouvements, de ses actions, peu importe les blessures, quand il était sur le ring il lâchait prise, évacuait toute sa colère, sa rage, ses tensions et pour ça rien de mieux que de pouvoir le faire les mains libres. Beaucoup pourront dire qu'il est fou, être approché par la WWE est un grand honneur, un privilège, mais pas pour Ben, car comme il l'a dit à Hunter s'il avait voulu il l'aurait fait, hors ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'était jamais allé voir un Show, n'en avait jamais regardé un à la télé, jamais il n'avait été tenté de voir, juste voir. Il savait ce qu'il devait savoir bien sûr, mais ce qui en ressortait pour lui était que tout ce qui concernait la WWE était du faux semblant, un Show de divertissement rien d'autre. Lui était un catcheur, il n'avait pas leur renommé certes, mais son nom n'était pas inconnu, ni son palmarès d'ailleurs. Il n'avait rien contre les Catcheurs et Divas de cette fédération, mais pour lui c'était ni plus ni moins que des marionnettes, les Divas étaient juste là pour faire joli et les Catcheurs pour faire mumuse. Il connaissait certains d'entre eux bien sur, il en aimait bien certains enfin, aimait leur façon de faire, quelques images vues par ci par là lui avaient suffit pour se faire une idée. Certains de ses collègues le comparaient à Undertaker, pour son règne, mais il était loin d'avoir le palmarès du Catcheur, ni sa carrière. D'autres le comparaient à Orton, pour sa rapidité et son agilité, mais là encore Ben rejetait la comparaison, il était plus rapide, plus brut, plus incisif, Orton était peut être bon dans son domaine, mais s'il devait être dans la catégorie de Ben son niveau ne serait pas suffisant. Voilà pourquoi le Champion ne voulait pas être comparé à un autre, tous le monde est différent, personne ne se ressemble, il peut y avoir des similitudes mais pas de copie exacte.

Il avait vu et entendu la joie de ses collègues à l'annonce de l'invitation, il avait bien vu que son Coach ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux guettant sa réaction et il savait qu'il avait comprit les intentions de son Champion. Le club irait voir le Show, mais une chose était certaine, une chaise serait vacante. Ben avait d'autre chose en tête que cette soirée notamment son prochain combat. Il allait faire face pour la 3e fois à un lutteur complètement cintré, un mec qui n'avait pour but que de mettre fin à la carrière du Champion. Pour cette rencontre et connaissant le phénomène, Benjamin avait demandé pas une mais deux stipulations particulières et hautement risquées. Son Coach avait blêmi en les entendant mais il ne fut pas surpris des choix de Ben, il était prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à la carrière de ce malade car lors de leur dernière rencontre, ce psychopathe avait faillit blesser un enfant, mais Benjamin avait réagit rapidement et surtout réglé le problème lui faisant payer ce geste. Ses adversaires ressortaient pour la plupart sur des civières, mais ce soir là non seulement ce fut le cas mais le gars est rester hors d'un ring durant 6 mois et il était bien décidé à se venger. C'est pourquoi ce match sera sans précédent et dangereux autant pour le Champion que pour son adversaire. Benjamin avait besoin de toute sa concentration, son calme et son espace pour ce combat, alors la soirée du lendemain il s'en foutait comme de sa première dent. Il vit à ce moment son Coach venir vers lui, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fait attention que la salle s'était vidée peu à peu.  
Coach Adams: Je sais dans quel état d'esprit tu es, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette annonce.

Benjamin: Vous n'y êtes pour rien Coach, ce Mr MacMahon ne comprend pas la signification du mot NON et il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, mais cette fois il va comprendre que l'argent n'achète pas tout et tous le monde.  
Coach Adams: Je le sais bien, et je sais aussi que tu ne seras pas là. Ecoute demain je vais donner à tes collègues leur journée, car de toute façon ils seront trop excités pour travailler alors tu auras la salle pour toi seul. Je sais que tu pense déjà à ton combat d'après demain et tu auras tout le calme pour te préparer.  
Benjamin: Merci Coach, je vais effectivement avoir besoin de calme et vue leurs réactions, je pense qu'effectivement les éloigner serait bon pour moi.  
Coach Adams: On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, certains voudraient intégrer cette entreprise, ils vont pouvoir voir leur Catcheurs de près et même leur parler, un petit rêve pour eux, même s'ils ignorent la véritable raison cachée derrière cette invitation.  
Benjamin: Qu'ils profitent de leur soirée et surtout ne dites rien, j'ai l'impression qu'ils le sauront bien assez tôt.  
Coach Adams: Oui tu as raison, bon je viendrais à la salle demain quand même, mais je serais seul si tu as besoin je serais dans le bureau.  
Benjamin: Pour mon match, tout est en place?  
Coach Adams: Oui c'est bon, les stipulations sont validées et ton adversaire et même heureux de tes choix, je crois que votre dernière confrontation lui à provoquer des lésions cérébrales car il ne semble pas avoir prit pleinement conscience du danger mais bon.  
Benjamin: Peu importe, entre lui et moi c'est une vieille histoire qui se terminera après demain d'une manière où d'une autre.  
Coach Adams: Et je sais parfaitement comment elle finira. Bon allez mon garçon rentre chez toi, repose toi et ne pense à rien ce soir. Demain tu viens bosser comme à ton habitude et si tu as besoin je suis pas loin.  
Benjamin: D'accord merci Coach. Bonne soirée, à demain.  
Coach Adams: Bonne soirée mon grand.

Benjamin quitta à son tour la salle, alla prendre sa douche et partit chez lui, il avait déjà oublié cette histoire d'invitation, il était déjà dans son combat, il avait dit le vérité à son Coach, cette rivalité allez prendre fin après demain. Il allait s'en doute morfler mais il allait mettre un terme à la carrière de ce fou. Il connaissait le gars, sa façon de faire et d'agir, ses mouvements bref il savait ce qu'il devait savoir. Mais son adversaire lui aussi connaissait quelques trucs sur Ben, et la journée de demain sera consacrée à innover un peu histoire de mettre en déroute son rival.  
Le lendemain Ben alla à la salle, il avait pensé une partie de la nuit à ce qu'il voulait mettre en place et de quelle manière il allait le faire. Il alla dans son vestiaire, se changea et mit ses écouteurs, ça y était le Champion était dans sa bulle rien ne compter plus que ça. Il passa devant le bureau du Coach qui le vit et sut que Benjamin était dans son monde, il termina ce qu'il faisait et alla voir son Champion. Il ne l'approcha pas, non comme bon nombre de fois il l'admira de loin, le regardant s'échauffer, voir la concentration dans chacun de ses gestes, sur son visage, il aimait cette vision, ce côté-là de Benjamin que peu pouvait voir, le voir dans ces moments là était un grand privilège. Il resta là un moment et vit que son Champion peaufiner de nouveaux mouvements, il était concentré au maximum, une fois encore il allait assuré le Show et son adversaire allait une fois de plus et probablement pour la dernière fois tâter de la puissance et de la redoutabilité de Benjamin. Il laissa la Champion et retourna à son bureau avant de rejoindre dans quelques heures ses Catcheurs au parking pour prendre le bus et assister à la fameuse soirée.

Il aimait Benjamin comme son propre fils, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il l'avait vu grandir, l'avait formé, avait fait de lui l'homme formidable qu'il était devenu mais n'en tirait aucune gloire personnelle, Benjamin était sa première réussite et il en était fier mais il veillait malgré tout à ne pas montrer de différences de comportement pour ne pas le placer en porte à faux des avis de ses collègues d'entraînement. Aucun n'avait le talent de Ben car il leur manquait tous la chose qui faisait de lui le champion, cette flamme vive qui ne brûlait que dans son coeur, sa force.

L'heure de partir étant venu, le coach quitta son bureau pour saluer son poulain une dernière fois et lui demander de se ménager un peu en vue du combat du lendemain, c'était peine perdue, il le savait, Ben hocha la tête sans répondre et il sentit ses muscles puissants noués quand il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire au revoir tandis qu'il continuait à s'entraîner inlassablement depuis des heures.  
La nuit était tombée quand il s'arrêta enfin, ses muscles le suppliaient de se prendre une pause depuis longtemps mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser diriger par son corps et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il s'estima prêt, il alla se prendre une douche en ayant une pensée rapide pour ses compagnons qui devaient déjà tous être installé au premier rang pour le show. La colère et le mépris le reprit tendit qu'il laissait l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles tendus.

Le club était assis au premier rang, il savourait l'un des plus beaux spectacles de la WWE donné hors PPV, les catcheurs donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour rendre ce show unique. Vince était repassé dans les vestiaires peu avant le début du show pour rappeler ses consignes de haute performance, son discours restait voilé de menaces implicites comme la veille et chacun reçut le message 5 sur 5, interdiction de décevoir le patron ce soir.  
Les matchs s'enchaînaient, plus nombreux et plus longs que d'ordinaire, les aériens lancèrent le bal avec des matchs de feux, plus virevoltants et flamboyants que jamais, evan et Sin cara firent exploser le public par leurs enchaînements absolument uniques et emportèrent la victoire face à Del Rio et Dolph Ziggler . Les matchs s'enchaînèrent, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, le quatrième match était celui de Randy face à Phil.  
Randy soigna son entrée bien plus que d'ordinaire, il voulait se montrer à son avantage et Phil patienta qu'il est fini de faire le paon comme il le disait lui-même avant qu'il ne le rejoigne sur le ring, Randy était bon, il pouvait se permettre de fanfaronner mais la straight edge superstar trouvait ses grands airs ridicules et s'impatientait sur le ring.

Enfin Randy le rejoignit, il ne jeta pas un regard au public, ignorant superbement l'endroit où il savit que le club de Benjamin était réuni, il ne s'abaisserait pas à témoigner de l'intérêt pour ces joueurs de seconde zone, un seul l'intéressait, le champion, et il devait lui donner envie de l'affronter tout autant que lui en rêvait. Randy donna sa pleine mesure dès le début du match, déployant sa vitesse et son agilité, ses mouvements étaient aussi soignés que d'ordinaire mais avaient plus d'ampleur et ils mettaient en avant son corps superbe dont il était fier. Punk n'était pas en reste, il répondait coup pour coup à la vipère, il n'y avait aucun temps mort dans ce match.

Phil plaça son high knee puis son running bullfog laissant Randy au sol, il en profita pour observer la foule, se concentrant sur le groupe pour lequel un si beau show était donné en fronçant les sourcils.  
Randy se releva derrière lui et il retourna dans le match sans plus se préoccuper du public.  
Randy emporta la victoire sur son traditionnel RKO, il se hissa sur les cordes pour célébrer sa victoire tandis que Punk regagnait les vestiaires.  
Il le rejoignit peu après, un large sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui-même en disant:  
Randy: On a fait un beau match, le " champion" dit-il avec une moue moqueuse, va apprécier!  
Phil: Il n'était pas là.  
Randy: Heinnn ? ?  
Phil: Benjamin n'était pas dans le public, son club y était mais Ben n'est pas venu, j'ai vérifié une première fois après t'avoir porté le bulldog et une deuxième en sortant du ring.  
Randy: Merde! Tout ça pour rien, c'est Vince qui va être furieux!  
Phil: Il était peut-être parti faire un tour, ou s'acheter quelque chose.  
Randy: Mouais, peu probable mais pourquoi pas.  
Randy regagna sa loge furieux, il avait tout donné ce soir pour impressionner le champion et en faire son futur adversaire mais ce dernier n'avait pas daigné se déplacer, il se sentait comme personnellement insulté, le champion lui revenait, il le voulait tellement!  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula avec autant de faste, les catcheurs discutèrent entre eux et John Cena qui faisait le main event confirma l'absence du champion.  
Tous se changèrent tandis que la salle se vidait, le club n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre et les catcheurs se demandèrent si Vince s'était aperçu de l'absence de l'objet de sa convoitise, une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas apprécier ce nouvel échec!  
Catcheurs et invités se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires quelques instants plus tard, ils se saluèrent avec bonne humeur et enthousiasme, les invités saluèrent la performance des catcheurs en les félicitant bruyamment aux côtés de leur coach.  
Vince fit son entrée peu après, joyeux, se frottant presque les mains, heureux du travail accompli par ses employés qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.  
Le vieil homme les félicita au passage, tapant sur l'épaule de ses main eventer qui avaient assuré un spectacle formidable avant de s'avancer vers le groupe adverse.  
Vince: Alors, le spectacle vous a plu?  
Coach Adams: Enormément, un super show!  
Collègues de Ben: Génial!  
Vince: Excellent! Mes petits ont bien bossé ce soir!  
Coach: Ils ont effectivement très bien travaillé, mon équipe a beaucoup apprécié la soirée, nous vous en remercions d'ailleurs.  
Vince: J'en suis heureux mais dite moi où est le Champion je ne le vois pas  
Coach: Il n'est pas là malheureusement, il aurait apprécié la soirée aussi j'en suis sûr.  
Vince: Dommage qu'il n'est pas eu la courtoisie de s'en excuser par avance ! Mes gars auraient apprécié de le rencontrer, le rapprochement entre fédération c'est important !

Coach: Oh croyez moi je n'en doute pas et Ben était pleinement conscient de la réelle signification de cette soirée soyez en assuré. Il est loin d'être idiot bien au contraire, il comprend et voit la vérité même quand elle est cachée derrière d'autres choses où dite à demi-mot, Hunter et Shawn pourront vous le dire, il n'est pas aisé de prendre Ben à défaut. Mais pour justifier son absence je dois vous dire comment Ben travaille, comme vous le savez il est unique en beaucoup de points, sa personnalité, ses compétences, sa façon de combattre, sa manière de s'entrainer et de préparer ses combats, rien n'est laisser au hasard tout est minutieusement travaillé. Votre fédération et vos combats sont différents des nôtres, le danger est plus présent de notre côte. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de risque du votre mais convenez que nos combats sont plus risqués. Pour en revenir à Ben il travail différemment de ses camarades, de tout le monde en fait, ses collègues pourront vous le confirmer ! Quand Ben prépare un combat il se met dans une bulle, rien ni personne ne peut l'approcher. Il s'isole de tout, se concentre sur son objectif et rien d'autre, la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est son combat. Selon l'enjeu de son combat sa préparation est différente, si le combat et à stipulation normale, il est dans sa bulle du matin jusqu'à la fin de son passage, après celui-ci on peut lui parler sans problème. Mais celui d'après demain et très différent, les risques sont au maximum, les stipulations extrêmes. Dans ce genre de cas-là, Ben se retranche dans son monde une journée avant et n'en sort que le lendemain de l'affrontement. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas présent, il est déjà dans sa préparation en vus de cet affrontement à haut risque. Il n'a pas la grosse tête, il ne prend personne de haut, ses camarades pourront vous le dire, quand ils ont besoin de lui, pour un conseil où autre il répond présent, mais quand il prépare ses combat là il s'isole, ça peut vous paraître étrange mais il est comme ça et ses résultats peuvent prouver que sa méthode marche. Un lutteur a voulu faire le malin un jour et ne pas tenir compte de mon avertissement et bien il a vite regretté son choix je peux vous le dire. Ben n'est pas brutal mais il vaut mieux respecter son espace vital sinon c'est à ses risques et péril. Je suis sûr que vos athlètes pourront le rencontrer et que chacun pourra apprécier ce moment, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas pour ce soir .

Vince: Je comprends parfaitement, Ben a en effet un gros match à préparer, j'espère que nous aurons le bonheur de le voir prochainement!  
Coach Adams: Certainement même si vous savez qu'il ne revient pas à moi de prendre cette décision, seul Ben peut décider quand et si aura lieu cette rencontre.

Les yeux de Vince s'étrécirent, il dissimula sa déception rageuse derrière un sourire et engagea la conversation avec les autres athlètes, écoutant leurs impressions joyeuses avec un sourire indulgent, au fond de lui, il fulminait d'avoir une fois de plus échoué dans sa tentative pour s'emparer de ce jeune talent décidément bien rétif.  
Ses "petits" comme il les appelait dans ses rares moments d'euphorie, discutaient avec passion avec le groupe adverse mais il sentait que leur déception était tout aussi grande que la sienne, ils avaient donné leur maximum pour impressionner un homme qui n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez, n'avait même pas su s'excuser de son absence. Ils sentaient eux aussi la déception de leur chef et ils savaient qu'un Vince déçu ou en colère était difficile à vivre mais ils faisaient bonne figure, heureux de discuter avec des collègues d'une autre fédération sans qu'ils ne sont question des mérites ou de la supériorité des uns sur les autres.  
L'impatience qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'idée de rencontrer Ben n'était que plus forte depuis qu'ils en avaient appris un peu plus sur lui, le champion était décidément un homme hors du commun, la patience était donc de mise pour avoir la chance de le voir rien qu'une fois même s'ils savaient bien que malgré ses désirs, Vince ne pourrait sans doute pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Dans cette foule, un seul homme ne prenait pas part à cette mascarade géante, un homme qui ruminait tout autant que Vince l'absence du champion, un homme qui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, affronter Ben coûte que coûte et il était bien décidé à tout tenter, il n'avait d'image ni de faux semblant à tenir lui et il serra les poings avec détermination, le regard sombre, tandis que Phil et John se tournait vers lui à quelques mètres de là:  
Phil: - Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare encore celui-là?  
John: Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revoilà les deux barjots ( parle pour toi, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit moi) Chipote pas hein on est pas là pour ça. (Je chipote pas je constate enfin bref passons sinon ça va être un dialogue très long et sans valeur.)Comme si tu savais ce qui a de la valeur toi! ( Notre opus en a) c'est vrai mais faut pas le dire ou on va passer pour des arrogantes! (tu as raison faudrait pas que les gens nous crois comme ça! Sinon on disait quoi déjà avec tous ça je sais plus moi.) Me v'là bien vous voyez avec quoi je travaille moi? On disait que revoilassez les barjots (Rohhh barjot au singulier je te prie décidément elle comprend rien. ) Et c'est la seule chose qui te choque dans cette phrase? (d'autres choses me choquent mais bon je vais me taire.) Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? (Pour rien. bref laisse-moi faire, donc comme elle essayait maladroitement de vous le dire, nous revoilà en cette belle journée pour vous faire part de notre écris! Tu vois rien de compliqué à écrire et facile à comprendre.) Ouais mais c'est nettement moins bien quand c'est toi qui le dis! (là revlà excusez là, à ce rythme ils auront lu et commenté notre chapitre que tu seras encore à la ramasse donc enquille les gens attendent.) J'enquille, j'enquille alors, donc le retour de nos héros , ben oui on dit ce qu'on veut d'abord, dans leurs aventures, au programme, un chouia d'arrogance, un rien de prétention et une montagne de talent, ça te va comme ça? (bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux, maintenant ils peuvent ****enfin ****lire notre chapitre plutôt que tes divagations. Excusez-la encore et bonne lecture.) * boude* (Pas grave au moins là tu te tais, bonne lecture à tous et toutes et d'ici la semaine prochaine, je vous promets de la calmer, enfin je vais essayer, c'est pas gagné! Bisous de nous.)**

**chapitre 7**

Randy ne décolérait pas, il observait les simagrées de Vince et des autres gars avec agacement, si Ben n'était pas là, cette réunion ne l'intéressait pas, elle lui faisait perdre son temps!  
Il avait même la furieuse envie de fiche le camp de là immédiatement tout en sachant que Vince n'apprécierait pas son départ maintenant, il était déjà bien assez contrarié par l'absence du " Virtuose des rings" Monsieur Grosse Tête en personne, incroyable qu'il puisse tenir debout et combattre avec une tête aussi lourde, elle devait faire un sacré déséquilibre, à moins que se soit ça sa force, qu'il gagnait ses combats en s'effondrant tête la première sur eux! Avec une tête de bois pareil, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant! C'était presque de la triche non?  
Randy soupira avec ressentiment, le champion n'était pas venu et il avait beau lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, la seule chose qu'il lui reprochait réellement, c'était son absence. Il avait donné son maximum ce soir face à Punky la mouche et il devait là aussi avouer que Phil avait assuré un beau spectacle face à lui et tout ça en pure perte! Tout ça parce que Super Ego n'avait pas daigné se déplacer quelques heures, il lui fallait peut-être sa limousine personnelle pour se déplacer, avec une escorte et une invitation faite trois mois à l'avance? Lui n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, ni limousine, ni invitation et encore moins une escorte, si le champion ne venait pas à lui, il irait à lui!  
Tout à ses pensées, il se détachait de ce qui l'entourait, il perçut malgré tout les regards inquiets de John et Phil sur lui et leur lança un regard plutôt dur en retour, aucun des deux n'eurent peur de lui, malgré son fort caractère, Randy n'était pas méchant, surtout pas avec ses amis, il était tête brûlé et suffisamment borné pour se jeter dans un mur malgré les avertissements des autres et c'était justement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Il avait bien entendu les explications du coach et les mises en garde qu'elles contenaient mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y conformer, il aurait pu, bien sûr, attendre deux jours de plus, le temps que le champion ressorte de sa bulle mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'aller le provoquer, s'il le fâchait assez, il pourrait peut-être obtenir une chance de l'affronter, car il ne renoncerait pas à son projet aussi facilement. Ben était son adversaire, celui qu'il cherchait depuis bien longtemps sans le trouver ici, il était celui qui le forcerait à se dépasser, à donner le meilleur de lui d'une toute autre façon que ce soir car Ben ne jouerait pas face à lui, le combat serait tout ce qu'il y a de réel pour une fois!

La soirée s'acheva une bonne heure plus tard, le coach avait rappelé ses garçons pour le retour, leur disant d'un ton bourru qu'ils avaient entraînement demain à 8h et qu'il ne voulait pas de retardataires ni de tire-au-flanc mais Randy perçut la lueur amusée et affectueuse dans les yeux du vieil homme et il se prit aussitôt d'affection pour lui, à la différence de Vince qui ne se montrait affectueux que lorsqu'ils lui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent, le coach Adams semblait considérer tout ses poulains comme ses garçons, il avait perçu sa fierté lorsqu'il parlait de Ben, comme un père parlant de son fils prodige!

Une fois l'équipe partie, les autres restèrent discuter un long moment, partageant leur déception de l'absence de ben. Randy, lui, regagna sa chambre sans attendre, le coach avait bien précisé qu'il y avait entrainement demain; une visite de courtoisie s'imposait.

Ben se réveilla avec énergie, son combat était pour le lendemain et il devait encore peaufiner certains points, comme ses nouveaux mouvements. Il avait réfléchi à ça et commençait à les mettre en pratique, histoire de dérouter Heathen. Après leurs 2 premiers affrontements, chacun avait pris des repères et Ben voulait garder l'effet de surprise, surprendre le Pitt Bull, qu'il ne voit pas les coups venir et surtout ne puisse pas les contrer. Cette rencontre serait la dernière, cette histoire allait se finir de façon définitive et Ben savait que Heathen voudrait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, la honte, l'humiliation, le temps qu'il avait passé éloigné du ring mais surtout la fameuse cicatrice que Ben lui avait infligée lors de leur dernière rencontre. Sur le moment le Champion n'avait pas prêté attention à ça, à la force de ses coups et au fait qu'il avait failli éborgner son adversaire. Non, il était dans un état de transe totale, à la seconde où il avait vu ce fou choper ce gamin par le cou et le soulever du sol, une rage sans précédent s'était déclenchée. Il avait vu rouge, puis noir et puis pour finir il ne voyait plus rien que le mot détruire clignoter devant ses yeux. Ce soir là, il avait fait peur à beaucoup de monde, sauf une, Heathen serait dans un état pire que ça si le gamin n'avait pas eut le cran de monter sur le ring auprès de son Champion. Dès l'instant où Ben avait sentit un truc accrocher sa main et qu'il avait regarder à quoi c'était dû, sa vue était revenue, plus de mots qui clignotaient, plus de colère, de rage et d'envie de meurtre, non juste le visage de cet enfant et ce petit sourire qui en disait long. Il avait alors lâché prise et était sortit du ring avec cet enfant,le petit Bastien et tous deux avaient remonté la rampe sans se retourner. Aujourd'hui encore le gamin et sa famille venait voir ses combat, Ben savait où ils étaient et à chaque sortie de scène il leur adressait un clin d'œil. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Ben à cette pensée, mais l'instant fut bref car de suite les images de l'action d'Heathen revenait et la colère remontait en flèche. Il se dirigea vers la salle avec toujours en point de mire ce combat ultime où tous les risques, toutes les prises seront utilisés dans le seul but de finir les choses de la plus brutale des manières et surtout la plus définitive. Quand il arriva au stade il était certes dans ses pensées mais il entendit au loin les bavardages de ses collègues, ils parlaient de leur fameuse soirée, et la colère de Ben monta encore d'un cran. Les agissements de McMahon le foutait en rogne, ce mec croyait que parce qu'il avait de la tune, Ben ramperait devant lui, et dirait Oui Mr à chaque fin de phrase. Ben n'avait jamais baissé la tête, courber l'échine, mit genoux à terre, ramper et lécher les bottes de personnes, et c'était pas prêt de commencer. Un jour on lui avait dit le respect se gagne et se mérite alors donne toi à fond et garde la tête haute, il avait obtenu le respect de beaucoup de personnes par ses actions et sa façon d'être, il méritait le respect. Mais les agissement de McMahon ne valait pas le respect de Ben, cet homme ne respectait pas le choix et les envies de Ben alors le Champion ne respecterait pas cet homme là, c'était donnant donnant. Fort de cette nouvelle dose de colère Ben alla se changer et se remettre à l'entrainement, il passa devant le bureau du coach et lui fit un léger signe de tête, voilà un homme que Ben respectait et aimait beaucoup, cet homme soutenait et encourageait son poulain, peu importe les choix de Ben, il avait son soutien et ça Ben le chérissait. Il n'avait pas eut de figure paternel alors quand il avait croisé son Coach et apprit à le connaitre et bien un lien très fort les avait unis et Ben savait que peu importe le lieu ou l'heure son coach serait là comme un père pour son fils. Il gagna la salle d'entrainement et se mit au travail, personne ne le rejoignit, tous savait l'importance de ce match et l'importance de son entrainement, alors ils lui laissaient son espace mais étaient prêts si le Champion en avait besoin. Il commença son échauffement, étirer ses muscles, bah oui ça serait con de se faire un claquage hein, et se mit sur le tapis roulant pour une bonne course. Ses écouteurs étaient en place, il appuya sur Play et la musique de Skillet s'enclencha, ça y est il était dans son monde.

Lorsque les derniers retardataires étaient arrivés pour leur entraînement, une ombre s'était glissée parmi eux avec décontraction et était allée s'installer tranquillement dans un coin. Randy cherchait des yeux la seule personne qui l'intéressait, le champion, Benjamin qui entama l'entraînement le premier. Il l'observait intensément, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le voyant se mettre à part, écouter sa musique dans un monde totalement étranger à celui de ses autres camarades, le coach avait raison, ben n'était pas mentalement présent en ce moment mais pourtant Randy continuait à rager. Le petit prince qu'on traitait avec égard, il voyait la place nette que les autres lui avaient fait en s'entassant dans un coin pour que Monsieur ne soit pas dérangé! Avec un tel égo, il n'avait pas intérêt à tomber à l'eau, il coulerait direct! Prétentieux et surévalué, Benjamin avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux sauf que...  
Sauf que son expression n'avait rien de celle d'un gamin, elle était dure, concentrée, ses yeux étaient deux pierres tandis qu'il courait inlassablement en ignorant les rappels à l'ordre de son corps, il voyait la fureur flamboyer dans son regard par moment, il devait sûrement penser à son match du lendemain, son adversaire et lui se détestaient au plus haut point, ce n'était pas un secret.  
Randy l'observait s'entraîner avec obstination et peu à peu sa colère à son égard disparue, Ben était un battant, un guerrier, ni la douleur ni l'épuisement ne l'arrêterait et au fond de lui, il se demandait s'il avait la même force que lui...  
Il rêvait de l'affronter depuis longtemps et lorsque Vince avait décidé de lui mettre la main dessus, il avait vu sa chance de réaliser son souhait mais le jeune Benjamin avait refusé en bloc à plusieurs reprises et aucune des manœuvres de son boss n'avaient fonctionné, preuve de sa force de caractère, très peu étaient ceux qui avaient refusé l'opportunité d'intégrer la WWE, des fous pour la plupart mais Ben n'était pas fou, non. C'était autre chose qui dominait chez lui, quelque chose que Randy n'arrivait pas à nommer mais qui lui donnait cette puissance animale qu'il dégageait même quand on l'observait à plusieurs mètres comme il le faisait actuellement. Benjamin avait comme un aura magnétique autour de lui qui faisait qu'on avait envie d'être à ses côtés, chez Randy il activait son envie de l'affronter. Il était le champion de la WWE, ça faisait de lui le meilleur là-bas, il ne voulait donc que le meilleur en face de lui pour un véritable combat, il voulait Ben, il devait l'avoir!

Ben courut au moins pendant 2h, il n'avait pas la notion du temps, enfin il se référait au nombre de chansons qui étaient passées, ni au fait que ses muscles et sa respiration commençaient à demander grâce où du moins une petite pause. Comme la veille il n'écoutait pas son corps, il le poussait à bout, en voulait plus et y parvenait, peu importe la douleur il fallait qu'il soit au dessus de son niveau qui était déjà élevé, il se surpassait à chaque fois. Il continua par le soulevé de poids, ses bras et ses jambes furent mises au travail, chaque mouvement était précis, fort, incisif. Après cette heure là il se releva, prit une gorgée d'eau avec la sensation d'être observé, il avait ressentit ce regard depuis un moment mais il ne s'était pas retourné, n'y prêtait pas attention, c'était pas la première fois qu'on l'observait pendant son entrainement et le fait que cette personne reste à distance lui convenait parfaitement. Cette personne respectait elle aussi son espace, mais la sensation que ressentait Ben était nouvelle, ce regard était nouveau, son instinct ne reconnaissait pas le détenteur de ce regard, alors même si Ben ne se retourna pas il était sur ses gardes. Qui sait ? Heathen était capable de tout pour le détruire, même envoyer des mecs pour le défoncer histoire qu'il soit légèrement affaibli pour leur rencontre et qu'il ait le dessus sur lui.

Ben n'avait pas pu ne pas sentir son regard sur lui, il était bien trop insistant, bien trop menaçant, son regard de vipère créait un malaise chez tout le monde, même ses amis avaient du mal à le supporter, si Ben ne le sentait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun instinct. Ou qu'il s'en fichait royalement ajouta-t-il en serrant les poings de colère une nouvelle fois. Randy ne cessait de passer d'un sentiment à l'autre, l'admiration pour cet athlète hors du commun d'un côté et la colère de l'autre pour son comportement et son dédain manifeste, Randy était bien comme Vince à ce niveau, il détestait qu'on lui refuse quelque chose qu'il convoitait, Vince le voulait comme membre du roster, Randy lui se fichait de l'endroit, il voulait juste pouvoir affronter Ben, les deux meilleurs face à face, il savait désormais que le combat serait rude mais il conservait en lui la froide assurance qu'il pouvait gagner et même ratatiner ce champion de pacotille, il lui laisserait son titre, il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait qu'un match, LE match qui prouverait à tous qu'il était bien le meilleur au monde.  
Ben était le challenge qu'il lui manquait, celui qui romprait l'ennui qui l'assaillait de plus en plus à la WWE, tout ces matchs programmés, préparés et même millimétrés contre des types qu'il connaissait par coeur, il en avait assez. Ben était imprévisible, avec lui tout serait permis ou presque, pas de préparation, chaque coup serait porté en vrai et l'excitation commençait déjà à réchauffer son sang froid de reptile. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, l'heure était venu de faire remarquer sa présence à Ben, son entraînement était enfin fini!

Après 4h d'entrainement et d'échauffement Ben s'arrêta, essuya sa sueur, coupa sa musique et but de l'eau, son corps était au repos mais pas son esprit, lui était toujours au travail, d'une part parce qu'il préparait mentalement ses mouvements qu'il travaillerait cette après midi et d'autre part il était centré sur cette présence qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis un moment. Ben se retourna enfin et vit qu'il l'observait, il savait qui il était, il fut surpris de le voir ici, dans ses locaux mais ne le montra nullement. Pourquoi était-il là? Que voulait-il? Pourquoi l observait-il avec insistance? Était-ce encore un coup de McMahon? A cette pensée la colère de Ben monta encore d'un cran, si le mec n'arrêtait pas de suite son harcèlement, il allait avoir des soucis, car avoir Ben en ennemi n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux et à ce rythme là ce cher McMahon n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer car Ben allait se montrer sous son pire jour. Il avança vers cet homme qui se redressa, leurs regards se croisèrent mais Ben ne fut nullement impressionné par ça, en fait il n'était pas impressionné par lui. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, avaient la même carrure et son regard n'était pas si intimidant que ça, Ben pouvait avoir un regard encore plus dur et froid que ça. Et puis comme on dit quand on a un regard dur on n'est pas impressionné par celui des autres. Le champion se dirigea donc lentement à la rencontre de cet homme, tête haute, regard précis et avec la ferme intention de passer son chemin, il n'était pas d'humeur à papoter avec qui que se soit et ne voulait rien entendre venant d'un sous fifre de McMahon.  
Mais Randy en décida autrement en se dressant sur son chemin, la main tendit, faussement amical:

Randy : Salut, je suis Randy Orton, le champion de la WWE, tu dois être le petit prodige dont tout le monde parle.

Ben le toisa sans répondre, il refusa de lui serrer la main en réponse à sa salutation et Randy baissa la main en ajoutant :

Randy : T'es pas très causant, on dirait...

Ben ne répondit pas davantage et la vipère commençait à devenir nerveux, il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on l'ignore quand il parlait surtout pas quand c'était lui qui venait vers une personne et l'agacement refaisait rapidement surface.

Randy : Je sais que tu es très pris en ce moment avec ce match et tout ça, mais t'as peut-être deux minutes à m'accorder?

Ben: comme tu le dis si bien j'ai pas le temps pour papoter, j'ai d'autre chose à faire alors si tu le veux bien je vais y aller.

Randy : Attends, j'ai fait un ptit bout de route pour te voir, ça fait quelques heures que j'attends sans te déranger, tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

Ben : Je vois pas en quoi ce que tu as à me dire pourrait m'intéresser.

Randy : Eh champion, on t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Ben : Je suis poli alors dis ce que tu as à dire, tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus !

Randy : Quel honneur ! Se moqua-t-il en provoquant un froncement de sourcil agacé du champion. Bon, je vais être bref, je suis le champion de la WWE, ce qui fait de moi le meilleur de ma division et on dit que tu es le meilleur de ta catégorie alors je veux un match, toi contre moi, que le meilleur gagne !

Ben ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration et ce fut au tour de Randy de montrer son agacement, le jeune prodige reprit son sérieux et répondit :

ben: Toi, tu veux un match contre moi, me fais pas rire tu veux , on joue pas dans la même cours alors t'es mignon, tu retournes gentiment jouer aux playmobiles avec tes amis et tu me laisse bosser.

Randy: oh! J'ai pas demandé un match dans ma catégorie, je veux un match contre toi, dans tes conditions et où tu veux, je ne veux qu'une seule chose, toi!

Ben: toi dans ma catégorie tu ne tiendrais pas 2 min, allez soit sérieux veux-tu, retourne à tes faux semblants et laisse faire les pros. Et puis le prends pas mal mais t'es pas franchement mon genre de mec, alors tente ta chance avec quelqu'un qui voudra de toi.

Randy: tu te surestimes de beaucoup là, même une femme en manque ne voudrait pas te toi, une machine à l'air plus humaine que toi. Mais je veux du challenge et t'es le seul type un peu près potable du secteur alors je ne prendrais pas non pour une réponse.

Ben: une femme en manque hein, moi tout ce que je vois là c'est un mec en manque, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Orton plus de nympho en manque pour assouvir tes vices? En ce qui concerne mon manque d'humanité je ne le gaspille pas avec n'importe qui, tout comme mon temps et mon énergie et puis sérieusement niveau challenge me confronter à toi serait revenir à mes combats de maternelle. Alors je ne vais pas te dire non mais JAMAIS.

Randy: pas ton genre de mec hein? Tu préfères les petits minets bien dociles alors? Ceux qui ne risquent pas de te foutre une raclée quand tu l'ouvres trop ?

Ben: je préfère les vrai mecs, ceux qui en ont dans le pantalon, ceux qui valent la peine d'attirer mon attention et toi tu figures pas dans cette catégorie,décidément tu n'entre dans aucune case mon pauvre. Toi t'es le genre roquet, qui gueule de loin et se barre la queue entre les jambes.

Randy : Je n'entre dans aucune case, normal, je suis unique mais tu es comme tous ces minables qui ne peuvent supporter de voir le talent d'un autre sans se sentir aussitôt pathétique. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, chien qui abois ne mords pas, je trouve que tu aboies beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas perdre de temps en palabres. Je sais reconnaître le talent et tu en as, c'est le ben des rings qui m'intéresse, rien d'autre, tu es libre de te faire baiser par tous les minets du quartier si ça te chante, pense juste à ne pas y aller trop fort la veille de m'affronter, jvoudrais pas que tu te trouves une excuse minable quand je te ferais bouffer le bitume !

Ben: unique encore heureux j'espère que ton géniteur c'est fait faire une vasectomie faudrait pas pousser trop loin la blague. J'aboie pas contrairement à toi, d'ailleurs méfie toi tu deviens tout rouge tu voudrais pas clapser dans mes bras quand même? Pour ce qui est du Ben des rings bah manque de bol pour toi c'est aussi le Ben de la vie et tous deux ne sont pas intéressés par le second choix. Et pour mes préférences sexuel on n' est pas assez intimes mon chou pour que je te dise ce que j'aime vraiment, tu serais surpris. Cette petite conversation était gratifiante mais elle ne mène nul part, tu veux une chose que tu n'auras jamais, mais tu dois être habitué à ça hein. Allez bouge ton corps avant que je le fasse.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, ils dégageaient une telle tension que tous les autres avaient cessé de s'entraîner pour observer l'échange à distance, ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais leurs expressions hostiles étaient bien assez claires. Ben semblait très proche de perdre son calme pour de bon, quant à Randy, ils ne le connaissaient pas assez pour en juger.

Ben perdait son calme, certes cet échange était amusant mais là ses nerfs commençaient pu à peu à lâcher et c'était pas bon du tout surtout pas en ce moment. Tout comme son patron ce mec commençait sérieusement à le gonfler, sérieusement pour qu'il y se prenait ce merdeux, la 8e merveille du monde. Le champion perdait le peu de patience qui avait et ce minable ne semblait pas voir le signal " danger " clignoter au-dessus de sa tête, il n'allait pas tarder à vite comprendre où était les limites. Il fallait vite que Ben sorte car sinon Mr McMahon allait devoir trouver un autre morbac pour assurer ses shows.  
Randy était à bout de nerfs, Ben refusait sa demande malgré ses arguments et son insistance mais au lieu de le faire poliment, il lui renvoyait sa requête à la figure comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague, il aurait peut-être laissé tomber, pour un temps, sans la prétention et ses grands airs de diva mais là il brûlait d'envie de lui faire avaler ses dents une par une, pour plus de fun. Ok, il n'aurait pas laissé tomber vu qu'il voulait à tout prix Ben, il avait juste rendu ça personnel et il était pas homme à laisser un litige non réglé surtout pas contre ce pauv' type de seconde zone.

Randy : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me pousser en espérant que je tomberais sur les fesses en pleurant comme une gamine ? Pas mon genre désolé, je laisse ça pour les autres danseuses qui regardent en se demandant quand est-ce que je vais te mettre mon poing dans la figure. Tu veux pas m'affronter ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit, t'as peur de jouer dans la cour des grands? Ta maman t'a pas donné la permission de sortir du bac à sable?  
Ben: toi me foutre ton poing tu n'arriveras même pas à lever le bras et ne pousse pas trop loin ta chance, c'est un conseil, car les danseuses comme tu dis elles bouffent des trous duc dans ton genre au petit déj. Alors je serais toi je sortirais vite d'ici car sinon je vais personnellement m'occuper de ton cas et le résultat ne sera pas beau tout comme ta gueule.

Randy : ils bouffent des trous duc au ptit dej? Quoi vous êtres tous PD ici? C'est une condition pour rejoindre le joyeux club des danseuses? Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais pour avoir un match, tu lèches des culs au sens propre? Bonjour l'éducation, pire que des clébards, c'est à se demander ce que t'as appris ta mère!  
Ben chopa Randy par le cou avec rage, il le décolla du sol avant de le claquer violemment contre le mur sans jamais desserrer son étreinte. Le jeune lutteur ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenir la main qui lui broyait la gorge pour le faire lâcher prise, un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Benjamin tandis que ses yeux viraient totalement au noir, il lâcha d'une voix rendue plus sourde par la colère et la menace :  
Ben : Qui est petit ici maintenant trou du cul? Une chose est sur ta mère à toi, aurait mieux fait de t'enterrer dans ce bac à sable et ne jamais t'en ressortir. Ou mieux encore une canisette pour chien aurait été mieux te concernant, les merdes de ton espèce ne devraient pas se mélanger et se propager partout.  
Randy : Lâc..he- moi.

Ben le décolla du mur sans pour autant le reposer au sol, il le rapprocha de lui, plaçant son oreille près de la bouche de Randy en demandant :  
Ben : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'ai pas bien compris tes gargouillis !  
Randy virait au rouge violacé sous la poigne sans faille du champion, il était incapable de respirer et devait lutter pour rester conscient, ne surtout pas s'évanouir, il devait rester éveiller ou Ben aurait vraiment gagné ! Il a déjà gagné crétin ! Sifflèrent les voix dans sa tête. Randy vit les yeux de Ben de plus près, ils étaient ... noirs ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça jusqu'ici et son sourire sadique n'avait jamais été aussi large quand il lui avait demandé de répéter. Il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de force pour dire :

Randy : Lâche-moi s'il...  
La voix du coach Adams le coupa avant la fin, elle retentit avec force et colère dans la salle :  
Coach Adams : Ben ! Lâche-le immédiatement !  
Les yeux noirs se détournèrent lentement de sa cible pour chercher le propriétaire de la voix, mais la colère en lui était si grande qu'il ne pouvait obéir à un ordre aussi facilement.

Coach Adams : Lâche-le, tu vas le tuer et si tu fais ça, tu pourras pas régler son compte au Pitt Bull demain, c'est ce que tu veux ?  
Les yeux retournèrent vers sa prise, quasiment inanimée désormais, Heathen était sa priorité, pas cette merde qu'il tenait à bout de bras et commençait à peser sacrément lourd d'ailleurs, il força sa main hyper contractée à se rouvrir et Randy s'affala au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, inconscient. Les autres avaient assistés à la scène, impuissants, ils n'avaient pas osé s'opposer à leur champion, pas quand il était dans un tel état de rage et si le coach n'avait pas entendu l'agitation, le silence soudain dans la salle l'avait alerté, il avait quitté son bureau pour trouver son protégé occupé à étrangler un homme à bout de bras et d'une seule main, vu le gabarit du type, Ben devait y mettre toutes ses forces mais dans son état actuel, il ne devait absolument pas ressentir l'effort à produire pour le maintenir à 10 cm au-dessus du sol. L'homme tentait de parler mais il était à moitié mort déjà, aussi avait-il hurlé après Ben pour la toute première fois de sa vie pour le ramener à la raison.

Il avait vu cette noirceur dans son regard qu'une seule fois, contre Heathen et ce jour-là, seul la main d'un petit garçon avait pu le calmer mais il n'avait pas de petit garçon sous la main aussi avait-il tenté le tout pour le tout en rappelant à Ben le véritable objet de sa haine.  
Dès qu'il avait lâché, il avait demandé à Ben de quitter la salle et son poulain avait enjambé Randy avec mépris sans dire un mot, il ne le suivit pas, il avait besoin de se calmer et le jeune homme inanimé avait davantage besoin de lui pour le moment. Il réclama de l'eau et un de ses petits gars lui tendit une bouteille tandis qu'il entendait l'un d'eux dire en riant : « Faut réveiller la belle aux bois dormant » Le coach leur lança un regard noir et les autres s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant leur coach prendre soin du fou suicidaire qui était venu provoquer leur champion le plus mauvais jour possible.

Son teint revenait peu à peu à la normal et sa respiration se fit plus forte, nettement moins sifflante, Adams fut rassuré, le ptit gars se réveillerait dans quelques instants. Dès qu'il le fit, il l'aida à se redresser et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau en disant brutalement : « Bois » Randy saisit la bouteille en tentant de retrouver ses esprits et la première chose qu'il pensa en voyant le regard furieux du coach était qu'il était dans une merde noire ! Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello à tous!

enfin surtout à toi notre petite Fan à tic! ils nous a paru urgent de répondre à ton comm sans attendre la parution du prochain chapitre compte tenu de ta ( surprenante ) interprétation de cette " main d'un petit garçon" , on espère très sincèrement que tu as lu trop vite le chapitre précédent dans ta joie de nous retrouver ce qui expliquerait que tu aies raté l'élément essentiel de l'histoire de Ben qu'on a donné dans le précédent, relis bien, on parle d'un petit garçon dans un passage, un garçon que Ben a sauvé et qui a sauvé également Ben de sa folie meurtrière quelques instants plus tard, en " glissant sa main dans celle de Ben"

eh oui, c'était là tout ce qu'il y a avait à comprendre dans notre chapitre 7, que le coach Adams regrettait l'absence de ce garçon pour calmer la fureur de Ben. Et non non, malgré notre folie, nous ne sommes pas des psychopathes à tendance pédophile je te rassure.

Sur cette petite mise au point, un gros bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nous voilààààààààààààààà ( elle est où la fanfare? T'avais dit qu'il y en aurait une) Ben elle doit être en retard c'est tout ( Alors je repars bouder et pis c'est tout) Non sérieux pas encore tu fais le coup chaque semaine ils vont se lasser,comme moi d'ailleurs. ( mouhaha, aucune chance, tu as trop besoin de mon cerveau, génial entre nous, pour finir cet opus) mouais bon si ça peux te faire plaisir et qu'on enquille sur l'essentiel c'est à dire le chapitre.( ça manque de conviction tout ça, ça fait même carrément faux, et à propos d'enquiller, jvais te laisser sur la quille moi)parole parole, comme vous le constatez rien n'a changé de son côté depuis la semaine dernière. bref on est là pour vous prévenir d'un nouveau chapitre, quand miss aura finit ses gamineries elle voudra peut être en parlez non? ( Je peux c'est vrai? Pas de limite de temps ou de mots? )De temps si, pas trois plombes les lecteurs vont s'endormir avant d'avoir la chance de lire ( Bon, alors à la Julien Perce alors! Top, je suis un champion hors pair, véritable prétentieux, prince du ring, j'agis à ma guise et me fous des conséquences, je suis l'un des héros d'une fiction admirable, je suis, je suis? )Julien lepers je connais, Julien Perse moins, je suis pas la seule à coup sûr. Décidément rien à faire, bon, allez lire notre chapitre quant à moi je vais tenter sans grand espoir de remettre mon apprentie en état. bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

**Chapitre 8 : chacun son histoire**

Randy était assis sur le siège passager dans la voiture du coach, l'homme ne lui avait pas donné le choix, il avait refusé qu'il prenne la sienne et avait lâché un : « Jte ramène j'ai dis, tu laisses ta voiture là, on s'en arrangera plus tard. » qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion depuis il était silencieux.

Il lui lançait fréquemment des regards furieux dignes des plus belles colères de Vince, sans doute même plus terrifiantes dans leur silence, le coach Adams était de ces hommes qu'on n'aimait pas décevoir et malgré son orgueil, Randy était désolé de l'avoir contrarié surtout qu'il n'avait rien obtenu en échange qu'une gorge broyée.

- T'as fait un beau gâchis p'tit gars ! Grogna le coach

Bien que tous ses lutteurs le dépassaient facilement d'une tête, ils étaient tous ses p'tits gars, même le grand dadais idiot qui était assis à côté de lui et qui luttait pour ne pas masser sa gorge meurtrie.

Ben avait bien failli le tuer et le pire c'est que ça ne semblait même pas avoir calmé les ardeurs d'Orton, c'était une autre des raisons qui le poussaient à le reconduire à son boss, faire en sorte que ce morveux n'approche plus jamais de son poulain pour sa propre sécurité.

Randy se tourna vers lui, se demandant s'il devait répondre mais l'homme ne semblait pas attendre de réponses.

« Ok ! Pensa Randy, le genre colère silencieuse puis monologues moralisateurs » Il connaissait, aucun souci, il n'avait plus qu'à le laisser parler en prenant un air contrit par moment.

Randy ne pensait qu'à Ben lui, Ben qu'il avait réussi à pousser à bout, Ben qui avait perdu son calme face à lui et l'avait laminé mais il était parvenu à le faire sortir de son indifférence, ce gars ne pourrait pas l'oublier de sitôt, d'ailleurs il comptait bien faire régulièrement des piqûres de rappel jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, même si Ben risquait fort de l'écraser en match, il s'en moquait bien, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'affronter.

Le coach se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Randy, il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'écoutait pas du tout et il soupira de colère, ce type était un peu comme son ptit gars de Ben, orgueilleux, entêté et indifférent à ses engueulades, sauf qu'il était loin d'avoir le niveau de Ben pour avoir le droit de se le permettre. Il espérait que Vince serait plus amène à mettre du plomb dans la cervelle vide de son catcheur, après ce fiasco et vu l'intérêt très marqué qu'il avait manifesté pour Ben, il ne laisserait pas passer ça aussi facilement.

Le coach se gara devant les bureaux de Vince et Randy refit surface en posant les yeux sur le bâtiment, il fit une légère grimace en pensant au second round à venir et sortit de la voiture en dépliant ses longues jambes. Sa « trottinette » comme l'appelait Ben, n'était décidément pas adaptée pour des gars aussi grands à croire qu'on les nourrit à l'engrais, pensa Adams en sortant à son tour.

- Inacceptable ! Hurla Vince en vrillant les tympans de sa superstar. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair hier à ce sujet, tout comme le coach Adams, on n'approche pas de Ben avant la fin de son match et tant qu'on n'a pas eu son feu vert, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ces simples mots Randy ? C'est pourtant limpide : « Non ! » il aurait fallu que je te les fasse copier 2000 fois pour que tu comprennes bien ! Je devrais te mettre à pied tiens !

Randy garda le silence, s'il était mis à pied, il aurait davantage de temps pour obtenir son match contre Ben ! Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Adams intervient :

- Avec tout mon respect, Mr McMahon…

- Vince ! Corrigea-t-il.

- Bien, Vince, si vous permettez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée et si on pouvait en discuter un instant…

- Bien sûr ! Randy, tu sors, tu attends dans le couloir, je t'appellerais pour te faire part de ma décision.

Randy se leva et sortit avec raideur, si le coach s'en mêlait, s'était mal parti pour lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le coach ressortit du bureau, il avait l'air… d'un chat devant un bol de lait et Randy se tendit immédiatement, l'homme vient vers lui pour lui dire au revoir et lui demander de faire attention à lui du ton bourru qu'utilise les vieux hommes pour ne pas marquer leur affection et Vince le rappela dans son bureau, il le rejoignit en soupirant, son sourire joyeux confirma ses craintes.

- Bon Randy, tu t'en doutes, je suis très en colère contre toi et si le coach Adams n'était pas intervenu en ta faveur, je t'aurais suspendu sans hésiter. Tu as failli faire rater la transaction en cours pour nous permettre de prêter notre salle pour le match de Ben mais sur son insistance, je suis prêt à fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

- Merci Vince.

- Aaaaa condition que tu participes à TOUS les shows prévus pendant un mois !

- Tous !

- Et bien entendu, je ne te paierais que ceux auxquels tu étais initialement prévu.

- Mais c'est de l'arnaque !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, je peux aussi accepter ta démission si tu veux.

- C'est bon, va pour les shows !

- Sage décision.

- Mouais… Grogna-t-il. Vous avez offert la salle pour le match de ce minable ?

- Oui, j'ai proposé notre assistance et notre matériel pour le match de BEN, p'tit con, leur salle était trop petite pour cet évènement et que ça soit bien clair, Randy, tu as ordre de ne pas approcher de lui, ni pour ce match ni plus tard, je ne veux plus que tu approches de lui, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, tu peux y aller alors, va voir les médecins pour ta gorge et tu passeras au maquillage avant ton prochain show, c'est-à-dire après-demain. Maintenant descendons, j'ai une annonce à faire !

Randy hocha de la tête avec dépit, Vince se retenait de se frotter les mains, tout ça c'était grâce à Randy finalement mais il se garderait bien de lui dire. Randy grinçait des dents dans son coin, il voulait un match contre Ben et en plus de s'être fait humilier par le champion, il se payait des shows à n'en plus finir pour un mois, Adams était un sacré renard, en l'obligeant à faire tous les shows, il n'aurait aucune chance d'approcher Ben de nouveau, à part demain…

_Vince lança un appel au micro tandis que Randy descendait à l'infirmerie, il demanda à chacun de se réunir dans la cafétéria et attendit quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de finir de régler quelques affaires avant de rejoindre ses employés et Randy grinça des dents pendant qu'on l'examinait en pensant qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils seraient « ses petits » après son coup d'éclat qui lui avait permis d'offrir la salle à cet avorton arrogant qui l'avait tourné en ridicule, Vince avait bien du mal à cacher sa jubilation._

_Agacé, il se dégagea un peu sèchement des mains du docteur et rejoignit les autres tandis que la voix surexcitée de Vince retentissait déjà :_

_« Approchez mes petits, approchez ! »_

Gagné ! pensa Randy en rejoignant les autres.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, malgré les âneries monumentales de l'un d'entre vous, je suis parvenu à finaliser une transaction entre la WWE et le jeune Ben.

Yeaaaaaah ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble tandis que Randy lâchait un « Peuhhh » sonore.

« Ne vous emballez pas, Ben n'intégrera pas nos rangs… des grognements déçus l'interrompirent… enfin pas pour l'instant, reprit-il, mais son coach vient de sortir de nos locaux et d'accepter que l'on leur prête la salle pour le grudge match en cage de Ben de demain soir, en effet l'événement ayant dépassé leurs prévisions, la salle était devenue trop petite pour accueillir la rencontre.

D'autre part, ses structures sont insuffisantes pour cette rencontre, un match d'une telle ampleur nécessite un équipement très spécial qu'ils ne pourront pas lui fournir, problème dont nous ne souffrons absolument pas. C'est donc le moyen idéal de lui montrer l'intérêt qu'il aurait à intégrer nos rangs. Quels que soient les désirs de Ben pour cette rencontre, nous les exaucerons, d'ors et déjà, nos techniciens œuvrent pour rendre les choses possibles et nous serons prêts à temps pour le match de l'année entre Ben et le PittBull ! »

Des cris de joie ponctuèrent les propos de Vince alors que Randy tournait la tête sur le côté, écœuré.

« Ce qui signifie…. Vince leur demanda de se calmer d'un geste des mains et reprit : Ce qui signifie, que nous aurons tous l'occasion inespérée de le voir en action demain MAIS et c'est là que je demande toute votre attention, pour se faire, il y a des consignes TRES strictes à respecter et le premier crétin qui s'avisera d'y désobéir ( et voilà, fini ses petits grogna Randy) sera immédiatement renvoyé peu importe son nom, son héritage ou sa renommée, le moindre faux-pas et c'est la porte, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui ! répondirent-ils en chœur

« Je m'adresse tout particulièrement à toi Randy ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Randy leur adressa son regard de vipère en retour lorsqu'il vit leurs regards attirés par les marques sur sa gorge, ils se détournèrent rapidement face à son agressivité et Randy en fut satisfait, enfin des gens intelligents !

« Donc, les consignes sont simples, personne n'approche de Ben, personne ne cherche à lui parler et surtout PERSONNE, aucun demeuré surtout ne le provoque ! Vous pourrez tous assister à cette nuit historique depuis la grande salle via un écran géant, vous serez donc aux premières loges pour le voir et sans doute le rencontrer à la fin de son match, aussi personne ne l'approche sans son accord ou sans le feu vert de son coach !On est d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur !

« Bien alors vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, merci de votre attention.

La foule se dispersa en petits groupes, chacun commentant la nouvelle, seuls quelque uns restèrent sur place pour discuter, dont la bande d'amis inséparables, Randy s'appuya contre le mur en se fondant dans l'obscurité pour ruminer, « la prochaine fois que la salle accueillerait ce minable, ça serait pour qu'il lui fasse face, ça il le garantissait ! »

Taker lui jeta un regard appuyé comme s'il comprenait ses pensées et Randy lui rendit avec agressivité mais lorsque le vétéran marqua sa colère en retour, la vipère abandonna le duel, il allait quitter la pièce quand il entendit la conversation de ses amis et Phil poser la question qui l'intéressait lui aussi et il s'immobilisa pour écouter la réponse de l'undertaker

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, l'ensemble des Divas et Superstars n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils allaient enfin voir le Champion, le voir à l'œuvre qui plus est, jamais ils n'avaient pensé cela possible surtout après l'échec de sa venue. Vince était comme un gamin le jour de noël, il touchait à son but : approcher Ben car cette fois le Champion sera bien présent, donc plus aucun écart ne serait toléré. Les menaces étaient incontestables, tout comme le nom du fouteur de trouble responsable de ces consignes d'éloignement qui arborait d'ailleurs de jolies marques au cou ne laissant aucun doute sur "qui" et "comment" il les avaient eues. A cause des conneries d'Orton la venue de Ben faisait ressortir deux sentiments distinct pour les athlètes, l'euphorie et un goût amer, faut dire que savoir que le champion sera là mais qu'ils ne pourront pas l'approcher laisser un arrière-gout dans la bouche. Vince était repartit après cette annonce, il voulait tout gérer de A à Z, il fallait que tout soit parfait, éclairage, scène, ambiance, tout devait être mit en œuvre pour que Ben voit quel avantage il aurait à intégrer la WWE, qu'il voit qu'ici il n'y avait pas de limite. Une fois le boss sortit, les athlètes étaient restés dans la cafette, la soirée du lendemain était sur toute les lèvres, mais une question les taraudait concernant l'une des stipulations, elle leur était étrangère " le Grudge Match". Parmi eux se trouver un catcheur qui avait roulé sa bosse et quand il avait entendu la fameuse stipulation il avait ressenti un frisson d'angoisse pure traverser son corps. Une chose était sûre pour lui, le gamin savait ce qu'il voulait, comment il le voulait et il était capable de tout pour y arriver, mais cette fois le prix était élevé, une carrière voir une vie était en jeu.

- John: J'arrive pas à le croire, on va enfin le voir et en action en plus c'est dingue j'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

- Phil: Moi aussi, je me suis renseigné, ce mec est hors norme et chacun de ces combats et dingue, il assure le show de son entrée à sa sortie et d'après les rumeurs qui circulent cette confrontation va être brutale en tout point. Il y a une chose par contre que je ne comprends pas c'est l'une de ses stipulations: Le Grudge Match, jamais entendu parler de ça moi.

- Undertaker: Normal vous êtes jeunes et elle n'a pas lieu chez nous.

- John: Tu connais cette stipulation?

- Phil: Et pourquoi on ne la connait pas?

D'un coup la salle fut silencieuse, tous attendaient les explications de Taker, le fait qu'il paraisse soucieux d'un coup leur fit penser que ça n'était pas rien comme affaire. Taker se mit devant ses camarades et une fois qu'il vit qu'ils attendaient tous, il prit la parole.

- Taker: Comme je le disais cette stipulation n'a pas cour chez nous d'une part parce qu'elle est dangereuse et d'autre part car elle n'entre pas en compte dans notre catégorie. Chacun de nos matchs est préparé, chaque attaque est répétée de sorte que le risque soit minimal même si parfois nous nous blessons. Le Grudge Match est dans une autre catégorie, celle de Ben, où les attaques, les coups ne sont pas répétés, tous est bien réel et brutal. Avant de vous dire en quoi elle consiste je dois vous dire le pourquoi du comment. Ce n'est pas la 1ére fois que ces deux-là s'affrontent mais la 3e fois et Ben a remporté avec brio les deux premières confrontations, il a littéralement laminé son adversaire ce qui n'a pas plu à celui-ci vous vous en doutez. Lors de leur 1er affrontement quand il a vu arriver Ben, il a rigolé comme un dingue, mais ça a été sa pire erreur, Ben ne sait pas démonté et l'a affronté et vaincu. Il y a eu la revanche et c'est là que tout a dérapé, au cours du match, enfin la fin Ben menait encore une fois les choses, il avait projeté son adversaire contre les abords de la salle avec une force énorme, lui était toujours sur le ring debout attendant la suite. Un jeune garçon encourageait Ben et s'est moqué de son adversaire, celui-ci n'a pas apprécié et quand il s'est relevé il a attrapé le garçon par le cou et l'a soulevé du sol, il serrait vraiment fort. La salle était sous le choc, ses parents tentaient d'intervenir c'est alors que Ben a surgi, il était fou. Il a regardé l'enfant, puis les parents et d'un coup il a frappé le gars lui faisant lâcher prise, le mec était sonné au sol. Le gamin a rejoint ses parents et des secours arrivaient pour le voir, voyant ça et après un sourire du môme Ben a relevé son adversaire, l'a jeté sur le ring et a déferlé sa colère sur lui assenant des coups que personnellement je n'aimerais pas prendre. Il était hors de contrôle à ce moment, l'arbitre n'osait pas intervenir, son coach qui était venu n'arrivait pas à le calmer, le gamin était hors de lui comme jamais. Même quand son adversaire était complètement inconscient sur le ring il continuait à tourner autour comme un lion attendant qu'il se relève pour continuer. Une chose complètement folle s'est produite, le gamin qu'il avait sauvé s'était faufilé sur le ring, il s'est approché de Ben et a pris sa main, un silence de mort s'était fait à cette action car tous redoutait la réaction de Ben. Mais à la surprise de tous Ben baissa la tête et quand il vit le gamin, il se calma de suite, lui sourit et descendit du ring avec lui. Suite à ça on n'a plus entendu parler du mec, ses blessures étaient telles qu'il a été éloigné des rings pendant 8 mois c'est vous dire l'importance et la brutalité des coups du champion. Mais voilà le mec s'est remis et une fois de plus il a provoqué Ben mais cette fois le champion est bien décidé à ce que cette rivalité prenne fin pour de bon d'où la stipulation. Le Grudge Match est un match avec rancune où les 2 adversaires se vouent une réelle haine et où la seule chose qui compte et de démolir son adversaire. Ben a paré à tous risques d'où la 2e stipulation le Match en Cage, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne serait à nouveau pris à parti.

- Phil: La vache je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on le fait pas et pourquoi Ben a choisis cette stipulation, son adversaire est complètement barge il devrait être en taule.

- John: S'en prendre à un môme j'ai jamais vu ça, j'espère que Ben gagnera son combat et qu'il mettra fin à ça.

- Taker: C'est le but, car une chose est sûre à la fin de cette rencontre, une carrière sera finie définitivement. Je sais que Ben donnera tout ce qu'il a, qu'il a déjà gagné deux fois contre lui, mais là ça sera pire, la haine est devenu énorme et j'ai peur pour le gamin.

- Cody: Tu crois que Ben pourrait échouer?

- Taker: Non mais il n'en ressortira pas indemne et il le sait. Ce môme a des couilles ça je vous le garanti, même moi je voudrais pas l'affronter dans l'état où il sera.

- Phil : T'es bien silencieux Randy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude y a pas moyen de te faire taire quand il s'agit de Benjamin.

- Randy : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler de quelqu'un qui ne m'intéresse pas.

- John : Tiens donc, pour quelqu'un qui ne t'intéresse pas, tu ne t'es pas fait remonter les bretelles par Vince pour être allé provoquer le champion ? On raconte qu'il était à deux doigts de te massacrer !

- Phil: A 2 doigts t'es gentil John, moi je dirais plutôt à 1 main, vu le cou de notre cher Randy!

- Cody : Tu es interdit de l'approcher désormais, il paraît même que ça a bien chauffé pour toi !

- Randy : C'est ça, petit benji est même pas fichu de régler ses soucis lui-même il a besoin des adultes pour ça ! Tu parles d'un champion ! Même un maternel arriéré se démerde mieux que lui !

- John : Oh la jalousie est de retour là !

- Randy : Jaloux de quoi ? Y a rien à voir chez ce pauv' type !

- Taker: Randy, quand tu auras le niveau de Ben et quand tu aligneras des matchs, des stipulations et des victoires comme les siennes tu pourras l'ouvrir. Le prend pas mal, gamin, mais vous êtes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre alors fais-toi une raison. Et puis je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler votre confrontation, ni la raison de l'intervention de son coach non? Comme le disait Phil les traces de doigts sur ton cou sont suffisamment explicites pour ça.

- Randy: Je voulais tester un nouveau genre. Enfin bref la chose qui ressort de tout ça c'est que votre fameux Champion va se faire démolir, voilà qui devrait être intéressant...

- John: Randy jamais tu la boucles? Tu deviens lourd là, et puis tu as pour ordre de ne pas approcher Ben, alors tu te tais et tu regardes!

- Randy: Oh mais je vais regarder John n'en doute pas une seconde je serais même en tête à sa sortie de ring quand il sera sur une civière votre champion.

Phil: Tu deviens pathétique mon pauvre, franchement tais-toi parce que là tu saoules tout le monde

- Taker: Ils ont raison, fais-toi une raison vous n'évoluez pas dans le même monde tous les deux, vous n'avez rien de comparable. Là où lui précis, fort et redoutable, toi tu es brouillon, faible et inoffensif. Tu ferais pas le poids face à lui alors il serait temps que tu recarde tes idées, que tu prennes conscience pour toi mais surtout pour ta santé, que Ben est supérieur à toi petit. Ben est un beau challenge, mais un challenge hors de ta portée

Sur ces paroles de Taker, Randy sortit de la salle en colère, il n'avait pas répondu surtout pas à Taker, au fond de lui il savait que c'était vrai, que Ben et lui étaient différents, que le combat du lendemain était certainement le plus dangereux qu'il est jamais vu. Il était ébahi par les stipulations mais aussi anxieux, au fond de lui il avait peur pour le champion, peur que ce soit la carrière de ben qui prenne fin, mais ça personne ne le saurait. Il sera quand même là à la sortie de scène de Ben, il n'allait rien lâcher, il voulait affronter le champion, même s'il ne gagnait pas, il voulait être face à lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas un tel challenge et une telle envie de se battre alors pas question de renoncer ça non alors. Quand la vipère avait un but elle faisait tout pour y arriver et son but était clair, affronter Ben. Le reste des superstars et divas étaient restés dans la cantine, sous le choc des révélations de Taker, ils prenaient tous pleinement conscience que ce match serait terrible, brutal comme jamais et surtout qu'une carrière prendrait fin de la pire des manières. Tous étaient unanimes, Ben était hors norme il ne reculait devant rien ni personne.

Ben était dans une rage sans précédent, il semblerait que c'est dernier temps tout se mettait en place pour que sa rage et sa colère ne le quitte plus. Certes c'était un plus pour lui surtout pour son combat, mais à ce rythme-là il ne savait pas quand il arriverait à retrouver son calme. D'abord ce Mr McMahon qui le harcelait littéralement, puis son combat qui le titillait, ensuite sa rencontre avec ce qui est à ce jour le pire trou du cul qu'il ait croisé et maintenant le problème de salle, qui au dire de son coach était résolu. Mais voilà l'instinct de Ben ne lui disait rien qui vaille sur ce point, comment son coach avait-il réussi à trouver une nouvelle salle en si peu de temps, par quel miracle avait-il réussi cet exploit sachant les conditions et surtout la structure dont elle devait être pourvue. Ben avait choisi des stipulations spécifiques, mais surtout une cage, il voulait une cage sans ouverture, sans moyen de s'échapper, un contre un rien de moins, mais bon la cage qu'il aurait aimée n'était pas à leur portée. Il était toujours à la salle, à s'entrainer seul, seul avec ses pensées, ses prévisions et ses questions, personne autour de lui, c'était le grand jour aujourd'hui et l'attitude de son coach le déstabilisait et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait préparé son match, ses attaques bien qu'une surprise pouvait toujours arriver mais dans ce cas il ferait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas, alors ne pas savoir où aurait lieu son combat, si tout était en ordre comme il le voulait le rendait encore plus susceptible, ses nerfs étaient à bloc et il ne supporterait pas un grain de sel dans les rouages.

Le temps passait vite, son entrainement aussi, le côté physique était fait, le mental était en place, mais les heures ne défilaient pas vite pour le champion, il avait hâte de savoir où et surtout que ça commence. Il alla prendre une douche, une longue, très longue douche, son corps en avait besoin, mais voilà son esprit ne lui laissait pas de répit, rien à voir avec la soirée, non il repensait à sa rencontre avec ce trou du cul d'Orton, pour qui il s'était pris lui, Mr je suis le Champion de la WWE, je suis meilleur que toi parce que je suis de la 3e génération, non mais quelle blague ce mec sérieux. A part le fait que Grand père et Papa lui aient ouvert grand les portes il n'a pas fait grand-chose par lui-même, ce mec est une grosse arnaque sur patte, du jamais vu pour Ben, lui qui n'est entouré que de personnes vraies et humbles. Non seulement le mec était idiot à souhait mais en plus il était suicidaire, il était venu provoquer Ben sur son territoire, le pousser à bout afin de voir qui était le meilleur et Ben était sorti de ses gonds, il avait littéralement choppé le mec à la gorge et l'avait cloué au mur, il avait serré fort, pas au point de lui broyer les cordes vocales mais suffisamment pour qu'Orton comprenne à qui il avait affaire.

Il avait vu la peur dans les yeux d'orton, il avait vu que le mec à cet instant avait flippé et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait lui foutre la frousse de sa vie et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Il avait fallu l'intervention de son coach pour que le Champion lâche prise et qu'il s'éloigne. Pendant qu'il regagnait son vestiaire, il repensa à leur duel, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait détourné le regard, c'était d'ailleurs étrange, comme si un lien où autre chose les forçait à se regarder, ce truc qui avait fait que Ben n'avait pas étranglé complètement Orton mais qui faisait qu'il avait eu du mal à ôter ses mains de sa gorge. Ben fonça sous la douche, qui sait ça permettrait peut-être à ses nerfs de se calmer, il n'arrivait pas à stopper le flux d'images, leur rencontre, le côté arrogant et les paroles dites. Bien sûr il s'était amusé au dépend d'Orton en retournant ses mots contre lui, surtout le côté sexuel, faut dire que c'était bien la partie la plus drôle surtout la tronche de ce connard qui pendant quelques secondes avait été dépité. Mais voilà c'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait fait sa plus grosse erreur, au lieu de fermer sa gueule et de se barrer non il avait continué et appuyé là où ça faisait mal, les paroles sur sa mère avait été la goutte d'eau, le faux pas ultime et là Orton venait de le payer. Putain s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui c'est à coups de pied dans le cul que Ben l'aurait escorté dehors et envoyer valser sur le trottoir sans ménagement. Une chose était sûre le gars avait compris le message il avait fait face au regard furieux du coach qui l'avait relevé et lui avait annoncé qu'il le ramenait comme un mouflet à ses parents après qu'il ait fait une grosse connerie, sans plus de ménagement et de paroles inutiles ils avaient pris la route. L'un était choqué l'autre très énervé, ce prétentieux de McMahon allait péter une durite en récupérant sa pseudo superstar amochée et lui passer un sacré savon.

D'un coup les pensées de Ben furent stoppées par jet d'eau très froid, signe qu'il était temps de sortir de là sinon c'est à l'hosto avec une pneumonie qu'il finirait. Il se rhabilla et décida qu'il était temps pour son coach de sortir de sa tanière et de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait pour la soirée, un courant parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Ben à cette pensée, et ça n'était pas bon signe en général, c'était le signe avant-coureur qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait découvrir et il ne s'était jamais planté.

Dans une autre salle, un autre lutteur lui aussi s'entrainé, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça, bien décidé lui aussi à gagner et faire payer au maximum ses défaites et ses humiliations. Il était fou, fou de rage et de haine, seul objectif anéantir pour de bon ce gringalet qui à 2 reprises l'a fait passer pour le plus gros des cons. Personne avant lui n'avait fait ça et il était temps de lui faire payer, demain sa carrière sera finit et pourquoi pas sa vie, ça se serait un gros bonus. Le lutteur était fou et malheureusement son entraineur n'était pas mieux, après les échecs face à ce merdeux entraineur et lutteur étaient passés abrutis finis, l'heure de la revanche et de la vengeance avait sonné.

Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres autour de lui, il n'y avait rien que Max Heathen, dit le Pitt Bull n'aimait plus que cogner, il se moquait bien que ses adversaires qui faisaient cercle autour de lui étaient ses compagnons d'entraînement. Il cognait avec rage, laissant toute sa folie meurtrière s'exprimer, un rictus de haine figé en permanence sur son visage balafré, un cadeau de Ben qu'il comptait bien lui rendre au centuple. Il frappait comme la brute qu'il était, comptant uniquement sur sa force pure, il encaissait les coups en retour sans broncher, se contentant de massacrer sur le champ celui qui était parvenu à franchir sa garde sous les encouragements fous furieux de son entraîneur. Il ne cessait de le haranguer à frapper plus fort, plus vite, à se montrer impitoyable !

- C'est trop mou, Pitt, t'as vu ta gueule ? Celui qui t'a refait le portrait ne te fera aucun cadeau demain ! Tu comptes lui en faire ? Tu comptes le laisser encore gagner?

- Nooon ! Grogna-t-il de sa voix d'homme des cavernes

- Alors bouge ton cul, une autre défaite et c'est moi qui t'achève c'est clair.

- T'inquiète je vais le tuer ce connard! Hurla-t-il avec une nouvelle rage incontrôlée.

Il déchaîna toute sa violence dans une série de coups de poings et les derniers hommes debout s'effondrèrent tandis que Max souriait cruellement, il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre comme le boxer qu'il avait été avant d'être radié des listes pour excès de violence.

Mais demain, tout sera permis, demain il massacrera ce petit vermisseau répugnant, il le fera ramper à ses pieds pour implorer sa clémence mais c'était un mot qui ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Il le massacrera si bien qu'il ne se souviendra même plus de son prénom !

Son coach lui tapa sur l'épaule en le félicitant sans un regard pour les autres combattants hors-jeu qui gisaient dans leur sang, les poings couverts de sang d'Heathen s'ouvrirent et il sourit sadiquement.

- Va te laver Max, je t'attends ici et vous debout tas de fainéants, débarrassez-moi le plancher et en vitesse !

Pitt Bull était prêt, autant qu'il pouvait l'être, demain il laminerait ce minable pour de bon, il lui fera payer les humiliations qu'il a subies à cause de lui et prouvera qu'il est le meilleur. Demain il fera couler le sang de son adversaire avec une joie et un sadisme à toute épreuve et mettra un terme final à sa carrière. Demain il enterrera Cooper et redonnera pleine mesure à son nom souillé, après ça plus personne ne parlera plus jamais d'Invictus, son règne, sa carrière et sa suffisance mourront sur le ring.

Randy était furieux, sa gorge lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration et sa voix était plus rauque que d'ordinaire mais sa blessure la plus grave était celle infligée à son égo. Ben l'avait ridiculisé même ses amis n'hésitaient pas à se moquer de lui mais le pire avait été la réponse de Taker, il croyait lui aussi qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du « grand champion » qu'il n'était qu'un joueur de seconde classe indigne de poser ne serait-ce que le regard sur lui.

Il n'avait pas répondu à ça parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que le vétéran avait raison, il n'était pas au niveau de Ben, ça n'empêchait pas sa fureur d'augmenter sans arrêt !

Seuls la carrière impressionnante et le regard froid de Taker l'avait incité à se taire et partir, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre une seconde correction dans la journée. Mais depuis sa rage atteignait des sommets, outre l'humiliation d'avoir été écrasé aussi facilement par le champion, il n'avait pas obtenu son match et se retrouvait avec une montagne de boulot, gratuit qui plus est, sur les bras ! Pas de doute, Adams était un sacré roublard ! Pas étonnant que Ben le respecte autant, il était le type idéal pour contrer le tempérament volcanique de son poulain, Randy n'oubliait pas que sans son intervention, Ben l'aurait très probablement tué, il lui devait la vie en quelque sorte et Randy détestait avoir des dettes, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il trouverait comment la rembourser !

Mais ce qui le rendait vraiment fou furieux, c'est qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se libérer ou se défendre, il s'était contenté de suffoquer, impuissant, en demandant à Ben de le lâcher, il avait bien vu son amusement derrière sa colère, le champion s'amusait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris juste avant de la dévorer ! Et tandis qu'il réunissait ses dernières forces pour lui demander de lâcher une seconde fois en ajoutant un s'il te plait qu'il n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de finir de prononcer, il s'était dit qu'il était bien prétentieux d'avoir osé le défier vu sa prestation des plus pitoyables et il se souvenait avoir été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'affronter pour de vrai avant qu'il ne le tue !

Son réveil n'avait pas été des plus faciles, il était de plus en plus en colère mais elle était principalement dirigée vers lui-même pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de sa prétention légendaire mais loin d'être refroidi, il voulait plus que jamais affronter le champion quitte à y laisser sa vie mais cette fois, oui cette fois, il arracherait ce petit sourire méprisant de son visage une bonne fois pour toute !


	10. Chapter 10

**Wouhou? Vous z'êtes là? (Ben où veux-tu qu'ils soient? ) devant un match de foot, en train de lire des BD, de manger des pop corn devant un combat de catch façon sadique ( Non, ça c'est toi!) Même pas vrai! ( Tu es encore en train d'en mâcher!) Bon ok, mais ce match là il était vraiment super! ( Pas plus que celui qui va suivre!) Ah oui, le match, LE match ! ( ben oui, CE match) bon on vous retarde pas plus, allez lire par vous-même! bisous! ( bisous) Je viens de le dire! ( oui mais pas moi! ) pfffff**

Ben était arrivé dans le milieu de la matinée, un fait exprès de sa part compte tenu du lieu où il se trouvait, il était ni plus ni moins en territoire ennemi. Une suite d'événements avaient fait que son combat devait avoir lieu dans l'arène de la WWE rien que ça, putain de tous les endroits possible où la soirée pouvait avoir lieu, il avait fallu que ce soit ici. Il ne voulait pas être là, pas être en contact avec qui que ce soit de cette maudite société, surtout pas le Big Boss et ce trou du cul d'Orton car cette fois vu l'importance de cette journée si ce minable se mettait encore une fois en travers de sa route Ben ne ferait pas de quartier, rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait. L'annonce de son coach avait fait surgir en lui un sentiment que jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir pour lui: La Trahison, oui il se sentait trahit par celui qu'il considérait comme son père, en acceptant l'offre de McMahon il avait mis son poulain en porte à faux; Il savait l'aversion que Ben avait pour cet homme, pour ses manigances multiples, et malgré ça il avait accepté son aide. Ben aurait accepter de reporter la date, voir même de combattre en pleine rue s'il avait fallu, mais au lieu de ça maintenant il était là devant cette arène où beaucoup de gens l'attendaient, il était comme un chien sur une autoroute avec les phares d'une voiture en pleine gueule et aucuns moyen de se sortir de là. Depuis qu'il avait appris cette histoire il avait peu parlé à son coach, seulement pour lui signaler ses demandes et surtout lui faire comprendre que cette fois mieux valait qu'il n'y ait pas d'embrouilles. Il avait reçu un message lui signalant que ses souhaits avaient été respecté, aucun contact avec qui que ce soit, pouvoir être seul et se préparer sans personne pour le faire chier et enfin que tous soit au point pour son match, bref cette fois tous semblait allé, mais Ben restait méfiant quand même. Il se décida a avancer vers le vigile et lui donna son nom, celui-ci lui donna accès à la salle sans poser plus de question, seulement en lui adressant un faible encouragement pour ce soir, Ben avait vu que le pauvre homme avait baissé la tête en le disant, alors le champion le remercia gentiment et lui adressa un sourire poli et entra dans la cage aux fauves. Son coach était là à l'attendre et Ben vu qu'il était seul dans le couloir, il le suivit à sa loge qui était à côté d'une salle d'entrainement, il lui signala que cette salle était uniquement pour lui et que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il dit à son champion que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit il suffisait d'un appel et qu'il serait à ses côtés, Ben inclina légèrement la tête et son coach sortit doucement sans un mot de plus. L'attitude de Ben envers lui pouvait choquer mais il n'avait pas encore pardonné à son coach, la seule chose qui l'intéressait dorénavant était de

pouvoir s'entrainer en paix et de monter sur le ring ce soir et botter une ultime fois le gros cul de Heathen. Il se changea donc et alla dans la fameuse salle, quand il franchit les portes il fut choqué pour le moins, elle était équipée des derniers appareils, rien ne manquer bref même s'il était heureux de pouvoir en bénéficier il en fut aussi écœurer, toute cette société puait le fric à plein nez et il n'aimait pas ça. Il fit comme à son habitude, mit ses écouteurs en place et son entrainement débuta. Il resta 3 heures dans la salle, chaque muscle avaient été affutés, chaque geste fait méthodiquement, bref rien n'était encore une fois le fruit du hasard. Il retourna dans sa loge pour prendre une douche et se détendre, enfin à moitié car maintenant la partie cérébrale de sa journée commencée, il passait en revue ses futurs attaques, celles qu'il faisait déjà et celle qu'il avait travaillé dont certaines était à haut risque, mais bon toute cette affaire et cette soirée l'était alors il s'était adapté comme toujours. Ben était resté dans sa loge à l'écart des Superstars et Divas qui n'attendaient visiblement que ça pouvoir le voir enfin. Il avait entendu leur bavardage au loin mais de suite son coach leur avait signalé l'interdiction de l'approcher. Personne n'avait mal prit cette mesure car l'histoire de Ben et Randy avait bien sûr fait le tour et la grande majorité avait compris que le champion avait besoin de calme et de silence. Il déjeuna seul dans sa loge, il ne mangea pas grand-chose en fait trop centré sur sa soirée pour avoir le moindre appétit. Une fois cela fait il envoya un texto à son coach lui demandant de faire le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse allez voir la salle et surtout s'assurer que ces demandes étaient respectées. Il était méticuleux sur tout et rien ne lui échappait et puis il voulait aussi s'imprégner de la salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il reçut un texto lui confirmant qu'il pouvait aller dans la grande salle sans encombres, peu de temps après un léger coup retentit à la porte et il sortit faisant face à son coach qui le guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle sans que personne ne le vit. Le coach laissa Ben en haut de la rampe, et celui-ci descendit doucement ses yeux scrutant chaque recoin enfin les visibles, les gradins eux étaient dans le noir mais ça il s'en foutait comme de sa 1ére dent, seul ce qui était devant lui l'intéressait, le ring et surtout la cage. Les techniciens au nombre de 6 travaillaient sur la spécificité demandée, ceux faisant face à Ben le virent arriver et de suite un silence se fit, ils arrêtèrent de travailler pour voir cet homme approcher, ils savaient qu'ils étaient des privilégiés pour le voir de près et prenaient cet honneur très à cœur. Ils virent le Champion se poster devant la cage, passer ses doigts dans les maillons en acier, les tirant légèrement histoire de voir leur solidité, puis Ben se détacha et approcha d'une des cellules, il la regarda avec attention et passa sa main sur les parois, il n'avait jamais vu une telle cage avant alors il était obnubilé par elle. Les gars guettaient sa réaction,

attendaient de voir s'il y avait d'autres exigences. Ben passa à côté d'eux en leur disant simplement: Parfait. Le champion lui monta doucement les marches et entra dans la cage foulant le ring qui ce soir serait sien et il se mit au milieu, ferma les yeux doucement et toujours dans un silence religieux put imaginer son combat, ses prises multiples et l'espace qu'il aurait pour les faire. Au bout de 15 min il rouvrit les yeux, il était au point cette fois, il fit un tour complet de lui-même regardant dans les hauteurs, s'imprégnant du lieu, il s'arrêta précisément vers un endroit en particulier. Il fixa un point car même si les gradins étaient dans le noir il savait qu'il était là, il avait senti sa présence tout comme il l'avait senti hier dans sa salle, maintenant il pouvait mettre un visage sur cette sensation. Un léger raclement de gorge répondit à son regard et Ben sourit doucement à celui-ci, en temps normal et vu leur duel d'hier, il aurait poussé le vice à proposer une pastille pour les maux de gorge au détenteur de ce son mais ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment, alors comme un dernier pied de nez il tourna le dos, descendit du ring et retourna dans sa loge permettant aux techniciens de finir leur travail, son inspection était finie.

Randy n'avait pas tenu compte des interdictions vociférantes de Vince, il avait utilisé sa remarque capacité à se fondre dans l'obscurité aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent, montrant une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas volé son surnom de vipère et s'était glissé dans la salle, s'installant en hauteur dans les gradins qui restaient dans l'obscurité pour le moment, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence et Randy savait qu'à un moment ou un autre Ben entrerait dans cette salle, seul et qu'il aurait tout le loisir de l'observer une nouvelle fois, il ignorait la raison de son acharnement à obtenir le champion mais il ne se contenterait jamais d'un non même dit de façon aussi autoritaire.

Comme prévu, le champion entra dans la salle quelques instants plus tard, s'il se contentait de le regarder depuis sa bulle d'hostilité, Randy dirait qu'il était hautain et prétentieux mais il savait bien que Ben était simplement toujours dans son monde, dans cette bulle dont il l'avait fait sortir de force la veille et ses doigts frottèrent sa gorge mécaniquement à l'évocation de ce souvenir cuisant.

Ben observait la cage avec attention, chaque détail comptait pour lui, il comprenait ça car il en était de même pour lui, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Il le vit remuer les lèvres brièvement pour parler aux techniciens qui semblèrent aussi heureux que des gosses le matin de Noël et il soupira exaspéré, pour un peu ils baveraient devant lui avant de se prosterner à ses pieds. Le champion avança au centre du ring et s'immobilisa, il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer, la tension qui émanait de lui était hallucinante, il la sentait de là où il se trouvait, il ressentait sa présence dans la pièce, elle était clairement identifiable et il se demandait s'il en était de même pour Ben quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui, il savait qu'il était invincible dans le noir mais malgré tout, il se sentit soudain nerveux et se racla légèrement la gorge en grimaçant, il souffrait même pour avaler sa salive et Ben sourit doucement, Randy serra les poings en se promettant de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire supérieur ainsi que toutes ses dents à leur prochaine rencontre, bientôt, très bientôt, pensa-t-il en effleurant inlassablement les marques sur sa gorge…

Il régnait au sein de l'arène une ambiance hors norme, à la fois électrique et survoltée un mélange entre l'appréhension et l'impatience, une chose était claire ce combat avait prit une ampleur que personne n'avait prévue. Le bruit avait couru, la salle était pleine, même d'anciennes Superstars avaient fait le voyage pour assister à l'événement de ce soir, pour assister à ce combat qui promettait d'être dans les annales du catch, s'il y avait une soirée à ne pas manquer c'était celle-là visiblement. Même le grand patron Vince McMahon semblait ahuri, il avait l'habitude des grands shows, des mesures de sécurité et des ambiances survoltées, mais là ce soir ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Certains avaient voulu voir le Champion mais le grand patron avait donné des consignes strictes sur le fait qu'ils devaient le laisser tranquille et qu'ils auraient la possibilité de le voir le soir même. Tous avaient compris que les âneries de Randy avaient fait des dégâts, faut dire que quand il s'y mettait il faisait pas semblant celui-là, Phil et John avaient bien vus à son regard qu'il allait merder mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'il irait faire face à Ben et le provoquerait et vu sa façon d'agir et d'essayer de se faire petit il n'était pas sorti vainqueur de cette confrontation. Il semblerait même que la Vipère et trouver son maître,mais le résultat était que Ben était isolé et que le Big Boss était sur des charbons ardents.

Certains avaient apprit où était Ben et s'étaient postés maladroitement dans le bout du couloir essayant de l'apercevoir, mais des gardes ainsi que son coach étaient venus leur demander gentiment de partir, bref impossible de le voir même de loin, là seule chose qui était sure c'est qu'il était bien présent dans les locaux, c'était la seule certitude, enfin ça et le fait que le vigile avait confirmé l'avoir vu, au moins un qui avait eu cette chance. Il avait dit qu'il avait maladroitement encouragé le champion et que surprise pour lui Ben l'avait remercié sourire à l'appuis, il avait aussi dit qu'effectivement Ben était impressionnant, aussi bien par la carrure que par son attitude, que même s'il était un grand champion il semblait accessible pour le petit peuple, enfin le personnel qui entoure les athlètes et les fans bien sur, chose rare signe que Ben était loin d'avoir le melon. Enfin une personne ne faisait certainement pas parti de cette catégorie car une fois de plus la Vipère c'était fait un ennemi et pas des moindres.

La journée se déroula lentement, pour eux surtout car ils avaient hâte de voir le Champion, de voir son adversaire et surtout d'assister à ce combat phénoménal, ils étaient impatients d'assister à cette ultime confrontation d'une part car cette fois les coups seraient bien réels, d'autre part pour voir cette stipulations qu'ils ne connaissaient pas jusque là et puis voir ils l'espéraient tous du fond du cœur la grande victoire et la suprématie de Ben, bref beaucoup d'espoir et d'attente concernaient cette soirée que personne n'oublierait à coup sur. C'était pour dire certains grand noms de la WWE avaient fait le déplacement et même certains Catcheurs et anciennes Divas étaient venus, le bruit avait couru et personne ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde. Steve Austin, Lita, Ric Flair, Mickie James, The Rock pour ne citer qu'eux en anciens étaient eux aussi présents, c'était hallucinant qu'un simple match, d'un Lutteur d'une entreprise différente, avait réussit l'exploit d'attirer tant de monde juste par sa simple présence, c'était comme s'ils venaient voir une ancienne gloire monter sur le ring pour recevoir un prix pour sa carrière, décidément Ben marquait à jamais les esprits et pas les moindres.

Il avait tout mit en œuvre pour que Ben puisse pleinement se concentrer, une loge à l'écart des autres, une salle d'entrainement réservé pour lui, et il avait aussi fait passer le mot qu'aucuns de ses employés ne devaient enfreindre les consignes, surtout un qui c'était fait petit au discours du Boss. Il avait suivit la demande du Champion concernant la cage, il n'avait pas été étonner sur le choix de celle-ci car connaissant lesadversaires et la stipulation du combat, seule celle-là correspondait parfaitement aux souhait de Ben. Une modification avait été faite cependant mais encore une fois elle était en parfaite concordance avec le combat. Il avait tout fait pour que Ben soit satisfait, non seulement parce qu'il voulait montré au Champion l'étendu de son pouvoir et ce qu'il pouvait mettre au point pour ces lutteurs, mais aussi et surtout pour racheter la connerie de son lutteur, car la frasque de Randy l'avait mit hors de lui. A cause de lui Ben était d'autant plus réfractaire aux tentatives de Vince pour le faire gagner ses rangs, il avait apprit par le coach de Ben que celui-ci été furieux quand il avait apprit que son combat aurait lieu dans l'arène de la WWE, il avait fallut une bonne dose de persuasion pour le convaincre que c'était la meilleur solution. C'est pour ça que tout comme ses athlètes Vince restait loin du Champion, lui montrant ainsi qu'il prenait en compte ses souhait, sa façon de faire et ainsi gagner où du moins tenter de gagner un peu de confiance vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

Plus le temps passé et plus la tension montée au seins de l'arène, Vince avait vus d'ancien Catcheurs et Divas se déplacer spécialement pour la soirée, car comme lui ils voulaient voir de leurs propres yeux le Fabuleux Champion et peut être futur Superstar de la WWE. Tout était en place côté matériel, côté foule, il ne manquait plus que le combat commence, mais avant ça bien sur il avait fallut aligné d'autres matchs, donc avec le coach Adams ils avaient fait en sorte que les Fans voient aussi bien des Lutteurs de la WWE que des lutteurs de la fédération de Ben, ils avaient même programmer un match entre équipe mélangeant les deux entreprise histoire de montrer qu'aucune rivalité n'existait entre eux. Une fois tout ça acquis et les matchs finit le grand final pourrait avoir lieu, un final qui allait être implacable pour les deux adversaire. Vince avait vu Heathen et tout comme Ben celui-ci était mit à l'écart, pas pour les même raison bien sur, mais la vue de cet homme fit froid dans le dos de Vince. Il en avait vu des lutteur mais dés comme lui jamais, il y avait chez cet homme une aura très négative qui faisait ressortir le peur chez ceux qui le voyait. Une seule personne n'avait visiblement aucun soucis avec ce côté-là, Ben n'était pas impressionner par lui, n'avait aucun mal à être face à lui et à l'affronter et c'était une autre facette du Champion que Vince aimait. Il voulait ce joyaux, cet homme unique, à la façon de faire et d'agir propre à lui-même, bien sur il ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire les paroles de Hunter, il savait que Ben serait malheureux dans son entreprise, mais avoir un tel garçon dans ses rangs serait énorme. Il envisageait même pourquoi pas de trouver d'autre lutteur de l'extrême comme Ben, lui offrant ainsi de bons adversaires et ouvrir une nouvelle catégorie de match. Il avait beaucoup de projet, d'ambition et espérait qu'il plairait au garçon et lui montrerait qu'il était prêt à beaucoup pour l'avoir, mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'il espérait été que Ben ne sorte pas trop meurtrit de son combat. Il avait effectué lui-même les derniers détails de sécurité et parler aux médecins et urgentistes, un côté de l'arrière scène avait d'ailleurs était attribué au personnel médical pour qu'ils puissent intervenir rapidement. Tout allait bien jusque-là, tout était en place, ses athlètes respectaient ses consignes d'ailleurs il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils passent outre comme leur cher collègue Orton. Bon dieu ce gamin était doué, il avait du charisme, mais il se prenait trop au sérieux, il se croyait mieux que tout le monde et ça allait lui jouer des tours, ça avait déjà commencé.

Quand le coach lui avait ramené Randy amoché, il avait vu rouge comme jamais, il était furieux après lui mais en même temps, content que quelqu'un ait enfin remit Randy à sa place. Adams lui avait décrit la scène est visiblement pour la 1ére fois Randy avait vraiment eu peur, il avait provoqué le mauvais côté de Ben et sans l'intervention du coach, il aurait à coup sûr terminé sur le liste des blessés graves. Ce gamin ne réfléchissait pas dans certain cas, quand il voulait un truc il tapait du pied comme un môme de 5 ans qui n'obtient pas le jouet désiré, mais voilà il n'avait plus 5 ans et Ben n'était pas un jouet. Quand ils étaient arrivés de la salle de Ben, Adams avait aussitôt conduit Randy à son bureau et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'en menait pas large, il savait d'avance qu'il prendrait et il essayait de se faire petit, chose pas très évidente quand on frôle les 2 mètres, s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux après lui, il aurait presque pu trouver ça comique mais les marques sur sa gorge ne prouvait que trop qu'il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes ! Après une discussion en tête à tête avec Adams, il avait donné sa sanction à Randy en lui rappelant qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle d'approcher de Ben, il semblait se tenir à carreau depuis mais il le gardait à l'œil, avec lui, on n'était jamais sûr de rien !

Une salle avait été mise en place avec écran géant pour que les Divas, Superstars et Anciens de la WWE puissent voir le combat, mais pour le moment elle restait vide. Les matchs précédents s'étaient bien déroulés, une ambiance de folie régner dans la salle et l'instant fatidique approché, le match final était dans 10 min. Tous les athlètes étaient dans le couloir menant à la scène voulant voir les adversaires venir mais surtout voir le Champion de prêt avant la confrontation. Ils virent arrivé au loin un monstre précéder de ce qui devait être son entraineur, le gars dégagait quelque chose de malsain, son attitude et sa physionomie ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était effrayant et prêt à tout pour gagner. Niveau carrure comment le décrire facile vous voyez le buste de Batista

Une montagne de muscle eh bien à ça vous rajoutez la moitié du buste de Cena et vous obtenez celui de Heathen c'est dire le monstre que c'était. Son visage faisait peur car il reflétait la folie pure et cette cicatrice qui partait du haut de son œil gauche au bas rendait son apparence encore plus terrifiante, bref une personne à qui on ne voudrait pas donner l'heure même en plein jour. Il passa devant les athlètes la tête haute et le sourire carnassier et gagna l'arrière scène et le haut des escaliers. Peu après les athlètes se mirent de chaque côté du couloir faisant une haie pour Ben, comme ça chacun pourra le voir de près sans bloquer la progression du champion. Layla qui se tenait en bout de ligne leur annonça que le Champion se présentait à son tour, un silence se fit, chacun retenait son souffle et les regards étaient tournés vers le bout du couloir. Le premier à apparaitre fut le Coach Adams, suivit bien sûr du Champion qui arborait sa ceinture sur l'épaule droite même si elle n'avait aucune valeur ici elle n'en été pas moins de grande valeur surtout du fait qu'elle était aux mains de Ben depuis 3 ans maintenant.

Cette fois ça y été ils le voyaient de près et le sentiment général était qu'effectivement Ben était impressionnant à son tour. Il était grand, musclé, un véritable Dieu Grec il était parfait, son corps était bien bâti et bien proportionné à la différence de son adversaire. Son visage était impassible, il était déjà concentré à l'extrême, donc aucune indication n'était visible de ce point de vu là, mais il en ressortait qu'il était imperturbable et concentré. Il passa au milieu de la haie la tête haute le regard braqué sur le haut des escaliers et visiblement ses pensées été déjà dans la salle, dans la cage qui n'attendait plus que lui pour se refermer, laisser cette guerre éclater.


	11. Chapter 11

**ZZZZZZZZ ( Oh réveille-toi! il est l' heure!) L'heure de quoi? (L'heure de publiiiiiier!) Déjà? ( comment ça déjà, t'as pas roupillé toute la semaine quand même? Quoi qu'à la marque des touches sur la joue, on dirait bien que si!) Maieuh même pas vrai, je faisais juste un petit somme de quelques minutes avant le match (bah justement LE MATCH c'est maintenant alors oust tu bouge ton boule on y go.) C'est maintenant? YEAAAAAAH Le numéro 3 remonte en flèche, il vole deux longueurs à Sublimstar qui mange la poussière, la ligne d'arrivée est proche mais Joly Jumper prend le mors aux dents plus acharné que jamais, quel suspens mes amis, quel suspens! (oh mon dieu elle délire, je te parle Du Match toi tu me sors un commentaire hyppique, please que quelqu'un m'aide là. tu te reprend là parce que je suis sur qu'il y a en a au moins une qui attend avec impatience ce moment, la titeufounette va t'engueuler pour ton retard à coup sur.) La titeufounette? Je crois qu'on va battre le record de surnom pour notre fan déjantée et adorée!(Bah quoi elle va kiffée je suis sur et puis vu ses coms elle le mérite, bon allez maintenant faut publier parce que là sinon on va perdre notre fan.)Ben quoi jusqu'à minuit c'est le même jour! et il est... aaah, quand est-ce que j'apprendrais à me taire moi? (oui quand hein? bon alors on disait: Le match du siècle, enfin surtout le notre, est sur le point de commencer, beaucoup de coups, de hargne, de colère et ...)De la souffrance, de la sueur et de l'hémoglobine, j'arrête on va les faire fuir! (j'aurais dis, sueur, corps en ébullition, moment très, oups je vous demande pardon je m'égare là. bref bah si vous aussi vous voulez du Lourd en tout point foncez lire le chap.) Le lourd ça te connais toi! (oh tais toi, laisse les gens lire et retourne te coucher, par contre la semaine prochaine pense à être à l'heure hein.) ...ZZZZZZ**

Certains et certaines le saluèrent d'un léger mouvement de tête et ne prirent pas mal qu'il n'y ait pas de réponse en retour, ils comprenaient et priaient pour lui, qu'il gagne et surtout qu'il ne soit pas blesser voir même pire. Au bout de la ligne se tenait d'un côté Shawn, Hunter et Vince et de l'autre, Ted, Cody et Randy, le Boss avait ce dernier à l'œil et espérait qu'il n'allait pas faire le con car ce n'était pas le moment, mais à la surprise de celui-ci Randy ne dit rien, bien au contraire dans ses yeux reflétait de l'inquiétude et un encouragement pour celui qui l'avait maitrisé sans problème. Au moment où Ben arriva en bas des marches la musique de Heathen se coupa et il entra dans la cellule sous les sifflets du public, la musique de Ben se mit à son en route et il monta calmement les marches et fit son entrée sous les acclamations du public qui devenait fou. Tous les athlètes se précipitèrent pour regagner la salle et voir son entrée, sur l'écran ils virent comme tous un homme déterminé, descendant calmement la rampe, rejoindre la cage et finalement prendre place devant sa cellule. Son coach lui parla une dernière fois et le champion monta le petit escalier et entra d'un seul pas dans la cellule, ses yeux étaient fixés sur son adversaire et rien d'autre. Sa porte se referma le combat allait commencer. Jerry Lawler avait pour cette soirée, du moins pour ce combat, la tâche d'annoncer les adversaires et les stipulations, il se leva donc et prit le micro, le public se tut et attendit.

Jerry: Mmes et Mrs dans la cellule de droite nous avons originaire de Détroit ,Max Heathen dit le Pitt Bull. Mesurant 2m05 pour 135 kilos.

Dans la cellule de gauche nous avons originaire de la Nouvelle Orléans Le Champion pour les 3 dernières années Benjamin Cooper dit Invictus. Mesurant 1m97 pour 110 kg. Ce match va se dérouler comme vous le voyez en cage et a pour stipulation le Grudge Match, pour celle et ceux qui ne savent pas ce que cela signifie et bien c'est simple: c'est un combat avec rancune où les deux adversaires se détestent et où la seule chose qui compte et de démolir son adversaire.

A ces mots Heathen sourit, Ben lui ne montra aucune émotion, la seule chose qu'il faisait été regarder son adversaire et attendre que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre. Une fois que Jerry eut fini de parler la salle était calme et la cloche retentit enfin, cette fois plus d'échappatoire les choses sérieuses commençaient. Les cellules était celle d'Elimination Chambers, une modification avait été faite pour l'événement car seul deux cellules étaient restées, ainsi pas de moyen de sortir de la cage pour Heathen, Ben pouvait l'avoir sous contrôle sans prendre le risque qu'une fois encore ce cinglé s'en prenne au public. D'un coup des claps se firent entendre et les lutteurs entrèrent sur le ring, Heathen comme un fou, Ben lui calmement, aucune précipitation chaque chose en son temps.

Comme tout le monde j'avais hâte de voir Ben à l'œuvre, le voir évoluer sur un ring à nouveau, mais en voyant son adversaire ce désaxé qui lui ferait face pour une ultime fois j'avais ressenti une angoisse sans précédent. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça mais depuis que j'avais vu Ben pour la 1ére fois il y avait comme une connexion entre lui et moi dont je ne pouvais expliquer la cause. Le voir apparaitre droit, concentré et prêt à tout me remplit d'admiration, je croyais en lui comme je n'avais jamais cru en un autre même pas en Shawn, mon compagnon de toujours c'est vous dire. Une fois que le gamin monta les marches, je me suis dirigé vers la salle et m'installais au premier rang, un silence se fit, nous avions tous les yeux braqués sur lui qui descendait la rampe calmement sans véritablement prendre compte de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il était serein du jamais vu, il allait affronter un monstre et lui semblait calme, quand il entra dans sa cellule je pris une grosse goulée d'air, toujours cette appréhension dans les tripes. Jerry présenta son adversaire hué par le public puis il présenta Ben et là mon cœur eut un raté, non ce n'était pas possible, j'avais mal entendu c'était impossible ! Ma crispation n'échappa pas à Shawn qui me demanda si j'allais bien, mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre, j'étais tétanisé, incapable d'émettre un son ou de faire le moindre geste car maintenant je savais, je comprenais pourquoi, pourquoi ce môme avait un tel effet sur moi, pourquoi je l'admirais tellement et pourquoi j'avais tellement peur à cet instant.

J'étais dans ma cellule, concentré, ni le bruit de la foule, ni les pitoyables tentatives d'effroi de Heathen ne me parvenaient, ma bulle était en place, intacte et solide. Une infime partie de moi percevait ce qui se passer autour de moi, mais l'autre était uniquement diriger vers mon adversaire. A l'entente du Clic l'ensemble de mon cerveau se réunit, ça y était, cette guerre allait prendre fin et je devais tout donner. Je le faisais à chaque fois, mais là je devais faire le double, frapper plus fort, me déplacer plus vite et imposer de suite ma supériorité. D'habitude j'attendais un moment, différent pour chaque adversaires, pour entrer dans le combat, j'attendais que celui-ci soit presque arrivé à ses limites et là j'entrer en jeu. Heathen le savait, nos deux précédentes rencontres l'avaient informé de ça, mais pas cette fois, non cette fois j'allais de suite entrer dans le duel, 1er effet de surprise auquel il n'allait pas s'attendre, ni lui ni personne d'ailleurs, l'effet sera total. Comme je l'avais prévus dès que nos cellules furent débloquées il entra en trombe sur le ring, moi comme à mon habitude je le fis calmement, j'étais serein, concentré et déterminer. Comme deux lions en cage, ce que nous étions en quelque sorte, nous tournions en rond gardant le visuel sur l'autre, lui souriant macabrement, moi attendant sa 1ére attaque qui ne tarda pas. D'un coup il se rua vers moi tentant de m'exploser contre les maillons en acier derrière moi. Il n'eut pas le temps de m'atteindre que d'un coup je bondis vers le haut et projeta mes jambes en avant directement dans sa tronche, il fût expulser en arrière et moi je retombais agilement sur mes jambes. Je le regardais rouler sur le sol, se tenir la mâchoire et me regarder surpris, il comprit que cette fois pas de temps mort. Il se releva et inclina sa tête en signe d'acquiescement, le message était passé et bien reçu.

Vexé, le Pitt m'allongea une droite monstrueuse que je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver cette fois, elle me cueillit au menton et me jeta au sol à ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas un coup à sa portée et il était bien plus fort que dans mes souvenirs, soit il s'était énormément entraîné ou bien plus probablement, quelque chose clochait, je croisais son regard avec attention, ses yeux brillaient de haine et d'autre chose…

- Le ton est donné, il n'y aura pas de quartiers dans ce combat !

- Ni de temps mort, après une phase d'observation d'à peine quelques secondes, les hostilités sont lancées.

- On peut effectivement parler d'hostilité ici, vous sentez la haine qui émane d'eux ? C'est à glacer le sang, brrrrr !

- Prenez donc une petite laine Jerry ! Le jeune Benjamin Cooper est à l'attaque, il a radicalement modifié son style pour ce combat.

- Cette rencontre est la troisième pour Max « Pitt Bull » Heathen et Benjamin l'Invictus, ils se connaissent par cœur désormais, c'est une excellente stratégie pour Ben que de miser sur la surprise !

- Ooooh quelle droite monumentale ! Le Pitt Bull a couché le champion d'un seul coup de poing !

- Benjamin est sonné pour le coup mais pas pour très longtemps, il semble être surpris par ce coup mais il se ressaisit rapidement et il revient à l'attaque !

- Ben explose pour de bon cette fois, il est totalement hors de contrôle et pourtant plus précis et méticuleux que jamais. Un DDT à couper le souffle, d'ailleurs Heathen semble l'avoir perdu ! Qu'il mette ses lentilles pour le retrouver, il doit traîner quelque part au sol.

- Cole, je serais vous, je m'abstiendrais de ce genre de commentaires si vous ne voulez pas manger de la purée jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

- Il faudrait encore qu'il m'attrape pour ça mais vu sa lenteur de mammouth face à Ben ce soir, il n'a aucune chance de ressortir en assez bonne forme pour ça !

- Je vous l'accorde, Heathen semble en grande difficulté face au champion, il ne lui laisse aucun répit, les prises s'enchaînent et les chutes aussi !

- Un chokeslam et Vlan, le Pitt Bull mords une nouvelle fois la poussière.

- Il se relève inlassablement, à croire qu'il ne ressent pas les coups !

- Magistral coup de pied retourné en pleine tête, Heathen doit voir de jolies petites étoiles partout.

- Mon dieu ! Max éclate de rire en se relevant, sourire rouge sang, ce type est fou ma parole !

Le combat était aussi brutal que je m'y attendais, Ben déchaînait sa pleine puissance, consumé par la rage mais à la différence d'Heathen, elle ne l'aveuglait pas, elle le rendait plus fort, plus précis encore et le Pitt Bull ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus désordonnés et il n'attaquait presque plus, tentant désespérément de placer des parades et d'amortir certains coups. J'avais vu Ben se plonger dans son regard après avoir fini au sol d'un seul coup de poing et j'avais blêmi en voyant mon gamin secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Heathen était fort et fou mais pas à ce point, quelque chose clochait ! Ben avait relevé la tête et sa colère avait explosé instantanément, Max avait encaissé ses coups sans broncher pendant un long moment avant de rire, dévoilant des dents ensanglantées, il avait relevé sa garde et avait prononcé quelques mots « à mon tour » avais-je cru lire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'attaque à son tour. Ses premiers coups avaient été bloqués sans difficulté par Ben mais les assauts de la brute étaient si puissants que sa garde commençait à s'affaiblir, un premier coup passa puis un second qui le plia en deux. Ben chercha son souffle, le coup de poing du molosse l'avait touché au diaphragme et je le vis tousser en forçant l'air à regagner ses poumons mais se faisant il perdit de précieuses secondes qu'Heathen mit à contributions pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à mon poulain. Ben finit au sol pour la seconde fois de la rencontre qui durait depuis quelques minutes, une éternité selon moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de bondir sur mes pieds en hurlant son prénom, désespéré, j'aurais dû être à ses côtés, au plus près de la cage mais mon gamin m'avait fait comprendre que c'était son combat et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, il ne m'avait pas pardonné ma trahison, aussi m'étais-je installé au premier rang, le plus près possible de lui. Ben avait dû entendre ma voix car il se tourna vers moi une fraction de seconde avant de se relever, la détermination brûlait toujours dans son regard et il bondit sur ses pieds pour reprendre le combat. Ben reprit aussitôt l'avantage psychologique sur Heathen, je compris qu'il n'avait fait que tester la force et les attaques du Pitt Bull, désormais plus aucun coup ne passait et la brute devenait folle de rage, son incapacité à attendre mon protégé le rendait encore plus incohérent malgré les exhortations de son taré d'entraîneur à « le pulvériser ». Ben était précision et rapidité là où Max était moulinets inefficaces et brassage d'air, son coach éructait de plus bel, il avait compris que son monstre ne serait jamais en mesure de vaincre mon prodige à la loyal !

Je laissais Heathen m'attaquer encore et encore, contrant jusque-là sans mal ses coups et prises ce qui eut le don de le frustré encore plus et c'est exactement ce que je voulais, sans qu'il s'en rende compte je l'amenais exactement là où je le voulais. Plus sa colère montée, plus il se disperser, au contraire de moi, la mienne augmenter aussi mais elle était accouplée à ma rage et je maitrisais parfaitement les deux. La farce avait commencée depuis 17 minutes et d'un coup ce fut le tournant de la soirée, Heathen encore une fois fit ce que j'attendais, il explosa, furieux comme jamais voyant que rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait jusque-là marché. Je savais que cette fois notre fureur serait commune, qu'il allait faire une connerie mais pour la 1ére fois je fus surpris et déstabiliser. Il profita d'une inattention de l'arbitre pour le choper, le soulever du sol et me l'envoyer, je fus décontenancé 1 seconde mais mon instinct repris vite le dessus, je réceptionnais l'arbitre dans mes bras et roulais sur moi-même en arrière sans le lâcher pour minimiser le choc et notre chute et éviter que le gars ne se blesse. Je me relevais rapidement mais Heathen était déjà là, expulsant l'arbitre sur le côté et me chopant à la gorge avant que je sois totalement sur mes pieds. Il me souleva du sol et me tint face à lui, je pouvais facilement sortir de cette prise, contrairement à d'autres, mais à ce moment-là j'eus la confirmation qu'un truc clochait chez lui, sa force était décuplée et ses yeux dilatés, merde ce con était chargé, il n'y avait pas d'autre explications. D'un coup mon corps entra violemment en contact avec le plexi de la cellule, non seulement mon souffle était coupé pour la seconde fois de la soirée, mais je ressentis un élancement dans la tête. Il profita de mon étourdissement passager pour sortir et m'enfermer dans la cellule et ainsi mettre fin à ce riait comme un dément, persuadé d'avoir emporté la partie, le match ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon mais il pensait m'avoir à son entière merci, incapable de me libérer, il se voyait sûrement déjà avec la ceinture autour des reins et tout à ses fanfaronnades, il ne prêta pas attention à un détail, moi si ! Malgré la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne j'avais perçu son erreur, je me redressais et d'un coup ma colère, ma rage, et ma partie de folie se libérèrent. J'étais hors de moi, ce bâtard pensé gagner aussi facilement, pendre le dessus sur moi en se droguant et en m'enfermant dans la cellule, il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs mais cette dernière allait lui être fatale. Je me positionnai de côté dans la cellule, fermais mes yeux et me concentrais, à nous deux connard !

Après les exclamations de surprises, un lourd silence se fit dans l'arène, ni les commentateurs, ni le public ne parlaient, certains étaient choqués, d'autres attendaient de voir ma réaction, ceux qui me connaissaient avaient compris et savaient que cette fois ma fureur était au summum. Un 1er Blang résonna dans la salle, le public haletait, Heathen se retourna pour voir ce qu'il devait juger comme une pitoyable tentative de sortie, en effet j'avais donné un violent coup de pied dans la porte, mais pas suffisant pour sortir, mais là encore tout était calculer. Heathen se rapprocha de la cellule, se tient bien en face de moi souriant comme un con et sans qu'il puisse réagir je profitais de son inattention pour porter mon 2e coup, cette fois accès sur la serrure. La porte céda d'un coup et Heathen la prit en pleine gueule, il fut projeté violement au milieu du ring à moitié sonner et le nez exploser. En effet ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'est qu'aucun Clic ne s'était produit quand il avait fermé la porte, elle n'était pas complètement verrouiller, un peu coincée certes mais 2 coups bien porter et avec suffisamment de force avaient suffi à la faire sauter, j'étais libre et ma fureur aussi.

- Il s'est libéré !

- Ben a défoncé la porte et le visage de son adversaire qui saigne du nez d'un seul coup de pied, le premier n'était visiblement qu'une diversion pour l'amener à se placer devant la porte !

- Porte qui a fait voler dans les airs le Pitt Bull, je ne savais pas que les chiens pouvaient voler, le champion en titre vient de nous le démontrer !

- Quel déferlement de violence ! On croyait l'Invictus fou de rage tout à l'heure, nous n'avions vu qu'une minuscule étincelle de colère.

- Une chose est sûre, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Max Heathen, on dirait que le Pitt Bull est tombé sur un os !

- Très drôle Jerry ! Oh ! Shooting tendril knee drop executé à la perfection, il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'il utilise cette prise en match !

- Vous avez raison, le champion a visiblement étoffé son palmarès de prise en vue de ce combat, dommage que le Pitt n'ait pas pensé à en faire de même !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est capable de penser ?

- Cole, vous cherchez décidément les ennuis ! En attendant le challenger a bien du mal à se relever et Ben l'attend de pied ferme, il est déjà dans son dos et…

- Flying back elbow ! Allô Houston, y a –t-il encore quelqu'un en ligne?

- Le Pitt Bull titube, je crois qu'il ne voit plus très clair, vous devriez lui prêter vos lunettes, Cole, avec vos loupes, il arrivera peut-être à voir bouger le champion !

- Benjamin virevolte à la vitesse de l'éclair, on a presque du mal à le voir se déplacer, il attaque plus vite que vous ne parlez Jerry, ce qui n'est pas un exploit en soi !

Les deux commentateurs échangèrent un regard assassin avant d'hurler à l'unisson :

- Swanton bomb !

- Vous avez entendu ce craquement sec ? Je crois qu'il y a encore eu de la casse !

- Après le nez d'Heathen, qu'est-ce qui vient de lâcher et chez qui ?

- Heathen se relève, son bras droit pend tristement, je crois qu'on a la réponse, comment peut-il encore tenir debout ?

Cette soirée était décidément haute en tension, le match et les adversaires était puissant, mais un détail me surprenait, la réaction de Hunter à l'annonce du nom de Ben, j'avais vu la peur, la joie, et l'incrédulité se refléter sur son visage en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'étais déconcerté par sa réaction, après tout nous avions déjà vu Ben et même fait sa connaissance, mais là c'était comme si mon meilleur ami le voyait pour la première fois, comme si d'un coup il prenait conscience de qui il était, j'étais confus pour le moins. Dès que le combat commença Hunter se braqua d'entrée, il semblait vouloir bondir de sa chaise à chaque coup que prenait Ben, ses mains étaient raides, tout son corps semblait figé dans la peur, son regard était rempli de terreur, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Nous nous connaissions depuis un bail et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça pour personne, jamais il n'avait affiché une telle terreur pour qui que ce soit à part pour sa famille bien sûr, alors pourquoi cette réaction pour un jeune catcheur qu'il connaissait à peine? Ben était attractif c'était certain, les personnes présente dans cette pièce moi y comprit ainsi que le public étions tous avec lui, mais Hunter lui était au-delà de ça, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à regarder ce duel terrible, à maîtriser ses émotions, comme si c'était lui qui prenait les coups. Une fois le combat finit j'allais sans aucun doute lui demander des explications, son comportement n'était pas normal loin de là, j'avais le terrible sentiment qu'il me cachait quelque chose, un secret inavoué et nous n'avions pas de secret du moins je le pensais jusque-là, visiblement j'avais tort.

Ben était proprement hallucinant, j'avais déjà été impressionné par son talent à l'entraînement mais ce n'était rien à côté de celui qu'il développait actuellement ! La rage qui animait chaque geste ne le rendait que plus parfait, il exerçait un contrôle absolu sur lui-même et le combat, avec lui, la lutte devenait un art dont il était l'orfèvre. Je ne me rendais que davantage compte de nos différences et de ma faiblesse comparé à lui. Ils avaient tous raison, je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour l'affronter, le petit geste de tête de Taker quand Ben avait pris le dessus me l'avait encore confirmé, une façon de me dire, tu vois, c'est ça un champion et j'étais d'accord mais à la différence d'Heathen, je savais penser et m'adapter, le jour où nous serions enfin face à face, je serais prêt ! Dès le début du match, la donne avait été donnée et leur style était radicalement différent l'un de l'autre. Ben ressemblait à un félin, grand, souple, rapide et très attentif, son regard ne quittait jamais sa proie, tandis que le Pitt Bull était le portrait type de la brute épiasse sans cervelle, il se contentait de cogner, comptant sur sa force brute ou d'encaisser les coups sans chercher plus que ça à les bloquer. Sa résistance aux coups n'était pas naturelle d'ailleurs !

J'avais été surpris qu'il puisse étaler Ben d'un seul coup de poing malgré sa stature et je n'avais pas été le seul surpris, Ben s'était ébroué, incrédule avant de se ruer dans le combat avec plus d'intensité mais pour l'avoir assez observé à l'entraînement, il savait qu'il ne donnait pas encore sa pleine mesure. Il testait Heathen qui lui ne s'était pas donné cette peine. Ben avait volé au tapis pour la seconde fois du match, il avait encaissé pas mal de coups dont les impacts avaient très vite commencés à apparaître. Il avait relevé la tête et j'avais vu son regard, ses yeux commençaient à foncer, sa colère augmentait, j'avais assisté au même phénomène en le provoquant quelques jours plus tôt, je connaissais la suite, Max était mal barré ! Plus aucun de ses coups n'étaient passés et il avait fini par choper l'arbitre pour le balancer à Ben, j'avais déjà vu ce genre de tactique dans des matchs même chez nous mais la différence était que c'était prévu, pas ici, malgré tout, Ben avait réceptionné le gars en douceur en dépit du second vol plané qu'il avait effectué quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'Heathen l'avait éjecté pour choper le champion par le cou. Malgré moi, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de glisser mes doigts sur les marques qui ornaient le mien, elles avaient foncé depuis la veille, se détachant encore plus nettement mais je n'avais pas cherché à les camoufler, elles étaient ma motivation, le rappel constant de ma cuisante défaite et la source de mon acharnement à l'affronter pour de bon en match ! Ben était passé à travers la porte de sa cage avant d'heurter violemment la paroi du fond, j'avais frémis en entendant le bruit de son corps impitoyablement broyé contre le métal avant que le monstre ne le relâche, fier de lui et sûr de sa victoire. Ça allait certainement la lui coûter d'ailleurs car dès que Ben avait retrouvé son souffle et ses esprits, je l'avais vu fermer les yeux pour se concentrer, la caméra s'était approchée et il avait rouvert les paupières qui dissimulaient des yeux noirs d'encre ! Si Max avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de bon sens, il devrait fuir en courant ou le supplier de l'épargner mais il nous avait une fois encore prouvé qu'il n'en avait aucun en se plaçant devant la porte en riant. Elle lui avait explosé le nez en sautant sous le coup de pied de Ben et je m'étais dit que c'était là la première d'une longue suite de blessure à venir, ma conviction fut confirmée quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'un craquement sec retentit dans l'arèna, clavicule, pensais-je tandis que Ben poursuivait ses attaques.

Il avait considérablement accéléré son rythme, les prises se succédaient à un rythme dévastateur, il s'était à peine relevé de sa swanton bomb qu'un springboard lui tombait dessus, Max n'avait plus aucune chance malgré les injures et les propos haineux de son ordure de coach, le match était déjà fini mais Max était le seul à ne pas le savoir à priori.

La colère de Ben était si forte désormais qu'il risquait de le tuer en plaçant un mauvais et bien que personne ne regretterait Heathen, je n'accepterais pas de voir la carrière et la vie de ma cible finir en fumée pour un connard comme lui, aussi malgré moi je le suppliais intérieurement de se calmer un peu.

Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière, Ben laissa à Max un peu de répit pour se relever et retrouver ses esprits, il l'expédia d'un saut chassé magnifique directement dans les cordes et profita de sa position pour le coincer dans un hangman, il recula pour prendre son élan et je grinçais des dents en voyant sa position, non, il n'allait pas faire ça, dites-moi qu'il va s'arrêter ! Et pourtant, Ben ne montra pas la moindre hésitation avant de lui porter un punt kick ! J'utilisais moi-même cette prise en match mais à la différence de Ben, je ne touchais pas vraiment ma cible. Je vis la tête du Pitt Bull partir en arrière sous le coup et je craignis un instant que ses cervicales ne se soient brisées sous l'impact mais les cordes se détournèrent et Max glissa au sol, sonné pendant quelques secondes avant de se ruer vers le grillage pour y grimper, totalement désorienté et paniqué.

J'étais hors de moi, cette rage remplissait chaque partie de mon corps, atténuant les douleurs, j'étais comme une pile électrique. J'attendais que ce fils de chienne fasse son dernier faux pas pour que je l'achève. Il fallait que j'agisse vite, qu'il fasse cette ultime tentative car ma vision commença à se flouter, sûrement le coup que j'avais pris à la tête, allez le clébard un dernier effort, un essai décisif que je clôture ta misérable carrière. D'un coup je le vis monter aux maillons de la cage, quel con il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir, ultime tentative pour lui mais exactement ce que je voulais. Il était tellement confus après tous les coups qu'il avait pris depuis tout à l'heure, qu'il se prenait pour spyderman, je souris légèrement à ma pensée et à mon ultime coup, il était temps de faire descendre spidercochon de là. J'attendis qu'il soit à mi-hauteur et je m'élançais à mon tour, sous les cris horrifiés de mon coach, j'arrivais rapidement derrière Heathen, le ceinturais à la taille et d'un coup je propulsais nos corps en arrière, la chute serait rude mais qu'importe. J'allais faire du Pitt Bull un vulgaire batard castré, jamais plus il ne fanfaronnerait.

- Le tournant du match est là, Ben a mis une sacré correction au Pitt Bull qui semble désorienté, il grimpe aux maillons de la cage pour s'enfuir, il a visiblement oublié que cette cage possède un toit !

- Vous avez vu le léger sourire du champion ? Il a l'air de s'amuser comme un fou là-dedans et pourtant les impacts de coups qu'il porte témoignent de la violence du combat !

- Mais l'adrénaline empêche très certainement la douleur d'atteindre son cerveau ce qui n'ait manifestement pas le cas de son adversaire qui titube, le combat devrait déjà être fini, Heathen n'ait plus en mesure de répliquer et il tente de fuir.

- Le champion le suit et son petit sourire n'augure rien de bon, je m'attends au pire !

- Ou au meilleur, quoi qu'il en soit Benjamin semble prêt à mettre un terme à ce combat et à la carrière du Pitt Bull !

J'observais mon gamin grimper au mur derrière Max avec terreur, je ne savais pas précisément ce qu'il avait en tête mais j'avais vu son sourire et il m'avait fait froid dans le dos, je ne le connaissais que trop bien, c'était celui qu'il avait juste avant de faire une énorme connerie plus grosse que lui et l'égo d'Orton réunis ! Je me levais d'un bond en lui hurlant de ne pas faire ça ! Ne pas faire quoi au juste, je ne savais pas et je ne tenais pas à le savoir, je voulais juste qu'il redescende de là et attende l'autre débile au sol.

- Ben a rattrapé Max sur le grillage, il le ceinture, il prend appui, il s'élance et…

- Oh mon dieu ! Quel choc ! Ils se sont écrasés de toute leur masse !

-Les deux hommes sont inertes, le bruit de leur chute s'est répercuté dans tout l'arène, un silence de mort règne désormais.

- On attend anxieusement qu'ils bougent, le coach Adams est debout dans le public, livide, si Ben ne bouge pas, il faudra aussi aller ramasser ce pauvre homme !

- Ben bouge ! Le champion est toujours conscient, c'est stupéfiant !

- Il fait le tombé ! C'est incroyable !

C'est la victoire ! Ben a remporté le match !

- Les secours se précipitent, Max ne bouge plus !

- Ben se relève, il brandit le titre qu'il a fièrement défendu, le champion se sera jamais détrôné je vous le garantis !

Plus le temps passait plus la violence entre les deux augmentée, Heathen avait pour un temps très court eut le dessus avec délectation mais là c'était sans aucun doute Ben qui avait la main et quelle main, je n'avais jamais vu de telles prises de risque effectuées avec autant de panache. Il enchaînait les prises les plus folles et plus dangereuses avec une telle aisance que tout le monde était scotché. Nous souffrions avec lui, mais nous exultions avec lui aussi, nous étions en symbiose avec le gamin du jamais vu. Chaque coup qu'avait pris le Champion me faisait mal un peu comme si c'était moi qui les prenaient, j'avais sans nul doute plus mal que lui. Chaque prise qu'il faisait lui redonnant le dessus me rendait fier comme pas possible, j'applaudissais et l'encourageais comme tout le monde mais pour des raisons différentes.

Quand d'un coup Heathen avait piégé Ben dans la cellule mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, non ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça? Ce connard ne pouvait pas remporter la victoire sur ça? Voyant qu'il perdait il n'avait trouvé que ça pour gagner c'était pathétique. A ce moment la caméra avait fait un gros plan sur le champion emprisonné, son visage était contracté de fureur, ses yeux étaient noirs et son corps crispé de colère, le môme avait atteint son paroxysme niveau haine. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui, j'avais mal pour lui, putain qu'on débloque cette satanée porte, comme une réponse à mon souhait silencieux Ben donna un 1er coup dans la porte, Heathen s'était approché et se mit devant et au 2e coup la porte avait cédé avec un grand fracas. Un " oh putain il a tout explosé" retentit dans la salle et tout le monde était debout pour encouragé le seul homme à être sortit d'une des cellules par ce moyen. Il était incroyable, ce fut le début de la fin pour Heathen, Ben enchainait les prises, certains d'entre nous les faisions mais lui les exerçait à sa sauce, avec une haine et une rapidité qui nous comblaient d'admiration.

Ben était fou, la foule était folle, nous étions fou, les mêmes sentiments nous unissait mais à des degrés différents. Heathen avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir, Ben lui décuplait ses forces, le vainqueur était sans nul doute possible l'Invictus. Même si je prenais plaisir à voir cet affrontement, je voulais qu'il prenne fin, les coups d'Heathen commençaient à apparaitre sur le corps de Ben et je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte en plus mauvaise état. Ma peur augmenta d'un coup, Heathen était tellement désorienté qu'il grimpait à la cage et le sourire qu'afficha Ben ne me disait rien qui vaille, il allait tout tenter, au risque de se foutre en l'air lui aussi. Je me suis levé d'un coup quand Ben prit son élan et alla choper Heathen, mon monde s'arrêta ainsi que mon cœur, je regardais avec effroi les 2 chuter vers le sol et s'écraser lourdement dans un bruit horrible. La salle fut silencieuse, nos yeux étaient braqués sur les deux gars, Heathen était définitivement hors course, la caméra se braqua sur Ben et un WAOUH retentit quand il bougea, il l'avait fait, il avait une fois de plus gagné, ce gamin était définitivement un très grand champion. Il effectua le tombé et la foule explosa, le champion avait tout donné et il avait montré à tous qui il était, un grand, un très grand. Quand l'arbitre lui leva le bras après lui avoir rendu sa ceinture j'étais fou de joie, rempli de fierté et tellement heureux de cette fin, jamais je n'oublierais ce moment et j'essuyais une larme de bonheur et de soulagement avant que quelqu'un ne la voit !

Ben avait remporté son match après 50 min intense. Il s'était relevé avec difficulté pour brandir son titre, en défiant l'arène d'un regard comme pour annoncer à quiconque viserait son titre qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter, son regard s'était brièvement posé sur son coach qui semblait enfin en mesure de respirer, il l'avait salué d'un bref hochement de tête avant de quitter la cage. Il regagnait l'arrière scène sous les acclamations de l'ensemble des lutteurs. Chaque geste le faisait souffrir désormais et arrivé à la dernière marche, il s'écroula et Randy le rattrapa de justesse, du sang s'écoulait de l'oreille droite de Ben. Un cri d'horreur s'éleva de tout le monde et Vince hurla après ses infirmiers pour qu'il le prenne en charge immédiatement en renvoyant ses lutteurs au loin. Randy tenait fermement Ben dans ses bras et le champion ouvrit les yeux en disant d'une voix rauque:

Ben: t'as vu la différence entre toi et moi, rien de comparable.

Randy: Oui j'ai vu, mais accroche toi, car j'ai toujours l'intention de t'affronter !

Ben: Tu veux vraiment que je mette fin à ta carrière toi !

Ben sombrait peu à peu et Randy lui dit :

Le combat n'est pas fini, reste avec moi champion !

Malgré la tentative de Randy, Ben ferma peu à peu les yeux tenant fermement la main de Randy, signe qu'il n'abandonnait pas de plein gré, son corps lui flanchait, il avait trop encaissé ce soir. Il était surpris de la force qu'il exerçait sur sa main alors que sa conscience vacillait, Randy avait encore sous-estimé la force du champion et il plaça instinctivement son autre main derrière le crâne de Ben pour l'empêcher de heurter le sol lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les secours arrivèrent vite et se mirent de suite au travail, mais ce n'était pas évident car il était impossible de délier les mains des 2 hommes. Néanmoins avec l'aide de Randy, ils parvinrent à mettre Ben sur le brancard et se dirigèrent vers l'ambulance, il fallait faire vite, chaque seconde était précieuse. Randy grimpa avec eux, même si la force de Ben était en partie responsable de leur attachement, il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul, pas moyen, il irait jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Les lumières de l'ambulance dansaient dans le couloir, la sirène résonnait dans un silence de mort, aucune superstar ne disait le moindre mot, ils avaient observé les ambulanciers charger le corps inerte de Ben avec l'aide de Randy, Max Heathen venait également d'être évacué et tout le monde se taisait en espérant que le champion se remettrait de ses blessures, Hunter, livide était tombé au sol, la tête dans les mains et Shawn tentait de comprendre la raison de sa réaction en serrant son épaule avec amitié.

Le coach Adams traversa à son tour les backstages sans un regard pour les superstars, il se rua vers sa voiture, les mains tremblantes et fit tomber son trousseau de clef avant de le ramasser rageusement, il l'introduisit dans le neiman et démarra en trombe derrière l'ambulance.

Le calme régna de nouveau dans les vestiaires, les visages étaient tendus par l'angoisse, désormais, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Devinez qui c'eeeeeest! (Et oui comme vous le constatez cette semaine elle est réveillée à temps un miracle hein.C'est nous que voilà en cette belle journée pour une nouvelle...) Une nouvelle quoi dis? Une nouvelle quoi? Dis dis dis! (****publication tu croyais que je parlais de quoi? une chose à pas changer depuis la semaine dernière. C****'est pas vrai elle s'est rendormie décidement faut tout faire: DEBOUTTTTTTTTTT) Heein ? Ah oui pardon, publication nouvelle, nouveau chapitre, nouvelles péripéties, tout plein de suspens, de truc et de bidules avec un petit peu de ça pour saupoudrer le tout! (voilà vous mixez l'ensemble et vous obtenez un nouveau chapitre pleins de bonnes choses) on s'en est bien sortie sur ce coup-là hein? Hein qu'on est douée! (on est douée, bah quoi ? oui on s'envoie des fleurs vu que personne le fait pffff!) baisse la tête, vlà le vaaaaase! (c'est toi qui est visée va savoir pourquoi. bon reste baissée ok j'ai encore besoin de toi et eux aussi même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. On arrête avec notre grande tirade afin que vous profitiez de votre lecture.)pourquoi t'as pas d'escabeau? Oui bonne lecture! (euh on s'en va titeufounette à sortit les cailloux, on se barre ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh la prochaine!) COOOOOUUURSSSSSSSS!**

L'ambulance roulait tous feux hurlants, j'entendais les voitures changer précipitamment de files pour lui libérer le passage. Ben était toujours fermement agrippé à ma main, sa puissance n'avait de cesse de m'impressionner, j'avais dû sauter dans l'ambulance avec eux car même inconscient, il me tenait encore assez fort pour m'empêcher de me libérer, d'ailleurs j'aurais refusé de rester là à attendre de ses nouvelles même s'il ne s'était pas cramponné à moi. Quelque chose me liait à lui, quelque chose de fort que je refuserais de laisser partir sans pour autant pouvoir lui donner un nom.

Nos mains jointes reposaient sur la civière désormais, elles passaient à l'origine en diagonale par le torse de Ben mais je m'étais contorsionné pour repasser du côté de sa main droite, celle qui me tenait, quand j'avais senti avec horreur les os brisés du champion se soulever à chaque inspiration laborieuse sous mes doigts. Mon poignet était donc fortement tordu de ce fait mais je m'en moquais totalement, j'étais même soulagé que sa conscience ait vacillée car il souffrirait le martyr à son réveil mais je demeurais très inquiet pour lui, le sang qui coulait de son oreille disait commotion mais surtout hémorragie cérébrale, Ben devait passer au bloc d'urgence sous peine de garder de graves séquelles par la suite !

L'ambulancier qui était à l'arrière avec nous parlait à un rythme effréné, je percevais quelques mots par ci par là, entièrement focalisé sur le champion que je suppliais intérieurement de s'accrocher.

La blouse blanche parla de sa tension en chute libre et de ses réactions qui faiblissait : « Il plonge » l'entendis-je dire, je suivais le rythme cardiaque erratique de Ben sur le moniteur et resserrais ma main sur la sienne en parlant pour la première fois à voix haute :

- Allez tiens le coup champion, continue à te battre ! Accroche-toi bon sang !

L'ambulancier me jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui injecter une substance, je l'ignorais totalement, toujours concentré sur Benjamin et sur le moniteur, j'étais tendu à l'extrême, répétant sans arrêt « Allez, allez » et de longues minutes passèrent avant que Ben ne soit enfin stabilisé, son cœur battait de nouveau au bon rythme mais les deux mots de l'ambulancier ne quittait plus mon esprit : « Il s'enfonce » le coma était proche, c'était le risque dans notre métier mais c'était souvent la dernière chose qui puisse nous arriver avant qu'on soit forcé de raccrocher.

Nous étions arrivés devant l'hôpital, l'ambulance fut forcée de ralentir pour prendre un dernier virage et je grognais intérieurement sur leur lenteur, je voulais déjà qu'on y soit, que Ben soit pris en charge et hors de danger, je voulais entendre le médecin me dire que Ben n'avait rien de grave, juste un peu de fatigue mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il était inutile de me voiler la face, si Ben se remettait de ses blessures sans garder de séquelles, il ne le ferait pas en une semaine, il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

L'ambulance s'immobilisa, je me levais d'un bond et me cognais violemment le crâne contre le toit de métal, mon poignet craqua sous le choc et je pestais une seconde en me frottant le crâne de ma main libre, j'ouvrais aussitôt les portières dans la précipitation, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, faire décharger Ben au plus vite. L'infirmier posa sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda de me calmer avant de me refaire passer de l'autre côté de Ben pour que nos mains sont de nouveau dans le bon angle, ça faciliterait la descente mais je me refusais à laisser son bras peser sur son torse, aussi le tins-je à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui pour éviter d'aggraver ses éventuelles autres blessures. Ensemble, nous déchargeâmes Benjamin de l'ambulance, l'équipe était déjà là pour nous accueillir et je leur en étais reconnaissant. L'ambulancier fit son récap aux infirmières tandis que nous courrions dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le médecin de service. Il consulta rapidement la fiche que lui donnait l'ambulancier avant de se tourner vers moi, j'avais observé les nouveaux arrivants rapidement avant de me focaliser de nouveau sur le champion inconscient mais le regard du médecin sur moi avait immédiatement attiré mon attention et je l'écoutais attentivement :

- Monsieur, vous êtes de sa famille ?

Je secouais la tête négativement, me sentant soudain inutile et en dehors de ma place, ce n'était pas moi qui aurait dû tenir sa main et pourtant, je me refusais toujours à essayer de briser sa prise autour de mes doigts, je pourrais toujours prétendre qu'il était trop fort pour moi ou que j'avais peur d'aggraver ses blessures en me libérant mais la vérité c'est que je me sentais profondément lié à lui et que séparer nos mains briserait ce lien tenu alors je m'accrochais le plus longtemps possible.

D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur lui, antécédents médicaux, allergies ?

Je ne sais pas, je… Il faut demander à son coach, je le vois qui arrive là-bas, lui le sait, il sait tout ce qu'i dire sur son champion.

Le médecin s'éloigna rapidement, ses yeux s'étaient brièvement posés sur nos mains liées mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais j'avais perçu son interrogation sur le moyen de nous séparer, je l'avais entendu parler de faire préparer le bloc en urgence et de besoin d'autorisation à une infirmière, il fallait l'opérer immédiatement!

J'ai suivi l'ambulance en état de transe, je ne voyais rien d'autre que le véhicule devant moi roulant à une allure folle dans laquelle était mon gamin. J'avais a de nombreuses reprises vu Ben blessé, mais là je savais que ses blessures surtout celle de la tête était très grave, j'avais peur comme jamais je souhaitais qu'une chose c'est que mon petit s'accroche, qu'il tienne bon et continu sur sa lancer de victoire. Je n'avais pas d'enfant mais celui dans l'ambulance était comme le miens, le fils que je n'avais pas eus, mes réactions et ma peur étaient plus celle d'un père voulant que son fils aille bien que d'un coach voulant que son champion se batte. Nous nous étions mutuellement trouvés tous les deux, lui n'ayant pas de père et moi n'ayant pas de fils, une sorte de lien indescriptible nous liés à jamais et je priais pour que mon tout petit s'en sorte. Je ne prenais pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, elles étaient le résultat de mon état émotionnel, au plus profond de moi j'avais eus la certitude que le match finirait mal, que les blessures seraient sérieuses, mais là à cet instant-là seul chose que je voulais c'était que ma peur soit plus sérieuse que ses blessures. J'étais rassuré par le fait qu'il n'était pas seul, il avait Randy avec lui, auprès de lui et ça c'était bien, car même si le gamin avait provoqué mon champion, qu'il éprouvait un besoin enfantin de l'affronter, il avait tout mis de côté pour soutenir mon garçon ne voulant pas le lâcher, voulant être à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Ces deux-là étaient très différents, mais au moment où Ben en a eu le plus besoin Randy lui a offert son aide, son soutiens et sa force et ne l'avait pas lâché allant même avec lui dans cette ambulance. J'arrivais le plus vite possible au moment où les portes de l'ambulance se refermaient sur eux, j'étais terrifié mais je savais que la présence de Randy ferait tenir mon gamin. Je suis arrivé peu après l'ambulance, il y avait un branlebas de combat, faut dire qu'il y avait aussi bien Ben à soigner que Heathen qui était juste devant lui, les dégâts sur les deux étaient importants. Une infirmière me renseigna et me dit d'attendre le médecin qui ausculté Ben, je ne tenais pas en place, je cherchais Randy mais il était introuvable. J'entendis qu'on prononcé mon nom et je fus surpris de voir apparaitre Hunter et Shawn à mes côtés, tous deux semblaient inquiets tout comme moi, mais le plus touché si je puis dire ce fut Hunter il semblait anéanti et profondément inquiet pour Ben. Nous attendions en silence que quelqu'un vienne enfin nous dire ce qu'il en était et là un médecin approcha et appela mon nom.

Doc: Mr Adams?

Coach: Oui c'est moi, alors comment va Ben?

Doc: L'état de benjamin est inquiétant je ne vous le cache pas Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de prévenir ses parents, il doit subir une intervention rapidement et j'ai besoin d'un consentement.

Coach: Ben n'a pas de parents, son père l'a abandonné petit et sa mère est morte il y a plusieurs années de ça, je suis la personne a prévenir en cas de besoin de soins médicaux voici l'attestation.

Doc: Très bien, j'ai demandé au jeune homme qui est avec lui s'il y avait des médicaments auquel Ben est allergiques et il m'a dit de vous demandez

Coach: Randy? Randy est toujours avec lui?

Doc: Oui il est auprès de son ami, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il arrivera à lâché la main de mon patient pour que je puisse l'opérer, visiblement ni lui ni Ben ne semble vouloir se défaire de l'autre. Bon niveau indication médicale?

Coach: Je suis soulagé que Randy soit avec lui Ben et les hôpitaux ça fait deux et la présence de Randy semble le calmer, pour ce qui est des antécédents médicaux de Ben tous est là depuis son plus jeune âge, vous avez tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui. Je vous en prie prenez soins de mon petit docteur.

Doc: Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Adams votre garçon est entre de bonne main, je vous remercie pour le dossier, je vais y allé et je vous tiens au courant le plus rapidement possible.

Coach: Merci docteur.

Le médecin repartit laissant les 3 hommes dans le couloir, l'état de Ben était très préoccupant mais il était entre de bonne main. Je ne fus pas surpris d'avoir appris que Randy était avec lui et qu'aucun des garçons ne voulaient lâchés prise, ils étaient têtu mais cette fois c'était dans le bon sens.

Le médecin revint d'un pas vif vers nous, je n'avais jusque-là pas prêté attention à lui, totalement tourné vers Ben mais à l'heure de la séparation, je voulais être sûr qu'il serait à la hauteur.

Il tenait un dossier à la main, très probablement le dossier médical de Benjamin remis par son coach tout comme Vince et John avaient le mien en cas d'urgence. Il avait certainement dû le lire en vitesse tout en questionnant le coach Adams et vu l'expression concentrée de son visage, l'opération était encore plus urgente que je ne le pensais. Il semblait avoir la quarantaine, c'était jeune pour un chirurgien, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs et je me tendis instinctivement en l'observant approcher, je n'avais que quelques secondes pour ça mais c'était bien assez pour moi, j'avais toujours eu la capacité d'intégrer les informations en un seul coup d'œil, capacité que j'avais accru de par mon métier. Aussi j'eus le temps d'observer son allure générale, sa façon de se déplacer avec assurance et calme, ses mains détendues autour du dossier malgré l'urgence de la situation témoignaient de sa maîtrise de lui. Son regard était vif, perçant même et brillait d'intelligence et de compréhension. Il me rendit mon regard en s'arrêtant à côté de la civière et je hochais la tête au bout de deux secondes supplémentaires « Ok tu fais l'affaire mon gars ! » Alors je me concentrais de nouveau sur Ben, il était temps de libérer ma main mais je n'en avais aucune envie, comme s'il avait perçu mes intentions depuis son inconscience, Ben resserra encore sa prise autour de mes doigts, la rendant douloureuse, mes doigts exsangues avaient blanchi à force d'être aussi comprimés mais je m'en moquais éperdument, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, il était le seul qui comptait à mes yeux pour le moment. Je posais ma seconde main en douceur sur la sienne, tentant d'ouvrir ses doigts en vain, le médecin me proposa son assistance mais je la déclinais d'un geste de la tête avant de laisser glisser mes doigts sur son poignet, je les positionnais avec beaucoup de précision avant de serrer fortement à mon tour, les nerfs ainsi comprimés finirent par se détendre pour m'échapper et la main de Ben se rouvrit d'elle-même. Le médecin me lança un petit sourire appréciateur, cette technique était douloureuse pour celui qui la subissait en temps normal mais Ben n'était plus en mesure de s'en plaindre sinon il m'aurait très certainement cassé la gueule pour ça ! J'aurais pu utiliser cette technique pour me libérer de sa prise lors de notre première rencontre mais il m'avait eu par surprise et puis quelque chose en lui me poussait à sans arrêt le défier, à le faire sortir de ses gonds peut-être que sa froideur apparente trop similaire à celle que j'affichais me rendais dingue mais je voulais à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle cachait !

Le sang revenait en masse dans mes doigts, comme des milliers de fourmis rouges dans mes veines et je sentais mon cœur palpiter jusque dans mes ongles, je m'aperçus alors avec stupeur que celui de Ben battait à l'unisson du mien avant de me traiter intérieurement d'idiot, c'était tout à fait logique puisque les doigts de Ben reposaient en partie dans le creux de mon poignet, il devait sentir mon cœur battre depuis qu'il s'était agrippé à ma main et s'était accordé à son rythme tout comme il l'aurait fait sur n'importe quelle musique persistante. Privé de ce lien, son cœur s'emballa brusquement avant d'avoir d'épouvantables ratés qui nous mirent tous dans un état de stress encore pire qu'avant. Le toubib donna alors le signal de départ pour le bloc et je lui demandai :

Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plait !

C'est promis ! Me répondit-il en se ruant vers le bloc accompagné de ses infirmières.

Il ne s'était écoulé que 10 minutes depuis notre arrivée aux urgences, une éternité selon moi et les heures qui allaient suivre seraient encore pire !

Je restais immobile dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle Ben avait disparu, j'avais encore la sensation de sentir ses doigts autour de ma main, comme un mirage et j'inspirais profondément en espérant que ce n'était pas la dernière trace qu'il laisserait dans ce monde.

« Tiens le coup champion » pensais-je fortement.

Je sentis une main se poser chaleureusement sur mon épaule et bien avant d'entendre la voix qui l'accompagnait, je savais qui en était le propriétaire. Elle m'avait sèchement tendue une bouteille d'eau quelques jours plus tôt avant de m'aider à me relever pour me pousser dans une minuscule voiture.

Viens t'asseoir gamin ! Me dit le coach Adams avant de m'entraîner vers la salle d'attente et je le laissais faire en silence.

Nous nous étions rué au bloc dès que mon patient avait lâché la main de son ami et je me battais désormais pour le stabiliser, son rythme cardiaque était erratique depuis qu'il était séparé de l'autre garçon, Randy si je me souvenais bien, un sacré gaillard d'ailleurs, son regard était celui d'un prédateur pourtant il changeait du tout au tout quand il le posait sur Ben, il semblait au supplice de le voir dans cet état. Je travaillais vite pour stopper son hémorragie cérébrale et réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne lui reste des séquelles irréversibles. L'infirmière lui avait déjà administré plusieurs doses d'adrénaline pour booster son cœur sans résultat, ajouté à ce que lui avait donné l'ambulancier, on était désormais au maximum, lui en donnerait plus causerait davantage de dégâts que de bienfaits, c'était à lui de se battre désormais !

Il nous lâche ! lança mon infirmière quelques minutes plus tard.

La tension du patient faisait le yoyo depuis quelques minutes et nous donnait des sueurs froides mais jusqu'ici il avait tenu le coup, je n'avais fait que la moitié de mon job quand son cœur s'arrêta pour de bon, je retirais précipitamment mes mains de son crâne en demandant le chariot d'urgence et lui balançait un premier choc sans résultat, je fis augmenter le voltage avant de réitérer, 3 fois, 4 fois et toujours aucune réaction, mon second me fit signe de laisser tomber mais je m'entêtais en disant :

Allez gamin, un effort, y a des tas de gens qui t'attendent dans la salle dehors et j'ai promis à ton copain de te remettre en état, quelque chose me dit que si je lui annonce que j'ai foiré, je vais me retrouver dans le même état que toi, j'ai rien contre toi mais ça me tente pas alors bagarre-toi un peu bon sang !

Je le choquais une cinquième fois et son cœur repartit enfin à notre soulagement à tous, j'attendais qu'il soit de nouveau stable avant de reprendre l'opération délicate. Le gars était dans le coma désormais mais c'était prévisible fut ses lésions, il était déjà à moitié parti à son arrivée et seul la présence du grand brun auquel il s'était accroché avec l'énergie du désespoir l'avait empêché de sombrer, depuis leur séparation, c'était comme s'il lâchait prise, c'était très étrange.

Mais son cœur était reparti et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, le môme se réveillerait en son temps quand j'aurais fini de refermer son crâne, ensuite je passerais aux autres blessures moins graves qu'il avait.

J'avais été anéanti par l'état de Ben, quand je l'ai vu s'écrouler au sol et que j'ai vu le sang couler de son oreille mon cœur s 'est arrêté, j'étais dans un état catatonique, je me suis écroulé contre le mur, peu importe que ma réaction paraisse hallucinante pour certains, je vivais un moment que je ne souhaitais à personne. Je pris à peine conscience de la présence de Shawn, de ses paroles, du fait qu'il me relève et m'emmène à la voiture, du trajet vers l'hôpital, j'étais choqué. Je suis sorti comme un fou de la voiture suivi de près par mon ami et nous avons rejoint le coach qui marchait de long en large dans le couloir, aucune parole ne fut prononcée et puis pour dire quoi, il n'y avait rien à dire juste à attendre. Quand le médecin se dirigea vers nous mon cœur battit encore plus vite qu'avant, la boule que j'avais dans le ventre et dans la gorge gonflait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il fallait que je sache. J'étais focalisé sur les paroles du docteur, l'état de Ben était alarmiste, ses blessures semblaient graves, j'avais peur pour lui, mais alors que je croyais avoir touché le fond de ma douleur personnelle, les paroles du coach sur la famille de Ben furent difficile à entendre, mon cœur sombra un peu plus pour le gamin. J'avais émis un hoquet de surprise et je savais inconsciemment que Shawn l'avait entendu, je savais que je devrais lui dire le pourquoi de mon état et pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, mais pas maintenant, pas là j'en étais incapable. Le docteur repartit avec le dossier médical de Ben, nous laissant dans ce qui était la pire des situations: L'Attente, parce qu'à partir de là c'était la seule chose que nous pouvions faire Attendre et prier.

Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement. Adams m'avait ramené à la salle d'attente avec les autres, j'avais vu Shawn et hunter s'éclipser du coin de l'œil pour discuter, vu la tension qu'ils dégageaient, le sujet devait être grave mais contrairement à mon habitude ça ne m'intéressait pas, je ne pensais qu' à ben qui était en salle d'op pour ce qui me semblait être des heures, un coup d'œil à la pendule m'appris qu'il n'y avait que 45 minutes en fait et je grinçais des dents en maudissant le crétin qui avait fait installer une horloge dans cette salle, il ne manquait plus que le tic tac stressant pour compléter le tableau. Je sentais le regard du coach se poser sur moi à intervalles réguliers, j'avais l'habitude qu'on m'observe mais le regard d'Adams était interrogateur, il cherchait en moi une réponse d'une question qu'il n'avait pas posée et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y répondre même s'il s'y risquait, j'avais pour optique de ne jamais donner de fausses raisons d'espérer à ceux qui m'approchaient. Les minutes défilaient lentement, rythmées par le balai des infirmières, il était tard désormais, presque tôt même, l'hôpital s'endormait doucement, son immense moteur fonctionnait au ralenti dans un doux ronronnement qui m'exaspérait, les services de garde s'échangeaient et les chuchotements joyeux du personnel signifiaient commérages mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention qu'au reste jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur ma cuisse, immobilisant ma jambe qui battait frénétiquement depuis un long moment.

Doucement gamin ! Me dit Adams d'un ton un peu bourru. T'agiter comme ça ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite.

J'observais son profil faussement impassible sans être dupe avant de lui demander :

Comment faites-vous ?

Il haussa les épaules et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il taisait, vu la façon de combattre de Ben, il devait être coutumier des urgences !

Combien de fois ?

Celle-ci est la 12ème, ce n'est jamais plus facile pour autant. Quand il a débuté, sa mère n'était pas trop chaude, elle n'avait que lui et avait une peur bleue de le perdre mais tu l'as vu comme moi, ce gamin est têtu et elle a fini par l'accepter mais les premières blessures sont arrivées et elle a eu peur de nouveau, je te raconte pas la crise quand il a fini aux urgences la première fois ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'écharper ! Rit-il en se remémorant la scène.

Je regardais le coach avec une sorte de tendresse toute nouvelle pour moi, ce gars était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un père pour Ben et je le comprenais, j'aurais voulu d'un père comme lui.

Ben l'a calmée et a repris ses matchs et on a fini une nouvelle fois dans cette salle d'attente, c'est ce jour-là qu'elle m'a fait promettre de toujours prendre soin de lui, je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque mais elle était malade et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, quand son état s'est aggravé, Benjamin a voulu tout abandonner pour prendre soin d'elle maie elle a refusé, elle lui a dit qu'il la rendait fière chaque jour et qu'il fallait qu'il continue, alors Ben s'est battu avec encore plus d'acharnement pour la rendre encore plus fière, il a défié des types plus fort que lui et il a gagné à chaque fois en bien sûr, on s'est retrouvés de nombreuses fois dans cette salle à attendre de ses nouvelles même si cette fois est bien la pire de toute. Quand sa pauvre mère s'est éteinte, Ben s'est renfermé sur lui-même et il n'a plus jamais été le même, il n'avait qu'elle lui aussi et elle était tout pour lui !

Il se tut quelques instants en m'observant avant de reprendre :

Et toi gamin ? Pourquoi t'es aussi sombre ?

Je ne suis pas sombre.

Mouais passons. Je peux te demander autre chose ?

Au point où on en est !

Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour le foutre dans une rage pareille ?

Quelque chose pour lequel j'aurais à m'excuser.

Le silence retomba, le gamin n'en dirait pas plus, je l'avais compris, il était comme mon Ben pour ça, sa mine était encore plus sombre qu'avant si possible et je me laissais retomber contre mon dossier, tandis que lui était toujours aussi tendu sur sa chaise, il allait avoir des crampes d'enfer s'il continuait comme ça ! Il fallait que je le détende mais pour l'instant le silence était de mise.

Alors que nous étions tous les quatre dans l'attente des résultats de l'opération de Ben, je ne pouvais lâcher des yeux mon meilleur ami, depuis l'arène il agissait et réagissait bizarrement et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je vis le coach parler avec Randy et je profitais de ce moment pour entrainer Hunter un peu plus loin il était temps qu'il me dise ce qui n'allait pas. Depuis le temps que je le connaissais je n'avais jamais eus de mal à le faire parler mais là c'était différent mais j'étais décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire alors je le poussa à bout et il finit par craquer. Avec une voix hachée par l'émotion il me raconta toute l'histoire, j'étais abasourdi par ses révélations, moi qui croyais tout savoir de lui, j'étais confus. Voyant que je ne disais rien il baissa la tête en disant un faible Pardon, je n'avais rien à lui pardonner alors je le pris dans mes bras lui offrant comme à chaque fois le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Maintenant je savais, je comprenais, le principal à ce moment précis était que Benjamin s'en sorte sans trop de dégâts, le champion qu'il était ne pouvait abandonner.

J'étais assis avec Randy dans la salle d'attente, si depuis un moment personne ne parlait, petit à petit un dialogue s'installa, le sujet était Ben bien sûr, son combat, ses blessures, l'espace de quelques instant nous étions unis par l'angoisse. Le gamin serré fortement ses mains, regardant le sang de Ben sur ses doigts, je savais qu'il avait essuyé l'oreille de Ben et il semblait focalisé dessus. Je le remerciais de sa présence auprès de mon petit ce qui le surprit mais en même temps lui fit plaisir, il n'avait pas fait ça pour faire genre, non il avait agi instinctivement et c'était bien ça le plus beau. Je ne voyais plus à mes côtés le garçon arrogant et suicidaire qui avait provoqué mon garçon, non je voyais un jeune homme inquiet et attachant, une autre facette de lui qui j'en étais sûr était visible à peu de gens, dans le fond il me rappelait mon petit, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs ces deux-là, mais ils agissaient et réagissaient différemment. Petit à petit je l'amenais à parler de ce qu'il avait vu, du combat, de ce qu'il en avait pensé, je l'écoutais attentivement à chaque mot qu'il prononçait je voyais les émotions défiler sur son visage, il revivait le match et c'était beau à voir, l'espace de quelques instant j'avais à mes côtés un gamin totalement différent, je voyais le vrai Randy. Il avait vu la façon de faire de Ben, avait vu de quoi il était capable, en l'entendant parler avec éloquence du combat je découvris un autre aspect de lui, je savais qu'une fois Ben hors de danger, il reprendrait son rôle de dur à cuir, qu'il ferait tout pour affronter mon champion, même s'il avait vu de ses yeux leurs différences, il voulait combattre Ben avec insistance, faire ses preuves lui aussi, McMahon avait tout faux avec le môme, lui aussi avait un joyau dans son entreprise mais il le façonnait mal d'où les réactions de Randy. A la pensée de leurs futurs confrontations je souris légèrement, ces deux-là n'avaient pas fini de nous en faire voir.

J'observais Adams du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec lui de Ben et de son match, il me regardait, m'écoutait avec attention et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du plaisir, de la joie, on avait l'impression qu'il adorait m'écouter parler, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne, d'ordinaire que je parle ou me taise ne faisait pas une grande différence, ma bande d'amis m'écoutait bien sûr mais aucun adulte de l'âge du coach ne perdait son temps pour ça, je comprenais pourquoi Ben semblait tellement l'aimer, outre le fait d'être orphelin, cet homme avait l'art et la manière de nous faire nous sentir important et intéressant, il avait une façon de nous regarder comme si nous étions unique, il façonnait tous ses « p'tits gars » comme s'ils étaient des diamants à l'état brut, il trouvait le meilleur en eux et le développait jusqu'à faire d'eux les meilleurs, Ben en était l'exemple le plus flagrant, à la différence de Vince qui se contentait de rechercher les meilleurs de par le monde, leur offrant un contrat alléchant rempli de promesses et de zéros mais qui finissait toujours par une déception monumentale pour la superstar, alors, il mettait plus de zéros pour la garder ou la flanquait dehors sans le moindre état d'âme. Travailler pour Vince revenait à se transformer en marchandise, des objets cassables et jetables, échangeables à volonté alors qu'Adams avait quelque chose de profondément humain dans sa façon de me regarder, oui Ben avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir ! Mes pensées revenaient sans arrêt vers lui dans cette salle d'op, mes mains étaient couvertes de son sang, ça pouvait avoir un côté horriblement morbide sauf que je ne considérais pas une seule seconde que Ben puisse ne pas s'en sortir, c'était un battant, il allait se relever une fois de plus j'en étais sûr, d'ailleurs Adams aussi en semblait persuadé ou alors c'était un vrai pro pour masquer ses émotions, je savais qu'il avait peur aussi au fond de lui, il parlait de Ben comme de son fils et c'était un peu ce qu'il était après tout, il l'avait vu grandir, l'avait formé et pris sous son aile, depuis la mort de sa mère, il était son unique point de repère et bien qu'il prenait soin de tous ses autres garçons, Ben était différent d'eux, il serait toujours le premier dans le cœur du coach.

J'avais enfin fini d'opérer le jeune homme, après plusieurs grosses frayeurs, allant de sa baisse de tension à son arrêt cardiaque, j'avais enfin réussi à le rafistoler maintenant il fallait attendre et croiser les doigts. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe d'hommes dans la salle d'attente, je savais que l'attente pour eux avait dû être énorme, faut dire qu'avec les dégâts du jeune homme 4h au bloc était raisonnable. A mon approche et presque instinctivement Randy leva les yeux et bondit de sa chaise, suivi par le coach et les 2 autres hommes.

- Comment va-t-il docteur ? Demanda Randy précipitamment.

- L'opération s'est bien passée, je ne vous cache pas qu'il nous a fait de grosses frayeurs, il a fallu lui injecter plusieurs doses d'adrénaline pour faire remonter sa tension. De toute ma carrière je n'avais jamais vu ça, dès l'instant où Randy a séparé leurs mains, la tension de Ben n'a cessé de chuter, il était resté calme tout ce temps uniquement parce qu'il calquait son rythme cardiaque à celui de Randy mais privé de ce lien il a commencé à sombrer c'était hallucinant comme si d'un coup il avait perdu son repère du jamais vu pour moi j'ai dû mentionner le prénom de Randy et il s'est calmé. Mais en plein milieu de l'intervention son cœur s'est arrêté et après 5 chocs son cœur est reparti. J'ai donc fini de stopper l'hémorragie et soigné ses autres blessures sans problème.

- Il va bien alors mon garçon est hors de danger ?

- Il va bien, mais suite à son arrêt il est malheureusement tombé dans le coma.

- Vous avez dit qu'il allait bien, c'est ça que vous appelez bien vous ?

- Calme toi Randy, ton ami va bien, il est dans le coma oui mais vu son état c'est en quelque sorte une bénédiction, son corps pourra se reposer plus facilement que s'il était conscient car j'ai l'impression que s'il avait été éveillé il n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête

- C'est vrai Ben n'est pas un malade facile, il n'écoute personne que lui-même surtout quand il s'agit de son corps. Le docteur à raison Randy le fait qu'il soit inconscient va faciliter sa guérison. Mais dites-moi il se réveillera quand ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, il peut se réveiller demain, comme dans 1 semaine voir plus, c'est à lui de jouer dorénavant. Nous allons le surveiller de près car, dans son état, les prochaines 48h seront décisives.

- Pour ses autres blessures qu'en est-il ? demanda faiblement Hunter

- Hormis sa commotion, il souffre de contusions multiples et à eut 4 côtes brisées. Tout cela va guérir doucement avec du repos et du calme. Je vais retourner auprès de lui maintenant une infirmière viendra vous indiquez le numéro de sa chambre quand il y sera.

- Merci docteur, merci pour tout.

- Je n'ai fait que mon métier, messieurs.

Sur ces derniers mots je suis reparti auprès du jeune homme, comme je l'avais dit j'allais le surveiller de près, il était solide mais avec des blessures pareilles il fallait être vigilent. J'espérais qu'une fois dans sa chambre, il aurait à ses côtés Randy, sa présence auprès de mon patient avait un effet bénéfique et c'est ce dont il avait besoin, mais je ne m'en faisais pas j'étais persuadé que le grand gaillard sera le premier à l'atteindre histoire d'être sûr de son état, sur que son cœur bat et que son ami aussi se batte.

Je venais de recevoir des nouvelles de l'hôpital, il était temps d'aller annoncer à tous ce qu'il en était, personne n'avait voulu partir sans savoir. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas franchement bonnes je ne fus pas surpris, mais l'état de Ben était sérieux, faut dire qu'avec le match et les coups qu'il avait pris il ne pouvait en être autrement. Décidément il me fallait ce prodige, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour ça, qu'il se retape comme il faut, mais ma détermination était d'autant plus grande après ce soir. Arrivé dans la grande salle un lourd silence se fit, mes athlètes et les collègues de Ben attendaient le verdict.

- Je viens d'avoir l'hôpital, concernant Heathen il a la clavicule cassée, le nez brisé, des côtes fêlées, un genou broyé et une petite hémorragie. Les conséquences sont cette fois définitive, il ne catchera plus jamais.

- C'est pas qu'on s'en foute Vince, mais ce que nous voulons savoir c'est comment va Ben ? Demanda Taker

- Je me doute bien que l'état de Heathen n'intéresse personne, c'était juste pour signaler que le Champion a atteint son objectif. Le plus important maintenant, concernant l'état de Ben, d'après Shawn le gamin a fait des frayeurs à tout le monde, il a fait plusieurs chute de tension au cours de l'opération, il a de nombreuses contusions, des côtes de cassées et surtout une hémorragie cérébrale. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque au cours de son opération mais son médecin à réussit à le faire revenir. Après 2h d'intervention son état est stationnaire, malheureusement il est dans le coma et personne ne sait quand il se réveillera, les prochaine 48h seront décisives. Voilà tout ce que je sais, son coach, Randy, Hunter et Shawn sont toujours à l'hôpital avec lui, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant et attendre. Je vous conseille d'aller dormir, la soirée à était éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Je suis repartis les laissant seuls, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ni à dire, il fallait attendre et voir. J'espérais que Ben se rétablirait vite c'est tout ce qui comptait. La réaction de tous concernant Heathen ne m'avait pas surprise, comme moi personne ne s'intéressait à son cas, le champion avait bien mené son match et avait atteint son but, jamais plus Heathen ne remonterait sur un ring. Le gamin avait du potentiel, il savait ce qu'il voulait, comment l'obtenir et faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver, un vrai Champion, un Champion qui ferait fureur dans ma société. La WWE avait trouvé son nouveau souffle, peu importe le temps et l'argent il me fallait ce garçon.

Les Superstars présentent pour la soirée ainsi que les collègues de Benjamin avaient attendu des nouvelles du champion avec impatience alors quand Vince était apparu le visage fermé tous avaient compris que son état était très sérieux. Ils avaient accueilli l'annonce sur l'état de Heathen avec une indifférence quasi totale seul l'état de Ben les inquiétait et les intéressait. La déclaration sur son état les avaient figés, il était vraiment mal en point, apprendre que son cœur s'était arrêté avait soulevait un " NON" terrifié, suivis d'un soulagement quand ils avaient su qu'il était toujours en vie, il était dans le coma et les prochaines 48h seront décisives pour lui mais le principal était qu'il était vivant. Personne ne doutait à cet instant qu'il allait s'en sortir, après l'avoir vu sur le ring, il n'y avait aucune hésitation qu'une fois encore le Champion allait s'en sortir vainqueur. La foule se dispersa, la soirée avait été intense en émotions, ce match, cette rencontre et surtout Benjamin, étaient dans la tête de tous, ce gamin était un sacré bonhomme au sens propre du terme qui portait son nom de scène à merveille, Invictus signifiant l'Invincible, oh oui il l'était plus aucun doute la dessus.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que le docteur avait dit, l'opération de Ben s'était bien passée jusqu'à son arrêt cardiaque, il nous a fait part de l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit à savoir qu'au moment où Randy a lâché la main de mon petit son cœur s'est emballé. Le docteur n'avait jamais vu ça, tout le temps où ils avaient été ensemble, Benjamin avait gardé son calme malgré son inconscience en calquant son rythme cardiaque sur celui de Randy, alors privé de ce lien il avait sombré. Le médecin n'a pas voulu abandonné alors tout en ne lâchant rien il avait mentionné le prénom de Randy et c'est à ce moment-là que Ben étaitt revenu, ces deux-là étaient liés c'était certain. Il m'en avait créé des frayeurs depuis que je le connaissais, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi mal en point, aussi vulnérable, mais une fois encore le champion qu'il est, avait gagné son duel. J'étais soulagé comme pas possible, il était dans le coma oui, mais le principal était qu'il était vivant, quand le médecin repartit je me tournai vers les autres, j'avais envie de pleurer, pas de douleur mais de joie. Je vis Randy à mes côtés le discours du médecin l'avait lui aussi touché alors je fis ce que je faisais avec mes petits je le pris dans mes bras, il fut surprit mais me rendit mon étreinte, ce gamin était quelqu'un de bien quand il n'avait pas son masque de dur à cuire. Je vis Shawn prendre Hunter dans ses bras, eux aussi semblaient soulagés de l'état de Ben, faut dire que mon gamin ne laisser personne indifférent la preuve était là. Nous sommes retournés dans la salle d'attente, je ne quitterais pas et je pense les autres aussi, cet hôpital sans avoir vu Ben, m'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui dire que j'étais là à ses côtés.

L'infirmière vint nous trouver quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous annonça le numéro de la chambre de Ben et nous demanda de ne pas rester trop longtemps compte tenu de l'état de Ben, elle insista aussi pour qu'on y aille qu'un à la fois, je trouvais ça un peu stupide vu que le gamin était dans le coma et qu'on ne risquait pas de le fatiguer mais on acquiesça tous, Hunter et moi firent signe au coach d'y aller le premier, après tout c'était lui le plus proche de Ben et je regardais mon ami reprendre peu à peu des couleurs, il semblait toujours aussi malheureux et mal dans sa tête mais une partie de la peur avait disparue, Randy nous regarda une nouvelle fois mais ne posa aucune question, il devait être très préoccupé lui aussi pour agir comme ça, la vipère voyait toujours tout et ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de glaner une info, il les conservait précieusement pour mieux les ressortir au meilleur moment pour lui mais cette fois, il se tut et quand Adams ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Randy nous fit signe d'y aller avant lui. Je suivis Hunter pour lui donner le courage de franchir la porte de la chambre mais n'entrait pas avec lui, ce n'était pas là ma place, je le savais bien, une dizaine de minutes passa et Hunter ressortit bouleversé, je le pris dans mes bras et nous quittions l'hôpital ensemble rapidement, nous avions croisés Adams et Randy en pleine discussion et les avions salué rapidement à distance, je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder plus, Hunter avait besoin de souffler et de parler. Je vis du coin de l'œil le coach taper serrer l'épaule de Randy avant de s'éloigner à son tour et Randy se dirigea doucement vers la porte de la chambre.

J'entrais doucement dans la chambre, Ben reposait inerte sur son lit, la tête entourée d'un épais bandage, sa couverture remontée jusqu'à mi-torse dévoilait le haut d'un autre bandage, ses côtes cassées pensais-je, j'avais eu l'occasion de les sentir bouger sous mes doigts dans l'ambulance, sensation que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier, son corps immense portait déjà les stigmates de son combat, elles s'étalaient en tâches rouges violacées à noires sur sa peau blafarde, il n'avait jamais paru plus fragile que dans ce moment-là ! Je contemplais, interdit, celui qui hier encore été mon pire rival dans mon esprit et le chagrin s'engouffra dans mon cœur comme un immense raz de marée, j'avançais jusqu'au lit avec précaution, comme si je risquais de le réveiller en envahissant son espace et la pensée me traversa l'esprit qu'il n'apprécierait probablement pas de me trouver ici et pourtant j'étais incapable de reculer. Doucement, je m'approchais jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, je m'attendais à tout moment à le voir ouvrir les yeux pour me fusiller du regard mais il resta immobile, alors mu par l'instinct, je glissais ma main dans la sienne, les nouant comme elles l'étaient depuis le stade, je cherchais à retrouver ce lien étrange qui nous avait lié depuis cet instant, anxieusement j'attendais qu'il referme ses doigts sur les miens aussi fortement qu'il l'avait fait mais il n'eut là encore aucune réaction. Alors je me laissais tomber lourdement sur la chaise posée près du lit, me demandant vaguement qui l'avait laissée là et laissais ma tête retomber dans mes mains de désespoir, Ben n'était pas là mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le quitter.


	13. Chapter 13

**SALUT! (Chut elle va t'entendre.) Qui? (La petite avec ses cailloux bien sûr, on annonce le chap vite fais et doucement pour pas réveiller la lanceuse hein parce que je suis mourru moi, courir 1 semaine ça va une fois hein!) Courir une semaine? T'es pas bien ou quoi, planque toi la prochaine fois, c'est pour ça que t'as encore rien foutu sur le nouveau chapitre?(Le nouveau chapitre était fini je te précise et si tu t'étais pas barrée lâchement, eh oui mademoiselle la trouillarde, j'aurais pas eus à faire un marathon.) Ben quoi j'avais d'autres priorités moi!(bref je suis crevée alors tu regardes d'un côté moi de l'autre et au premier mouvement suspect on se tire.)Question! (Oui?)On se barre dans quel sens? Non parce que ça serait con de se rentrer dedans en fuyant hein!(comme la semaine dernière toi de ton côté et moi du mien, tu pars à gauche moi à droite) voilà là c'est plus clair! Euh... c'est où la droite? (droit devant toi rohhhhh! bon faut faire vite elle peut arriver à tout instant)** **alors sauve qui peut! (ouais donc voilà nouveau chapitre en ligne, bisous et à la semaine prochaine enfin si on est toujours en vie.) Toi je sais pas mais moi c'est sûr, elle a besoin de moi, ça tournerait pas sinon, n'est-ce pas mon apprentie? (Je t'en foutrais d'une apprentie moi.) oh révolte en vue, je sors la muselière? (Attenti...trop tard le cailloux a atteint sa cible, bon bah moi j'y vais à la prochaine.) * DEAD***

Ben gisait immobile sur son lit, je m'étais laissé tomber sur la chaise depuis quelques instants, ma main dans la sienne comme lors de notre arrivée à l'hôpital des heures plus tôt, j'étais épuisé mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser, les autres n'avaient passé que quelques minutes dans la chambre avant de partir, ils devaient sans doute tenter de dormir désormais, tout comme Ben dormait mais d'un sommeil que je souhaitais à personne. La soirée avait été longue entre les matchs de la WWE puis le très long match de Ben et d'Heathen, j'avais entendu les infirmières parler de lui avec le médecin, il était en triste état, Ben avait réussi son coup, cette fois-ci, il était hors d'état de nuire définitivement, il avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu maintenant, juste un peu avant de revenir vers nous.

Tu m'entends mon pote ? Le repos éternel, c'est pas pour tout de suite, alors t'as intérêt à t'accrocher ou tu peux compter sur moi pour venir te botter le cul jusque dans l'Au-delà !

Je me sentais un peu stupide, si Ben décidait de lâcher prise comme il l'avait fait en salle d'op', je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, d'ailleurs je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il puisse m'entendre et si c'était le cas je l'imaginais très bien éclater de son rire sans joie depuis son coma avant de me fixer d'un air narquois, celui-là même qu'il avait eu en me regardant lors de mon premier défi. Quand j'avais renouvelé ma demande hier soir, il m'avait considéré comme un fou suicidaire, fou je l'étais sans aucun doute mais suicidaire certainement pas, j'avais encore des tas de choses à voir et à faire et vaincre Benjamin Cooper était en tête de ma liste actuelle, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il se réveille pensais-je à moitié endormi.

Je m'éveillais légèrement quand quelques heures plus tard, les infirmières entrèrent pour vérifier la tension et les pansements de Ben mais je restais immobile, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil, elles chuchotèrent en entrant et l'une d'elle s'étonna de ma présence, la seconde lui répondit doucement :

Chuuut, ne le réveille pas Cécile, le docteur a dit de ne surtout pas les séparer et de les laisser dormir, il paraît que la présence de ce monsieur maintient le cœur du patient.

C'est donc lui dont tout le monde parle !

Oui, c'est lui.

Il est drôlement mignon. Gloussa-t-elle avant d'être réprimandée par sa chef. Dommage qu'il est cet air si sérieux et torturé jusque dans son sommeil.

C'est normal enfin, son ami ne va pas bien du tout allons.

Elles quittèrent la chambre juste après et je me redressais pour me lever et m'étirer, lâchant la main de Ben juste quelques minutes pour détendre mes muscles noués d'être resté si longtemps dans la même position et je repensais à la conversation dont j'avais été le témoin involontaire. Le médecin avait visiblement autorisé ma présence illimitée auprès de Ben, c'était une bonne chose, ça m'éviterait de devoir forcer le passage ou d'entrer illégalement dans sa chambre pour le voir car je devrais très bientôt reprendre la route pour reprendre ma tournée, 48h avait dit le doc, je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'être sûr que Ben soit vraiment hors de danger, qu'importe ce qu'en penserait Vince, j'avais pris ma décision, Benjamin passait avant tout le reste.

Je reviens m'asseoir à son chevet, l'apercevant à peine dans les premières lueurs de l'aube qui passaient entre les barres du store roulant, ma main retrouva la sienne, elle commençait déjà à refroidir et je m'aperçus qu'il avait un peu froid, alors doucement, en veillant à ne pas déranger les perfusions et autres appareils qui s'accrochaient à son corps, je posais mon pull que je venais de retirer sur son torse avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois ma place sur la chaise, veillant cette fois à ne pas me rendormir enfin du moins essayer.

Je n'avais comme à chaque fois pas dormi de la nuit, mes pensées dirigées vers mon garçon, il était vivant mais dans un sale état, pire que d'habitude cette fois les conséquences avaient dépassées mes craintes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la mère de Ben, elle me l'avait confié et une fois encore il se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée et c'était le plus dur à accepter, j'avais failli à ma promesse de prendre soin de lui. Il s'en était passé des choses en à peine 24h, le combat avait été l'un des plus terribles que j'avais vu surtout ceux de Ben, je m'attendais à de lourdes répercutions mais pas à ce point-là, ça non. Puis le diagnostic du docteur sur l'état de santé de mon petit, la terrible attente qui chaque fois était plus longue et plus dramatique que la précédente et enfin le résultat et le choc de savoir qu'il était dans le coma cette fois-ci. Le seul point positif dans tout ça était la présence de Randy, non seulement pour Ben mais aussi pour moi, j'avais eu l'occasion de découvrir un jeune homme formidable, pas de masque, le vrai lui et il était très attachant. Malgré son envie de se battre contre mon champion, il ne l'avait pas quitté d'un pouce, seulement le temps de l'opération, l'attente pour lui avait été aussi terrible que pour moi, nous étions ensemble et dans le même état d'esprit. Quand enfin j'avais pu voir Ben j'avais eu très mal, le voir si paisible, mais en même temps si fragile allongé dans son lit, m'avait vrillé les tripes, le garçon fort, têtu, courageux et battant, était affaibli, sans défense et vulnérable, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Je l'avais vu au pire moment de sa vie, anéanti et meurtri par la perte de sa mère mais là c'était différent, le malade s'était lui.

Après une rapide douche, le lendemain, je m'étais dirigé vers l'hôpital, voir comment s'était passé la nuit de Ben, être avec lui à ses côtés, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit seul, il avait en horreur les hôpitaux alors il était hors de question qu'il se réveille tout seul. J'étais monté à sa chambre et comme un con, un réflexe stupide né des années d'habitude, j'avais frappé doucement à la porte, qu'est-ce que je croyais moi ? C'était idiot mais ce que je voulais c'était entendre un léger " Entrez" mais aucun son ne me parvint alors doucement j'avais ouvert la porte pour découvrir que la chambre n'était pas vide et je restais choqué par ce que je vis. Ben était toujours dans le même état que la veille, mais il n'était pas seul, non à ses côtés lui tenant la main comme la veille, assoupi la tête à côté de leurs mains jointes se trouvait Randy. Je souris à cette vue, il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Ben, il était resté avec lui tout ce temps lui tenant compagnie et lui montrant son soutien. Décidément ses garçons étaient différents, mais une fois la carapace passée ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, bien que Ben était plus fort pas uniquement physiquement. A en croire le docteur un lien les unissait tous les deux et j'en avais la preuve devant mes yeux, aucun des deux ne lâchait rien, il restait plus qu'à espérer que la force de Randy sera suffisante pour que Ben revienne parmi nous. Avec un dernier regard sur ce beau tableau, je refermais doucement la porte sur eux les laissant seuls, je descendis prendre un café je reviendrais plus tard. J'étais rassuré mon petit avait quelqu'un à ses côtés et pas n'importe qui, quelqu'un de fort, un combattant comme lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, un léger remue-ménage me tira de ma torpeur, le jour était bien levé cette fois et j'entendais le chariot à roulettes traverser le couloir, le bruit léger de quelqu'un qui frappe à une porte avant de l'ouvrir, quelques mots échangés et le passage à la chambre suivante, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et j'entendis mon ventre grogner fortement, mon dernier repas remontait au midi, j'avais prévu de manger un morceau après la soirée mais je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion et maintenant le stress passait, mon estomac se rappelait à moi avec colère.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et surprit, je me tournais vers elle en indiquant d'entrer, une jeune femme entra et j'identifiais immédiatement sa voix, Cécile.

Mr Orton ?

Je hochais la tête pour signifier qu'il s'agissait bien de moi et elle ajouta :

Le docteur m'a chargé de vous apporter ce plateau déjeuner, il a aussi ajouté qu'il passerait vous voir Benjamin et vous d'ici une petite heure.

Très bien, remerciez-le de ma part, je vais l'attendre ici alors.

La jeune femme reprenait sa tournée tandis que je commençais mon petit-déjeuner, un peu surpris tout de même de la gentillesse du personnel et surtout du médecin à mon égard mais puisque ça me permettait de ne pas quitter Ben d'une semelle, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte, je pensais à une autre infirmière et invitais de nouveau à entrer pour découvrir le coach Adams de retour aux nouvelles de son poulain, il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de me voir, plutôt heureux même alors que je m'étais aussitôt tendu en attendant des reproches qui ne vinrent pas. Adams vint vers moi avec un sourire et me serra chaleureusement la main.

Salut petit, heureux de te voir ici !

Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

Fâché ? Mais non, tu as veillé sur mon gamin toute la nuit, pourquoi serais-je fâché ?

Ben comme j'avais l'interdiction de l'approcher…

Laisse ça petit, c'est pas l'essentiel pour le moment, t'as une sale mine tu sais, tu devrais penser à te reposer toi aussi !

Je tournais la tête vers Ben, incapable de le laisser et le coach reprit joyeusement :

Deux bourriques pour le prix d'une ! Super !

Navré ! Répondis-je en souriant malgré moi.

Très crédible, le môme ! Va te prendre une douche pendant que je veille sur lui, ça te fera du bien !

Je sens si mauvais que ça ? Plaisantais-je.

Pour toute réponse, le coach se saisit d'une de mes mains en la levant pour me la montrer, elle portait encore les traces de sang de Ben et je hochais la tête, toujours aussi réticent à laisser Benjamin malgré la présence du coach.

Il me semble qu'il y a une salle de bains dans cette chambre ! Me dit-il et je me traitais d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

Lorsque je revins quelques instants plus tard, tout propre, je trouvais le coach à ma place et je restais en retrait, Ben étant stable, je sortis quelques minutes, j'avais un appel à passer de mon côté et à ma grande surprise, Vince se laissa facilement convaincre de me libérer de mes deux shows pour que je puisse rester avec Ben, à vrai dire, il m'y incita même à la fin de notre conversation et je soupçonnais ce vieux renard de coach d'être passé par-là avant moi.

Le médecin nous rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais regagné la chambre dès la fin de mon coup de fil et j'observais Adams et Ben, l'homme veillait sur lui comme sur son fils et je restais en retrait au début pour ne pas le perturber jusqu'à qu'il me dise de son ton bourru que je commençais à particulièrement affectionner:

Viens t'asseoir gamin, discute pas, y a bien assez de place pour deux dans cette chambre.

Alors je tirais ma propre chaise à côté de lui et me mis à étudier le visage de Ben, les bleus étaient totalement sortis désormais et ils marquaient son corps dans un patchwork géant assez laid à regarder, le coach posa sa main brièvement sur le pull qui recouvrait toujours Ben en levant un sourcil et je répondis en haussant les épaules :

Il avait froid.

Je vis le coach sourire, mélange d'amusement et d'affection et je me demandais à quoi il pensait qui le rende si joyeux quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour livrer cette fois passage à l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie du champion cette nuit.

J'entrais dans la chambre rapidement, le coach et le jeune homme était là à m'attendre et je leur souris en disant :

Coach Adams, Monsieur Orton.

Randy. Me répondit ce dernier et je hochais la tête en corrigeant :

Randy. Bon la bonne nouvelle de la journée c'est que Ben a très bien passé la nuit, ses fonctions sont restées parfaitement stables et il n'a pas refait d'hémorragie, il est donc quasiment hors de danger, la journée et la nuit à venir seront-elles aussi essentielles mais on peut d'ores et déjà affirmer que Benjamin va s'en sortir.

Les deux hommes me sourirent avec joie, bonheur que je partageais en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux relevés de la nuit de mon patient. Un contrôle rapide m'apprit que ses fonctions étaient de nouveau à la baisse et je m'emparais de la main de Randy en disant :

Permettez ?

Le jeune homme me laissa faire avec surprise tandis que je remettais la main de Ben dans la sienne, il fallut moins d'une minute pour voir le changement s'opérer sur le moniteur, mes propres doigts posés dans le creux du poignet de Randy me confirmèrent ce que je savais déjà, leur deux cœur battaient à l'unisson désormais.

Fantastique ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à haute voix. Du jamais vu !

Le coach observa le phénomène en se mordillant la lèvre avec inquiétude avant de demander :

Est-ce que ça veut dire que Randy ne pourra pas lâcher Ben sans risques ?

Non, ça veut juste dire qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite de le faire trop longtemps au moins pendant les premières 48h, soit jusqu'à demain soir.

L'homme se tourna vers Randy sans rien dire et le jeune homme lui répondit aussitôt :

Ne vous inquiétez pas coach, je ne le lâcherais pas, c'est promis.

Le soulagement se peignit aussitôt sur son visage et je les laissais tranquille en leur disant que tout allait bien se passer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

J'étais toujours aussi surpris par ce phénomène, Randy ne semblait pas très proche de Ben, à la différence de son coach alors pourquoi était-il celui auquel mon patient s'accrocher pour se battre ? C'était un vrai mystère !

Comme promis, Randy ne quitta pas Ben plus de quelques minutes par jour, il dormait peu, veillant inlassablement sur mon patient et il semblait tellement épuisé désormais que je commençais à craindre pour sa propre santé mais Ben avait franchi le cap des 48h grâce à lui et il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu maintenant !

Les jours suivants, Randy ne l'avait pas quitté une minute suite à la demande du docteur mais je savais que ce n'était pas là, la seule raison, Randy ne restait quelque part que s'il en avait envie, il était de ces esprits libres, chevaux sauvages, impossible à dompter totalement, il était bien comme mon Ben sur ce point-là mais j'appréciais son obstination car elle était la preuve d'un caractère fort.

Je faisais de fréquents allers retours pour ma part, je veillais à ramener de quoi manger à Randy et surtout à ce qu'il se nourrisse, j'avais un souvenir mémorable de lui tentant de manger des petits pois avec une fourchette de la main gauche, le repas s'était transformé en pugilat et j'en avais ris aux larmes pendant de longues minutes, Randy m'avait lancé un regard fier et agacé, un de ceux que Ben me lançait à l'adolescence quand je le taquinais et mon sourire s'élargit, c'était ça, Randy était la copie conforme de Ben à 15 ans, il n'avait pas eu la chance qu'on l'aide à développer son talent et été devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, un talent gâché et aigri même si je percevais la profonde humanité qu'il y avait en lui.

En revenant un peu plus tard dans la journée du second jour, j'avais frappé à la porte comme d'habitude, mais cette fois pour une bonne raison, je frappais pour Randy qui m'invitait immanquablement à entrer de sa voix grave mais cette fois je n'obtins aucune réponse, j'ouvris doucement la porte et entendis une voix d'homme chuchoter, Randy parlait doucement à mon gamin, il lui demandait de se réveiller, de revenir pour moi au moins, j'avais été touché qu'il lui offre son pull la première nuit pour le réchauffer mais je l'étais davantage encore maintenant. Il avait tout abandonné sans hésiter pour rester auprès de lui, alors qu'ils étaient presque des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, leurs échanges étaient loin d'avoir été tendre et pourtant, tendre Randy l'était maintenant tandis qu'il regardait mon champion en commençant à lui parler de tout et de rien, de sa guérison physique qui avançait bien, de ce qu'en disait le docteur, il plaisantait sur le steak énorme qu'il lui ramènerait à son réveil et je ressortis doucement pour lui laisser le temps de finir. Je revins un quart d'heure plus tard et frappait un peu plus fort à la porte pour que Randy m'entende cette fois, il avait besoin de repos, il fallait que je le remplace un peu. J'avais déjà proposé à Randy de faire installer un lit à côté de celui de Ben, qu'il puisse dormir confortablement quelques heures au moins mais il avait refusé et je n'avais pas insisté en voyant son air obstiné, le même que celui du jeune Ben quand je lui demandais de se reposer et qu'il refusait en continuant de s'entraîner, je ne cessais de voir des similitudes entre eux et leurs différences ne les rendaient que plus intéressants, Ben avait révélé la part humaine de Randy et elle était magnifique.

Le midi du 3ème jour, je quittais l'hôpital, le coach avait contacté Shawn et Hunter, le lendemain matin de l'opération pour qu'ils m'apportent quelques vêtements propres et quelques affaires perso, Hunter semblait très touché par l'état de Ben mais bien que ça continuait à m'intriguer, je ne posais toujours pas la moindre question, je restais concentré sur Ben, j'avais remarqué que son cœur s'emballait en même temps que le mien quand je m'énervais et j'avais très vite dû apprendre à contrôler mes sautes d'humeur pour ne pas influer sur Ben, la nuit mon rythme cardiaque ralentissait également celui de Ben et je me forçais à rester éveillé pour que son cœur fonctionne plus vite, j'avais l'étrange conviction que ça accélèrerait sa guérison et puis lorsque la fatigue avait raison de moi, je ne pouvais plus lui parler et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente seul et abandonné, je lui parlais presque sans arrêt, si au début, je l'exhortais à se réveiller, j'en étais venu à lui parler de tout et de rien, des autres, de leurs réactions sur le match, de son combat, du temps qu'il faisait ou de celui depuis lequel il dormait, je plaisantais sur la longueur exagérée de sa sieste pour un petit combat de rien du tout et je rêvais de le voir me lancer son regard noir en retour tandis que les bleus palissaient lentement sur sa peau. Les traces de ses doigts sur mon cou avaient, elles aussi quasiment disparues, je me rendais compte que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à les effleurer en ruminant ma revanche avant son coma, désormais, je n'aspirais qu'à le voir rouvrir les yeux.

Mais il était temps de reprendre la route pour quelques heures, Vince m'attendait pour le show de ce soir et malgré mes craintes de laisser Ben, je ne pouvais pas y déroger, le personnel m'avait certifié qu'il prendrait bien soin de lui en mon absence, que je pouvais désormais lâcher sa main sans grand risque pour Ben mais même minime, un risque restait un risque et j'avais bien du mal à me décider à le prendre. Le coach vint prendre ma place et me serra dans ses bras à mon départ, j'avais de plus en plus de sympathie pour lui et je ne cessais de répéter à Ben de se réveiller pour son coach au moins.

J'arrivais à la dernière minute pour le show, je me précipitais dans les vestiaires sans tenir compte des remarques des uns et des autres, je jetais mon sac sur le banc avant de me changer précipitamment, quelques minutes d'échauffement bâclé dans le vestiaire et je fonçais sur le ring pour mon match, j'étais fatigué, seul les nerfs me tenaient encore debout malgré tout je m'assurais d'offrir un bon spectacle pour le public avant de me ruer une nouvelle fois dans les vestiaires, une douche de 5 minutes et 3 autres pour me changer une nouvelle fois et j'étais reparti, je devais détenir le record du passage éclair pour un show, c'était le troisième match que je faisais depuis le coma de Ben, le lâcher m'était pourtant toujours aussi difficile car je savais ce qui se produisait à chaque fois que j'étais contraint de le faire !

Depuis son arrivée, Ben était sous surveillance constante, plusieurs fois par jours les infirmières venaient le voir, prendre sa tension et constater l'évolution de sa guérison. Mais jusque-là aucun signe du jeune homme indiquait qu'il allait se réveiller, le Docteur était confiant malgré tout, le gamin était un battant et tant qu'il se maintenait il n'y avait pas de quoi se formaliser, chaque patient réagissait différemment. Le même spectacle s'affichait à eux quand ils passaient la porte, leur patient calme et paisible avec à son chevet Randy que tous connaissaient maintenant, il ne quittait pratiquement plus son ami, écoutait attentivement les conclusions des visites, parlait à Ben en surveillant le moniteur cardiaque guettant un signe qui jusque-là ne venait pas. Mais voilà d'un coup la situation prit une tout autre tournure, Ben faisait de plus en plus peur aux infirmières et à son médecin, il faut dire qu'après chaque départ de Randy le même scénario se produisait. Les infirmières voyaient Randy partir et peu de temps après l'alarme de la chambre de Ben s'enclenchait, signe d'une défaillance de sa part. Aujourd'hui le docteur donnait ses recommandations pour ses patients à l'infirmière en chef, ils virent passer Randy qui les salua d'un hochement de la tête, comme chaque jour il partait faire son travail et revenait après, les portes de l'ascenseur étaient à peine fermée que l'alarme retentit encore. Le docteur et l'infirmière se précipitèrent dans la chambre du champion, une fois encore sa tension chutait et son cœur s'emballait, c'était la 3e fois et cette fois le résultat était catastrophique. Après une énième injection d'adrénaline, sa tension se stabilisa, son cœur mit un peu plus longtemps, le docteur scrutait attentivement son rythme cardiaque qui baissait de plus en plus c'était mauvais signe, les palettes étaient déjà prêtes, il regarda Ben et lui dit doucement: « Accroche-toi champion, Randy arrive » Il était hors de question qu'il lâche maintenant, il avait fait le plus gros. Après 10 min le constat fut clair et net, le visage du docteur se crispa, Ben avait sombré dans un coma plus profond et il ne répondait plus à aucun stimuli, un peu comme si d'un coup il avait décidé de ne plus se battre. Infirmière et docteur sortirent de la chambre, redoutant le retour de Randy, il allait à coup sûr s'en vouloir de son absence comme les deux fois précédentes, car celle-là avait pour résultat la régression de la guérison de Ben. Randy revint 3h plus tard et fut interpellé par le docteur qui était resté pour le voir, il lui annonça la situation et comme prévu le visage de Randy se figea, il tourna le dos au médecin et fonça dans la chambre du champion, Ben lui avait déjà fait le coup, il paniquait en son absence mais se calmait à son retour, cette fois serait similaire. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui dit qu'il était revenu et prit sa main, ses yeux étaient braqués sur le moniteur, mais cette fois il ne vit aucun signe de réaction du champion, il leva les yeux vers le médecin et celui-ci fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, mettre sa main sur l'épaule du garçon en signe de soutien. Randy retenait ses larmes, Ben ne réagissait plus à son contact, leur lien qui jusque-là le maintenait, été rompu il ne pouvait y croire, à peine 3h d'absence et Ben avait lâché prise, il avait sombré encore plus profondément dans l'inconscience, plus loin de lui.

J'étais affalé sur ma chaise auprès de Benjamin, cette fois-ci je l'avais perdu pour de bon, depuis le 3ème jour, j'étais contraint de m'absenter régulièrement quelques heures pour faire mon travail, je redoutais toujours le moment de lui lâcher la main pour partir, malgré les affirmations du docteur disant que je pouvais le laisser sans risques désormais, les réactions de Ben en mon absence témoignaient du contraire, chaque fois que je partais, Ben lâchait prise, son cœur avait des ratés, comme s'il ne parvenait plus à battre tout seul sans le repère du mien, le coach avait essayé de prendre ma place pour cela mais sans résultat, les infirmières et docteurs étaient contraint de le ramener vers nous à grand renfort de produits. Mes deux premières absences avaient été mal vécues par le champion mais très vite après que j'ai repris sa main, il s'était de nouveau stabilisé et le médecin était satisfait. Malgré tout, mes départs forcés m'angoissaient de plus en plus, je m'en voulais un peu plus à chaque fois de le laisser.

A mon retour cette fois-ci, l'angoisse ne m'avait pas quitté une seconde, agrippée à mon cœur comme une araignée dans sa toile, en voyant le docteur venir vers moi alors que son service était fini depuis plus d'une heure, mes doutes furent confirmés, Ben avait encore une fois fait des siennes, son air grave m'effraya mais ses propos furent encore plus durs à encaisser. Incapable de me résoudre à croire que Ben s'était enfoncé en mon absence, à cause de moi, je m'étais précipité dans sa chambre, le docteur sur les talons, je m'étais emparé de la main de Ben avidement, sans aucune douceur, la serrant en lui disant que j'étais là, que j'étais revenu pour lui mais cette fois, son cœur ne réagit pas à ma présence, cette fois l'électroencéphalogramme resta inerte, le docteur me serra l'épaule en signe d'amitié et de compassion et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. L'homme sortit et je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche, en pleine détresse, celle de ben était toujours coincée entre les miennes, j'espérais vainement que davantage de contact le ramènerait vers moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de le voir plonger plus bas encore qu'à son arrivée par ma faute. Ses autres lésions guérissaient bien, le bandage autour de sa tête avait disparu depuis deux jours, ses côtes reprenaient doucement leurs places grâce à l'inactivité forcée de Ben, le médecin avait été très optimiste jusqu'ici mais cette fois Ben était dans un coma profond, rien ne laissait plus entendre qu'il finirait par se réveiller.

Une rage immense me saisit, j'avais la folle envie de tuer Heathen, ce monstre était responsable de l'état de Benjamin, que ce dernier l'ait réduit en charpie ne me suffisait plus désormais car Ben ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais pour pouvoir célébrer cette victoire. Lâchant la main de Ben, je sortis en trombe de la chambre et me heurtais de plein fouet au coach Adams, nous avons tous deux chancelé sous le choc et Adams m'attrapa pour se rééquilibrer tout autant que moi. Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien avant d'hocher la tête et me dis :

Viens avec moi avant de faire une connerie plus grosse que toi gamin.

Je tentais d'échapper à sa prise, la chambre d'Heathen était à l'étage en dessous, j'y serais très vite mais le coach ne me laissa pas faire, il me tenait avec une force surprenante pour son âge et sa stature et mes nerfs finirent par lâcher pour de bon, je fondis en larmes tandis qu'il me disait en m'attirant dans ses bras pour me réconforter :

Viens-là, chuuuut, ça va aller. Ben est un battant tu sais petit, il va revenir, il faut lui faire confiance, ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il va se réveiller et nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour s'échapper de l'hôpital.

Je souris malgré moi à cette image et remerciais le coach qui proposa de descendre boire un café ensemble à la cafétéria, j'acceptais rapidement, Ben ne ressentait désormais plus ma présence, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'aider à par l'exhorter à se battre.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'étais perdu mais en même temps si calme, ça faisait un long moment que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle plénitude, un tel apaisement, j'étais bien, très même. Une chose néanmoins me chiffonnais cette sensation d'être seul, tout seul, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était la sensation et la pression de la main de Randy, je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était lui, j'étais capable d'identifier son toucher c'était dingue une pression et je réagissais. Mais là plus rien, plus de pression, plus de sensation, plus de contact, je n'avais plus ce repère, cette soudaine réalisation me fit mal, une fois encore j'avais le sentiment d'être abandonné, comme quand ma mère m'avait quittée, une fois encore je devais avancer seul, c'était semblait-il ma destinée: être seul.

D'un coup le flou dans lequel j'étais pris des teintes, des contours et je reconnu le parc dans lequel j'allais enfant avec ma mère, le lieu qui représentait pour moi l'un des derniers endroits où j'avais été pleinement heureux. Je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas être là, dans ce parc, mais malgré ma prise de conscience je continuais à avancer, comme jadis j'avançais lentement, arpentant les chemins si familiers, arbres, bancs, airs de jeux, coin pique-nique, lac, tout était fidèle et si réel, comment était-ce possible? J'avançais seul sur les chemins, respirant l'air, écoutant chaque son produit, me dirigeant vers un banc, Le banc, celui sur lequel ma mère et moi nous étions si souvent assis face au lac, parlant de tout et de rien appréciant juste la compagnie de l'autre. Une fois trouvé, je m'assis et regarda l'eau paisible, comme moi tout était paisible, comme si la nature copiait mon état d'esprit, une nouvelle fusion se faisait et celle-là semblait plus durable. Je me perdis dans mes souvenirs, revoyant tout, les mauvais comme les bons moments, j'étais spectateur de ma propre vie, une sensation très étrange. Je revu mon enfance, les jours heureux où la seule chose importante était la fierté de ma mère, son amour et son soutien, puis vint le souvenir de ma rencontre avec mon coach, cet homme qui m'avait appris tant de choses, qui m'avait offert son amour, ses conseils et sa présence, il m'avait montré ce que l'image d'un père devait être, moi qui enviais tant mes amis qui eux avaient la chance de rentrer chaque soir chez eux auprès d'une maman et d'un papa, une vraie famille.

Je n'avais pas eu de père, mais ma mère avait pris les deux rôles sans sourciller, elle avait fait son maximum pour que son tout petit soit heureux et elle avait réussi, j'avais été heureux. Puis vint les souvenirs douloureux, la découverte de la maladie de ma mère, la colère que j'avais ressenti à cette annonce, c'était pas juste je n'avais qu'elle et d'un coup on voulait me l'enlever. D'un enfant heureux, un adolescent épanoui, je passais à un adulte en colère, en colère contre le monde, alors cette colère je l'évacuais sur le ring, seul moyen de ne pas devenir fou. J'avais causé malgré moi tant de peur à ma mère, à chaque fois que je me retrouvais à l'hôpital je la voyais anéantie, mais dès qu'elle me voyait à nouveau debout et prêt à remettre ça elle me regardait et me souriait avec amour, fier du champion qu'elle avait élevé. Plus je gagnais de combat et plus elle perdait le siens jusqu'au jour fatidique où elle me quitta non sans m'assurer une dernière fois de son amour et de sa fierté. J'étais à ses côtés, lui parlant de mes combats, essayant de la faire rêver et puis elle me regarda, me sourit et me dit c'est mot que jamais je n'oublierais: il est temps bébé, je vais partir mais sache que je suis fier de toi fier de l'homme que tu es devenu et que je t'aime plus gros que l'univers, c'était notre phrase " plus gros que l'univers". Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle m'abandonne, j'avais encore besoin d'elle moi, je n'avais quelle, je caressais sa joue tendrement en lui disant à mon tour notre phrase, m'approchant doucement et l'embrassant, mais voilà quand j'ai relevé la tête elle avait ferlée les yeux pour de bon, son visage était paisible, elle affichait un sourire, elle ne souffrait plus, sa souffrance prenait fin la mienne commencée. A ce souvenir les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour la revoir, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir à nouveau son parfum et son amour, je voulais ma mère. D'un coup comme une réponse je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je ne bougeais plus, je reconnaissais cette touche si particulière, la sienne, je n'osais pas bouger c'était impossible, j'avais fermé mes yeux ne voulant pas les rouvrir, j'étais accroché à a ce rêve ultime. J'entendis son déplacement, sa présence me faire face, sa main sur mon menton, me relevant doucement la tête et puis:

-Bébé regarde-moi, ouvre tes beaux yeux pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas, ouvrir les yeux et me retrouver à nouveau seul pas moyen.

- Bébé s'il te plait regarde-moi mon ange.

- Maman c'est toi? C'est impossible tu ne peux pas être là?

- Oui mon cœur c'est moi, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à tes côtés.

- Si tu es là c'est que...que je suis mort c'est ça?

- Non mon ange tu n'es pas mort, tu es dans le coma rappelle toi.

- Dans le coma t'es sûre? la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est avoir gagné mon combat.

- Oui tu as gagné, mais tes blessures étaient importantes, tu étais dans un léger coma et d'un coup tu as lâché prise, pourquoi?

- Je...Je suis fatigué maman, fatigué de me battre, fatigué d'être seul, je suis si fatigué maman.

- Je comprends mais tu n'es pas seul, tu as Will à tes côtés, il t'aime comme un fils et puis tu as ce jeune homme.

- Qui?

- Le jeune homme qui ne t'a pas lâché, celui qui est à tes côtés, qui tiens ta main, lui aussi a besoin de toi

- Randy?

- Oui Randy, il est avec toi tu sais

- On se connait à peine tous les deux et on n' est pas amis je doute que mon absence lui pose problème. Je sais que Will aura de la peine mais je veux rester avec toi, je supporte plus d'être sans toi, s'il te plait me laisse pas encore une fois

- Bébé, tu dois repartir c'est pas ton heure, tu as encore plein de chose à vivre, pleins de combats à gagnés, de rencontre à faire, ta vie n'est pas finit. J'aimerais tant te garder avec moi mais ça serais purement égoïste de ma part, tu dois repartir et continuer à faire ce pour quoi tu es né, ta battre et gagner. Je suis est sera toujours fier de toi.

- Comment? Comment repartir maman?

- Prends la main qui ne quitte plus la tienne, accroche-toi à elle et laisse toi guider, il t'attend !

- Je t'aime maman, tellement si tu savais !

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Il est temps que tu repartes mon bébé, va et soit heureux tu le mérites plus que quiconque.

- Je t'aime maman plus grand que l'univers !

- Je t'aime aussi bébé plus grand que l'univers.

Je me suis levé, prit ma mère dans mes bras la serrant avec la force du désespoir, ne voulant pas la lâcher, je l'avais retrouvée et je devais encore la perdre, la vie était cruelle. Elle se recula doucement, essuya mes joues et me sourit, puis doucement elle s'éloigna pour finir par disparaître à jamais. J'étais choqué, je me suis rassis sur ce banc ne sachant pas quoi faire et comment le faire, plus de repère, de direction, j'étais à nouveau seul, seul avec ma douleur, cette douleur qui de nouveau m'envahissait, comme si mon corps prenait le contrôle, me guidait, lui savait quoi faire alors je me laissa partir de nouveau. Je flottais de nouveau, tout redevenait flou, plus d'images, de lieu, rien j'étais dans les limbes avec pour seul guide cette sensation, une pression, je ressentais à nouveau un lien, une touche si familière, alors lentement je suivis les conseils de ma mère et me dirigea vers cette sensation qui m'envahissait de plus en plus, comme un noyé je refaisais surface doucement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon nous revoilou pour ce nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous êtes en forme, moi oui par contre j'en connais une qui l'est moins hein c'est vrai? (m'en parle pas, j'ai une migraaaaaaaaaine!) je veux bien te croire, en même temps les cailloux faut les éviter par se mettre en dessous. Bon rasure toi elle les a rangés enfin, pour le moment.( c'est vrai? En même temps tu m'avais pas expliqué non plus! Bon si elle les a rangés, je veux bien faire une brève apparition, coucou! Voilà je repars) Quand je vous dis que je suis pas aidée moi, courageuse mais de loin hein? (Je te proute d'abord, qui est-ce qui est encore allée filmer le combat de Randy et qui s'est pris un Anderson KO sur la figure, ben c'est moi alors hein!) pas ma faute si mademoiselle se prend pour le nouveau réalisateur en vogue. ( Et comment! Une future star en devenir!) La gueule de la star tiens. Bon allez arrête tes âneries qu'on en finisse avant qu'elle revienne avec l'artillerie lourde. (** **Ah non si elle revient jm'en vais) Elle est pas là alors annonce ou c'est moi qui m'en vais (Bon j'annonce, j'annonce alors !) Oh non sérieux reprend toi j'en peux plus moi ! (Alors un chapitre tout beau tout mignon plein de féerie et de bisounours... Comment ça non?) t'es sur d'avoir participer à l'écriture toi? (Il me semble oui. J'ai mis le titre et le point final. Quoi n'y a pas de titre? Ben si !)C'est bien de signaler ton manque de participation. Bon bah comme d'hab je fais tout le boulot, alors voilà un tout nouveau chapitre avec encore une fois une bonne dose de... Sérieusement vous y avez cru je vais quand même pas tout vous dire, pour le découvrir foncer lire. (Voilà ben heureusement que je suis venue moi!) Si tu le dis bon toi tu retournes te cacher et moi bah je vais déprimer. Allez bisous à tous et à la prochaine ! (Déprimer? Pourquoi? Je te manque déjà c'est ça?) T'es la seule qui ose le demander rohhhh. (J ose tout moi tu le sais bien !) Sauf annoncer notre chapitre, courageuse va ! **

**(Jvoulais pas t enlever le plaisir!) J'abandonne (J'ai encore gagné c'est trop facile, bisous à tous)**

Je revins dans la chambre de Ben environ une heure plus tard, j'avais longuement discuté avec Adams, il était parvenu à me calmer, il avait instantanément compris ma fureur en croisant mon regard tout à l'heure, j'étais surpris de sa capacité à lire en moi, personne n'y était parvenu aussi facilement jusqu'ici, sûrement parce que personne encore ne s'était donné cette peine.

Malgré moi, je ne cessais d'être surpris par cet homme qui n'était rien pour moi il y a quelques jours, tout juste un inconnu, un vieux bougon avais-je même identifié en lui au premier regard, il ne m'avait fallu que très peu de temps pour savoir quel personnage il était, un homme sympathique et attachant qui tentait de se montrer distant en jouant les bourrus et pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impliqué auprès de ceux qui comptaient pour lui, il était à 100% derrière chacun de ses petits, les connaissant personnellement presque mieux qu'eux-mêmes, l'affection qu'ils lui portaient en retour était amplement méritée, mais moi qui n'étais pas l'un de ses petits, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il se préoccupe de moi, mon côté méfiant et désabusé m'incitait à croire qu'il ne le faisait que parce que ma présence maintenait son champion en vie mais je savais que c'était faux, cet homme n'était pas du genre à jouer double-jeu, il n'aimait pas les faux-semblants et tandis qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux en me raisonnant, je compris qu'il m'avait percé à jour malgré mes ruses. Mon inquiétude réelle pour Ben m'avait trahie et il m'avait attrapé le poignet à travers la table, le serrant pour me réconforter en me disant :

Tu sais gamin, tout foutre en l'air en commençant par toi sur un coup de tête ne résoudra rien, je sais que c'est difficile, ton caractère a tendance à parler en premier et tu fais des conneries que tu regrettes ensuite mais tu juges alors qu'il est trop tard pour réparer, jvais te dire un truc que je dis à chacun de mes gamins quand ils arrivent à ma salle, il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ! Et toi, tu es un gars super, écoute un peu plus ta tête et ton cœur que ta fierté et tu obtiendras tout ce qu'il te manque encore !

Je ne suis pas un de vos gamins. Avais-je répondu avec morgue, refusant de montrer que j'étais touché par ses propos et ses attentions pour moi.

Il avait souris, amusé et sans me lâcher des yeux, il avait répondu avant de se lever et de partir :

Peu importe, tu aurais pu être l'un d'eux !

J'étais resté là quelques minutes à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit puis j'étais remonté à la chambre de Ben et depuis j'étais assis sur ma chaise, la main dans la sienne bien que ça ne servait plus à rien, une geste qui était devenu une habitude, j'en avais presque autant besoin que Ben, sa main était chaude dans la mienne, Ben était en vie, rien n'était perdu, le coach avait raison !

Ben, y a des tas de gens qui t'attendent, faut vraiment que tu te réveilles maintenant, j'aime pas te voir dans ce lit en plus, jpréférerais presque que tu me colles au mur comme la dernière fois au moins je serais sûr que tu es toujours bien en vie !

Je m'approchais de lui, posant mes coudes sur le matelas, parlant plus bas, comme pour lui chuchoter des secrets à l'oreille, c'était peut-être idiot, mais j'espérais de nouveau voir une trace de lui sur ces fichus moniteurs !

Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Benji, honnêtement, j'aimerais me convaincre que tu as entendu chacun des mots que j'ai pu te dire depuis que tu es ici, j'ai dû dire beaucoup de conneries aussi, non jte vois venir, j'ai pas dit que des conneries non plus ! En tout cas je voulais te dire que ton coach est très fier de toi, à mon avis il va quand même te passer un savon pour avoir pris des risques inconsidérés comme il dirait mais à la façon dont il parle de toi, dont son regard s'illumine, je peux te dire qu'il est vachement fier de ce que tu as accompli jusque-là ! Et justement, je sais que la tentation peut être là de t'arrêter là, devoir accompli et basta mais tu as encore des tas de choses à faire ici, des rêves à réaliser j'en suis sûr, des matchs à remporter, d'ailleurs, y a un p'tit merdeux des bacs à sable qui attend toujours sa chance de te foutre ta raclée, tu voudrais pas rater ça hein ?

Je relevais la tête brusquement, j'avais peut-être rêvé mais il m'avait semblé voir un pic sur l'EPG, comme s'il m'avait entendu du fin fond de son coma et se moquait de moi, ou bien il devait rager et m'insulter copieusement, je m'en moquais, il pourrait me dire tout ce qu'il voulait à son réveil, je ne le contredirais pas, à condition qu'il revienne !

Et t'entends, Bennychou ? La belle aux bois dormant ça te va pas du tout ! J'ai rien contre les boucles blondes mais franchement tu ferais mauvais genre avec ça toi ! Tu vas quand même pas m'obliger à aller te chercher un prince charmant non ? Quoiqu'avec tes danseuses, il doit y avoir de quoi faire là-bas !

Un nouveau pic me répondu et cette fois j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu, je souris doucement, Ben devait bouillir dans son coma et avoir une envie folle de me répondre, je repensais à notre première conversation, à l'échange des plus gentils qui en avait découlé, Ben avait un sacré répondant ! J'avais trouvé à qui parler ce jour-là ! Et j'explosais de rire en repensant à nos propos, deux pics successifs apparurent sur l'écran, c'est ça amène-toi pensais-je.

Toi et moi ça ne fais que commencer, reviens-moi champion !

Je continuais doucement à suivre cette sensation, ce toucher qui me guidait vers le haut malgré l'envie que j'avais de rester auprès de ma mère je suivais ses conseils ils m'avaient toujours été bénéfiques. Petit à petit je commençais à ressentir la pression et la poigne un peu comme si j'étais tombé dans un trou et que quelqu'un me hissais à bout de bras vers le sommet, me ramenais vers l'extérieur, je me laissais guider par cette sensation de bien-être. Après le toucher, l'ouïe me revint, ce Bip qui résonnait de plus en plus à mes oreilles, j'étais incapable de dire à quoi il correspondait mais il ressemblait à une douce mélodie, à la fois forte et calme, un son qui amplifiait ma quiétude. Je battis des yeux, je me réveillais doucement après une bonne nuit, un peu brumeux mais reposé, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, j'avais enfin eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quand enfin j'ouvris complétement les yeux, je souris fort de ce repos salvateur, bien que je ne reconnus pas ma chambre j'étais paisible, je regardais vers la gauche d'où provenait le Bip et je fus un peu surpris de voir cette grosse machine, mon sourire s'agrandit car je savais où j'étais et je savais que j'allais une fois encore me faire engueuler par le coach. A cette pensée je repensais à ce toucher, cette main qui tenait la mienne et je la serrais, il était temps de signaler à mon coach que j'étais éveillé, je tournais la tête pour voir la sienne qui serait mémorable et là je fus choqué, ce n'était pas le coach mais Randy qui était là, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Tous ce temps, cette main, ces sons c'était lui ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais déconcerté pour le moins et d'un coup mon instinct réagit, il reprit le dessus, malgré le sourire de Randy je me braquais, après tout nous n'étions pas amis il n'avait rien à foutre ici.

Pourquoi t'es là?

Il m'observa une seconde, presque surpris, il avait l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important mais il se ravisa et répondit :

Je voulais te féliciter pour ton match. Bien joué champion, beau combat même s'il a failli te coûter la vie.

C'était un risque à prendre.

Pourquoi ? Pour la foule? Pour la gloire?

Pour quelque chose que tu ne connais pas: l'authenticité !

Mes combats sont authentiques.

Authentiquement truqué oui. Tout est prévu, calculé, rien n'est vrai, des combats pour fillette pré-pubertes. Tu diras à ton boss que je ne suis et ne serais jamais une de ses marionnettes.

Je lui dirais.

Mon corps s'était mis en mode automatique et les paroles étaient sorties d'elles-mêmes, crues et brutes mais je m'en foutais, je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là et vu nos échanges précédents, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'être cool avec lui. Il avait semblé surpris et choqué de mon ton, il m'avait répondu avec calme mais son visage lui disait une toute autre histoire, mais j'avais mis de côté cet élément et je le rembarrais en lui donnant un message pour son patron, décidément ces deux-là me gonflaient et ils devaient comprendre ce que NON voulait dire. Suite à notre échange dont j'étais sorti une fois encore vainqueur, il avait quitté la pièce, espérons que cette fois ça serait pour de bon, j'avais un nouveau regain d'énergie mais cette incertitude sur son visage me choquait, je secouais la tête doucement, rien à faire de ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas de place dans ma vie point barre.

Ben était réveillé, ce qui était inespéré il y a quelques heures encore, lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé hier en mon absence, le médecin avait perdu espoir qu'il se réveillerait assez vite et pourtant moins de 24H plus tard, il avait ouvert les yeux ! Je n'avais plus quitté Ben depuis mon retour de la cafétéria, je n'avais pas de shows aujourd'hui, un vrai soulagement, je lui avais parlé presque non-stop pendant tout ce temps. Je m'étais aperçu que je m'étais endormi lorsque j'avais senti la main de Ben se refermer sur la mienne, j'avais levé la tête d'un bond et observé le moniteur avec angoisse puis Ben par lui –même, sa main s'était refermée une seconde fois et ne s'était pas rouverte cette fois-ci, pas de doute, Ben se réveillait, la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes doigts était aussi forte que lors de notre montée dans l'ambulance, son rythme cardiaque changeait sur le moniteur, d'abord erratique, il s'était soudain stabilisé sur son propre tempo, quelques secondes plus tard, Ben avait ouvert difficilement les yeux, il m'avait regardé en me souriant, sourire que je lui avais rendu. Puis il avait froncé les sourcils, son sourire disparu ! Les quelques mots que nous avions échangé ensuite avait été rude, cueillit à froid par les propos et la dureté de la voix de Ben, je n'avais pas su quoi répondre d'autre que ces félicitations d'usage, Ben m'avait immédiatement pris de haut avant de m'envoyer paître et porter un stupide message comme un vulgaire postier.

Alors je m'étais levé sans dire un mot de plus, vexé par les propos de Ben, que lui et moi n'évoluons pas dans le même monde était une évidence, même pour moi et je n'avais aucune intention de le nier, pourtant après une semaine passée à le veiller inlassablement, persuadé de l'existence d'un lien qui n'avait visiblement existé que pendant son coma, j'avais bêtement espéré un meilleur accueil de sa part, j'avais oublié que pour lui, cette semaine n'avait pas vraiment existé, que dans son esprit, on était le lendemain de son match, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pensé à me demander quoi que ce soit d'autre que la raison de ma présence dans cette chambre. J'étais l'intrus, celui qui l'avait défié et insulté, celui qui devait lui présenter des excuses, je lui avais promis de le faire à son réveil mais il ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps, il avait clairement mis un terme à cette conversation en m'envoyant transmettre un message à Vince et soudain je me fis la réflexion que Ben pensait sûrement que j'étais là pour le recruter, je me moquais bien qu'il entre un jour à la WWE, je ne voulais qu'une chance de l'affronter, n'importe où, n'importe quand, je voulais ce match plus que tout il y a une semaine encore, puis je n'avais plus voulu qu'une chose, son réveil.

Je voulais juste voir ses yeux s'ouvrir de nouveau, quitte à ce qu'ils soient noirs en se posant sur moi, tout comme j'aurais pu accepter qu'il m'étrangle une seconde fois, rien que pour me prouver qu'il en était toujours capable, son agressivité verbale était toujours intacte à première vue, ainsi que sa mémoire, je n'avais pas pu juger de sa mobilité complète mais de ce que j'avais vu, elle semblait correcte, je refermais la porte doucement derrière moi et croisais le coach qui arrivait en sens inverse, sans m'arrêter je lui dis :

Il est réveillé.

Bonjour Randy, hein ? Il est réveillé, ça y est ?

Oui. Je continuais à m'éloigner dans le couloir d'un pas amorphe.

C'est génial ! Hé ! Randy, où vas-tu ?

Prévenir les infirmières.

Je regardais Randy s'éloigner d'un pas lourd, lourd de chagrin ? Me demandais-je en l'observant incrédule, disparaître au fond du couloir après avoir échangé deux mots avec l'infirmière de garde qui se leva précipitamment en lançant à son tour un regard appuyé à Randy. Il avait veillé sur mon petit pendant une semaine, sans jamais prendre le temps de se reposer, quand Ben avait sombré plus profondément, il avait eu l'air désespéré et furieux. Je me souvenais de son regard lorsqu'il était sorti en trombe de sa chambre hier, il avait l'air de quelqu'un prêt à faire une énorme bêtise et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Heathen vue la rage folle qui l'habitait alors. J'avais eu du mal à le tenir en place, je n'avais pas la force de Ben et j'avais dû déployer toute la mienne pour l'empêcher de m'échapper et faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Ensuite, nous étions descendu discuter calmement, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il se trompait, que Ben avait déjà obtenu sa vengeance en brisant sa carrière, qu'il connaissait les risques et assumait ses choix jusqu'au bout même maintenant qu'il était dans le coma. Enfin, s'en prendre au Pitt Bull par colère était le geste d'un lâche et ce n'était pas digne de lui, il m'avait alors demandé comment je pouvais savoir ce qui était digne de lui ou non, vu que je le connaissais à peine et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire, il était d'une obstination des plus amusantes pour moi car là encore, il m'avait rappelé mon jeune Ben. Randy avait disparu désormais et je soupçonnais mon champion d'être responsable de sa fuite, il faudrait que je lui en demande la raison mais pour l'heure, l'essentiel était d'aller le retrouver et de m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Après le départ de Randy je tentais de remettre mes idées en place, de me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi j'étais là? Pourquoi lui était là? Mais c'était flou, une seule certitude mon match contre Heathen, ça je m'en souvenais en partie, il avait été brutal mais j'avais gagné, j'avais enfin mit un point final à cette histoire c'était le principal. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de vide? Comme s'il me manquait un élément essentiel? Un élément qui semblait me calmer comme jamais? Depuis que cet avorton était sorti de ma chambre et de ma vie j'avais comme l'impression qu'un vide avait pris place en moi, non sérieusement c'était quoi ce cirque ? D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit violement, limite si elle n'avait pas traversée la pièce, à croire que les hôpitaux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, pas moyen d'être au calme. Une infirmière suivie de mon coach apparurent le sourire aux lèvres, surpris et heureux de me voir réveillé bah quoi une nuit de repos c'est pas extraordinaire, si? Un homme entra à leur suite et demanda à mon coach de sortir quelques instants, il me posa des questions auxquels je répondis comme je pu étant donné que j'étais encore un peu embrumé, il m'annonça que mon état allait vite s'améliorer, qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme tel que moi avec de telles réactions de toute sa carrière et qu'il était content que je sois enfin de retour, puis il sortit suivit de l'infirmière laissant place à mon coach. Comme à chaque fois il prit place à mes côtés, me sourit et moi j'attendais comme toujours l'engueulade qui allait suivre mais bizarrement elle ne vint pas, je le regardais et je vis sur son visage une légère tristesse.

- Quoi? Pas d'engueulades? Pas de « t'en loupe pas une toi »? Rien de tout ça ?

- Non pas cette fois ça te surprend hein pas vrai? Il n'y a pas que toi qui réserve des surprises tu vois !

- Je vois ça, depuis quand vous êtes aussi calme? J'ai compris, vous avez puisé dans ma réserve d'anti douleur et vous planez, c'est pas beau la drogue, coach, surtout à votre âge !

- Je t'en foutrais de mon âge, je suis encore capable de t'en coller une tu sais alors motus !

- M'en foutre une, j'aimerais bien voir ça tiens, si vous n'êtes pas drogué alors pourquoi cet air sombre? J'ai gagné mon match, prit une nuit de repos et le doc a dit que j'allais vite guérir donc pas de quoi vous en faire.

- Ben, tu te souviens de quoi au juste?

- Pas grand-chose à part mon combat et ma victoire pourquoi?

- Mince, bon tout d'abord tu as effectivement gagné ton combat mais il a eu lieu il y a une semaine pas hier comme tu le crois, tes blessures étaient telles que tu es tombé dans le coma mon garçon, tu avais une commotion cérébrale et au cours de l'opération, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. Tu nous as foutu de sacrée frousses cette semaine tu sais !

- Une semaine, sérieux ? Ouah je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis en pleine forme moi ! Une semaine de repos rien de tel. Si c'est ça qui vous mets dans cet état je vous demande pardon coach, pardon pour vous avoir inquiété comme ça.

- Je sais mon grand mais il n'y a pas que ça qui m'inquiète, le départ de Randy, son regard déconfit et son départ me surprennent, je comprends pas

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à foutre là, j'en ai ma claque de lui et son patron, je lui ai dit et je crois que cette fois le message est passé.

- Oh Ben tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire là, il n'était pas là pour son patron ou pour te provoquer, en fait, il n'a pas quitté ton chevet depuis que tu es ici.

- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?

- Quand tu t'es écroulé à l'arrière scène c'est lui qui t'a rattrapé, il t'a tenu la main et a fait le trajet avec toi, vos mains étaient soudées ensembles et pas moyen de vous séparer. Au moment où il a fallu que tu ailles au bloc Randy t'a enfin lâché et d'un coup ton rythme cardiaque s'est emballé, il fallait faire vite alors le doc t'a emmené. Randy est resté avec moi, nous avons parlé et depuis ton retour du bloc il était à tes côtés s'il avait le malheur de lâcher ta main, ton cœur partait en vrille, mais quand il la reprenait tu te calmais alors il est resté avec toi, il ne t'a pas quitté une minute trois jours durant. Il a fallu qu'il aille travailler, il a du s'absenter 3 fois et la 3ème a été terrible, tu as sombré dans un coma plus profond, quand le gamin est revenu et qu'il a appris ton état, il a foncé ici et a repris ta main mais cette fois tu n'as pas réagi, il s'en est voulu d'être parti, de t'avoir laissé et il a voulu aller finir Heathen pour t'avoir mis dans ce lit j'ai dû intervenir et le calmer quand il a été calme de nouveau il est revenu ici et n'a plus bougé, attendant ton réveil. Il t'a parlé tout le temps, dormant peu, guettant le moindre signe de réveil de ta part alors quand il m'a dit que tu étais réveillé, j'ai été surpris de son air affligé, lui qui attendait ça depuis 1 semaine mais vu ce que tu m'as dit, je me doute que tu n'as pas été tendre avec lui.

- Cette pression, ce murmure c'était lui tout ce temps?

- Oui c'était lui.

- Merde ! J'arrive pas à y croire, je veux dire il m'a provoqué et la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était m'affronter alors j'ai cru...

- Tu as cru qu'il était là par intérêt, tu avais de quoi douter mais sa présence était totalement désintéressée.

- Le con, j'ai sauté aux conclusions sans savoir, j'ai fait fort cette fois.

Mon coach se tut et moi aussi, j'avais merdé cette fois, Randy m'avait veillé tout ce temps et moi je l'avais envoyé chier comme une merde, bien joué, Ben bien joué ! Je devais lui faire mes excuses, le remercier pour son attention et son temps, car même si j'avais du caractère je savais aussi reconnaitre mes torts et m'excuser quand il fallait et c'est ce que je devais faire c'était la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait revenir que je puisse m'expliquer et après ça chacun reprendra sa route, il méritait bien ça et j'espérais qu'il serait indulgent pour que je puisse lui parler. Personne à part ma mère et mon coach ne m'avait veillé lors de mes séjours à l'hôpital, ils étaient ma famille alors le voir à mon chevet m'avait surpris, mais après avoir entendu mon coach, je me sentais minable de ma réaction et de mes paroles, je lui en avais fait voir à lui aussi durant cette semaine, je ne pouvais pas en rester là, je devais réparer mes conneries. Même si sa présence et ses actions étaient encore déroutantes pour moi je voulais le revoir, lui parler et obtenir son pardon, j'arrivais à peine à comprendre ce besoin au fond de moi de l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés mais je le voulais plus que tout autre chose en ce moment.

- Coach vous avez son numéro?

- A qui?

- Randy, vous avez son numéro?

- Oui je l'ai pourquoi?

- Je voudrais que vous l'appeliez et que vous lui demandiez de venir s'il vous plait, je veux m'excuser auprès de lui et lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

- Merci coach !

Mon coach sortit de la chambre avec un petit sourire, j'espérais que Randy dirait oui et qu'il allait revenir, j'avais merdé et comme à chaque fois j'allais assumer et réparer mes conneries. Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir mal traité et mal jugé aussi ouvertement sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, au fond de moi cette sensation de bien-être revint petit à petit à la pensée qu'il allait, je l'espérais revenir me voir, je croisais les doigts pour qu'il le fasse même si je ne le méritais pas, je méritais qu'il refuse de venir et de m'écouter, je l'avais blessé injustement.

Le coach était partit depuis au moins 20 minutes, je guettais son retour pour savoir si Randy avait accepté de venir mais jusque-là rien, bon en même temps vu le gars et mes paroles 20 minutes de conversation c'était peu il ne me restait plus qu'à être patient et ça c'était pas facile pour moi, la seule chose avec le fait de présenter mes excuses à Randy qui comptait c'était sortir d'ici, j'avais déjà largement profité de l'hospitalité comma ça. Quand 10 autres minutes passèrent je me résignais, il n'allait pas venir et je le comprenais, pourquoi il le ferait je ne le méritais pas, il faudra que j'attende de sortir pour aller le voir et m'excuser en personne. Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, laissant mon regard se perdre dans le vague, petit à petit des images de mon combat me revinrent en mémoire, c'était intense en tout point mais j'avais atteint mon objectif c'était le principal et puis comme si je regardais un film les images continuèrent à venir, ma sortie de scène, le public en folie, les applaudissements, l'escalier avec en son bout les superstars et divas de la WWE qui m'applaudissaient et ce vertige qui m'était venu d'un coup. Comme au ralenti, je me revis tomber vers l'avant et sentit d'un coup des bras m'encercler et me tenir, je le vis lui, lui qui m'avait rattrapé, m'avait tenu, m'avait parlé, avait pris soins de moi et j'entendis à nouveau sa dernière phrase: Le combat n'est pas fini, reste avec moi Champion !

Je revis ce moment jusqu'au dernier mot, le dernier regard inquiet de sa part avant que je m'écroule dans ses bras, je vis celui qui m'avait maintenu en vie, je vis: Randy. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes souvenirs qu'il ne fallut un petit moment pour entendre un léger frappé à ma porte, quand enfin je repris pied je dis d'un ton neutre d'entrer à mon coach, je ne pris pas la peine de tourner la tête, au fond de moi je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, que Randy ne reviendrait pas, que la danseuse que j'étais pouvais aller se faire foutre et bien profond, d'un coup à la pensée du mot Danseuse je fronça les sourcils, je l'avais entendu le dire quand il était venu me voir la 1ére fois mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir entendu à nouveau dernièrement, c'était étrange, mon cerveau s'embrouillait .Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je tournais enfin la tête, j'étais choqué, il était là, il était venu et l'espace d'un instant nos regards s'entrechoquèrent, mais le contact fut rompu quand il baissa les yeux, un silence de mort se fit, c'était à moi de jouer.

- Merci d'être revenu Randy j'aurais compris que tu ne le fasses pas.

- J'avais rien de mieux à foutre alors…

- Je sais que tu es occupé et encore une fois je te remercie d'être venu je ne le méritais pas surtout après t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait.

- Oui bon je suis là alors va à l'essentiel, j'ai pas toute la journée non plus, il y en a qui bosse pendant que d'autre se repose !

Je souris légèrement à ses paroles, c'était le Randy que je connaissais, arrogant, fier et grande gueule.

- Bon je m'excuse rarement, mais là je te le dois, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai été choqué de te voir là, à mes côtés, heureux que j'ouvre les yeux, je croyais que c'était mon coach, d'habitude c'est lui qui tient ce rôle alors tu comprends te voir à sa place m'a déstabilisé. Après que tu sois parti et que le doc m'ait ausculté mon coach est venu et m'a parlé, il était confus de ton état à la sortie de ma chambre et je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé et là il m'a tout raconté, en fait je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ça faisait 1 semaine que j'étais là, je croyais que le match datait de quelques heures à peine. Il m'a raconté qu'à partir du moment où je me suis écroulé jusqu'à mon réveil tu n'avais pas quitté mon chevet.

- Si je suis partis 3 fois, et pendant mon absence tu n'as fait que des conneries, fallait que tu attires l'attention comme d'hab'

- J'ai appris ça aussi et je m'excuse aussi pour ça, je voulais pas te faire peur, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour le fait que j'ai sombré plus bas tu sais c'est pas ta faute

- En partie si, à chaque fois que j'ai lâché ta main tu perdais pieds je le savais pourtant !

- Randy arrête, mon état était sérieux, tu pouvais pas savoir, personne ne pouvait alors arrête de t'en vouloir, je vais bien ok c'est tout ce qui compte. Donc je voulais te remercier de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir veillé sur moi alors que rien ne t'y obligé, je t'en suis reconnaissant crois moi, j'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un en dehors de mon coach s'inquiète pour moi alors je suis un peu farouche, mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement alors j'espère que tu voudras bien accepter mes excuses elles sont sincères.

- Je le sais et je te remercie de les avoir faites je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi.

- Je demande rarement pardon sauf pour les personnes que j'en juge digne et tes actions envers moi le sont, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir été à mes côtés tout ce temps jusqu'à mon réveil, les hôpitaux et moi ça fait deux, si tu n'avais pas été là je me serais surement barré vite fait.

- Vite fait je crois pas, ramper vers la sortie à la vitesse d'un escargot, c'est pas discret !

- Tu parles par expérience là non?

- Non moi je rampe façon reptilienne plus efficace, et puis ton coach m'a parlé de ton amour pour les hôpitaux et je voulais pas que tu réveilles seul je savais qu'une fois encore tu aurais fait des conneries.

- Pas faux t'as pris plein de renseignements sur moi on dirait, je vais devoir faire gaffe à l'avenir.

- Possible qui sait j'ai peut-être un dossier sur toi au cas où.

- Ouch pas facile à avoir, mes dernières conneries remontent à la maternelle alors bonjour la réputation que j'aurais après ça !

- Intéressant ça, je vais devoir faire de plus amples recherches moi. Bon je vois que tu es fatigué, je vais y aller ok et merci pour les excuses ça me touche vraiment. Allez Champion repose toi !

- Merci d'être venu et d'accepter mes excuses, je vais suivre ton conseil et me reposer faut dire que le coma ce n'est pas de tout repos. Fais attention à toi et merci d'avoir été là !

- Personne t'a demandé de pioncer pendant 1 semaine non plus, Mr la feignasse voulait juste des vacances. Fais attention à toi aussi Ben !

Randy se dirigea vers la porte doucement sans bruit quand il posa la main sur la poignée il se retourna vers moi et nos regards se lièrent de nouveau, de nouveau cette sensation d'un lien fort me prit dans le ventre et puis cette sensation de calme tout le temps où il a été là ne m'avait pas échappée, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Le son timide de sa voix me sortit de ma torpeur

- Ben je peux revenir te voir demain?

- Bien sur tu peux, j'en serais ravi même. A demain Randy, repose toi bien !

- Repose toi aussi. A demain Ben.

Sur ces derniers mots et un dernier sourire notre contact visuel se coupa, il sortit de la chambre avec la promesse de revenir demain et j'en étais content, j'aimais bien nos petits duels verbaux et sa présence m'apaisait, rare était les personnes qui avaient cette emprise sur moi. Peu de temps après le coach revint me voir pour me dire au revoir, je le remerciais pour Randy et il sourit, il quitta à son tour ma chambre, j'étais à nouveau seul, bon dieu que ça allait être long jusqu'à demain.

Maintenant que Ben était réveillé et hors de danger, je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour revenir aussi souvent à l'hôpital surtout que ma tournée renforcée par des tas de dates supplémentaires me prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie mais malgré moi, je faisais en sorte de passer au moins une fois par jour à l'hôpital pour voir Ben, même si pour cela je devais passer de longues heures sur la route. Chaque jour j'entrais dans sa chambre, heureux de le voir réveillé et même grincheux, le coach avait raison, Ben n'était pas un malade facile, il protestait de plus en plus souvent contre sa présence ici et Adams avait bien des misères à le faire tenir tranquille, le coach m'avait confié que mes visites quotidiennes l'aidait considérablement à patienter, même s'il ne me l'avouerait jamais avait-il ajouté en plaisantant, la main posée sur mon épaule avec amitié.

Le coach et moi nous étions liés d'amitié durant la semaine de coma de Ben et j'étais agréablement surpris de la voir perdurer malgré le réveil de son champion, je n'étais plus vraiment nécessaire pour Ben malgré les dires d'Adams. Mais pour ma part, j'avais besoin de lui rendre visite, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien et je n'étais absolument pas motivé par l'objectif de le défier ensuite, j'avais relégué ces préoccupations-là au second plan.

J'avais juste modifié l'ordre de mes présences, je passais davantage de temps au stade et sur les routes qu'à l'hôpital désormais mais je ne laissais pas passer une journée sans venir le voir.

J'étais passé le lendemain de son réveil pour lui annoncer que je devais reprendre ma tournée et que j'aurais moins de temps pour venir le voir, il avait hoché la tête montrant qu'il comprenait et nous avions changé de sujet, nous avions discuté de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure avant que je ne me lève en lui serrant la main, seul moment où nos mains se liaient de nouveau. Je lui avais souris avant de me retourner pour quitter la chambre et il m'avait demandé en hésitant :

Randy ? Tu repasses quand ?

Tu t'ennuies déjà de moi ? Avais-je plaisantais.

Disons que les journées sont longues et que ta sale face de rat les occupe en partie.

Je m'étais retenu de rire difficilement, sa fierté l'empêchait d'admettre qu'il appréciait mes visites et il avait choisi de m'insulter pour se donner une contenance mais je n'étais pas dupe !

Demain, Ben, je passerais demain.

D'accord, fais bonne route pour ton spectacle de marionnettes.

J'avais souri de plus bel et avait refermé la porte derrière moi, doucement mais sans tristesse cette fois. Le lendemain j'étais fidèle au rendez-vous, j'étais arrivé un peu après la fin des heures de visites mais les infirmières m'avaient laissé passer sans problème, j'étais resté 2h en sa compagnie pendant qu'il avalait ce qui tentait vaillamment de ressembler à un plateau repas, je l'avais regardé faire en me retenant de rire devant sa mine dépitée avant de descendre chercher un encas à la cafétéria et de remonter le voir, je mangeais mon sandwich avec appétit et bonne humeur sous son regard envieux et après quelques minutes, j'avais sorti le jumeau de mon repas de mon manteau pour lui donner, il m'avait remercié avec surprise avant de se jeter dessus voracement.

Quand j'étais parti ce soir-là, il m'avait demandé avec la même réserve que la veille si j'allais passer le lendemain, j'avais acquiescé en sortant et depuis je concluais chacune de mes visites d'un « à demain » J'avais également pris l'habitude de lui rapporter de quoi manger à chacune de mes visites.

Je passais le voir en tentant de rester le plus longtemps possible bien que ça me contraignait chaque jour à rouler plus et à dormir moins. Le troisième jour depuis son réveil, j'avais eu tant à faire que je n'avais pu regagner l'hôpital qu'en pleine nuit, j'étais arrivé sur la pointe des pieds, jetant un œil à l'horloge du hall au passage qui indiquait 00h27, Ben devait dormir très certainement à cette heure-ci, j'avais salué les infirmières de garde à voix basse et l'une d'elle m'avait dit que Ben m'avait attendu aujourd'hui et qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable, j'avais souris avec amusement avant d'entrer dans la chambre du champion endormi, après l'avoir regardé quelques minutes, j'avais déposé son repas du jour sur la table de chevet et était ressorti sur la pointe des pieds. Ben dormait, à moi d'en faire autant et j'étais retourné dans ma voiture, m'effondrant de fatigue sur la banquette arrière. Le lendemain matin, je suis sorti tout ankylosé de ma voiture, affamé et toujours aussi épuisé mais il fallait que je fasse quelques courses avant de repasser voir Ben qui devait être réveillé désormais. Ben guérissait bien selon le médecin, ses blessures à la tête et ses bleus avaient tous disparus désormais, il ne restait plus que ses côtes à ressouder, le plus long à faire !

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais de retour à l'hôpital, j'avais pris le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer pour ne pas arriver avec mes vêtements tout froissés ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Ben, il avait élevé l'art de l'observation à son plus haut niveau, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un parvenait à me prendre à défaut à ce niveau-là. Je frappais doucement à deux reprises et Ben m'indiqua d'entrer, j'entendis le sourire dans sa voix et j'ouvris la porte. Ben marchait dans la chambre à petits pas, torse nu, il étirait ses muscles ankylosés par son inactivité forcée, j'observais ces gestes avec attention, le médecin avait raison, Ben guérissait très bien, il avait presque l'air à 100% et je lui souris, heureux.

Merci ! Me dit-il en désignant d'un geste du menton la boule d'aluminium qui traînait sur la table de chevet, unique vestige du repas que je lui avais laissé cette nuit.

De rien.

Tu avais raison, c'était délicieux !

Tu as aimé, c'est vrai ? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

Oui, j'ai adoré.

J'observais Ben faire ses exercices avant de regagner son lit d'un pas mesuré, ses côtes devaient le faire souffrir mais il n'en montrait rien, je m'écartais pour lui laisser le passage et lorsque Ben se fut installé, il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils légèrement froncés en disant :

T'as l'air crevé, Randy !

Disons que j'ai un planning de dingue à tenir depuis la gentille intervention de ton coach auprès de Vince.

J'en ai entendu parler oui ! Sourit Ben amusé.

Tu parles, toutes les dates du mois à faire et gratos en plus ! Un sacré roublard celui-là !

Ben éclata de rire avant de porter vivement la main à ses côtes, j'avançais la main vers lui, inquiet et il tourna la tête vers moi, son expression passant de la douleur à la rage en aboyant :

Me touche pas, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Ben, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié, je…

Rien à foutre, casse-toi !

Furieux de sa réaction, je serrais les poings avec force en me dirigeant vers la porte, je l'ouvris avant de me tourner vers lui une dernière fois en disant :

Ok champion, on se retrouvera sur un ring alors, soigne bien tes bobos, jte laisserais aucune excuse pour te justifier quand je t'aurais éclaté sur le ring

ça aurait pu être intéressant, mais les combats de pantins, c'est pas mon domaine.

Sans répondre à son énième insulte, je refermais la porte et sautais dans ma voiture, démarrant en trombe, fou de colère, il ne voulait pas de mon amitié qu'il appelait pitié ni de moi en tant qu'adversaire, j'allais lui montrer qui j'étais une bonne fois pour toute, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de céder ! Lui et moi c'était devenu personnel ! Je levais les yeux une dernière fois sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, à temps pour voir une ombre écarter le rideau et regarder dans ma direction. A bientôt Champion ! Crachais-je à voix haute en voyant l'hôpital disparaître dans mes rétros.

23h30, je quittais le stade en trombe, la journée avait été longue et j'avais encore beaucoup de route à faire cette nuit, ma colère était toujours intacte, plus forte encore même maintenant que je roulais vers ma destination finale de la journée, j'avais attendu cet instant avec impatience, Ben refusait de me prendre au sérieux, j'allais le forcer à le faire, il ne pourrait plus me prendre de haut ensuite, lorsque je lui aurais prouvé que j'étais un adversaire digne de son altesse, il n'aurait plus d'autre excuse que la lâcheté pour refuser de m'affronter !

2h du mat', j'étais arrivé et attendu, j'avais réservé mon adversaire dès ma sortie de l'hôpital, il m'attendait lui aussi malgré l'heure, il n'aurait pas raté l'occasion d'affronter le champion de la WWE lui, au moins une preuve de son intelligence !

J'entrais dans la salle d'aspect miteux qu'on utiliserait pour l'occasion, malgré l'heure tardive, les tribunes étaient pleines, le message était bien passé et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me ruais sur Anderson comme un possédé, surpris par ma brutalité, il encaissa quelques coups puissants avant de se ressaisir et de m'envoyer valdinguer contre les parois de la cage. Je secouais la tête, sonné, voilà qui était clair ! Et sans attendre, je retournais au combat contre ce type, Anderson avait été le tout premier adversaire de Ben, il n'avait pas été trop dur à trouver, encore moins dur à convaincre, il ne restait plus qu'à le vaincre désormais, je le voyais comme un échauffement, le premier de la liste des types à écraser pour convaincre Ben.

La rage qui ne me quittait pas depuis le matin faisait son office, je frappais plus fort et plus vite que jamais, j'encaissais aussi très bien les coups de ce gars, il ne me résisterait pas longtemps !

13 minutes plus tard, je quittais la cage en vainqueur, j'avais récolté quelques coups et l'adrénaline retombant, je sentais nettement plus la douleur de ses attaques mais je m'en moquais, je l'avais vaincu, sans trop de mal même si j'avais conscience que Ben en aurait terminé avec ce type en beaucoup moins de temps que moi, c'était ma première victoire dans sa catégorie et pas la dernière !

Epuisé, je me laissais tomber dans un lit d'hôtel pour quelques heures, j'avais le temps de me reposer désormais, Ben ne m'attendait plus. L'hôtelier me réveilla à midi pour me demander d'évacuer la chambre ou de payer une seconde nuit, je décidais de repartir en chasse et quittais les lieux rapidement, il me fallut un peu plus longtemps que la veille pour dénicher un second adversaire de Ben pour la nuit, n'ayant pas de show à assurer cette nuit, j'avais le champ libre et décidais de taper plus haut, un adversaire de milieu de carrière de Ben me conviendrait parfaitement mais la plupart étaient à l'étranger pour le moment, des heures plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, j'espérais qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles pour un combat, j'avais fait courir le bruit un peu partout que je cherchais un adversaire, sans résultat pour le moment aussi fus-je déçu d'entendre la voix au combien familière du coach Adams et je soupirais en lui demandant ce qu'il me voulait encore.

T'es dans un mauvais jour petit ?

Non, mais là j'ai pas vraiment le temps, coach.

Jvais faire vite alors, c'est à propos de Ben.

Ben ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Non, il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un service à te demander.

Quoi, encore ?

Oui je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup depuis dix jours mais j'ai besoin de toi encore une fois, Ben veut te revoir, il s'en veut de t'avoir traité comme ça, il m'a dit que puisque tu ne venais pas à lui, il viendrait à toi.

C'est quoi ces conneries, il sait même pas où je suis de toute façon, qu'il reste à l'hosto pour se soigner, il me reverra bien assez tôt en face de lui sur un ring. Moi j'ai mieux à faire que céder aux caprices de sa majesté.

Tu es drôlement borné toi !

Et alors, ça vous pose un problème ?

Non, aucun, Ben aussi est borné.

Sans déc !

Ecoute Randy, je connais mon garçon, il n'a pas le fond mauvais, mais il y a longtemps qu'il est seul et il a perdu l'habitude de compter sur quelqu'un, c'est un gars fier, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a repoussé et je sais qu'il le regrette depuis ton départ même s'il ne le dira pas. Il sait ce qu'il te doit et pour ça il t'est reconnaissant.

Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça qu'il est reconnaissant lui ? ça fait deux fois en 3 jours qu'il m'envoie paître alors merci pour sa reconnaissance mais je m'en passerais !

Randy, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais essaie d'être un peu compréhensif.

Vous vous foutez de moi !

Ecoute-moi gamin ! Cria Adams ce qui eut le don de me faire taire immédiatement. Ben est encore plus obstiné que toi, crois-moi sur parole pour une fois, il va quitter l'hôpital sois en certain et aggraver ses blessures en te cherchant, si tu n'en as rien à foutre c'est ok, ça prouvera juste que je me suis trompé sur ton compte depuis le début !

Un silence s'installa entre nous durant quelques secondes, malgré ma colère à l'égard de Ben, le coach avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre le risque de quitter l'hôpital pour me chercher, je m'en voudrais trop de l'avoir laissé faire en toute connaissance de cause, je soupirais intérieurement en me forçant à ravaler ma colère et répondit :

J'arrive. Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il me fallait deux bonnes heures pour regagner l'hôpital en voiture, j'espérais que Ben aurait la patience d'attendre jusque-là !

Quand j'arrivais dans le couloir de la chambre de Ben, une des infirmières vient vivement à ma rencontre, m'attrapant par le bras en disant :

Il était temps que vous arriviez ! Il est infernal depuis votre départ, il s'est même mis en tête de partir, son coach a bien des misères avec lui depuis hier !

Ne vous inquiétez pas Bernadette, je vais m'en charger !

Merci Randy !

Je hochais la tête avant de reprendre la route et alla jusqu'à sa porte à laquelle je frappais doucement comme à mon habitude.

Mouais ! Grogna Ben en me faisant sourire, il était vraiment grincheux !

J'ouvris la porte pour le découvrir en train de finir d'enfiler son jean, dos à la porte, il était temps d'arriver, Adams avait fait de son mieux, à mon tour.

Alors boucles d'or, il paraît que tu fais des misères aux infirmières !

Randy ?

Et oui !

Tu t'es perdu ?

En quelque sorte ! Tiens attrape ! Je lui lançais le paquet en réprimant une grimace, Ben l'attrapa avec adresse, un sourcil levé avant de l'entrouvrir en disant :

Le même que la dernière fois ?

Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux !

Non, au contraire, c'est génial Ran'

Tant mieux !

Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise avec difficulté, épuisé et perclus de douleur mais heureux malgré tout, Ben me dévisagea une seconde avant de demander :

T'es blessé ?

Faut croire que je me suis emmêlé les pieds dans mes ficelles

Excuse-moi pour ça, je me suis conduis comme un crétin.

Non, tu es un crétin.

C'est dur de l'admettre mais pour une fois, tu as raison.

Ben, tu apprendras à force de me côtoyer que j'ai TOUJOURS raison !

C'est ça et la modestie porte ton nom !

J'éclatais de rire en faisant fi de mes douleurs avant de reprendre mon sérieux pour dire :

Je te dois des excuses moi aussi.

Hein ? Comment ça ?

Pour ce que je t'ai dit à la salle la première fois, je suis sûre que ta mère était quelqu'un de très bien. Il suffit de te regarder pour le savoir.

Le coach t'a dit ?

Oui, je suis désolé, Ben.

Merci.

Allez, mange un bout, t'aura besoin de force pour ta tentative d'évasion ! Surtout qu'il te faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça !

Ben éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes, cette fois-ci je n'avançais pas la main vers lui.

Je devrais pouvoir passer sans trop de mal alors ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Pas si sûr ! J'ai un avantage que je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser, tu es un invalide, ta seigneurie des hospices !

Ben rit de plus bel et je me laissais tomber de nouveau dans ma chaise pour discuter avec lui, je restais une bonne heure à ses côtés avant de me lever. La main sur la poignée, je me retournais une dernière fois et lui souris en disant :

A demain, Ben !

A demain. Me répondit-il en souriant aussi.

Et laisse les infirmières souffler deux minutes hein !

Promis ! Dit-il en riant de plus bel.


	15. Chapter 15

**La la la schtroumpf la la, schtroumpf un air joyeux, la la la schtroupmf la la...(Bon tu arrêtes tu chantes faux et je te signale que la folle a toujours son tas de cailloux en place alors on enquille et fissa.) Tas de cailloux? Ouh là! Alors dans ce magnifique chapitre, il se passe plein de choses méga intéressantes entre Ben et Randy mais pas que, voilà j'ai tout dis, j'ai été bien non? (Parfaite ça change dis donc, bon bah rien de plus à dire à part bonne lecture.)fière de moi tiens! aie mes chevilles! bonne lecture! ( oui à la semaine prochaine, moi j'y vais hein la petite se rapproche à plussssss.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah attends-mooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiii**

Mon corps traversa la porte dans une explosion de bois, j'atterris durement au sol, 2 marches plus bas, n'ayant que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour empêcher mon adversaire de m'attraper une nouvelle fois. Le bouche à oreilles avait fini par porter ses fruits, me donnant l'adresse d'un bar où je pourrais trouver Franky la brute, je lui avais proposé un match sans succès avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et me fasse passer à travers la porte du bar, après tout, une bagarre de rue me convenait aussi ! Pensais-je en me relevant. Franky portait très bien son surnom, c'était un combattant grossier qui misait tout sur sa force colossale, je connaissais ce type d'adversaire, l'essentiel à retenir pour les vaincre était de ne pas se laisser attraper par eux et de les fatiguer. Ça je savais faire sans aucun problème et je commençais à me déplacer avec rapidité, esquivant ses coups plus que je n'attaquais tandis qu'un cercle se formait autour de nous.

- Arrête de sautiller et viens te battre vermisseau. Grogna-t-il en soufflant comme un bœuf tandis qu'il s'épuisait à bouger sa masse de muscles.

Du haut de mes 1m97, je n'étais pas à proprement parlé un vermisseau mais je me gardais bien de lui en faire la remarque tandis qu'un sourire mauvais apparaissait une fois de plus sur mes lèvres. Mon regard était braqué sur lui, mes esquives perpétuelles ne m'avaient pas servi qu'à le fatiguer, j'en avais profité pour l'observer et déterminer ses points faibles, désormais j'avais toutes les cartes en main, je pouvais commencer les choses sérieuses. J'entrais au contact pour la première fois du match, frappe, frappe, esquive, un enchaînement bien rôdé que j'exécutais à la vitesse du serpent. Franky grogna de colère tandis que je commençais à tourner autour de lui en disséminant mes coups sans le laisser me toucher en retour, c'était une bonne tactique en théorie, en pratique, je manquais de puissance pour vraiment entamer sa résistance, je ne parvenais qu'à le rendre fou de colère.

C'était risqué mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir changer de tactique et venir plus près pour placer des attaques plus puissantes. A peine, m'étais-je avancé d'un pas qu'un coup de poing puissant me frôla l'oreille, j'avais tout juste eu le temps de décaler ma tête avant de refaire la décoration du bar avec mes dents. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'encaisser les coups de Franky indéfiniment, ce n'était pas Anderson, loin de là, je devais mettre un terme à ce combat le plus vite possible avant de devoir rejoindre Ben sur un brancard à côté du sien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Franky me broyait dans ses bras, j'avais encaissé quelques coups qui seraient difficiles à dissimuler demain et je commençais moi aussi à accuser le coup mais je gardais la main dans cette bagarre et j'avais profité d'une ouverture pour placer un bon coup de pied dans sa rotule gauche, un point de faiblesse que j'avais remarqué chez lui dans sa façon de se déplacer. Franky était tombé à genoux et je m'étais avancé pour l'achever quand il avait brutalement refermé ses bras autour de moi dans une prise de l'ours sortie de nulle part, mes côtes grinçaient dans son étau à moins que ça ne soient mes dents que je serrais fortement pour ne pas crier. Il s'était relevé sans me lâcher, me tenant suspendu à 20 cm du sol, merde, ce type est un vrai monstre ! Suffoquais-je dans sa prise. Mes bras étaient eux aussi coincé dans sa prise, il m'avait eu en beauté, outre la douleur, j'étais dans de beaux draps maintenant, il fallait que je libère mes bras pour m'en sortir.

En me tortillant, je parviens à les sortir de sa prise, ils étaient gourds et douloureux d'avoir été écrasés si fortement mais je n'avais rien d'autre à ma portée. Contrairement à mes espérances, libérer mes bras n'avait pas suffi à me sortir de sa prise, il avait juste resserré ses bras encore plus fort autour de mes côtes et je grimaçais atrocement avant de frapper de toutes mes forces sur ses deux oreilles en même temps, la souffrance le fit lâcher prise et il se saisit la tête, je profitais de l'occasion pour porter l'attaque finale qu'il avait interrompu et Franky s'effondra inerte devant le bar. Je reculais en titubant, m'efforçant de me redresser pour respirer tandis que les spectateurs incrédules, m'applaudissaient en hurlant. D'après les mises qui changeaient de mains, je compris que je n'avais pas été désigné vainqueur au début de ce duel et je souris méchamment en me disant que personne ne s'attendrait non plus à ce que j'écrase Ben quand il serait totalement apte à combattre.

Je récupérais mes affaires dans le bar, laissant quelques billets sur le comptoir pour réparer la porte et quittait le bar, j'avais envie d'une douche très chaude et de quelques heures de sommeil, j'avais peu de temps avant de devoir reprendre la route si je voulais passer voir Ben comme promis. Des bleus immenses commençaient à recouvrir mon corps, certains passant au-dessus de ceux de la veille, le pire étant l'immense bleu qui faisait le tour de mon torse ! Sitôt ma douche prise, je m'étais laissé tomber dans mon lit pour quelques heures, à peine 4h de sommeil et je devrais repartir, j'avais l'habitude, ce n'était pas un problème sauf que là je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Lorsque le réveil sonna, j'étais toujours aussi épuisé mais je me forçais à me lever en ignorant la douleur et les raideurs de mes muscles malmenés pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital, Ben m'attendait.

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me regarder dans un miroir, à priori, j'avais eu tort car les infirmières me dévisagèrent avec inquiétude, je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant et frappais deux fois à la porte de Ben comme chaque jour, son petit-déjeuner dans une main. Il m'invita à entrer avec bonne humeur mais il se figea après s'être redressé brutalement dans son lit à mon entrée.

-Randy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Arrête, tu es couvert de bleus et ne me dis pas que tu t'es pris les pieds dans tes ficelles, tu as beau être maladroit, là c'est pas du tout crédible !

-A ce point ?

-Regarde-toi dans une glace, bon sang ! Tu fais limite peur !

Après avoir posé le repas de Ben sur la table, je passais devant la glace de la salle de bains, mon oreille était bleue là où le coup de Franky m'avait frôlé et je me dis que j'avais eu de la chance de l'esquiver celui-là, j'avais également un bleu sur la mâchoire, cadeau d'Anderson et mes bras en était couvert ! Et encore, Ben n'avait pas vu mon torse.

-Mince ! Vince va pas être content ! Dis-je en revenant vers lui.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Alors tu m'expliques ?

-Anderson et Franky ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Anderson vaguement et Franky… Franky la brute ?

Je hochais la tête, regardant Ben commencer à comprendre et à s'énerver.

-Je les ai tous les deux affrontés et vaincus, Anderson avant-hier et Franky cette nuit.

-T'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Tu refuses de croire que je suis à la hauteur pour t'affronter, je suis en train de te le prouver.

-T'es complètement inconscient ! Anderson passe encore même si à ta façon de bouger hier, tu n'as pas dû gagner sans mal mais Franky aurait pu te tuer, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Je t'ai pourtant dis de rester dans ta catégorie !

-Et si j'en ai marre de tes fichues catégories !

-C'est ton droit mais pour ça, il te faut un vrai entraînement et non pas défier le premier crétin venu dans mes ex adversaires et combattre à la va comme je te pousse en espérant gagner ! C'est comme ça que tu espères me convaincre ? En me montrant que tu es encore plus idiot que je le croyais ?

-Ben ! T'étais pas là pour voir mes matchs et je suis tout sauf un amateur.

-Non tu n'es pas un amateur tu es pire, tu es un imbécile doublé d'un inconscient !

-Et alors ? Tu es inquiet pour moi ou quoi ?

-Plutôt pour les pauvres types que tu vas affronter.

Je me redressais avec un sourire plein de fierté que Ben eu tôt fait de m'enlever :

-Les pauvres ! Non seulement ils auront ruiné leur carrière en t'affrontant mais en plus ils font finir en taule pour homicide par imprudence !

-Très drôle !

-Mais qui est ce qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil ? Marmonna-t-il furieux.

Je l'entendis marmonner un long moment, il me lançait de temps à temps des regards furieux que j'ignorais en le laissant se calmer, la fatigue se faisant sentir, je m'écroulais lentement sur ma chaise, à moitié assoupi quand je l'entendis me dire doucement :

-Repose-toi Randy. Et je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je veillais sur le sommeil de Randy, il était épuisé entre ses shows, ses visites et ses idées débiles de combattre mes adversaires, il en loupait pas une lui, j'avais dit non, lui avait expliqué pourquoi mais rien à faire Mr n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, pire que moi tiens ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas l'affronter, pourquoi il devait rester dans sa catégorie, en jouant au con et en faisant des caprices de môme, il mettait sa vie en jeu cette andouille et pas qu'un peu. On était catcheur tous les deux mais il ne voyait pas la différence entre sa manière de faire et la mienne, elles étaient totalement différentes, les règles n'étaient pas les mêmes, il ne pouvait pas combattre dans mon milieu il n'était pas fait pour ça mais il refusait de le voir. Combattre Anderson ça passait mais Franky là non, j'avais vaincu ce con c'était certain, j'avais pris des coups aussi, mais je lui avais fait bouffer la poussière façon tornade, je savais comment vaincre ce genre de mec, comment les gérer, quoi faire et comment le faire, mais Randy non, il y allait au pif et les marques de coups qu'il avait sur le corps étaient signe qu'il n'était pas dans son milieu. Il était fier comme un paon, avoir affronté deux de mes anciens adversaires et avoir gagné le rendait tout chose mais il devait arrêter, sa vie était en jeu et ça il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Je le regardais dormir, il semblait si paisible, si calme, si seulement il pouvait être toujours comme ça, s'il pouvait m'écouter et accepter mes conseils au lieu de tenter de me prouver sa valeur, il en avait c'était sûr mais pas dans mon milieu, il allait y laisser la vie si je n'intervenais pas, il devait accepter le fait que nous étions différents et y faire face. Chacun son domaine, chacun sa façon de faire, voilà comment ça devait se passer, je devais trouver le moyen pour que ce casse-cou ne se rompe pas le cou justement, il était totalement inconscient quand il s'agissait de m'affronter. Je découvrais deux facettes de lui, l'inconscient prêt à tout et n'importe quoi et le raisonnable qui avait pris soin de moi et tout fait pour moi avant de penser à lui, il était tellement contradictoire que s'en été déroutant. J'entendis tout d'un coup un léger Toc et la porte s'ouvrit sur mon coach, je lui fis un léger Chut en lui signalant Dormeur à côté de moi, il ferma doucement la porte et sourit à la vision de Randy assoupi. Il vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit et me parla doucement pour ne pas réveiller Randy.

- Alors tu vas bien mon grand?

- Moi oui ça va, je m'emmerde mais bon…

- Je m'en doute mais tu as l'air inquiet qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est Randy il fait le con et pas qu'un peu, je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête.

- Comment ça?

- Mr s'est mis dans la tête de m'affronter et comme je refuse il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'affronter mes anciens adversaires, il en porte d'ailleurs les stigmates. J'avais bien vu hier qu'il avait des bleus mais là c'est pire alors je lui ai demandé comment il s'était fait ça et il m'a répondu fièrement qu'il avait affronté deux de mes anciens adversaires et avait gagné. Le pire c'est qu'il est tout content mais il risque gros à ce jeu et il veut pas en prendre conscience

- C'est pas vrai, il est aussi borné que toi, quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il l'a pas ailleurs.

- Je suis pas comme lui, je suis têtu oui mais je sais ce que je fais pas lui !

- Tu es plus mature c'est vrai, mais comme toi quand il veut un truc il fait ce qu'il faut pour y arriver, il s'y prend pas de la bonne façon c'est tout.

- Il est pas dans son élément, il prend trop de risques et s'il continu non seulement il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut à savoir moi, mais il risque de ne jamais plus catcher voir même marcher de sa vie, il comprend pas, il affronte des mecs qui ne font pas de cadeaux et lui, continue c'est du suicide

- Il a affronté qui au juste pour que tu réagisses comme ça?

- Anderson, lui ça passe encore mais il a affronté Franky, là il va trop loin, si on fait pas quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard, il va y laisser la vie !

- Franky oh putain ah ouais il y va fort, ce mec est un fou, je me rappelle de votre rencontre à tous les deux et c'est vrai que là Randy va effectivement trop loin.

- Faudrait peut-être que vous lui parliez, il vous écoutera peut être, moi il s'en fout de ce que je dis, peu importe comment je le dis.

- Je veux bien essayer mais je doute d'y parvenir.

- C'est la seule solution avant de prévenir son patron en espérant qu'il pourra le neutraliser.

- Mais dis-moi si tu es si inquiet pour lui, si inquiet qu'il affronte tes adversaires, pourquoi tu lui donnes pas ce qu'il veut? Comme ça tu résoudras tous les problèmes d'un coup car visiblement toi seul peut faire quelque chose et toi seul saura comment le faire.

- C'est un gars bien, j'ai découvert une facette de lui que j'apprécie vraiment, mais il n'a pas le niveau, il n'a pas mon niveau, il ne peut pas m'affronter et je ne veux pas le blesser, je refuse d'être celui qui brisera ses rêves et sa carrière.

- Je le sais tout ça mon grand, mais je sais aussi que si tu le faisais, tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te connais je sais de quoi tu es capable.

- Je peux pas faire ça coach, je veux pas briser ce qu'il est, s'il vous plait, parlez-lui.

- D'accord je le ferais, mais toi garde en tête qu'il faudra probablement que tu interviennes.

Les paroles du coach résonnaient dans ma tête et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il parviendrait à faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans celle de Randy, il l'avait bien fait pour moi alors pourquoi pas ? Le coach avait dit qu'on se ressemblait, une infime partie oui, mais Randy était bien en dessous de moi, il n'avait pas la maitrise que j'avais, le bon jugement et le bon savoir-faire, nous affronter serait terrible pour lui, car il prendrait de façon brutale la réalité en pleine face et je voulais qu'il garde cette partie de rêve qui le faisait avancer, il fallait juste qu'il reste sur des rêves qui étaient à portée de main pour lui. Il avait ses rêves et sa carrière, moi j'avais les miens, un gouffre nous séparait et je devais faire en sorte que cet abruti ne saute pas dans le vide.

Je m'éveillais deux heures plus tard, à peine reposé et courbaturé, je mis ça sous le compte du fauteuil inconfortable dans lequel je m'étais une fois de plus endormi et faisant taire la voix en moi qui m'accusait de mauvaise foi. J'ouvris les yeux sous le regard implacable de Ben, il m'observait avec colère et quelque chose d'autre que je ne parvenais pas à identifier chez lui, c'était une émotion que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu depuis son réveil. Je tentais de lui sourire pour le dérider un peu mais rien n'y fit, alors je sentis la main du coach se poser sur mon épaule et sa voix bourrue me dire :

-T'es réveillé petit ?

J'acquiesçais en réprimant une grimace, sa main était posée sur un des plus gros coups que j'avais encaissé, ok, le fauteuil n'y est pour rien admis-je silencieusement.

-Alors viens, faut qu'on parle !

Je connaissais ce ton, c'était l'heure de la morale et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça mais vu la façon de Ben de me regarder, il était de toute façon temps que je m'en aille, alors autant suivre le coach et régler ce problème tout de suite.

-Je vous écoute. Lui dis-je une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Randy, je suis inquiet pour toi, très inquiet, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Ben vous a parlé des matchs c'est ça ?

-Oui, il m'en a parlé parce que lui aussi se fait du souci pour toi.

-Du souci ?

C'était donc ça l'expression que j'avais saisi dans son regard sous la colère ? De l'inquiétude ?

-Oui, Randy, crois-le ou non mais Ben a su trouver du bon lui aussi dans ta tête de pioche et il n'aime pas te voir dans un état pareil !

-Ça fait parti du métier !

-De son métier, pas du tien, vous n'êtes pas du même monde, vos combats sont différents et vos préparations aussi ! Franky la brute c'est…

-Une brute oui. Plaisantais-je en vain.

-C'est surtout trop gros pour toi, même Anderson c'était limite !

-Je les ai vaincu tous les deux !

-A quel prix ! Regarde-toi !

-Ça viendra ça, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois et je serais prêt pour Ben.

-Ben n'est pas pour toi gamin, je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas le niveau.

-Bien sûr que si ! Faut juste que je lui prouve ma valeur et il s'en rendra compte lui aussi !

-La prouver à qui ? A Ben ou à toi ?

-C'est pareil !

-Non petit, ce n'est pas pareil du tout. Ben sait ce qu'il vaut, il ne combat pas pour montrer aux autres sa valeur ni à lui-même. Et il sait également ce que tu vaux, tu as un talent indéniable, des qualités très claires pour faire ton métier mais pas pour l'affronter, ni lui, ni ses anciens adversaires !

-Ecoutez coach, je vous aime bien mais vous n'êtes certainement pas mon père, pas plus que je ne suis votre petit, j'ai pris ma décision, j'affronterais Ben quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Exaspéré, je tournais les talons sans repasser par la chambre de Ben, le show m'attendait et il n'était pas le seul, puisque Franky n'était pas encore suffisant, j'allais taper plus haut, beaucoup plus haut !

Je venais de sortir des vestiaires quand je fus percuté et presque foutu à terre non mais c'était quoi ce bordel, je m'apprêtais à rembarrer le con qui avait fait ça et je fus surpris de voir Randy face à moi quelque chose dans son regard, sa posture me dit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je le connaissais depuis ses débuts, je l'avais eu sous mon aile pendant la période Evolution, alors je le connaissais, il n'allait pas bien et au plus profond de moi je redoutais que ça ait à voir avec Ben. Je le trainais dans ma loge, il n'y mettait pas du sien mais bon j'allais le faire parler, une fois dans la loge je fermais la porte derrière nous et me tint entre lui et la sortie. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, sa fureur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et plus je le regardais et plus je prenais conscience des bleus, j'avais remarqué qu'il en avait mais là c'était vraiment trop. Quand il commença à se calmer je l'interrogeai, il se braqua mais je le poussais à bout et il me raconta tout, comme j'en avais eu le pressentiment il était question de Ben, ces deux-là avaient un lien étrange. J'écoutais Randy parler de ces combats face aux anciens adversaires de Ben, je serrais la mâchoire car il dépassait les bornes, il entrait dans un domaine différent du notre peu importe les conséquences, il continua avec ses victoires qui avaient dû le rendre fier le connaissant et il finit par la réaction de Ben et la leçon de morale de son coach. Puis il me dit son plan, il allait affronter un nouvel adversaire de Ben et cette fois en direct, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il allait faire ça surtout vu la réaction de Ben à ses actions précédentes, il me répondit tout simplement: C'est ma dernière chance de le convaincre. Je pris pleinement conscience du problème et des dangers qu'il représentait mais je ne dis rien et me contenta de le regarder, il avait fini de parler mais son souffle était erratique. J'avais compris pourquoi il faisait ça, il voulait prouver qu'il en était capable, qu'il n'était pas que le Fils de, il voulait affronter un Champion et avait jeté son dévolu sur Ben, mais il ne voyait pas la différence entre eux, non la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était son désir et pas les conséquences qui allaient avec. Je parvins à le calmer, pas de leçon de morale, pas d'interdiction, juste une épaule et une oreille attentive, je savais comment faire avec lui, une fois que je fus convaincu qu'il allait bien, je le laissais partir. Je devais faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et je partis voir la seule personne qui pourrait intervenir. Quand je fus arrivé à destination je n'en menais pas large, je ne savais pas comment procéder, quoi dire, comment le dire et surtout comment cette personne allait m'accueillir mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors je frappais et quand j'entendis « Entrez » je pris une goulée d'air et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Benjamin comment vas-tu?

- Bien qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Prendre de tes nouvelles et te parler.

- Pour les nouvelles c'est fait, dites ce que vous avez à dire et faites vite je suis pas d'humeur !

- Je suis désolé de venir te déranger mais j'ai un souci et je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose à ce niveau.

- Un souci vous? Et je suis censé vous aidez de quelque manière que ce soit vous m'en direz tant, je vois pas en quoi vos soucis me concerne.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de Randy.

- Quoi Randy? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme conneries?

- Il m'a percuté dans les couloirs de l'arène...

- Et vous voulez que je l'engueule, que je lui donne la fessée peut être ? Vu votre carrure vous pouvez vous défendre seul non?

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, donc comme je le disais il m'a percuté et j'ai vu qu'il était très en colère, je l'ai emmené dans ma loge et je l'ai interrogé, il a fini par me dire pour Anderson et Franky et pour ta colère justifiée, je le confirme, puis j'ai vu les bleus et ils sont vraiment impressionnants trop même.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé de ça, laissez-le se calmer, faire son caca nerveux et il passera à autre chose.

- Je crois pas non, il y a pire, il affronte ce soir un autre de tes adversaires et ça sera en direct !

- QUOI? Non mais il est vraiment con c'est pas possible. Qui?

- Collins, il m'a dit que c'était sa dernière chance de te convaincre, je redoute le pire alors je suis venu te voir !

- Vous pouvez redouter le pire, Collins ne fait pas dans la dentelle, Randy a eu du mal avec Franky, alors là il a aucune chance à part celle de finir à l'hosto et dans un état pire que le mien ! Putain il faut que j'intervienne, le match commence quand?

- Tu peux pas sortir, tu es blessé, en convalescence.

- Et vous croyez quoi, que je vais l'appeler et lui dire: Ecoute Randy ne combat pas ce soir, fais-le pour moi s'il te plait, et qu'il va m'écouter ? Vous êtes con ou quoi ? Je dois intervenir en personne. Alors quand a lieu le match?

- Dans 1H à peine mais ils te laisseront pas sortir !

- Vous faites le guet, au pire diversion je m'en fous, il faut que j'y aille !

Non mais c'était pas possible, il m'aura tout fait celui-là, je lui avais parlé, mon coach l'avait fait, mais non Mr continuait ses conneries, Collins de pire en pire, il voulait terminer dans un fauteuil roulant et être nourri aux gouttes à gouttes toute sa vie. Et l'autre là, j'arrive comme si de rien n'était, je te balance une bombe et je flippe à la réaction de celle-ci, putain j'en avais pris des coups mais je crois que lui les siens étaient tous situés au niveau cérébral, c'est quoi cette entreprise sérieux ? Je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain, malgré la douleur je fis vite, faut dire que vue ma colère, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines et neutralisait la douleur, j'avais peu de temps, je devais endosser ma cape de Superman et sauver la demoiselle en détresse, fais chier tiens ! Je sortis vite et fis signe de la tête à l'autre de regarder dans le couloir si le champ était libre, il me fit signe que c'était ok et je sortis en trombe de la chambre, malgré mes côtes je me mis à courir suivi par Hunter et je ne m'arrêtais pas malgré les appels de l'infirmière, pas le temps chérie j'ai rencard avec débilosse.

Je me doutais que notre rencontre ne serait pas de tout repos mais l'animosité dont il avait fait preuve m'avait déstabilisée, il était clair qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec moi mais j'avais une raison et j'avais pu la lui dire mais pas sans mal ! A l'instant où le prénom de Randy avait jaillit j'avais eu toute son attention et j'avais vu la colère monter en flèche d'un coup que ce soit dans ses yeux ou dans son corps. Il voulait intervenir, c'était risqué dans son état mais en même temps il n'avait pas tort, seul un face à face ferait l'affaire mais une fois encore la situation prenait un virage dangereux. Je n'avais pu que l'aider à sortir et le conduire à l'arène, durant le trajet j'avais vu sa mâchoire se crisper, ses poing serrés, il était en train de monter en pression, plus moyen de l'arrêter à ce stade. A peine garé, il a jailli de la voiture et a couru vers la porte, je lui suivais de près et je pris les devants, le guidant dans les couloirs où on entendait les acclamations du public, on croisa un technicien qui nous indiqua que le match de Randy commençait, trop tard. Ben se tourna vers moi et me demanda les accès à la salle, je compris qu'il allait intervenir mais pas là où on allait l'attendre, effet de surprise totale, je l'amenais où il voulait et je le laissais faire, maintenant c'était entre ses mains, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne se blesserait pas de nouveau !

Collins était un adversaire d'une toute autre trempe que mes deux premiers, il était puissant, technique et calme surtout, tout en lui indiquait un rival dangereux et c'était lui que j'avais choisi, l'un des derniers adversaires de Ben, il était assez proche du champion sur le niveau technique et force, un excellent entraînement ! Cette fois la rencontre était tout ce qu'il y avait d'officiel, une vraie salle, un public prévenu et même des pubs pour annoncer ce match, je n'avais pas le droit de me rater !

J'étais monté sur le ring dans ma tenue habituelle, me moquant de dévoiler mon corps meurtri par mes combats précédents, j'affichais un calme et une confiance en moi légèrement exagérée depuis que j'avais regardé mon adversaire dans le même état d'esprit que moi, un léger sourire moqueur s'était figé sur ses lèvres depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés et j'avais reculé dans mon coin en attendant que la cloche ne sonne. Je m'avançais alors prudemment vers lui pour l'observer, j'étais en terrain totalement inconnu et je me sentais de moins en moins en confiance mais je ne pouvais plus reculer alors je tentais de lui décocher un coup de poing qu'il arrêta sans la moindre difficulté, ses doigts enserrés mon poing et tandis que je cherchais à me libérer, il força mon poignet à tourner jusqu'à ce que je le sente craquer, je me mordis la lèvre de douleur alors que son sourire s'élargissait, mon poignet droit ne me serait plus d'aucune utilité désormais ! Alors, sans se départir de son sourire, il me donna un coup de boule, je titubais à moitié assommé et secouais la tête pour retrouver mes esprits en sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de mon œil, arcade ouverte pensais-je sans y prêter attention, ce match démarrait vraiment mal mais je refusais d'abandonner maintenant. Puisant dans ma rage, je reprenais le contrôle du match pendant quelques instants, à la surprise de Collins qui avait enfin cessé de sourire depuis que je lui avais défoncé la mâchoire d'un coup de talon mais j'entendis soudain une agitation anormale du public et je me retournais vers l'entrée de la salle en cherchant la raison, une déformation professionnelle de la WWE, je ne voyais personne et me retournais vers mon adversaire en sentant un souffle de vent derrière moi juste à temps pour voir son poing brutalement arrêté dans sa course par la main du champion en titre, Benjamin Cooper qui se tenait désormais entre nous deux à la surprise générale, moi y compris.

Sans lâcher son poing, il retourna l'attaque contre Collins qui s'explosa le nez sous ce coup de poing réversible, Ben se désintéressa de lui en me disant :

- Le match est fini !

- Tu déconnes ou quoi, il vient à peine de commencer, va plutôt t'asseoir dans le public, jsuis sûr qu'ils vont te faire de la place !

Ben baissa la tête en respirant profondément, il passa sa main sur son visage et quand il releva la tête, son regard était intégralement noir, « Et merde ! » Pensais-je en pinçant les lèvres, ça s'annonçait mal pour moi mais je refusais toujours de laisser tomber, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était là pour me voir combattre !

Je n'en revenais pas ! Ben Cooper, le champion en titre se tenait dans le ring entre l'imbécile qui me servait d'adversaire et moi, il avait bloqué mon attaque avant de la retourner contre moi juste au moment où je commençais vraiment à m'amuser, le gars qui m'avait défié n'était clairement pas à la hauteur, il avait dû se planter en remplissant sa fiche d'inscription à moins qu'il n'ait de sérieuses tendances suicidaires mais peu importe, il était là, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir et je n'étais pas contre un peu de divertissement et massacrer ce type lentement en était un excellent selon moi. Il m'avait un peu surpris à un moment de ce petit jeu de casse-tête mais il s'était bêtement déconcentré en entendant l'agitation du public. Amateur ! Pensais-je en préparant mon coup de poing, c'était décidément trop facile. Le type s'était retourné à temps et à sa réaction, il semblait aussi surpris que moi de voir le champion face à lui ce soir. Ben avait écrasé mon poing entre ses doigts avant de s'en servir pour me coller une droite, c'était toujours humiliant de se prendre un coup avec son propre poing mais j'étais trop sonné pour songer à m'énerver contre lui tandis que Ben et le freluquet engageaient la conversation, ils se connaissaient bien à priori, ce qui veut dire que Ben était là pour le protéger ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Ben n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour qui que ce soit en dehors de son coach et de ce gamin que Max avait bien failli tuer, un rude crétin celui-là, j'adorais jouer avec mes proies mais les gamins c'était sacré, on ne touchait pas à un enfant, jamais, j'aurais sans doute tuer Heathen ce jour-là à la place de Ben !

Randy répondait à Ben, il lui disait de retourner dans le public, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce type n'est pas suicidaire, il est carrément givré, on ne disait jamais à Ben ce qu'il devait faire et l'envoyer paître était sans aucun doute la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie, dommage, je me serais bien amusé encore un peu avec cette petite souris moi ! Ben baissa la tête en respirant fortement, il me tournait le dos comme si je n'étais absolument pas un danger pour lui, c'était la 2ème fois en trente secondes qu'il parvenait à m'insulter sans ouvrir la bouche, ça avait beau m'énerver, je comprenais bien que je n'étais pas le souci principal du champion, c'était ce type qui retenait toute son attention, je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'avait vraiment rien de spécial ni d'intéressant en dehors de sa grande gueule que je rêvais de fracasser. Incrédule, je le vis repousser Ben en douceur vers les cordes, d'accord, il avait un sacré cran aussi je devais le reconnaître ! Mais Ben n'était pas de ceux qu'on repousse, il pivota très légèrement sur sa hanche tandis que sa main partait à toute vitesse vers la joue de Randy qui tomba au sol sous le choc, c'était une sacrée gifle, à en avoir le cerveau qui vibre mais ça prouvait une fois de plus que j'avais raison, ce type n'était vraiment pas au niveau. Il était au sol sous les cordes et Ben descendit du ring d'un bond rapide, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger, Randy se retrouva tête en bas, jeté sur son épaule comme un gros sac à patates, parfaitement ridicule ! Le gamin se débattit aussitôt et échappa au champion avant de se ruer de nouveau sur le ring, il avait de la suite dans les idées celui-là ! Enfin, il en aurait eu si Ben ne l'avait pas attrapé au vol par le slip avant de le tirer sèchement en arrière, Randy bascula au sol de nouveau, toujours maintenu par son slip de combat qui venait de se transformer en string, voilà pourquoi je ne prendrais jamais le risque de me battre en slip moi ! Furieux et rouge écarlate, de rage ou de honte, je n'arrivais pas à le déterminer, Randy tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à son emprise implacable ce qui n'eut pour effet que de remonter son slip encore plus haut tandis que Ben le menaçait d'une voix sourde :

- Si tu veux pas finir avec ce slip sur la tête et la queue entre les jambes, jte conseille de me suivre maintenant !

Le gamin l'observa une seconde, bouffé par la rage que lui inspirait le champion qui ne tressaillit même pas devant son regard de haine, ce qui était tout à son mérite car je n'avais pu m'empêcher de frissonner de mon côté, ce type commençait à m'intéresser, j'aurais aimé finir ce match !

Je me relevais en râlant et apostrophait Ben à mon tour, assez furieux pour intervenir dans cette scène de ménage publique des plus particulières.

- Eh oh Ben, il était à moi ce soir, je te laisserais le finir après si tu veux !

Le champion se tourna vers moi pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il planta ses yeux entièrement noirs dans les miens et je tremblais littéralement de peur cette fois, je n'étais pas assez fou pour ignorer ce que signifiait ce regard contrairement au pauvre type qu'il était en train d'humilier en beauté et pour longtemps !

- Tu veux que je te refoute une branlée et en moins de temps que précédemment, ça ne me pose aucun soucis je suis prêt! Me demanda-t-il

- Non, non, c'est bon, emmène-le!

Il faut dire que notre précédente rencontre avait été rapide en tout point, j'avais à peine eu quoi ? 5 minutes d'action en tout et pour tout, le temps pour lui de me jauger et Ben avait pris le relais en me pulvérisant en à peine 10 minutes, situation assez humiliante pour moi pour que je ne veuille pas la reproduire.

Je tractais cet imbécile de Randy hors de l'arène par le slip sans même lui laisser le temps de repasser par les vestiaires, il protestait et tentait de m'échapper mais j'étais bien trop en colère après lui pour l'écouter, il ne valait mieux pas d'ailleurs, le résultat pour lui aurait été encore plus catastrophique que cette humiliation qu'il venait de subir, j'avais entendu le public rire tandis que je m'occupais de transformer la lingerie d'Orton devant leurs yeux ébahis, faut dire que le champion qui se pointe en plein match pour l'interrompre et virer l'un des deux adversaires de l'arène, par le slip qui plus est, c'était du jamais vu ! Nous sommes sortis de la salle très rapidement et je croisais Hunter qui était resté à l'entrée en cas de problèmes visiblement, Randy avait un gros problème c'était clair mais rien que je ne pouvais gérer par moi-même !

- Tes clés ! Aboyais-je en le regardant.

Randy se tourna à son tour vers lui, oubliant que je le tenais toujours, sa rage explosa pour de bon lorsqu'il cria :

- Putain Hunt' pas toi ! En se jetant sur lui.

Je le saquais une nouvelle fois en arrière par le slip avant de le projeter vers la voiture de Hunter qui me tendait ses clés sans hésiter une seconde, sage décision de sa part, je n'étais pas d'humeur à répéter ma demande poliment. Randy heurta violemment la portière de la voiture en lâchant un cri de douleur, il profita que je l'ai enfin lâché pour remettre son slip en place, j'aurais sûrement explosé de rire en le voyant faire avec sa mine de chien battu mais j'étais toujours trop furieux pour penser au comique de la situation.

- Ah ! Fais chier ! Je suis sûr que tu m'as pété une côté ! Dit-il en se redressant, sa main se posant sur l'immense hématome qui barrait son abdomen.

Franky ne l'avait pas loupé mais Collins l'aurait mis dans un état pire que celui-là encore, il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait fait de lui en à peine quelques minutes !

- Oups pauvre choute bon bah on a plus le choix direct à l'hosto, allez en route la pisseuse !

Je poussais Randy une nouvelle fois pour le faire rentrer dans la voiture que je venais d'ouvrir, je lui avais ouvert la portière comme à une dame sauf que le reste manquait fortement de galanterie, j'avais envisagé de faire monter Randy à coups de pieds aux fesses mais il avait dû deviner mes intentions car il se hâta de s'asseoir sagement sur le siège passager tandis que je claquais la portière derrière lui.

Ben démarra en trombe, les yeux toujours aussi noirs et malgré ma propre fureur à son égard, je décidais sagement de me tenir tranquille, au moins le temps qu'il conduise, je ne voulais pas courir le risque de provoquer un accident qui blesserait davantage Ben, je tâchais de me souvenir qu'il était encore blessé pour ne pas lui foutre une raclée à mon tour quand nous serions garé même si je savais d'avance qu'il l'emporterait une nouvelle fois ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère contre lui, il m'avait humilié devant tout le public, il riait encore quand nous avions quitté l'aréna et je savais d'avance que cette histoire allait me poursuivre pendant longtemps, je voyais déjà les gros titres _! « Le champion de la WWE expulsé par le slip ! » « La nouvelle mode du string à la WWE ! » « Révélation : Randy Orton a des origines samoanes ! » _Je grognais en me promettant qu'il me payerait ça au centuple en remarquant qu'il me conduisait effectivement à l'hôpital, ce type était un crétin d'enfoiré borné ! Mais au moins pendant qu'il se concentrait sur la route, ses yeux perdaient peu à peu de leur noirceur, j'aurais peut-être ma chance quand on serait arrivés ! Mais le regard qu'il me lança en se garant juste devant la porte des urgences me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de tenter le coup et je descendis de voiture en le suivant, il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, Ben m'avait maîtrisé en 4 secondes en étant blessé, je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter même en me servant de ses points faibles actuels, ce que je me refusais à faire malgré ma fureur à son encontre.

C'était une soirée assez calme en dépit de la fuite inattendue de l'un de nos patients, Ben s'était sauvé au nez de tous sans que quiconque ne parvienne à l'arrêter et aux explications de mes infirmières désolées, j'avais compris que Ben était parti pour une urgence, au fond de moi j'espérais que l'urgence n'était pas Randy, j'avais remarqué les coups de plus en plus nombreux qu'il portait comme tout le monde même si je n'avais posé aucune question, ça n'augurait rien de bon ! J'avais bien sûr prévenu son coach qui avait été furieux de la fuite de son poulain mais ne nous avait fait aucun reproche, il connaissait son loustic comme il disait et c'était prévisible selon lui.

J'étais passé à autre chose quand à peine 2h plus tard, une nouvelle agitation se fit entendre dans le service et j'étais sorti de mon bureau pour connaître son origine quand j'avais vu les deux garçons entrer dans le service côte à côte, Randy avait le visage couvert de sang et il était en slip ! Je m'avançais à grands pas vers eux et Randy m'adressa un sourire malgré la tension évidente qu'il y avait entre Ben et lui en disant :

- Je vous le ramène doc ! Il était pas très coopératif mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à le mater!

Ben lança un regard agacé à son ami en grinçant des dents, mes craintes s'étaient confirmées, le champion avait bel et bien quitté le service pour rejoindre un Randy assez mal au point qu'il poussa vers moi pour m'indiquer de le soigner.

- Décidément de plus en plus inséparables tous les deux, une chambre double vous conviendra-t-elle ?

- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt une place pour lui en service psychiatrie zone gamin ? Répondit Ben

- Si vous en trouvez une en gériatrie pour lui…

J'observais l'échange avec amusement derrière ma façade neutre de médecin, ces deux-là s'étaient parfaitement trouvé mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Benjamin lança un regard mauvais à Randy, signe que la plaisanterie avait assez duré comme ça. Randy saisit son regard du coin de l'œil et recula imperceptiblement en disant :

- Voilà, je vous le confie, faites gaffe de ne pas le perdre une fois de plus, j'ai du boulot moi, je peux pas sans arrêt jouer sa baby-sitter.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Ben se saisit de son poignet gauche en passant le bras derrière son dos, ce poignet-là était pourtant le plus éloigné de lui et ça n'avait pas beaucoup de logique mais je ne fis aucun commentaire avant d'apercevoir la position des doigts de Ben sur le poignet de Randy qui tenta vaillamment de dissimuler sa grimace de douleur.

- Tiens ! ça m'est familier ça ! Fis-je remarquer.

- Retour à l'envoyeur ! Me répondit Ben avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui avais expliqué comment Randy avait fait pour séparer leurs mains le jour de son admission à l'hôpital, il avait hoché la tête avec sérieux, les mâchoires serrées, il semblait parfaitement comprendre de quelle prise je parlais, j'en avais la confirmation. Randy chercha à se dégager et Ben remonta son bras dans son dos sans lâcher la prise qu'il utilisait sur son poignet, il remonta son bras assez haut pour arracher une nouvelle grimace de douleur à Randy et je décidais d'intervenir :

- Stop ça suffit vous deux, venez ici pour les soins !

- Juste lui doc, moi je suis comme neuf ! Se braqua Benjamin.

- C'est ça, on vérifiera quand même ! En attendant, Randy, viens dans cette salle avec moi !

Ben le força à avancer jusqu'à la salle que j'avais désigné et je soupirais en disant :

- Ça devient une habitude vous deux hein ! Enfin, cette fois vous êtes réveillés tous les deux ! Ben si vous pouviez éviter d'arracher le bras de Randy je vous en serais reconnaissant, j'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça, merci.

Le champion lâcha le bras de Randy qui réprima l'envie de frotter son épaule et son poignet endolori et Ben le poussa une nouvelle fois vers la table d'examen, cette fois Randy se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir qui n'intimida aucunement le champion en titre, avant de s'asseoir sur la table.

Je commençais par m'occuper de son arcade, sa blessure nécessitait quelques points, autant les faire tout de suite, Randy ne bougea pas d'un pouce sans cesser de lancer des regards assassins à Ben qui s'en moquait totalement. J'observais le reste du corps de Randy, couvert d'hématomes imposants, il devait souffrir mais ne le montrait pas aussi lui demandais-je :

- Tu as mal autre part ?

- Non, je vais très bien, merci doc, je dois y aller cette fois.

Ben soupira profondément en fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit en disant d'un ton grave :

- Son poignet, le droit. Précisa-t-il.

Je m'en emparais en douceur sans tenir compte du tic de rage qui parcourait le visage de Randy, sa colère ne mettait pas destinée, je le savais.

- Entorse du poignet ! Déclarais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Classique ! Répondit ben, la spécialité de Collins est de foutre en l'air les membres de son adversaire comme pour le dépecer, tu le saurais si tu avais un minimum étudié et réfléchi avant de te lancer dans ce combat stupide ! Il ne faut pas laisser à Collins la chance de t'empoigner plus de 10 secondes sinon il joue aux osselets !

- Comme pour Franky quoi ! Rien de nouveau !

- Non pas comme Franky justement ! Tu vois que tu n'y connais rien à rien !

-Tu me prends pour un crétin ou quoi ? Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais !

- Ça, ça reste à prouver, de ce que j'en ai vu, tu en étais très loin !

- J'aurais pu le vaincre si tu t'étais pas bêtement interposé pour te la jouer !

- Arrête ton numéro ! Tu cherches à convaincre qui là ? Il t'aurait massacré et il y aurait pris un plaisir fou, il t'aurait lentement broyé en se léchant les lèvres à l'idée de faire couler ton sang sur tout le ring, voilà qui est Collins ! Si je n'étais pas venu me la jouer comme tu dis, tu serais pas là à faire les cadors de maternelle et c'est sûrement moi qui serait en train de te tenir la main en espérant que tu t'en sortes!

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, le regard de Randy s'adoucit, il cessa un instant de se tendre sous mes doigts et il ne trouva aucune répartie acerbe à lancer à son ami, il refuserait de l'avouer mais il semblait touché par ses propos, malheureusement Ben ne perçut pas son absence de réponse de la même façon que moi et il ajouta, dépité et un peu triste aussi :

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'expliquer, tu es un cas désespéré et j'aime pas perdre mon temps !

Ben lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras mais ne quitta pas la pièce pour autant, immédiatement Randy se braqua et je sentis ses muscles se tendre fortement de nouveau, je me dépêchais de poser une atèle pour son poignet, vérifiais qu'il ne présentait pas d'autres blessures graves ou d'hémorragie interne et lui indiquait qu'il pouvait partir.

- Pas vous, Ben, vous c'est retour dans votre chambre illico.

- Merci de l'avoir soigné doc et merci pour moi aussi mais je vais me passer de votre hospitalité, n'y voyais rien de personnel mais j'ai des choses à faire qui ne peuvent plus attendre !

Les deux hommes quittèrent ma salle côte à côte, comme à leur arrivée mais il n'y avait aucune trace de cette étrange amitié qui les liait et je les regardais s'éloigner dans la nuit pour regagner la voiture.

Dès que nous fumes dehors, ma colère regagna des sommets et je me tournais vers Ben avec rage en disant :

- Crois-moi, on va régler ça, dès que tu seras en état de bouger normalement, l'estropié !

- Ça t'a pas encore suffit ce soir ? T'as pas encore compris ? C'est moi que tu veux p'tit con? Faut que je te mette ta raclée pour que tu comprennes que t'es pas à la hauteur pour ce genre de match? c'est d'accord!

- Tu déconnes ? Dans ton état ça vaut pas le coup, j'aurais l'impression de me battre contre un vieillard...

- Même dans mon état je peux te foutre ta branlée les yeux fermés ! Un conseil, arrête de me chauffer ou ce que tu as subi ce soir et je ne parle pas des coups que tu as pris, ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que je vais te faire subir mon chou alors ferme-la !

Bouillant de colère mais refusant de le frapper et de profiter de sa faiblesse, je commençais à m'éloigner quand Ben l'appela avant de me jeter les clés de la voiture en disant :

- Va chercher tes affaires, le nudisme c'est mal vu, il manquerait plus qu'on t'embarque pour attentat à la pudeur maintenant !

- Et toi ?

- Je sais marcher et j'ai des vêtements moi, maintenant dégage !

Je montais dans la voiture d'Hunter qui devait toujours se trouver là-bas, j'avais un compte à régler avec lui aussi, je démarrais et regardais Ben rétrécir dans mon rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, ses yeux noirs que j'avais une fois de plus affrontés avant de perdre le duel mais le prochain serait différent me promis-je en m'éloignant dans la nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai (A l'attaque de quoi? Arrête la provoque hein elle est calme la petite depuis un moment alors chut) Mais moi j'aime la provoque, j'adore ça même! (Oui bah tu aimes peut être la provoque mais une fois que le mal est fait y a plus personne alors pouet.) Ben tiens, les pierres j'ai donné une fois c'est bon, provoque mais pas folle ! (Garde à l'esprit le tas de pierre, l'impact qu'il a eu sur toi et concentre toi pour une fois !) Concentrée? Comme le lait ou le jus de tomate? (concentrée comme annonce le chap, ça va pas mieux depuis la semaine dernière toi) pourtant le psy a dit que j'avais fait de nets progrès… (Il est aussi barge que toi alors ne l'écoute pas. bon tu l'annonce ce chapitre où j'appelle la lanceuse de cailloux.) J'annonce ! Voici notre nouveau chapitre, en ligne pur vus, rien que pur vus, ah que Johnny style, qui raconte bennn tout un tas de choses comme d'habitude c'est pas que je m'en souviens pas mais…. Jveux garder la surprise voilà !(** **Oh merde la vlà qui se prend pour johnny maintenant, je vais finir sous anti dépresseur moi je vous le dis.) Mais non, je vais veiller sur toi, comme toujours!( C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Bon bah comme elle vous l'a dit nouveau chapitre avec tout plein de choses dedans. bonne lecture.) **

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain après-midi, j'entrais d'un pas hésitant dans le stade et mes blessures n'en étaient pas la cause, je savais que l'information avait déjà dû se répandre et connaissant mes amis et collègues, ils n'allaient pas raté une telle occasion de se foutre de moi. Mais avec un peu de chance, ils n'avaient pas lu les nouvelles et je pourrais passer en toute discrétion.

Une feuille de papier s'envola dans le couloir, portée par l'air conditionné, elle parvint jusqu'à moi et je l'attrapais juste avant qu'elle ne s'enroule autour de mon visage, je l'attrapais et la déplia à bout de bras pour la lire, une photo immense de moi sorti du ring par le slip par Ben s'y étalait, autant pour la discrétion ! Grognais-je en la roulant en boule pour la jeter dans la poubelle. J'inspirais profondément pour entrer dans le vestiaire commun, il allait avoir besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ça.

Les hommes me saluèrent comme si de rien était et je me surpris à espérer que finalement, ça se passerait bien mais quand j'ouvris mon casier, une montagne de journaux se déversa sur mes pieds, tous les journaux spécialisés et locaux avaient fait leurs choux gras de cette affaire, je relevais la tête en entendant des petits rires étranglés commencer à retentir, alors je découvris l'intérieur de mon casier, la totalité des parois était recouverte des photos de cette soirée, jamais deux fois la même côte à côte, si je n'avais pas été aussi énervé, j'aurais sans doute admiré le sens artistiques de mes collègues, au lieu de quoi, je me retournais en claquant violemment la porte de son casier et tonnais : **QUI ?**

Un silence me répondit et je finis de me changer rapidement avant de jeter mon sac dans mon casier que je fermais d'un geste sec puis je quittais la salle en affichant un calme effrayant, tentant de conserver une façade impassible mais dès que j'eu refermé la porte, l'explosion de rire de mes collègues me parvint et je serrais les dents et les poings en inspirant profondément une nouvelle fois.

Mais les couloirs n'étaient pas déserts eux non plus et j'entendis une voix dire derrière lui :

Philou : Ben Randy, t'as bien l'air tendu du slip ce matin !

Cody : Super spectacle hier boss, bonne idée de mettre tes fesses à l'air, l'audimat va exploser !

John : On m'avait pas dit que tu avais changé de surnom, la vipère se couche, place à la raie !

Randy : La raie Manta très drôle John, et la raie mandale tu connais ?

Ben : Qu'est ce qui se passe Raidy, tu as perdu ton humour ? Moi je l'ai trouvé très drôle.

Randy : Forcément, ton humour est aussi douteux que le sien, d'ailleurs tout est douteux chez toi !

J'avais répondu sans se retourner, sans même sursauter contrairement à John, j'avais senti son entrée presque à la seconde où il avait franchi la porte, si mon fichu instinct de vipère avait bien fonctionné hier soir, je ne serais pas dans cette situation des plus ridicules ! Pestais-je intérieurement.

Ben : Oh il est vexé le petit Randy, j't'avais pourtant prévenu que les mouflets n'étaient pas admis chez nous non ?

Randy : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu t'es trompé de cour de récré ?

Ben : Non, malheureusement, j'ai un truc à régler ici avant de pouvoir reprendre les choses sérieuses. John. Salua-t-il. Content de te rencontrer.

John : Moi aussi, t'es un sacré champion, c'était le match du siècle !

Ben : Merci, venant de toi, c'est un beau compliment. Bon, où est Vince ?

Randy : Tu lui veux quoi ?

John : Excuse son amabilité légendaire, Randy n'a jamais appris la politesse !

Ben : Je m'en suis rendu compte, il aurait peut-être dû commencer par ça au lieu du catch, quoi que vu ce qu'il donne sur un ring, j'imagine le désastre dans un cours de politesse !

Je lui lançais un regard noir, prêt à sortir une de mes répliques venimeuses mais le champion m'en empêcha en levant la main pour me faire taire en disant :

Ben : Les grands parlent, petit. Donc tu disais John, le bureau de Vince ?

John : Au fond du couloir du 3ème étage, sur la droite, son nom est inscrit dessus, tu veux que je t'y conduise ?

Ben : Non merci John, je suis sûr que Randy va se faire un plaisir de m'y conduire !

Randy : Dans tes rêves !

Ben : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, très serviable ce garçon !

Ben se dirigea dans la direction indiquée en faisant faire demi-tour à Randy pour qu'il l'accompagne, la vipère refusa de l'accompagner et la main de Ben glissa de son épaule vers la ceinture de son jean, Randy se déplaça brusquement pour l'empêcher de reproduire la scène de la veille en grimaçant de douleur, cette mimique n'échappa pas au champion et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lui demande d'un ton plein d'innocence :

Ben : Alors tu viens ?

Randy : Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

Ben : Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une dernière pacotille de rien du tout à régler avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses.

Randy : Ah parce que tu sais faire la différence entre ce qui est sérieux ou pas ? Je suis impressionné, ça prouve que tu as au moins la faculté mentale d'un gosse de 4 ans.

Ben : Ça me laisse toujours une sacrée marge des avis de toi !

Randy : Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Te pointer comme ça et ruiner mon match et ma réputation, ma carrière même ! Je te prenais pour un gars bien, j'ai dû me tromper, tu n'as de respect que pour toi-même ! Explosa-t-il de rage.

Ben : J'ai du respect pour ceux qui le mérite, pour ceux qui m'ont prouvé qu'ils en sont dignes, tu n'en fais pas parti !

Randy : Si tu étais resté bien sagement couché dans ton lit d'hôpital, tu n'aurais pas dit la même chose !

Ben : Si j'étais resté à l'hôpital, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation sans intérêt parce que tous tes amis seraient en train de préparer tes obsèques !

Randy : Parle pour toi Kid, j'aurais pu le battre !

Ben : Tu te serais fait massacrer ! Il t'aurait brisé, petit bout par petit bout, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus rien faire d'autre que de ramper à ses genoux pour implorer sa pitié, alors, il aurait peut-être consenti à se donner la peine d'achever proprement le petit vermisseau dénué de talent que tu es ! Franky la brute t'a déjà presque massacré et crois-moi c'est de la rigolade face à Collins !

Randy : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre bordel ?

Ben : J'aime pas qu'on salisse mon ring avec les tripes d'un moins que rien, ça n'a rien de glorieux c'est tout !

Randy : Je pensais que la gloire ne t'intéressait pas ?

Ben : Beaucoup moins que toi ça c'est sûr Mister String ! Je mettrais sûrement pas mes fesses à l'air pour ça moi ! Enfin avec ça, tu as assuré ta pub pour un bout de temps, tu devrais me remercier !

Randy : Te remercier ? Je devrais plutôt te casser la gueule oui !

Ben : Avec ce qui te reste en état de marche ? Je te le conseille pas, mêmes les hospices voudront plus de toi après ! Tu ferais faire des crises cardiaques à leurs petits vieux !

Randy : Tu sais quoi ? Démerde-toi pour trouver le bureau Mr le grand génie, j'ai mieux à faire que perdre mon temps avec un moufflet de ton espèce !

Randy perçut la présence une seconde avant Ben, il la connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir manquée et il ajouta :

Randy : Ah ben super ! V'là un autre guide de pauv' con pour toi !

L'undertaker sortit de l'ombre lentement, il posa son regard sombre et dominateur sur Randy qui recula d'un pas malgré lui, il tenta de répondre à son regard mais rendit les armes et quitta le couloir rapidement sans se retourner.

Randy s'éloigna furieux, sa journée avait déjà mal commencée mais avec l'apparition de Ben c'était pire et sa colère avait augmentée pour qui il se prenait, venir chez lui et le provoquer, une pensée traversa son esprit en ébullition: _ça te rappelle pas quelque chose_? Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière bien que l'envie était là, Taker emmènerait Ben voir Vince lui avait autre chose à foutre, vider son casier de toute la merde qu'on lui avait mis par exemple.

Ben regarda partir Randy le sourire aux lèvres, sa journée était parfaite, faut dire que voir Randy se faire charrier par ses amis était très drôle et puis leur petite joute verbale aussi l'avait amusée, bientôt ça serait du passé alors autant en profiter. Il se reconcentra sur la personne face à lui, le Dead Man en personne, il était impressionné, faut dire qu'il imposait le respect cet homme, un sacré lutteur digne de ce nom. Taker fit un léger signe de tête à Ben et ils prirent le chemin du bureau en silence avant que la voix d'outre-tombe du fossoyeur ne résonne sourdement dans le couloir :

Taker: Très beau combat l'autre soir, tu es l'un des meilleurs lutteurs que j'ai vu évoluer sur un ring.

Ben: Venant de vous je suis touché vraiment, merci

Taker: Je sais aussi pourquoi tu es là.

Ben: Ah oui pourquoi?

Taker: Tu veux combattre Randy et ainsi mettre un terme à son obsession.

Ben: Peut-être qui sait ? J'ai sans doute pris goût à l'humilier votre champion !

Tacker: L'humiliation est un bonus mais je sais que ce n'est pas tout. Tu te doutes qu'il ne se contentera pas que d'un match hein?

Ben: Alors je devrais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, mon temps est précieux. Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce fut un plaisir et un honneur de vous avoir parlé

Taker: Ce fut partagé, champion. Je te dis à bientôt alors.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Taker laissa Ben devant la porte du Boss, il le reverrait bientôt car il savait pertinemment la véritable raison de sa venue même si le gamin n'avait rien confirmé. Les dernières paroles de l'Invictus trottaient dans sa tête " je devrais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas" signe que le champion allait faire en sorte que Randy se souvienne longtemps de leur rencontre et qu'elle soit unique.

Les taquineries de mes collègues persistèrent toute la journée, si je feignais de m'en moquer, je bouillais intérieurement et je maudissais de plus en plus fréquemment Ben de m'avoir foutu dans une situation pareille, je n'étais pas comme lui ! je n'avais pas un match par-ci par-là à faire lui, je combattais tous les soirs ou presque ce qui faisait que je n'aurais pas le temps de faire oublier cette histoire à mes amis comme au public avant de devoir remonter sur le ring et je fulminais encore plus à cette pensée.

je m'étais entraîné sans trop forcer malgré ma rage pour me préserver pour la soirée, j'avais soigneusement dissimulé mon corps pendant toute cette fichue journée pour qu'ils ne voient pas à quel point mes matchs clandestins m'avaient meurtris et j'étais surpris de ne pas avoir été de nouveau convoqué chez Vince pour lui rendre des comptes, sans doute que ce crétin de danseur lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait calmé, je me doutais d'ailleurs de l'objet de leur discussion et je grinçais d'autant plus les dents de ne pas en savoir plus pour le moment.

Quand l'heure du show arriva, j'étais paré pour mon match et assez énervé pour défoncer tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin à commencer par cette sale fouine de Slater qui me regarda avec un sourire stupide en demandant :

Slater : Tu as prévu tes bretelles pour ce soir ?

Mahal sorti de la pièce d'à côté et renchérit avec son accent qui m'exaspéra encore plus que d'habitude.

Mahal : Faudrait surtout qu'ils les attachent entre ses bottes et son slip, ça éviterait de répéter les désagréments d'hier soir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des gémissements plaintifs émanaient de la loge que je refermais derrière moi, le match m'attendait désormais et mon adversaire était déjà sur le ring, je virais mon tee-shirt avec rage à l'entrée du titantron et m'avançais sous ma musique, le corps couvert de bleus et les yeux étincelant de rage fixé sur l'espèce d'abruti qui se moquait de moi sur le ring, Swagger n'avait pas encore compris qu'il venait de se désigner lui-même comme étant ma proie !

Le match fut brutal et sans appel, j'avais ignoré de mon mieux les panneaux moqueurs du public, ils n'avaient fait que renforcer ma colère et Swagger comprit son erreur assez vite, je ne prêtais aucune pitié à son regard implorant, enchaînant les prises et les coups avec plus de brutalité que jamais !

Je savais que ça n'était pas pro de ma part et que je n'aurais pas dû me laisser gouverner par mes émotions, surtout pas en plein match mais il fallait que je réaffirme ma place de champion et de prédateur au plus vite, soit immédiatement dans mon esprit.

Moins de 7 minutes plus tard, le match prit fin sur le KO de Swagger, l'arbitre avait fait sonner la cloche et je n'avais même pas tenté le moindre tombé, j'aurais pu dire que j'étais désolé, mais la vérité c'est que je ne l'étais pas du tout ! Quand je regagnais les vestiaires, les autres gars s'éloignèrent prudemment, le message était passé cette fois, personne ne prendrait plus le risque de me charrier.

Je regagnais ma loge pour me prendre une douche et me rhabiller pour partir, mon téléphone sonna juste au moment où j'enfilais mon blouson et je le sortis pour lire le message qui venait d'arriver de.. Ben

_« T'étais bien nerveux ce soir, Dydychou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton slip te gênait ? » _

Je balançais mon téléphone de rage contre le mur et il explosa en petits morceaux, je contemplais les débris en réalisant soudain quelque chose. Dydychou ? Comme… Bennychou ? Je ne l'avais appelé comme ça que pendant son coma en espérant le faire réagir, s'il se souvenait de ça, de quoi se souvenait-il d'autres ? Je quittais ma loge, plongé dans mes pensées et mes angoisses, j'essayais vainement de me souvenir de toutes les choses que j'avais pu lui dire pendant sa semaine de coma, j'en avais débité des âneries en plus ! Je sortis du stade en me demandant à quoi je devais m'attendre de sa part désormais, je n'avais récupéré que la puce de mon téléphone, le reste gisait au fond de la poubelle, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, d'ailleurs à quoi bon ? Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

Vince n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, voir débarquer dans son bureau l'objet de ses envies et apprendre le pourquoi le faisait frétiller comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il touchait enfin au but, finalement les frasques de Randy avaient payé, ils avaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient, Benjamin. Il lança un appel le lendemain de sa venue et réunit tout le monde, cette annonce serait une fois de plus bien accueillie à n'en pas douter. Il arriva dans la salle et le silence se fit:

Vince: Je suis sûr que vous êtes déjà tous au courant, Benjamin était dans nos locaux et il voulait me voir. Il m'a fait part d'une demande que j'ai acceptée, elle ravira tout le monde j'en suis persuadé. Benjamin m'a demandé un match contre l'un d'entre vous, il aura donc lieu Lundi prochain et sera le main event de la soirée. Donc la clôture du prochain Raw aura pour vedette: Benjamin Cooper Vs Randy Orton. Je pense Randy que cette fois ton souhait est réalisé, il ne te reste plus qu'à bosser comme un fou, te reprendre et ne pas reproduire tes âneries de ces derniers jours, car pour précision il y aura une stipulation et pas n'importe laquelle: un I QUIT MATCH. Alors arrête tes âneries et fait ce pour quoi je te paie car je crois que niveau humiliation tu as ton compte non? Bon maintenant tous au boulot surtout toi Orton, ne me déçois pas.

Sur ces paroles, tous étaient choqués, Le champion avait demandé un match contre Randy, c'était hallucinant, ils n'évoluaient pas dans la même catégorie, leur champion n'avait aucune chance à part celle d'être encore plus charrié. Randy de son côté était heureux, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, il allait affronter Benjamin et se venger, il allait tout donner pour le faire payer, il n'avait plus de choix, cette fois il allait atteindre son but et rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Ben.

Pdv Ben:

A la surprise de McMahon j'avais demandé un match contre Randy qu'il avait accepté de suite faut dire qu'il voyait déjà le clignotant Jack Pot scintiller devant ses yeux, Son Champion contre moi, c'était une occase à ne pas louper. Je n'étais pas entré dans les détails pas besoin, pas besoin qu'il sache la vraie raison derrière ma demande seul mon coach, Taker et moi le savions et c'était suffisant, j'avais été surpris d'ailleurs que Taker sache mes intentions avant même que j'en parle à McMahon, il était très observateur cet homme et j'appréciais ça à sa juste valeur, si j'avais eu l'envie de combattre un homme de cette société nul doute que ça aurait été lui mais voilà ce n'est pas lui que j'allais affronter mais bel et bien Randy et pas par envie en plus non par nécessité, il était nécessaire de mettre fin à son obsession au plus vite. Autre chose que j'avais apprécié, les railleries des amis de Randy et notre petit échange, durant le court laps de temps où nous avions été réunis une sorte de nostalgie m'avait traversée, retour en arrière de quelques jours où toute tension et convoitise n'étaient pas de rigueur, où il y avait seulement deux mecs très différents se soutenant malgré leurs différences, mais voilà fini ce temps-là, finit ce soutien et ce qui ressemblait à un début d'amitié, il ne restait plus qu'un duel pour la suprématie. Nous étions à nouveau au point de départ, Champion contre Champion, pas la même façon de faire et pas le même but, il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça, sans mon accident jamais nous n'aurions été en contact comme nous l'avions été, je n'oublierais pas mais je devais tirer un trait et le faire à ma manière. Je n'étais pas totalement remis, tout comme lui, mais ça serait suffisant pour le battre et passer à autre chose, dans 1 semaine chacun reprendra sa route et tout sera dit et fait sur un duel sans importance ni valeur en ce qui me concernait. Je savais déjà quoi faire, comment le faire afin que cette fois il comprenne et reste à sa place, je n'allais pas utiliser l'humiliation, ça serait du déjà vu, non cette fois j'allais agir autrement, je savais avec certitude qu'il allait tout faire pour me surprendre, peut être étudier ma façon de faire mais rien de ce qu'il fera ne sera suffisant, j'avais plusieurs longueur d'avance sur lui, même s'il pouvait me réserver des surprises ça ne serait rien en comparaison de ce que j'allais faire. Je reprenais mon entrainement sous l'œil attentif et inquiet de mon coach, malgré mes douleurs je m'entrainais comme je le faisais toujours, durement et intensément avec pour seul objectif mon combat et ce que j'allais faire, et c'était bien là le souci, je mettais de côté mes douleurs, ma souffrance et me concentrais sur mes mouvements, les heures passées et comme à chaque fois j'avais poussé mon corps au-delà de ses limites, peu importe après ce combat j'allais accorder à mon coach ce qu'il voulait, j'allais prendre du repos et me remettre pleinement. Je n'avais qu'une semaine et ça serait bien suffisant, je voyais déjà le match se dérouler derrière mes paupières fermées, les prises que j'allais exécuter et comment amener Randy là où je voulais afin de lui prodiguer des soins à la mode Invictus. Durant mon hospitalisation j'avais regardé ses matchs, je connaissais sa façon de faire, ses prises, le moindre mouvement les précédents, les tiques qu'il faisait avant de les exécuter, je l'avais étudié attentivement juste comme ça et aujourd'hui tous ces éléments allait me servir contre lui. Il pourrait faire la même chose mais ça ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose, j'étais volatile, jamais la même façon de faire, jamais au même moment, j'avais dérouté la totalité de mes adversaires avant lui, personne à part moi savais ce que j'allais perpétrer, à quel occasion et à quel intervalle j'allais enchainer mes coups. Ce match sera différent bien sûr, je n'allais pas exécuter mes prises avec autant de force, mais j'allais le faire avec autant d'intensité possible, afin d'accorder à Randy ce qu'il voulait, un dernier cadeau avant notre séparation définitive. A cette pensée une légère contraction me prit dans la poitrine, dans peu de temps je reprendrais ma route le laissant derrière moi, cette pensée me fit frissonner, les paroles du Doc et de mon coach me revenaient en mémoire, tous deux pensaient que nous avions un lien mais il en était hors de question, pas de lien, pas d'attache, c'était comme ça que ma vie se déroulait et qu'elle allait continuer. J'étais un solitaire, j'avais besoin de mon espace et de ma liberté, je comptais peu de personne à qui j'avais donné l'opportunité de faire partie de mes proches et le nombre était suffisant, Randy n'avait pas sa place dans ma vie, comme moi dans la sienne point barre. Une fois cette décision prise je me focalisais uniquement sur mon but, notre match et rien d'autre.

Il devenait impératif que notre combat et lieu rapidement, suites aux agissements de Randy et à mes actions, il était charrié de toute part, j'étais pas le dernier faut dire mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher dans peu de temps je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le faire alors autant en profiter et puis c'est pas moi qui avait commencé la joute verbale et les railleries. Comme un désir incontrôlable, je regardais son combat, pas que sa personne me manquait mais je voulais voir si l'idiot qu'il était prenait soin de lui et n'aggravait pas ses blessures, si tel était le cas alors je devrais adapter mes plans et mes actions en conséquences. Sa musique retentit et il apparut le regard meurtrier pire que d'habitude, c'est qu'il était en colère le petit, condoléances à son adversaire. Son match fût incisif et il libéra sa colère, sa patience avait des limites apparemment et le quota était atteint, il lui en fallait peu dis donc, encore un élément qui nous différenciait, il affichait tout et ne laissait pas de doute sur ses actions et humeurs au contraire de moi qui canalisais, restais maître de moi en toute circonstances ainsi mes adversaires ne savaient rien, ils évoluaient dans le brouillard. Il gagna son match et sortit toujours en pétard, je regardais l'horloge et lui laissais 20 minutes avant de lui faire ce qui sera le dernier pied de nez avant qu'on se retrouve sur le ring, un dernier texto moqueur qui visiblement par son manque de réponse ne lui avait pas plus, une légère mélancolie me prit à son manque de réaction, il était révolu le temps où il me répondait juste pour avoir le dernier mot, comme quoi ce fameux lien était rompu et nos routes avaient bifurqué pour de bon. Bientôt sera venu le moment de mettre un point final à cette petit parenthèse enchantée, l'Invictus et la Vipère n'auront plus de raison de se faire face plus jamais.

Pdv Adams:

Ben m'avait averti de son intention de combattre Randy et je n'en fus pas surpris, je savais pertinemment qu'il allait le faire et pourquoi il le faisait, il voulait mettre un terme à une querelle inutile mais surtout stopper les âneries de Randy sans qu'il n'y ait trop de casse et pour ça accorder ce duel était inévitable. Il avait bien comprit que Randy était têtu, un peu comme lui mais à un degré très différent, mon gamin était tenace mais calculait tout, Randy lui était obstiné et inconscient, il voulait un truc et faisait tout pour l'avoir sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir aux conséquences quelle quel soit et ça le mettait en danger. C'est dingue quand on dit que deux contraires s'attire bah c'est vrai, il suffisait de prendre leur exemple, ils étaient différents mais en même temps ils avaient des similitudes, ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se repoussaient constamment, leur lien jouait sa propre mélodie. Ben accordait à Randy son souhait et reprendrait sa vie, mais connaissant un peu le gamin je doutais que Randy allait se contenter de ça, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, avoir son match oui, mais il voulait gagner et comme ça n'allait pas arriver il fera tout pour confronter mon champion à nouveau, leur histoire était loin d'être finie, elle ne faisait que commencer au contraire. Chacun avait sa mission, son but et son idée pour y parvenir, d'un côté on avait Randy qui veut montrer à tous mais surtout à Ben de quoi il est capable et de l'autre mon gamin qui veut en finir et reprendre sa vie comme il l'a toujours connu, bref leur histoire n'était pas de tout repos. J'avais convaincu Ben de céder à Randy pour préserver ce dernier car je savais parfaitement que seul mon champion pourrait lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais en le faisant correctement, il allait combattre avec pleins d'allégresse sans être brutale comme à son habitude et leur match s'ajoutera à la longue liste de ses victoires mais dans une catégorie à part. Je n'étais aussi enjoué pour ce combat que pour les autres, il serait un peu fossé et savoir que prochainement ces deux-là reprendront leurs routes l'un sans l'autre me dérouta, leur lien avait un grand impact sur mon champion et la présence de Randy à ses côtés avait eu un bon impact sur lui et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il voulait mettre fin à tout ça être en partie dépendant de quelqu'un lui déplaisait fortement, il préférait être seul pour panser ses blessures et avancer dans la vie, trop de souffrance et de plaies non cicatrisées en avait fait un loup solitaire. L'espace de quelque jours il n'avait plus était seul, il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés qui l'acceptait et le soutenait, une personne autre que moi, il avait ressenti encore une fois une infime partie de bonheur mais ne voulant plus souffrir il avait à nouveau revêtu sa carapace, le guerrier solitaire était de nouveau en place.

J'allais garder un œil sur lui car le connaissant, malgré ses blessures il allait en faire trop comme toujours, je devais reprendre mon rôle de chaperon car cette fois je ne pourrais pas appeler Randy pour le calmer, je n'aurais plus ce soutien providentiel pour canaliser mon garçon, ils ne seront plus côte à côte mais bel est bien face à face.

Je sautais littéralement de joie, à force d'être un sale petit con pour reprendre l'expression de Ben, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, un match face à lui, champion vs champion, du jamais vu, Vince avait de quoi exulter, il avait son évènement de l'année. Perso j'en avais rien à cirer de tout ce battage médiatique à venir et des sommes colossales qui allaient être engagées pour cette rencontre, je voulais Ben, je l'avais, point barre ! Même un match mano à mano avec lui sans public m'aurait convenu.

J'imaginais très bien Ben bouillir intérieurement de rage d'avoir finalement dû me donner ce que je lui avais demandé. Il aurait pu me dire oui tout de suite, on aurait gagné un temps fou !

Finalement ça valait la peine de défier ses anciens adversaires outre l'entraînement que ça m'avait permis d'avoir ! Je pourrais presque passer sur l'humiliation qu'il m'avait faite subir hier soir, presque ! Parce qu'il me payerait ça quand même !

En attendant je fonçais à la salle d'entraînement, Vince n'avait pas besoin de me dire de me préparer, même si j'en avais l'air par moment, j'étais loin d'être stupide ou inconscient ! Je savais que Ben était un sacré challenge pour moi surtout pour un I quit match, tout comme j'avais conscience que Collins m'aurait massacré hier soir. Je n'étais pas de taille pour un fou sanguinaire comme lui, même en déployant toute la violence contenue de la vipère. Mais Ben n'était pas comme ça… lui ? Il ne chercherait pas à me briser en morceaux par pur sadisme… Non ? Aucune importance, je l'avais voulu, je l'avais eu, avec beaucoup d'entraînement, c'était faisable. La seule chose qui m'ennuyait était la date du match, lundi prochain soit dans 5 jours, ni Ben ni moi-même d'ailleurs ne serions à 100% pour ce match mais je m'inquiétais davantage pour Ben que pour moi, s'il aggravait ses blessures aux côtes de ma faute, je m'en voudrais énormément, je n'étais pas suffisamment égoïste pour ne pas m'en préoccuper mais malgré mes demandes avant-hier, Ben avait refusé de reporter le match. Peu importait mes propres blessures, je ne voulais qu'une chose, un match avec si possible la victoire au bout, sinon il me suffirait de recommencer… Pensais-je en intensifiant encore mon rythme d'entraînement.

Je n'écoutais pas de musique à la différence de Ben, je travaillais au rythme de ma musique personnelle, celle que je créé par mes enchaînements, un rythme qui n'appartenait qu'à moi et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir entendre, il me donnait la régularité, la force et l'endurance ainsi que ma maîtrise. Les heures passaient, les cris de douleur de mon corps s'étaient depuis longtemps fondus dans ma mélodie et je ne prenais pas garde au gonflement de plus en plus prononcé de mon poignet, c'était tout ou rien, ça passait ou ça cassait, avec Ben pas de seconde chance !

L'heure de la pause déjeuner sonna, les autres partirent manger mais moi je ne m'arrêtais pas, je n'en avais pas le temps ni l'envie, John m'appela pour que je l'accompagne, je refusais d'un signe de tête, l'épuisement me guettait mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfait et il était hors de question que je m'arrête avant ! Les gars revinrent, Phil posa un sandwich et une grande bouteille d'eau à côté de moi, je les ignorais et il partit en soupirant après avoir dit : « Bois au moins un peu d'eau, tu vas finir pas tomber »

J'étais seul désormais dans la salle, les autres avaient fini, ils se reposaient avant le show, je n'avais pas à y prendre part ce soir et ça m'arrangeait, j'aurais plus de temps pour m'entraîner et répéter mes nouveaux enchaînements, quelques surprises pour son altesse ! Souriais-je avec un rien de sadisme avant de me rembrunir, si Ben se souvenait de Bennychou, de quoi d'autres se souvenait-il ?

Je chassais rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit, il fallait que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté. La porte se rouvrit et je sentis la présence attentive du dead man, je ne pris pas la peine de le saluer, Marc savait que je l'avais senti de toute façon et j'avais encore une dernière chose à revoir avant de prendre une pause.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais toujours dessus, Taker se déplaça dans la salle, il venait vers moi, je tournais la tête vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il voulait et c'est la dernière chose que je fis avant de m'effondrer, inconscient.

La gifle qui me réveilla une seconde plus tard était bien trop forte pour n'être destinée qu'à ça, j'ouvris les yeux sous le regard mécontent du vétéran en résistant à l'envie de me frotter la joue. Il ne prononça aucun mot, Mark n'était pas l'homme des longs discours, il était avant tout gestes et interprétation et tout dans sa posture exprimait la désapprobation. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever puis il me poussa vers le banc où m'attendaient toujours le sandwich et la bouteille d'eau qu'il me colla tous deux dans les mains sans ménagement et je m'aperçus soudain que je mourrais de soif et de faim en plus de la fatigue. Je vidais la bouteille en quelques secondes tandis qu'il grognait un « doucement » agacé.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire en retour mais il ne perdit pas son expression contrariée, attendant juste que j'engloutisse mon sandwich avec autant d'empressement, j'avais encore du boulot à faire moi ! Je m'étouffais avec une bouchée trop grosse et Taker se chargea de m'éclater les poumons à grands renforts de tapes dans le dos, si je n'avais pas été aussi occupé à suffoquer, je l'aurais sans doute incendié pour sa douceur incomparable mais j'avais perdu l'occasion de le faire en avalant ma dernière bouchée qui avait bien failli avoir ma peau, encore de quoi alimenter les journaux tiens ! « Randy Orton meurt étouffé sur un sandwich ! » « Orton se suicide à la mal bouffe pour laver l'affront ! » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette idée et Taker m'interrogea du regard, je secouais la tête pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et me levais pour reprendre l'entraînement mais la main du vétéran se referma sur mon bras pour m'arrêter.

Taker : A la douche maintenant.

Randy : J'ai pas fini !

Taker : T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Ça suffit !

Randy : Mais…

Taker : Tu vas te doucher !

Je ne discutais pas plus, il n'avait pas l'air décidé de me lâcher de toute façon, je reprendrais l'entraînement le lendemain à l'aube, loin de ses yeux de vautour. Sitôt sorti de la douche, Taker qui n'avait pas quitté la porte pour être sûr que je ne tente pas d'y retourner, se saisit de mon poignet blessé, sa désapprobation s'était muée en colère et j'avais beau être adulte, je détestais toujours qu'il me regarde de cette façon, aussi le suivis-je sans discuter à l'infirmerie.

PDV Undertaker

Je traînais le gamin à l'infirmerie sans attendre, j'aurais pu le laisser partir tranquillement mais je savais qu'il serait immédiatement retourné s'entraîner en dépit de son malaise et des 8H d'entraînement sans pause qu'il avait déjà derrière lui. Je maudis silencieusement Vince et sa connerie de lui rappeler de s'entraîner, Randy était déjà suffisamment obsessionnel comme ça quand il s'y mettait mais avec cette pression supplémentaire, il risquait bien de s'entraîner en non-stop jusqu'à sa mort pour ce fichu I Quit match.

Je savais pourquoi il avait lieu et même si c'était Randy qui l'avait voulu, j'étais légèrement énervé après Ben qui n'aurait pas dû lui céder, je trouvais cette stipulation trop risquée connaissant le gamin, il serait prêt à mourir sur le ring pour avoir une chance de vaincre Ben et c'était inconsidéré de la part du champion. Randy n'était pas de taille pour l'affronter, une défaite humiliante ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant, il recommencerait son cirque aussi souvent que nécessaire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, une victoire contre le champion ! J'aimais beaucoup ce gamin, je l'avais observé évoluer en silence, toujours soigneusement dissimulé dans l'ombre, j'y étais resté pendant très longtemps sans qu'il ne m'aperçoive puis un jour, il avait senti ma présence, depuis je n'avais plus jamais échappé à son radar et j'avais souri en pensant qu'il était en passe de devenir un grand. Sauf qu'il était encore trop tôt, Vince ne lui avait pas offert les bonnes opportunités, il était devenu bon certes, l'un des meilleurs de la fédération aussi mais au fond, il s'ennuyait et il était devenu ce gamin bouffi d'orgueil en apparence pour donner le change, je comprenais son désir d'affronter Ben qui représentait tout ce à quoi il pouvait aspirer depuis son enfance mais il allait se casser les dents dessus.

J'observais le médecin soigner le poignet de Randy en me promettant d'au moins faire en sorte qu'il ne se foute pas en l'air avant cette saloperie de match, j'assisterais à l'ensemble de ses entraînements d'ici lundi, ça lui évitera au moins la fracture du crâne en tombant dans les pommes sur les engins de musculations, il fallait que je l'oblige à se ménager pour son match, sinon il n'aurait vraiment aucune chance face à Ben et elles étaient déjà assez réduite comme ça sans ajouter son inconscience dans la balance !

Le lendemain matin, l'aube se levait à peine quand le petit entra dans la salle d'entraînement, sa démarche était raide, ses yeux encore ensommeillés mais il avait cet air décidé que je lui connaissais bien désormais, il se tourna vers moi, m'ayant senti comme à son habitude malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

Randy : Tu ne dors pas ?

Taker : Je suis le Dead man, je n'ai plus besoin de dormir depuis longtemps.

Randy : Personne à aller fossoyer sous les croassements lugubres des corbeaux non plus ?

Taker : Je préfère faire ça à la pleine lune à 2h du matin.

Randy esquissa un sourire mais je voyais qu'il était contrarié de ma présence même s'il n'en disait rien, et oui gamin, je suis là et tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'au bout pensais-je en m'éloignant un peu, je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer en restant trop près de lui. Mais il était hors de question que je le lâche, tous les gamins qui étaient entrés ici après moi étaient un peu comme les miens, je les couvais du regard sans jamais m'impliquer tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire ou demandé mais je savais que personne ne prendrait la peine de surveiller Randy en ce moment malgré son évidente folie. Ce garçon était bien trop têtu et orgueilleux pour que ses amis prennent ce risque, il avait toujours fait en sorte de les garder à distance de lui-même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Les autres arrivèrent progressivement, Randy avait déjà 3h d'entraînement derrière lui quand ils commencèrent, ils le saluèrent à distance et s'installèrent à leur tour. Comme la veille lorsque la sonnerie du midi retentit, Randy l'ignora tandis que les autres gars se levaient, je les laissais sortir et rejoignis la tête de mule, posant ma main avec fermeté sur son épaule, je pris mon ton le plus dur pour lui dire « Pause déjeuner » Il secoua la tête mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix en le décollant de son banc de muscu pour l'envoyer au self avec les autres, il semblait furieux mais je m'en fichais, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de lui faire entendre raison, ça serait moi !

Randy commença à manger avec autant de rapidité que la veille et je lui adressais un regard lourd de reproches et de menaces, excédé, il claqua sa fourchette sur la table et quitta la salle en coup de vent, je le suivis quelques instants plus tard avec son plateau repas, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Une fois de retour dans la salle d'entraînement, je tendis son repas au morveux, son attitude avait tout de celle d'un môme capricieux et je lui fis comprendre rapidement que je n'admettrais pas ça de sa part, Randy se calma assez vite, au fond c'était un bon gars, il suffisait de savoir le prendre et de le comprendre un minimum. Randy mangea plus calmement et reprit son entraînement, acceptant de s'arrêter en même temps que les autres et je lui souris avec satisfaction.

Pdv coach: inquiétude

Comme je le redoutais Ben s'entrainait sans relâche, exactement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis toujours, il se mettait au travail se coupant du monde se focalisant uniquement sur son but, combattre Randy, lui faire prendre conscience une fois pour toute de leurs différences et reprendre sa vie. Je le voyais mettre son corps meurtrit et pas encore remit de ses blessures à rude épreuve, il était dans sa bulle et seul lui pouvait l'éclater, j'étais anxieux et guetter le moindre signe de douleur mais en vain, peu importe sa souffrance il ne la montrait jamais, si je n'avais pas était à ses côtés lors de son séjour à l'hôpital je ne devinerais pas qu'il était en convalescence, son masque était en place et rien n'était visible hormis sa concentration. J'étais toujours sous le coup de ce qui lui était arrivé, ses arrêts cardiaque, ses blessures et son coma, cette fois il m'avait foutu la trouille de ma vie, il était comme mon fils et avoir était à deux doigts de le perdre m'avait chamboulé, je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça mais avec lui s'était un désir pieux. Ces collègues avaient été surpris de le voir déjà au boulot, l'annonce de son combat face à Randy avait déjà fait le tour, tous étaient certains de sa victoire mais ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi, pourquoi leur champion affrontait un lutteur qui n'entrait pas dans sa catégorie c'était un fait nouveau pour eux. Après 3h d'échauffement intensif Ben s'arrêta pour boire de l'eau, il avait toujours ce regard lointain et concentré puis d'un coup il étudia la salle et les personnes présentes, il récupéra sa serviette et se dirigea vers Nick, lui parla et tous deux sortirent de la salle. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis 7 ans et avait à de nombreuses reprises mit au point leurs matchs ensembles, Ben était toujours partant pour donner des conseils et aider Nick à peaufiner ses actions, alors quand mon champion en avait besoin c'était naturellement que le binôme se former, en les voyant partir je savais parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient faire, Nick allait une fois encore servir de cobaye à mon champion. Je me dirigeais vers la salle principale sur de les trouver sur le ring et c'est bien sur évidemment là qu'ils étaient, Ben expliquer à Nick ce qu'il voulait faire et comment il allait le faire puis ils se mirent en place et la dualité commença. Comme quand il était môme je voyais mon champion exécuter de nouvelle prise, allant du point de départ pour finir par se l'approprier, mon petit peintre était de retour, matérialisant une nouvelle œuvre, une fois siennes il les portait avec grâce, signe qu'il allait une fois encore innover pour son combat, c'était mon gamin tout cracher jamais là où on l'attendait. Nick encaisser facilement les prises, donnant même son avis à Ben sur son ressenti et le champion hochait la tête et c'était repartit pour un tour, ils ne prenaient aucune pose sauf quand ils échangeaient leurs idées pour la rendre meilleure encore. Ils leurs fallut 2h pour la 1ére quand ils passèrent à la suivante, j'étais toujours dans le fond de la salle, admirant leur symbiose, guettant le moindre signe de fatigue bien décidé à stopper la machine Invictus si nécessaire, il avait le temps pour mettre au point son combat, j'observais Nick aussi il observait la même chose que moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour canaliser Ben à n'en pas douter. La 2e prise fût au point en 1h aussi, là j'allais intervenir, ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, les garçons avaient bien bossé, trop même, il était temps pour du repos, à ma grande surprise ce fut Ben lui-même qui m'y fin à la séance et remercia son équipier. Soit la douleur devenait trop forte, soit il ne voulait pas épuiser Nick, soit il avait fini de préparer ce qu'il voulait mettre au point, je penchais pour la dernière allez savoir pourquoi. Quand les garçons sortirent de la salle, peu avant de franchir la porte Ben tourna la tête dans ma direction et me dit avec le sourire:

- Allez coach à la douche vous avez assez bossé pour aujourd'hui, votre corps à besoin de repos.

Sur cette effronterie il rigola et sortit direction la douche, c'est dingue il était pas possible quand il s'y mettait celui-là, un vrai garnement, mon garnement. Je sortis pour regagner mon bureau, il avait raison la journée avait été longue pour moi aussi, mon corps allait bien mais mes nerfs eux avaient besoin d'un petit peu de repos, la semaine était loin d'être finie et les jours suivants seront à n'en pas douter semblable à celui-ci haut en émotions. En parlant de garnement, j'en avais un autre en tête qui me créait bien des inquiétudes, il était temps de prendre des nouvelles !

Coach Adams : Allô Randy ?

Randy : Coach Adams ? Un souci? Ben va bien?

Je souris en percevant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ben ne savait pas encore qui était vraiment Randy, malgré son désir de le vaincre, il se préoccupait toujours autant de lui !

Adams: Egal à lui-même, têtu, n'écoutant que ce qu'il veut, bref Ben !

Randy: Ouais je vois le tableau, un vrai emmerdeur quoi !

Adams: Exactement il me rappelle de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Randy: Pas vraiment non, aucune idée de qui il s'agit.

Adams : Un garçon charmant quand il s'en donne la peine mais qui peut aussi être un vrai garnement pire que mon gamin lui au moins a un peu de bon sens !

Randy: Un garçon charmant? Y a pas ça dans mes connaissances, désolé Coach vous devez confondre.

Adams: Qui te dis que je parlais d'une de tes connaissance gamin ?

Randy: Ah! jme disais aussi!

Adams: Tu sautes toujours des étapes toi je te reconnais bien là, je fonce sans réfléchir, prends garde au mur !

Randy: Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un casque de toute façon !

Adams: Sage précaution avec une tête de pioche comme toi c'est plus prudent !

Randy: J'ai la tête dure, je sais.

Adams: Moi aussi je le sais crois-moi !

Randy: Et vous n'avez encore rien vu! Sinon en dehors de ces civilités, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur? Si Ben va bien...

Adams : J'en suis persuadé! Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et voir comment tu allais je t'ai pas vu depuis un moment alors!

Randy: Tout va bien coach, pourquoi ces questions?

Adams: Comme je te l'ais dis je voulais voir comment tu allais rien d'autre pourquoi ça t'étonne?

Randy: Il n'est pas de coutume que l'entraîneur d'un gars appelle son adversaire pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé, sauf si ces questions... sont intéressées...

Adams : Je vois, je t'appelais pas en tant qu'entraineur de ben, après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je suis inquiet pour toi et puis Ben m'a dit que tu étais blessé aussi alors voilà fin du mystère !

Randy: Mes blessures vont très bien, je serais prêt pour le match, vous pourrez dire à ben de ne pas compter là-dessus pour me battre, il vous faut d'autres renseignements pour le préparer ou bien il va s'en sortir?

Adams : Décidément tu vois le mal partout, je suis pas en train d'espionner pour le compte de Ben il ne sait même pas que je t'appelle sinon tu l'entendrais hurler en arrière fond. Et pour information Ben n'a pas besoin de ça, il se prépare seul comme toujours !

Randy: J'ai pour principe de ne pas faire confiance et de ne pas croire sur paroles surtout à 4 jours d'un match décisif !

Adams : Décisif est le mot c'est certain, vaut mieux que tu tiennes prêt aussi car lui le sera à coup sûr !

Randy: Et vous croyez que je fais quoi là? Du pédalo? Je danse pas un ballet avec mes potes comme son altesse moi!

Adams : Ton effronterie te perdra gamin.

Randy: Vous ne serez sûrement plus là pour le voir d'ici là, coach et une dernière chose, je ne suis pas un gamin, surtout pas le vôtre !

Adams : Ne crois pas ça, ça arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que tu me faisais penser à ben, je parlais du ben de 15 ans, tu n'as même pas sa maturité de l'époque !

Randy: Si votre Ben est si génial que ça, pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec moi? Vous n'avez qu'à retourner le voir et lui raconter ce que vous avez vainement essayé de savoir sur moi!

Adams: je n'ai rien à lui dire qu'il ne sache déjà, à savoir que tu es têtu et ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Tu peux toujours prétendre le contraire mais dans quelques jours tu apprendras une leçon que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, Ben s'en chargera soit en sûr. Je te laisse retourner à tes petits entrainements, moi je dois retrouver un champion un vrai. Au revoir et bonne chance, gamin tu en aura besoin !

Adams raccrocha sans me laisser répondre, si tant est que j'aurais trouvé une réponse après cette mise au point, je me sentais minable d'un coup de l'avoir repoussé sans raison, il semblait pourtant de bonne foi et je regardais mon portable en murmurant pour moi-même : « Désolé Coach, je suis qu'un ptit con »


	17. Chapitre 17

**oh pousse pas, pousse pas, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de passer devant quand miss la fronde est fâchée? (parce quelle en a après moi depuis la semaine dernière alors passe devant.) ben dis, t'as qu'à le faire plus mignon ton Ben aussi, apprends lui les yeux de biche, je sais pas moi! (même comme ça elle l'aimera pas donc tu passe devant un point c'est tout) tyran! Bon ben je me sacrifie! Pitiéé me vise pas la frondeuse, j'ai encore mal au crâne de la dernière fois moi! (tu peux te relever parce que là tu me cache pas du tout dis) vous voyez ce que je subis à longueur de temps moi? Et on s'étonne que j'ai de graves lacunes cérébrales moi après! (tu t'en prends à la lanceuse de cailloux c'est tout sa faute si tu morfles) Mais bien sûr, bon puisque tu comptes rester planquée derrière moi, tu peux me masser le dos? (et puis encore t'as vu la vierge toi.) euh ben non mais si je te fais mes magnifiques yeux de biche tandis que je brave courageusement les pierres pour te protéger, tu peux bien non? (non toujours pas, bon tu annonces le chapitre et hop moi je file j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là!) bon j'annonce en coup de vent alors, voici notre nouveau chapitre, The chapitre ou The year, oui rien que ça, c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous en vous pourléchant les babines depuis une semaine, ah non? Bon tant pis, j'aurais essayé! (oui voilà nouveau chapitre avec pleins de trucs. bon allez moi j'y go à la semaine prochaine. salutttttttt.) attendddss-moooooi!**

Le jour "J" était enfin arrivé, j'avais passé la semaine à m'entraîner en vue de cette soirée, revoir mes prises de telle façon que je n'envenime ni les blessures de Randy ni les miennes. C'était nouveau pour moi je n'avais auparavant jamais eu à prendre en compte ça, peu importe mes lésions et ma souffrance j'y allais quand même, je ne tenais pas compte non plus si mon adversaire avait mal, seul le combat comptait, mais là j'avais une fois de plus du m'adapter, changer ma façon de travailler pour qu'au final il y est moins de casse que prévu. J'avais paré à tout comme d'habitude mais il y avait un point inconnu dans mon équation, je ne savais pas où Randy en était de ses blessures, j'allais devoir me faire mon avis quand je serais face à lui sur le ring. Le début de ma semaine fût plutôt calme, grâce à Nick et notre travail j'avais peaufiné mes prises, les rendant plus expéditives qu'à la base, c'était mon petit effet de surprise, il n'allait pas voir le coup venir et prendre conscience de notre degré de différence. Il n'y aurait pas d'humiliation dans mes prises, non juste une façon de lui prouver ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il s'en donnait la peine et l'envie, il avait vu ma façon de combattre mais une partie de son cerveau n'avait pas été au-delà de ça, s'il avait vraiment analysé les choses il aurait discerner sans problème le potentiel qu'il pourrait acquérir, mais non il restait sur ses acquis et ça serait sa perte tôt ou tard. Je lui avais accordé un privilège, il me voulait alors soit, je ne l'avais pas fait par vantardise ou désir de le rabaisser, non je l'avais fait pour qu'il arrête ses conneries, il avait mis sa santé et sa vie suffisamment en jeu inutilement comme ça.

De plus j'avais rajouté la fameuse stipulation du I QUIT MATCH, je ne voulais pas qu'il se prosterne, qu'il dise j'abandonne parce que j'étais meilleur, il fallait qu'il le dise dans le bon sens, le mien, qu'il abandonne ses idées folles de m'affronter, qu'il abandonne ce "nous" qui n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait que cette histoire prenne fin, cette stipulation était de rigueur, il fallait abandonner cette querelle même si je devais employer les moyens forts pour qu'il le fasse. J'avais pris du plaisir à le voir sur le ring, à lui envoyer ce texto moqueur juste pour le titiller gentiment, mais son manque de réponse m'avait un peu désolé, je devais passer outre ce qu'il s'était produit entre nous, lui l'avait visiblement fait et il avait raison, garder le contact était une mauvaise idée car après ce soir il ne ferait plus partie de ma vie. J'étais rempli de sentiments contradictoires, le besoin de savoir comment il allait, de faire attention à lui, mais après ce qu'il avait dit à mon coach j'avais ressenti de la colère et une envie de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. J'avais compris pourquoi mon coach l'avait appelé même si je n'étais pas heureux de ça, mais voir mon coach blessé et en colère m'avait progressivement mit en rogne, ce petit con avait eu le toupet de dire que je venais aux renseignements histoire de savoir comment agir, quel petit crétin sérieux, je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour le vaincre loin de là, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on se souci de lui sans arrière-pensée juste comme ça et pour ça je pouvais lui pardonner, enfin…

Mais non Mr la grosse tête avait une fois de plus sauté aux conclusions erronées comme toujours. Je n'avais rien dis à mon coach mais il avait perçu facilement mon tic de colère face aux paroles de Randy, j'avais l'infime espoir que ce trou duc allait au moins s'excuser de s'en être pris à lui pour rien. Ma semaine fût donc en demi-teinte et aujourd'hui était le jour où tout prenait fin, j'avais fait le choix de m'entrainer dans une salle de sport non loin de l'arène, être au calme contrairement à la fois où j'avais combattu Heathen, je savais qu'on m'aurait réservé les même privilèges qu'à ce moment-là mais cette fois je n'en voulais pas, je voulais garder mes distances jusqu'au combat. Je passais donc ma journée à tout revoir et mettre mon corps et mon esprit en condition, le temps passa progressivement et il fût bientôt l'heure. Le show devait commencer dans 1h, notre match serait quant à lui dans 2h, j'allais y aller dans 1h30, je ne voulais pas être présent plus que nécessaire, 30 minutes pour me changer et tout revoir suffisaient, à la fin de ce temps imparti, il serait l'heure de notre confrontation finale. Mes actions seront sans nul doute mal perçues, surtout par Randy, il allait sûrement penser qu'il n'avait pas d'importance pour moi mais je redoutais plutôt qu'il en ait trop, en peu de temps il avait pris une place importante dans ma vie et je redoutais ce lien. Il fallait couper court avant qu'on soit trop impliqué que je reprenne juste petit à petit mon chemin loin de lui, c'était vital pour moi et ça le serait pour lui aussi, nos destins n'étaient pas censés se croiser. J'avais regagné ma chambre, prit ma douche, préparé mes affaires et je m'assis sur mon lit attendant le départ, mon coach vint me rejoindre sans prononcer une parole, chacun dans ses pensées, mais ce simple geste de sa part me réchauffait le cœur, comme toujours il était à mes côtés en m'offrant son soutien inconditionnel.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, enfin et déjà à la fois,j'étais à quelques heures du match le plus important de ma vie et j'étais très légèrement nerveux.

Bon Ok, pas la peine de me faire vos gros yeux, j'étais mort de stress, d'une part à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur mais aussi parce que j'ignorais l'état de santé de Ben.

J'avais demandé ce match, enfin Ben dirait plutôt que je m'étais roulé par terre comme un gosse de 3 ans qui pique une colère pour l'obtenir, résultat, je paniquais à l'idée de me planter. Passe encore que je perde avec les honneurs au terme d'un combat épique qui nous conduirait au bord du gouffre lui comme moi mais s'il venait à l'emporter sans se fatiguer le moins du monde tandis qu'il dominerait largement la rencontre, me renvoyant une fois de plus à la place de moufflet, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me regarder en face après ça.

Mais je ne devais pas penser à l'éventualité, Ben dirait la certitude lui, d'une défaite, pas aussi près du but, je m'étais lourdement entraîné sous l'œil de corbeau du Dead man qui ne me lâchait plus et j'étais aussi prêt que possible en un délai aussi court !

Restait mon soucis majeur, Ben, son état de santé, contrairement à lui, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir catcher durant cette semaine, j'avais bien sûr, visionné l'intégralité de ses matchs mais je ne comptais pas sur ça pour le vaincre, je savais qu'il allait me sortir quelques surprises pour ce match mais ce que lui ignorais, c'était que je ne serais pas en reste non plus ! Malgré sa dizaine d'avantages sur moi, je n'étais pas décidé à renoncer et puis abandonner un I quit match avant même de l'avoir commencé, il y aurait de quoi rire pendant 10 ans au moins et j'avais déjà suffisamment de choses à faire oublier comme ça grâce à Bennychou !

Bennychou… Mince je l'avais appelé comme ça dans son coma, entre autre chose, je me demandais toujours de quoi il se souvenait, j'en avais passé des heures la nuit à réfléchir à tout ça, j'avoue que je n'en menais pas large ! Je n'avais pas reparlé à Ben depuis le lendemain de mon match avorté contre Collins si ce n'est cet sms, Ben n'avait pas cherché à me recontacter depuis et je n'avais pas trouvé de raison de le faire moi non plus même s'il me manquait, en quelque sorte. Le drôle de lien qui nous liait me manquait surtout, Ben était la première personne avec laquelle j'arrivais à me sentir bien, enfin quand il ne me faisait pas la morale ou me rabaissait pour que je renonce à ce match, j'avais quelques amis ici mais pourtant je ne parvenais pas à les laisser m'approcher autant que Ben avait pu le faire à quelques reprises. Maintenant avec la remontée de ses souvenirs du coma, je me demandais à quelle sauce il allait me manger, Ben était du genre à exploiter toutes les armes à sa portée, les souvenirs de cette amitié naissante tuée dans l'œuf pouvait en être une redoutable !

Taker entra doucement dans mon vestiaire, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra en douceur sans dire un mot, nous échangions un regard bref et le vétéran ressortit de vestiaire après avoir hoché de la tête avec sérieux, tout était dit, l'heure passait, j'étais plus que prêt désormais !

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, presque 2h de show avait défilé quand comme prévu j'arrivais dans les locaux, Hunter nous attendait pour m'escorter à ma loge, il salua mon coach et moi-même mais je me contentais d'un hochement de tête, j'étais déjà dans ma concentration et il le savait. Nous déambulions dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une porte qui se trouvait non loin de la scène, seule exigence de ma part.

La pièce était ordinaire, je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup, un banc, un casier et un peu de place pour mon échauffement voilà le confort auquel j'étais habitué et qui me convenait parfaitement. Hunter ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer, le coach suivit et remercia Hunter, ils parlèrent un peu de la soirée et visiblement tout était au point je n'en fus pas surpris donc cette information m'était indifférente.

Malgré ma concentration j'étais à l'écoute de leur échange, jusque-là pas grand-chose ne m'intéressa, j'avais mon espace, mon temps de préparation, mon calme vu que personne à part le vétéran ne savait que j'étais présent, autre point qui m'avait décidé à venir si tard. La seule chose qui m'importait était de savoir comment allait Randy, je me doutais qu'il devait bouillir dans son coin, ne pas savoir si j'étais là, si j'allais même daigner me présenter devait avoir mis ses pauvres petits nerfs à rude épreuve. Je me foutais qu'on pense que je me croyais supérieur, mon arrivée tardive donnerait matière aux ragots, peu importe c'était délibéré et j'assumais ça comme chaque chose ou parole que je prononçais. Je coupais déjà petit à petit ce fichu lien qui nous unissait, reprendre mon espace, lui le sien, faire ce combat sans grande importance pour moi, mais primordial pour lui, et que chacun retrouve sa vie.

Malgré mes pensées je pris conscience du silence qui régner dans la pièce, du " Je vais vous laissez" prononcez par Hunter avant qu'il se dirige vers la porte, c'était ma chance de savoir comment allez Randy, je devais avoir un minimum d'information sur son état et en quelque sorte me rassurer sur ses blessures.

- Comment va le moufflet? Pas trop tendu du slip j'espère? Dis-je avec un brin de moquerie.

- Randy va bien, juste légèrement énervé, mais maintenant que tu es là ça devrait aller.

- Je vois, il a les nerfs fragiles votre champion, ça promet.

- Disons que ne pas savoir si tu allais venir l'a un peu irrité.

- Je me fais pas de soucis niveau irritation il connait, avec la tonne d'huile pour bébé qu'il se tartine sur le corps il devrait pouvoir gérer. Rassurez vôtre Vairon d'eau douce de ma présence, qu'il se tienne prêt car ce soir il va apprendre à nager dans le grand bain alors qu'il n'oublie pas ses brassards ça serait ballot qu'il se noie.

- Je lui dirais, je te laisse te préparer champion et bon match.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête, j'avais eu en quelque sorte mes infos, bien qu'avec Randy ma certitude sur ses blessures ne se ferait que sur le ring, mais apprendre qu'il était sur secteur me fit sourire, il allait se servir de ça pour notre affrontement et j'aimais cette idée.

10 minutes plus tard, j'étais en tenue, mon échauffement débuta et je fermais les yeux, revoyant mes prises, ce que j'allais lui dire histoire de le déstabiliser car c'était une grande faiblesse chez lui, il perdait un peu pied quand on l'attaquait verbalement et j'avais un petit compte à régler avec lui. Comme j'allais devoir me métriser niveau puissance, j'avais du réfléchir à autre chose, un moyen de clôturer notre histoire, la finir comme elle avait commencée.

Les heures passaient vite, le show venait de commencer et toujours aucune trace de Ben, je tournais comme un lion en cage dans ma loge. Pour Max, il avait été là dès le début de la journée, s'il avait voulu me manifester son dédain, il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre autrement. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé à deux, j'avais espéré un minimum de courtoisie de sa part.

Je savais que je n'étais pas important pour lui, à peine un combat de seconde zone pour finir une soirée trop courte en match ou plutôt en guise d'entracte me dirait-il lui. Mais la politesse aurait voulu qu'il arrive un peu avant la rencontre tout de même, or, la moitié du show allait bientôt s'être écoulée et le champion ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. J'enrageais intérieurement tout en me demandant s'il allait ou non se présenter! C'était peut-être une autre de ses tactiques de combat, me faire péter les plombs avant même que je monte sur le ring, il gagnait en rendant fou ses adversaires ? Une fois que les gars avaient utilisés toutes leurs réserves de patience et d'énergie à le maudire en faisant les 100 pas, Mr Tête de lard se pointait la bouche en cœur pour enfin commencer le match mais s'il pensait m'avoir de cette façon, il m'avait sous-estimé, une fois encore !

Mais il pouvait aussi très bien décider de me poser un lapin à la dernière seconde, décider que cette mascarade, que ce simili match n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et refuser de l'effectuer, après tout, il n'était pas sous contrat chez nous, rien ne le forçait à tenir son engagement si ce n'était sa parole. Je soupçonnais quand même Vince d'avoir pris ses précautions pour éviter ce genre d'issue à sa soirée de fête mais je ne pensais pas que Ben était du genre à s'arrêter à la menace d'un procès pour faire ce dont il n'avait pas envie, par contre et malgré ma colère grandissante pour sa condescendance, je continuais à reconnaître que c'était un homme d'honneur sorti du ring.

Ou bien, et là c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant, ses blessures s'étaient aggravées et il n'était plus en mesure de combattre ce soir, son coach m'avait certifié qu'il allait bien au téléphone, il n'était pas du genre à mentir mais je connaissais la façon de s'entraîner de Ben, il était aussi obstiné que moi dans ce domaine, il avait très bien pu trop forcer ! Sauf que d'après Ben, je n'étais pas un adversaire sérieux pour lui, il ne s'était donc sûrement pas fatiguer à s'entraîner en vue de ce match !

Après un énième aller-retour dans les quelques mètres carrés de ma loge, je commençais sérieusement à devenir fou à faire toutes ces suppositions, j'étais déjà fortement monté en pression dans l'attente épuisante de cette rencontre, maintenant que la dernière ligne droite était en vue, je paniquais à l'idée de ne pas la remonter et je maudissais Ben et son arrogance qui l'empêchait de se présenter à l'aréna dans les temps !

Une demi-heure avant le début du match, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, je l'ouvris avec un empressement qui se mua en agacement en découvrant l'identité de mon visiteur, Hunter et moi ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis le soir de mon match contre Collins, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir trahi et balancé à Ben. D'un mouvement de menton énervé je lui indiquais de parler et Hunter, l'homme qui s'était le plus approché d'un père durant mes premières années ici eut l'air blessé avant de me dire :

Ben vient d'arriver, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir aussi vite quand je lui demandais soudain :

Attends ! Comment va son altesse royale ? A-t-elle fait bon voyage ? Les embouteillages n'ont pas trop grisé son teint de pêche ?

Ben va bien ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de rire. Il a l'air très en forme et bien décidé à gagner son match, fais gaffe à toi petit.

Huum, merci Hunt'

La porte de Randy se referma et je m'éloignais, songeur, ces deux hommes étaient décidément bien particuliers, ils avaient tous les deux demander des nouvelles de l'autre à quelques minutes d'un match dans lequel ils allaient se détruire, même s'ils avaient tous deux employé un ton mordant et ironique pour le faire, j'avais perçu l'inquiétude véritable derrière leurs questions.

Randy m'inquiétait plus que Ben, le gamin ne sortirait pas en bonne santé de cette rencontre, je le savais mais cette fois je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider et je me demandais s'il me pardonnerait un jour mon intervention auprès de Ben pour avoir voulu le protéger, même si sa façon de m'appeler Hunt' était encourageante, s'il perdait ce soir, ces bonnes dispositions voleraient en éclat aussi vite qu'elles étaient réapparues.

L'attente prenait fin, l'avant dernier match se finissait et un régisseur vint me dire que notre combat débutait dans 5 minutes, j'avais passé un accord avec mon coach, il sortit en premier et revint me dire que le passage était libre, j'avais besoin de voir Randy avant qu'il ne monte sur le ring et fasse son costaud, là sans public je pourrais facilement me rendre compte s'il allait bien, comme un prédateur, je me mis dans l'ombre non loin de l'entrée de la scène et je le vis arriver au loin, il était concentré et fier, mais ce qui m'intéressait était sa démarche, elle semblait bonne, pour son poignet je ne pouvais être certain de rien, j'allais devoir juger sur tas ! Je lui lança un dernier regard, pleins de nostalgie et de gratitude, il m'avait maintenu en vie et en quelque sorte ramener d'entre les morts, un petit " au revoir Randy" glissa d'entre mes lèvres, je lui faisais mes adieux sereinement.

Il gravit les marches sans détecter ma présence, j'en fus un peu surpris sur le coup, il avait toujours su me repérer mais après tout il savait que j'étais dans le stade alors pas de surprise. Randy fit place à la Vipère et entra dans la salle sous les acclamations de son public. Alors que sa musique retentissait, je sortis de l'ombre pour gagner à mon tour les escaliers, j'écoutais religieusement son intro et me reconcentra, je laissais L'Invictus prendre le dessus, il était temps d'en finir.

Ben émergea lentement de la rampe d'accès, sa ceinture posée sur l'épaule, sa démarche semblait correcte pour autant, l'absence de bandages autour de ses côtes brisées m'inquiétait, c'était dangereux, je risquais d'aggraver ses blessures en le combattant et ça m'ennuyait beaucoup. Le souvenir du mouvement de ses os brisés sous mes doigts dans l'ambulance hantait encore mon esprit. Ben s'avança et nous nous mîmes à nous dévisager longuement, d'abord pour évaluer l'état de santé de l'autre mais surtout désormais pour effectuer un concours d'intimidation.

Ben leva sa ceinture en même temps que moi, champion vs champion comme l'annonçaient les panneaux un peu partout dans la salle mais ce combat était bien plus que ça, il était depuis longtemps devenu personnel, du jour où il m'avait envoyé promener comme un chien galeux pour lui avoir réclamé un match jusqu'à notre dernière rencontre où il m'avait humilié, les comptes se réglaient ce soir, ici même devant un public en feu.

Je montais sur le ring en prenant sans doute encore plus de temps que Mister Vipère en personne, pas pour prendre le temps de me pavaner sous les éclairages trop puissants de la WWE mais juste pour le plaisir de le voir monter en pression en attendant mon arrivée, je voyais ses muscles se tendre de là où je me trouvais, il devait être au bord de l'explosion, je me glissais enfin entre les cordes et après nos présentations d'usage, l'arbitre se recula pour faire sonner la cloche.

Randy s'avança vers moi et nous gagnions le centre du ring pour une phase d'observation, il était ridiculement tendu face à moi et je souris avec amusement en demandant :

Le ptit morveux des bacs à sable est prêt ?

Il se décomposa immédiatement et pendant quelques secondes, je pus voir la masse de ses sentiments défiler sur son visage avant qu'il ne se recompose une façade impassible et je souris de plus bel, cette rencontre allait être très amusante en fin de compte !

Je regardais Ben avec ahurissement, me ressortir mes répliques en plein match c'était bien du lui tout craché ça, il cherchait à me déstabiliser et malheureusement je devais admettre que ça avait marché pendant quelques secondes avant que je me ressaisisse et je rageais intérieurement du coup, un vrai bleu pour le coup, Ben se marrait bien, mais on verrait qui rirait le dernier, quelques secondes plus tard, nous entrions en contact pour la première fois, aucune douceur dans cette entrée en collision, mais un rapport de force qui s'engageait déjà pour savoir qui était le plus fort, je m'imposais brièvement en concluant sur une prise de tête dont il se dégagea rapidement avant de me saisir le poignet droit…

Je saisis rapidement Randy au poignet droit en l'envoya valser dans les cordes avec force, premier test et première indication de son état, il n'avait pas pu cacher le léger tic de douleur. Alors qu'il revenait façon Boomerang et que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir la même chose mais au gauche il m'envoya à mon tour faire connaissance avec les cordes, le coup pour coup serait de mise, pas de soucis. J'accentuais cet élan et tel un boulet de canon je me projetais vers lui qui se baissa pour m'éviter, mais je pris appui sur son dos en mode roulade pour atterrir juste derrière lui et lui saisir le poignet gauche, la différence d'épaisseur de son strap m'alerta aussitôt, je m'emparais du droit pour vérifier ma théorie, son poignet était lourdement bandé, une information à prendre en compte pour la suite du match…

Je m'emparais des poignets de Ben en retour et effectuais une rotation rapide pour briser sa prise, je profitais de mon élan pour passer dans son dos et refermer mes bras autour de ses côtes, à mon tour de vérifier ! Mes doigts se posèrent immédiatement au bon endroit et je sentis ses os bouger avec horreur, il devait beaucoup souffrir ! Pour effectuer ma belly to back supplex, je devais resserrer davantage ma prise autour de ses côtes mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage…

J'avais compris les intentions de Randy au moment même où ses mains avaient palpées mes côtes, quand la pression commença à faiblir la colère monta en moi, hors de question qu'il ait pitié et bâcle ses prises, alors rapidement je poussais de toute mes forces pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, la prise fut douloureuse mais je n'étais pas là pour faire mumuse. J'étais maintenant à terre derrière lui, reprenant un peu mon souffle et me relevais rapidement, il fit de même l'air choqué de mes actions, j'allais faire attention à lui, mais sans pour autant saloper le boulot, il allait devoir faire pareil, le message était passé...

Je me relevais à moitié furieux après lui, quand j'avais senti ses mains bloquer les miennes contre ses côtes, j'avais tiqué, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il finisse la prise pour moi mais le message était clair, pas de quartier ! Le coup suivant de Ben me projeta au sol à mon tour, je mordais la poussière, œil pour œil… Je fauchais d'un coup de pied les jambes de Ben qui me rejoignit au sol à son tour en retenant une grimace en le voyant tomber sur les côtes…

Il avait enfin comprit que je ne voulais pas de demi-mesure, les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer. Il m'avait fauché et voyant que j'étais retombé sur mes côtes il avait légèrement grimacé, décidément j'allais devoir lui mettre les points sur les "i", peu importe les chutes on avait un match à faire alors il ne me restait qu'un choix : attaquer avec force, le forcer à se mettre en colère de telle façon qu'il soit obnubilé uniquement par ça. Je me relevais l'affrontant du regard, quand il fut à son tour sur ses pieds je me jetais sur lui, lui assenant une corde à linge qui l'envoya valser par-dessus la 3e corde. Alors qu'il était à terre je le regardais il semblait scandalisé: Eh oui coco tu connais bien cette prise hein. Je lui dispensais sa propre médecine et à voir son visage vexé, il n'aimait pas ça, il commençait à aller là où je voulais...

Je me ruais sur le ring avec rage, Ben tenta de me mettre un coup de pied en pleine tête mais je l'avais prévu, j'attrapais son pied et tirais avec force, le traînant hors du ring à son tour, il était debout contre le ring désormais et je lui enfonçais le ventre dans un coup du bélier digne de John, ok c'était pas très fair play mais c'était ce que Ben voulait et il l'aurait ! Cette fois Ben ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur et un remord me traversa alors je remontais sur le ring en embarquant Ben dans la foulée…

Il était à point, son coup de bélier en était la preuve, bien placé et avec ce qu'il fallait de force, la douleur me traversa de part en part mais je m'en foutais. Il me ramena sur le ring et je me libérais de son emprise l'envoyant contre les cordes, j'avais besoin de ce rebond pour exécuter ma prise. Il se rua vers moi à pleine vitesse et je choisis ce moment pour exécuter un Powerslam, une autre de ses prises, mais à la différence de lui je le la portais avec plus de rapidité. Une onde de choc circula dans la foule, sur le banc des commentateurs et bien évidement sur Randy aussi. Il avait le souffle coupé et le visage ébahi, je me posta au-dessus de lui et le nargua: « Allez relève-toi boucles d'or, c'est pas l'heure de jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant » Ma prise et mes paroles avaient une fois encore atteint leur but...

Je chopais son bras à la volée et tirais pour le forcer à effectuer une roulade, avant même qu'il ait le temps de bouger j'avais refermé l'étau de mes jambes autour de sa gorge, j'utilisais d'ordinaire mon bras dans mon wrenching chinlock mais j'avais décidé de changer mon jeu pour ce match, « Qui est boucle d'or maintenant ? » Grognais-je. L'arbitre s'approcha micro en main pour demander à Ben s'il voulait abandonner, le champion rit en répondant : « Jamais de la vie, on commence seulement à s'amuser » Je resserrais ma prise autour de sa gorge et les mains de Ben se refermèrent sur ma jambe pour tenter de casser l'emprise, sa force était surprenante mais insuffisante pour ça mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ses doigts se faufilèrent à toute vitesse sous ma genouillère et s'emparèrent de ma rotule, la maltraitant impitoyablement, je serrais les dents pour tenir, tentant de le faire lâcher prise en donnant de brusques pressions sur sa gorge mais Ben accru la sienne aussi et je fus contraint de le libérer…

J'avais réussis une fois encore à me libérer, la pression qu'il avait exercée sur ma gorge était telle que c'était dans un murmure plein de sarcasmes que j'avais répondu à l'arbitre. Sérieusement il pensait que j'allais abandonner, pas moyen, je ne reculais devant rien ni personne. Nous nous sommes relevés en même temps, lui boitillant légèrement, il se pencha un peu pour remettre sa genouillère et je bondis sur lui l'épinglant au poteau du ring en le tenant fortement par la gorge. J'approchais mon visage du sien, m'imprégnant de sa respiration qui commençait à se faire rare, proche de son oreille, je chuchotais:

- T'es sûr que tu préfères pas que je te colle au mur plutôt?

Je remis mon visage face au sien et avant que ce fichu arbitre n'intervienne avec son putain de micro, je lâchais Randy qui tomba sur le cul se massant la gorge doucement avec un regard de plus en plus indigné. Je reculais vers le centre du ring lui souriant diaboliquement...

Je me ruais vers lui une fois de plus, fou de rage pour de bon, non mais quel ordure, se servir de mes attentions et répliques de son coma pour me déstabiliser, c'était vraiment nul de sa part, nul et blessant, j'ignorais pourquoi mais c'était la seule personne pour laquelle j'avais ressenti de l'affection et même de la compassion depuis bien des années et lui me renvoyait tout ça à la figure comme si ça n'était qu'une bonne blague ! ça m'apprendrait à m'attacher tiens ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer, mon genou me faisait souffrir mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de lui sauter dessus, je le fis passer au-dessus de moi dans un tour de hanche sans tenir compte du craquement sec dans mon épaule et grognais « Relève-toi, viens ! » avant de lui appliquer mon combo, autant pour mon genou… et pour ses côtes, souries-je avec méchanceté…

Il était à point, parfaitement où et comme je le voulais, ça avait été presque trop facile de l'amener jusque-là. Le combat durait depuis plus de 10 minutes, sa colère était au summum il était temps de durcir le ton, comme il l'avait voulu, je me suis relevé, droit comme un pic, le regard dur, le toisant avec colère, pas parce qu'il était furieux, non j'étais en colère parce que durant le court laps de temps passé à terre, j'avais remarqué que son poignet droit avait gonflé et sa main rougissait, il avait trop serré son strap, fais chier tiens il était vraiment cabochard et pas dans le bon sens. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui foutu un coup de pied dans le ventre le pliant en deux, puis je l'empoigna par le cou et le fit passer par les cordes, il était en place et savait ce qui allait arriver, à ce moment précis je lui assenais un DDT puissant, ça l'avait sonné, je le retournais et me mit à hauteur de ses yeux pour lui balancer:

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher une de mes danseuses pour finir le ballet?

Petit et ultime rappel de ses paroles, celles-là il les avait dites à mon coach, s'en prendre à moi passait, mais s'en prendre à mon coach là non. Un dernier regard à son poignet et je pris la décision de mettre un terme à notre rencontre, qu'au moins l'un de nous soit raisonnable...

Il m'avait piqué mon DDT en plus du reste ! Les pics, les sourires moqueurs et maintenant mes prises, il était toujours décidé à me ridiculiser mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Je secouais la tête pour voir clair de nouveau et reprenait mes attaques, la colère obscurcissait mes sens et je devenais un peu frénétique dans mes coups et déplacements mais frénétique c'était bien, frénétique c'était puissant pensais-je en martelant Ben de coups de coudes sur le crâne, mon genou monta vers son ventre et je plaçais aussitôt un écrasement facial du tonnerre, qui voit des étoiles maintenant, connard ? Je me forçais à respirer pour calmer ma colère, ne pas blesser Ben devait redevenir ma priorité en dépit du reste, mon hésitation laissa une brève accalmie à Ben, une brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffra…

La force de ces coups devenait plus précise et mes côtes commençaient à me rappeler à l'ordre mais je pourrais tenir encore un moment comme ça, lui non sa main gonflait de plus en plus. Non seulement ça mais sa frénésie de coups m'indiquait qu'il perdait pied et pas comme je le voulais, il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça. La faille qu'il m'avait laissée me permit de me remettre mais surtout il m'avait offert sur un plateau le moment idéal pour ma prise de finition. Il allait abandonner parole d'Invictus, ce petit jeu avait assez duré, il était plus que temps de mettre le point final...

Ben avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour me faire manger la poussière une fois de plus, la différence était que cette fois, il n'avait pas attendu que je me relève, ses pieds étaient venus se poser juste au-dessus de mes genoux, son poids seul aurait pu suffire à me clouer au sol mais je savais que ce n'était pas son intention, il saisit mes chevilles pour coincer mes jambes autour des siennes et se pencha pour attraper mes poignets, il fallait que je me sorte de là alors je me battais pour l'empêcher de les attraper, c'était pas ma meilleure décision d'ailleurs eu-je le te temps de penser quand il sauta subitement sur place sans lâcher le début de la prise, me broyant les jambes contre le ring, j'hurlais de douleur en agrippant le ring avec les doigts et Ben s'empara de mes poignets…

Quelle rencontre mes amis ! Mais quelle rencontre, pas une seconde de répit dans ce match à couper le souffle !

La fin semble se profiler malgré tout, on reconnaît cette position de départ, si Ben parvient à la porter, Randy n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir, il ne pourra qu'abandonner !

Mais est-ce raisonnable dans son état de tenter une telle prise, une prise de risque devrais-je dire plutôt! Coach ?

Allez savoir pour lequel des deux cette prise est la plus risquée ! Randy n'a pas affaire à Benjamin Cooper mais bel et bien à l'Invictus désormais, il semble avoir décidé que la plaisanterie a assez duré et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter maintenant !

J'étais en place, malgré sa tentative complètement vaine, j'avais fait suffisamment pression pour que je puisse avoir accès à ses poignets.

- Tu ferais bien d'abandonner maintenant petit!

- Pas question

- A ta guise

Il ne voulait rien lâcher moi non plus, alors j'exerçais le maximum de pression sur son poignet gauche et minimisant le droit déjà trop meurtri, malgré ma douleur je donnais tous ce que mon corps me permettait de traction et je nous propulsais en arrière. Il hurla de douleur aussitôt que son corps avait commencé à décoller du ring et le volume monta au maximum une fois la prise en place, plus moyen de revenir en arrière, les dés étaient jetés...

C'était incroyable, le match en lui-même était intense mais cette prise était le bouquet final, l'Invictus avait encore frappé, les Superstars et Divas étaient estomaqués devant ce spectacle. Ils avaient tous vu le précédent combat de Ben et savaient quelles étaient ses blessures, alors le voir effectuer la Planche de Surf en prise finale était un véritable exploit, ce mec était un bon, un très bon. Des « Abandonne » fusèrent dans la salle, certains avaient mal pour Randy, sa souffrance et ses cris de douleur se répercutaient chez eux, même s'ils avaient aimé les voir en action tous était unanimes, il fallait « Quitter ». Un homme se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, les yeux braqués sur l'écran, le Dead Man en personne voulait lui aussi que l'entêtement de Randy prenne fin:

- Abandonne Gamin, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux quitter la tête haute.

Ben me tenait cette fois, il avait gagné, j'avais commencé à hurler avant même qu'il ait fini de me porter sa prise, la douleur de mes genoux et de mon épaule était presque intolérable mais j'avais quand même remarqué qu'il serrait nettement moins fort mon poignet droit que le gauche, il avait dû faire face à un handicap supplémentaire pour me soulever en plus de l'état de ses côtés et j'étais vraiment impressionné, je l'aurais bien applaudis si j'avais eu les mains de libre et si ma bouche n'était pas occupée à hurler tous les décibels que j'avais encore en stock, mais j'avais ma fierté, je refusais d'abandonner malgré tout, il devait y avoir un moyen de me sortir de là et vite, avant même que je tente quoi que ce soit, il accru encore la pression, cette fois je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, j'étais à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'était peut-être la solution, je ne pourrais pas abandonner dans ce cas, sauf que je le savais capable de me réveiller juste pour recommencer sa prise, je serais les dents assez longtemps pour laisser l'arbitre s'approcher et dépité, je lâchais un Difficile :

I QUIT !

Fini ! Il avait enfin cédé et prononcé le mot magique, il avait abandonné non sans mal d'ailleurs, au terme de deux longues minutes de souffrance, dès qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase tant attendue, j'avais puisé dans mes dernières réserves pour nous remettre en position de départ, si ça avait été un autre je l'aurais propulsé vers l'avant avec hargne mais c'était Randy je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Quand il fut à nouveau sur le ventre, je relâchais doucement la pression sur ses poignets et roulais sur le côté, un dernier regard, une dernière prise de son et je me relevais doucement. L'arbitre vint à mes côtés, me rendit ma ceinture et leva mon bras signifiant ma victoire. Ma musique retentissait et je me dirigeais vers les poteaux, me hissait sans grimacer et saluer le public qui était fou, Fou c'était le mot qui convenait à toute cette histoire et elle avait enfin une fin...

Malgré la douceur dont Ben avait fait preuve pour me reposer, je gisais toujours au sol, il me fallait un peu de temps pour me remettre et trouver l'énergie de décoller ma carcasse du ring, je le voyais saluer le public du coin de l'œil avant qu'il ne quitte mon champ de vision et ne remonte soudain sur le ring pour venir jusqu'à moi, il tendait la main vers moi et je lui donnais la mienne sans réfléchir, il voulait peut-être me serrer la main pensais-je avec un brin d'espoir et de fierté ou m'aider à me relever mais Ben se saisit simplement de mon poignet et découpa le strap puis le bandage qui le maintenait, douloureusement d'ailleurs, en place, quand il eut fini il lâcha la paire de ciseaux à côté de moi et descendit du ring d'un bond souple, le même qu'il avait utilisé une semaine plus tôt après m'avoir saqué du ring, la similitude de la scène me marqua sauf que cette fois, il ne m'emmena pas avec lui, cette fois-ci c'était fini, il ne me restait plus qu'à ramper pour le quitter par mes propres moyens, pas question que les infirmiers me sortent de là, il ne me restait plus que ma fierté et je ne la braderais pour rien au monde !

J'étais descendu du ring prêt à remonter cette rampe descendue 18 minutes plus tôt, mais au lieu de ça je me retournais, posais les mains sur le ring et établissait un contact visuel avec Randy. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait pensé quand j'avais tendu ma main, que je l'aiderais ou le saluerais pour notre combat, pas que je n'avais pas voulu le faire, mais son poignet était à ce moment précis la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Il me regardait incertain de mon action, moi je savais quoi faire et dire, j'espérais seulement au fond de moi qu'il allait en comprendre le sens et l'accepter, je pris une légère goulée d'air et dit à haute voix pour que lui, l'arbitre et le personnel médical entendent mes dires, aucune confusion ne serait possible. Allez Ben, il est temps me dis-je à moi-même avec un léger regret:

- GAME OVER.

Je me détournais cette fois pour de bon, remontais la rampe et je rejoignis ma loge, mon travail était fini, il était temps que je pense à moi, temps de quitter cette arène et reprendre ma vie.

Le match était fini, j'avais perdu comme annoncé dans tous les pronostics, mon corps n'était qu'une plaie immense, j'avais donné tout ce que j'avais en vain, chaque pas me coûtait un effort démesuré. « Il faut que je te mette ta raclée pour que tu comprennes ptit con ? » Avait demandé Ben. Ma raclée, il me l'avait mise mais je n'avais toujours pas compris, en tout cas, pas selon son point de vue, j'étais plus déterminé que jamais à l'affronter de nouveau et à le vaincre cette fois, et même si ça faisait de moi un p'tit con, je l'assumais entièrement. En parlant de ça, j'avais été vraiment con avec quelqu'un et il fallait que je répare ça immédiatement alors je traînais mes restes dans les couloirs à sa recherche, il ne devait pas être loin, il ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de lui. Je le trouvais rapidement, il avançait quelques mètres devant moi et je l'interpellais :

Coach ! Il ne se retourna pas et je me forçais à accélérer le pas malgré la douleur qui me transperçait pour le rejoindre en l'appelant de nouveau.

Coach Adams, attendez, s'il vous plait !

J'entendais le gamin m'appelait derrière moi, malgré mon âge avancé, comme aimait dire Ben pour me taquiner, j'étais lin d'être sourd, je l'avais entendu au premier appel et je savais que c'était lui sans même me retourner sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'écouter. J'entendis ses pas traînants se précipiter, je le savais blessé mais bien assez têtu pour me courir après si je ne m'arrêtais pas et je n'étais pas assez cruel ou rancunier pour le forcer à le faire, le ton presque suppliant de son second appel acheva de me convaincre et je m'arrêtais pour lui faire face avant de venir à lui en le voyant vraiment à bout de forces.

Coach… Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Randy. Lui répondis-je assez froidement.

Le gamin accusa le coup mais sembla accepter cet accueil hivernal.

Ecoutez coach, je tenais juste à m'excuser de n'être qu'un sale môme.

Tu es un bon gamin malgré ton foutu caractère Randy.

Le petit hésita entre un sourire et une grimace, je me rappelais qu'il avait dit ne pas être un gamin et surtout pas le mien à plusieurs reprises, je m'attendais à un nouveau rejet de sa part mais il semblait surtout soulagé que je ne lui tienne pas rancune de son comportement. Il n'avait clairement pas la maturité mentale et émotionnelle de Ben mais il n'en était pas responsable, il n'avait déjà pas la même histoire que mon gamin et je ne la lui souhaitais pas mais il avait visiblement manqué de quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, le guidait et l'aimait, ce qui l'empêchait de faire confiance à qui que ce soit et de croire au côté désintéressé des actions des autres, pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais et je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler alors à la place, je disais plutôt :

Va te faire soigner Randy et prends quelques jours de repos ensuite surtout ! Ok ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

D'accord Coach !

Merci, maintenant file vaurien !

Je filais à la vitesse du vent, enfin plutôt à celle de l'escargot tentant d'avancer face à un vent de force 12, pour aller à l'infirmerie. J'étais blessé certes, mais je m'en moquais totalement, je n'y allais que pour une seule raison, l'espoir d'y voir Ben, j'avais envie de lui parler un peu, je ne le féliciterais pas pour sa victoire, ça n'aurait aucun sens, il me répondrait qu'il n'y avait aucun mérite ni honneur à battre un maternel. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire mais je voulais le voir malgré tout, pas pour réclamer un match revanche, j'aurais bien assez de temps pour le faire dans les jours qui allaient suivre mais peut-être juste pour vérifier si ce lien entre nous existait toujours ou s'il s'était évanoui comme mes rêves de victoire.

Je frappais et entrais presque sans attendre, s'il était là, pas question qu'il ne m'échappe, un coup d'œil rapide m'informa de son absence et je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand la main d'un des docteurs se referma sur mon bras.

Teu teu teu ! Pas question Randy, tu viens te faire soigner.

Plus tard, doc', j'ai à faire là !

La main du docteur remonta sur mon épaule gauche, comprimant un point précis et j'hurlais de douleur malgré moi en lui jetant un regard noir.

C'est bien ce qui me semblait, donc tes affaires attendront, l'urgence c'est ça !

Après 20 minutes de soin acharnés pendant lesquels j'avais eu le temps de maudire le toubib et sa descendance pour les 100 ans à venir une bonne dizaine de fois, il m'avait enfin relâché et je m'étais rué hors de l'infirmerie avec toute l'énergie de la tortue qu'il me restait.

Atteignant le dernier couloir juste à temps pour voir Ben quitter le stade, il semblait en parfaite santé lui, comme si les 18 minutes de combat n'avaient jamais eu lieu pour lui, j'en étais un peu vexé, je l'avouais en traînant mes débris vers lui.

Ben sentit ma présence et se retourna vers moi, nous échangions alors un long regard en silence, comme si tout était dit pour lui, puis il se détourna de moi et s'enfonça dans la nuit, bientôt suivi par son coach, je les observais disparaître en disant à voix basse : « on se retrouvera champion, la prochaine fois, je serais prêt »


End file.
